Naciste para Mí
by Zafira
Summary: Esta es una historia de Shun, con una participación interesante de Zeus.. Bueno creo que ahora si puedo decir que es yaoi. FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Habían transcurrido dos años, desde la batalla contra Hades, los santos dorados, todos revividos, ocupaban su lugar en el santuario. Sin duda alguna, Zeus había sido muy piadoso y condescendiente con Atenea, más como mencionó, esa sería la última vez. Haber acabado con Hades, casi lleva a la destrucción del frágil equilibrio que hay en el mundo, y eso casi ocasiona, un caos peor, del que se intentaba evitar.

La solución fue razonable, así como todos los que perecieron en esa batalla, Hades había vuelto… en su cuerpo, encargado de sus dominios… los dejo partir... más con la advertencia de que, algún día, se cobraría esa humillación.

Por otra parte, los caballeros de bronce estaban más que felices del desenlace de la batalla, Seiya también había vuelto, y ahora… todos cumplían con sus respectivos entrenamientos en el santuario… uno a uno, los maestros iban convocando a sus discípulos… Aioria a Ikki; Mu a Kiki; Dokko a Shiryu; Camus a Hyoga; Aioros a Seiya; y Shaka a Shun.

Las relaciones con el emperador de los mares, Poseidón, habían mejorado… todo dispuesto por Zeus, claro, más Julian y Saori, ponían de su parte… por temporadas, habían incursiones a sus dominios, para entrenamientos, así también, sus marinas, iban al santuario para el suyo…

A pesar de la paz, reinante, parecía, que ambos dioses, no se sentían del todo confiados… Hades, después de dos años de total silencio, también desea pactar paz con Atenea, ese día se acerca… el santuario esta tenso… y los caballeros alerta….


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 1º: El día anterior**

Santuario en Grecia…

Los caballeros dorados se han reunido con Atenea, mientras en la casa de Libra, los de bronce realizan su propia reunión.

¡No puedo creer que después de tanto... ella confíe en él, casi nos destruye, y vamos a recibirlo, aquí?!

Tranquilo Seiya… debemos confiar en Atenea y en el patriarca, mi maestro también, esta receloso, más hay confianza en que esto no sea una trampa… además, estamos aquí… mencionaba Shiryu

Ikki, observaba, sin decir palabra… estaba como ido e intranquilo "Hades aquí… eso no me gusta nada"…

¿Qué ocurre hermano? – Shun se había percatado de su intranquilidad, y con una sonrisa le dice – No te preocupes… confío en que esta vez, las cosas van a estar bien – y observando a los demás acota – esta vez, no aparecieron atacando, se anunciaron… no es así?

Hyoga, resoplo… de todas maneras estaré alerta… yo no me lo trago… hasta no ver, no creer… no sea esto un caballo de Troya, y que al menor descuido nos ataquen…

Estoy de acuerdo con Hyoga, se levanto Seiya… recuerden que él, juro vengarse… no confío en su repentino deseo por paz…

Me rindo, decía Shun, encogido de hombros… mejor vuelvo a la sexta casa… Ikki vienes?

Si…

Ikki… que te preocupa?, puedes decírmelo, ahora estamos solos- Shun sostenía a su hermano de la mano y lo miraba preocupado - Nada… solo que no me gusta que sea él el que venga…

Por qué?... es una alianza entre Dioses... él debe venir… o prefieres ver solo a Radamantys o a algún otro Juez…

Esta bien – menciona Ikki – pero, Shun, no quiero que lo veas… y eso, hermano, te lo estoy ordenando

Shun se le quedo mirando… "ah... esa es la razón"… El ya no tiene ningún poder, y ningún interés en mi Ikki… esa preocupación esta fuera de lugar… tranquilo, hace más de 2 años que Hades ya no esta conmigo - sonríe recostando un poco su cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo de su poderoso hermano.

Mientras En la casa de libra…

Ikki está raro… me temo que su preocupación es la misma que tiene Shaka… vino a mi maestro a preguntarle, que posibilidad había de enviar a Shun a Oriente por un tiempo… por lo menos hasta que EL se vaya… Shiryu, mencionaba esto al grupo, mientras en el salón del Patriarca…

Bien… entonces, eso será lo que haremos… no quiero ningún enfrentamiento... pero tampoco vamos a ser descuidados - decía Shion a los presentes - Mañana, a al caer la noche… el Señor de los Muertos… ingresará al Santuario… Atenea… Poseidon?

Sí… él también quiere estar presente… Así que, caballeros… confío en ustedes… esto puede ser una trampa… de ser así… les pido, no ser ustedes, ni ningún discípulo suyo, quien empiece las agresiones…

Cuando los caballeros iban retirándose, el Patriarca, se acerca a Atenea… descanse, mi señora… mañana será una larga jornada…

Santuario Marino…

Hades… Hades… que estarás tramando, mi querido hermano… firmar la paz… con Atenea… tendrá Zeus, que ver en esto… ¡Sorrento!…

Si mi señor – Sorrento se encontraba de rodillas frente a su dios.

Quiero que convoques a Kanon e Isaac… ustedes tres vendrán conmigo mañana… si Hades quiere realmente una alianza, algo debe estar presionándolo… algo… o alguien…

Inframundo...

Pandora se acercaba al emperador con su espada… mi señor va a llevarla…

No… eso sería poco apropiado, hermana…

Radamantys, Minos, Aicos y tú me acompañaran… ahora puedes salir – Pandora hizo una reverencia y se retiro, mientras Rada junto a los otros dos jueces, esperaban las ordenes de su señor…

Hades se dirigía por fin a ellos... Mis jueces, quiero que se comporten mañana… no quiero que se arruine esta posibilidad… Pero mi señor – se dirigía Rada – no entiendo…por que una alianza con Atenea…

¡NO ME CUESTIONES!...SOLO HAZ LO QUE ORDENO – Hades se retiraba molesto…

Minos: Creo que esta ansioso… supongo que quiere ver al muchacho…

Rada: No digas eso… hay algo más que le preocupa… necesito saber qué… como protegerlo, si no confía en nosotros...

Aicos: Aun no nos perdona, que hayamos sido derrotados…

_En ese mismo instante… en un reino celestial… "ha llegado mi momento… por fin he de despertar por completo…a reclamar todo lo que me pertenece"_

_En la tierra, mar e inframundo todo son preparativos… perdido en sus pensamientos un joven peliverde, contempla las estrellas, y se pregunta " ¿Será que al fin va a reinar la paz?... entonces… ¿por qué tengo esta opresión en el pecho?" - Una mano se posa en su Hombro - No estarás mañana… Atenea te envía a Oriente, saldrás con el alba - dicho esto, su maestro Shaka de Virgo se retira… dejando al pequeño, sorprendido y algo triste - "por que nadie entiende que ya no hay medallón, ya no hay cadenas que me unan a él… ¿acaso no confían en mí?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2º: Preparativos y Vuelos Turbulentos**

Los primeros rayos de sol indicaban el comienzo de una nueva jornada… a los pies de la primera casa, un pequeño grupo de personas despedían a uno de sus compañeros…

Bien maestro, ya estoy listo – Shun se encontraba con cara de pocos amigos, no le había caído en gracia la idea de abandonar el Santuario en un momento tan importante como ese – Adiós..

Ey… esa es la manera de despedirte de tu hermano – reclamaba Ikki enojado, aunque entendía el disgusto de su hermano, para él, esa también era una buena idea – ven dame un abrazo, no será mucho tiempo, Shun…

Además no irás solo – decía feliz Mu…

¿Qué?!, ¿Quién vendrá conmigo? - La idea de ir con alguno de sus amigos había vuelto a dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro del peliverde, y a borrar la que se había formado en el de su hermano.

Kiki te acompañará… no es una maravillosa noticia, hable con Atenea y el Patriarca, y creyeron que sería lo mejor... ¿qué te parece Shaka?

Virgo observaba a su discípulo... no le gustaba verlo enfadado.. "esa sonrisa le hace ver tan hermoso"…

¡SHAKA! ¡SHAKA!

Ehhh… oh! Si claro, opino igual que ellos… pueden divertirse en Japón en este tiempo… considéralo como unas vacaciones, Shun, Kiki es muy joven aun, igual que tú, así que podrán entenderse bien – Decía Shaka, algo apenado por haberse permitido distraer de esa manera.

Seiya observaba la escena divertido, el no creía que Kiki fuera la compañía que su amigo quisiera tener… ¡Bien Shun, supongo que no te vendrá mal, andar de niñero! Ja ja ja…

Ya cállate Seiya – se metía Hyoga – espero que lo pases bien Shun… Kiki, no le des problemas a Shun…

Shiryu también se despedía, mientras Kiki parecía contrariado, no le gustaba que lo traten como a un niño… cuando iba a reclamar a Seiya su desfachatez… callo en seco al notar una mirada dulce de su compañero de viaje, que acercándose a él le dijo – No les prestes atención, me alegra ir contigo, creo que nos vamos a divertir Kiki… además Seiya solo se muere de la envidia, por que nosotros tendremos vacaciones y el no – guiñándole un ojo, se alejo para por fin despedirse como es debido de su hermano y su maestro…

Estaré bien… estarán bien?

Claro… descuida, cuidare al cabeza dura de tu hermano

QUEEE… quiero ver quien cuida a quiennnn

Ya.. ya.. ya, Ikki, por favor… contrólate - Shun le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano y se dirigió junto con Kiki a la entrada del Santuario, donde ya los esperaba un taxi, para llevarlos al aeropuerto…

¡Oye tapón de alberca!... – Kiki se volteo al escuchar ese nombre - ¡no hace falta que te diga lo que va a ocurrirte si algo malo le pasa a mi hermano, ¿verdad?! – Kiki trago duro, mientras los demás reían por la ocurrencia de Ikki…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Estás más tranquilo amigo? Tu discípulo al fin se ha ido – preguntaba Mu a Shaka – ahora es mejor ayudar en los preparativos, esta noche podría ser el momento que tanto hemos esperado.

No voy a engañarte, Mu, no estoy tranquilo… no me gusto haberlo hecho huir de esta manera, y se que el se va realmente enfadado conmigo – Shaka hablaba cabizbajo, Mu era la única persona del Santuario que podía verlo así, después de todo él era al único que le había confesado sus temores – yo creo que sin importar el desenlace de esta reunión, yo perderé a mi discípulo.

No sea tan dramático, Shaka, no pareces tú… Shun es un buen chico, no es rencoroso, y aunque se halla ido disgustado, sabe que es lo mejor… verás que cuando lo vuelvas a ver, te regalará esa sonrisa que tanto te… - callo en seco al ver a Saga acercarse.

¡Ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí?... deberían estar ayudando!...

¡SI! – respondieron al unísono… alejándose de ahí… era bien sabido en el Santuario que Kanon vendría seguramente acompañando a Poseidon, y eso solía crispar el buen carácter del Caballero de Géminis, por lo que era de sabios no hacer absolutamente nada que pudiera encender la chispa de su ira.

En otra parte del Santuario…

¡Bien!… se nos ha encargado la vigilancia del santuario, por tanto caballeros recuerden.. ¡Este día al caer la Noche recibiremos la visita del Dios Hades, y es una orden del Patriarca, que nos comportemos corteses… y por sobre todo… PRECAVIDOS!!... – Cada caballeros, de plata y de bronce, sabían sus obligaciones… Milo y Aioria, eran los encargados de dar las orientaciones… Shina y Marin serían las encargadas de todo lo relacionado a seguridad… Cada caballero dorado alistaba su respectiva casa… sería la primera vez que dejarían pasar sin dar batalla, a individuos ajenos al santuario.

Atenea… todo esta listo… solo nos queda esperar…

Sí, Shion...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras eso acontecía en el Santuario, un avión surcaba los aires con destino a Japón….

Guayyyy.... Shun… me encanta viajar en avión – decía un pelirrojo observando desde la ventanilla, Shun sonreía observándolo, más sus pensamientos estaban aún en Grecia, en eso….

¡¿Pero es que acaso no sabe quien soy, señorita?!! – ese escándalo provenía del área de primera clase… y a juzgar por la voz… Shun creyó saber al fin que había pasado con aquel joven que conoció poco antes de subir al avión..

------FLASH BACK -------

Habían llegado al aeropuerto, y se acercaban a la zona del abordaje, cuando de la nada salió un joven chocando de lleno con Kiki…

¡¿Por qué NO TE FIJAS ENANO?! – gritaba un joven llamando la atención de más de uno en el lugar.

Tranquilo, no le hables así… fue tu culpa… así que mejor no grites – mencionaba Shun con un aire casi tranquilo, enfrentando con serenidad, a la desafiante y airada mirada del joven.

NO TE METAS – fueron sus palabras antes de irse.

Shun solo se limito en ayudar a Kiki, que aun se encontraba en el suelo, sorprendido por la actitud de ese joven…

Pero si yo... – se decía el chico, sin comprender, por que no había reaccionado y mandado a volar a ese pedazo de ……

Estas Bien… parece que algunos no han comenzado con el pie derecho su día – le dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa, que iluminaría un estadio, solo por su dulzura.

Si… creo – decía el chico, aun irritado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK --------

Lo siento señor… pero no, no se quien es… y ya le dije, que fue su culpa, se le informó que no

había más asientos en primera clase, pero usted insistió… que no importaba, que quería ver… y vio… no hay, así que sea buenito… y siéntese alado del joven que es el único asiento que queda – dicho esto, la impresionante azafata se marcho dejando a un gran numero de pasajeros admirados por las agallas demostradas para controlar a semejante energúmeno.

El joven resoplaba indignado … ¡Ya verá esa mujer! …

Mejor tranquilícese, aun queda rato de viaje… y la verdad, que no quisiera seguir escuchando sus quejas – dijo Shun sin siquiera voltear a ver al muchacho, Kiki, no estaba más feliz, el volver a ver a ese pedazo d………, no le gustaba nadita, solo volteo a ver a Shun para buscar en los ojos de su compañero, algo de apoyo.

El joven contrariado se limito a observar al joven peliverde a su lado… en eso… un poderoso rayo surca los cielos y su estruendo hace temblar el avión…

Parece que será un vuelo turbulento – susurraba Shun

No te imaginas cuanto – acoto el desconocido


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3º: Un Largo Recorrido**

La tormenta era amenazante… Kiki, estaba inquieto, y murmuraba cosas como – Si me tele transportara, pero no puedo… el maestro me regañaría – Shun, se había dormido…. – "como podía dormir con semejante temporal" pensaba el chico, hasta que se percato de la mirada molesta, del joven que se sentaba al lado del peliverde, lo que lo obligo a comportarse e intentar relajarse.. y por que no, intentar quedar dormido también.

--

En el Santuario…

Los preparativos estaban listos… todos esperaban de los invitados, Atenea, caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón del Patriarca, Shion solo la observaba... Los caballeros dorados con Aioros a la cabeza estaban impacientándose... Seiya y los demás guerreros de bronce permanecían en las afueras del templo de Mu… solo parecía reinar una escalofriante calma… fue entonces que las aguas del mar, parecían susurrar… la llegada… la llegada del Gran Señor.

--

Podía escuchar los relámpagos a lo lejos, y sentir unos fuertes brazos aprisionándolo… no podía hablar, solo llorar… las imágenes le parecían confusas… más reconocía el cuerpo que lo sujetaba… en esos brazos estaba a salvo – De nuevo otro relámpago… parecían caer cada vez mas próximos a ellos – nuevamente quiso quejarse, pero ese reclamo salió en forma de llanto… escucho voces, más no reconoció ninguna, aunque una de ellas era de mujer… un grito, que sucede… por que siento agitado su corazón… hermano…. Que sucede.. que sucede..

¡QUE SUCEDE! – Shun despertaba bastante agitado… solo había sido una pesadilla… observo a un Kiki profundamente dormido y…

Parece que estuvo interesante tu sueño – el joven observaba a Shun divertido, este le devolvió la mirada – "Pero que hermoso" … Que le sucede al poderoso Zeus que permite que un ángel como tú se le escape del Olimpo… - esas palabras habían sorprendido por completo a Shun, que no supo que decir, sin embargo lo seguía observando – ¡parece que te guste! – dijo el joven seductoramente, acercando una de sus manos al rostro de Shun… cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, se detuvo – la tormenta ya paso… creo que estamos llegando – sonrió y se recostó en su asiento, dejando anonadado al pequeño peliverde, que recién entonces pudo reaccionar sonrojándose de sobremanera.

--

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Poseidon se hallaba a la izquierda de Atenea, el Patriarca a su derecha… fue en eso, que de las sombras que empezaron a formarse, se abrió una grieta, se veía traslucida a la vista, más de su interior emergieron cinco figuras, cuatro corpulentas y una más pequeña y delicada…

Han llegado al fin – susurro Atenea – ¡Sean Bienvenidos!

Poseidon solo lo observaba, la ultima vez que sintió esa cosmoenergía, él había decidido salir en ayuda de Atenea, en contra de su hermano… luego, solo supo lo que Saori le había contado... "Por fin, después de una eternidad, volveremos a encontrarnos Hermano mayor"

Pandora fue la primera en avanzar… al encontrarse frente a las escaleras que se dirigían a la primera casa, en vos alta dijo: ¡Solicito permiso, guardián de la Casa de Aries, para que mi señor Hades pase por tu recinto, para encontrarse con Atenea!

¡Atenea lo Espera!... así que no es necesaria esa solicitud… ¡sean bienvenidos a Aries! – decía Mu, realizando una pequeña reverencia hacia el Dios que pasaba por su Casa, pero guardando sus reservas hacia sus acompañantes – permitan que los escolte, hasta las salas del Maestro – fue lo último que dijo antes de guiar el recorrido de Hades por las Doce Casas…

La Casa de Tauro, fue la siguiente… Aldebaran los observaba respetuoso, cuando hubieron pasado todos, él también los siguió… así continuó el recorrido, en Géminis, las cosas parecieron cambiar un poco… Saga no se mostraba tan respetuoso y dispuesto a permitir que esos jueces y aquella mujer pasaran, más no le quedo otra opción que mirar a otro lado, luego que Aldebarán le reprendiera con la mirada aquella actitud… Cancer no estuvo mejor… hizo una reverencia ante el Dios, más con la mirada asesinaba a Radamantys… la siguiente casa fue Leo, Aioria, también lo reverencio, y acotó un comentario de que el también se cercioraría de que llegaran sin contratiempos a los salones de Patriarca.

En la casa de Virgo, había una tensa calma… Shaka estaba intentando serenar su espíritu… tener a Hades frente a frente, no le hacía sentir del todo bien… más cuando la numerosa comitiva ingreso a su casa salio de su estado de meditación y los recibió cortes diciendo: Han llegado a la sexta Casa de Virgo, tengan a bien pasar por aquí, a partir de este punto, yo los escoltaré junto a Atenea – miro a Mu y a los demás que de inmediato entendieron que debían volver a sus casas – por favor, continuemos…

En libra… Dokko, los recibió respetuoso, el propio Hades le dirigió unas palabras…

Tu eres un sobreviviente… supongo que la muerte aun no te ha llamado… ¿te sientes afortunado?

Mientras le sea útil a mi Diosa soy afortunado de poder servirle – contesto el caballero más sabio del Santuario.

¡Bien! – el Dios no dijo más y paso por esa casa, Shaka seguía guiándolos

La Casa del Escorpión, tenía a Milo esperando ansioso su llegada, los saludo y pasaron, más Radamantys le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, que hizo que la sangre del santo hirviera, pero tuvo que conformarse apretando sus puños. En Sagitario, las cosas estuvieron más tranquilas, Shaka agradeció este hecho a Aioros, que también decidió acompañarlos, así creía él, no dejaría solo al joven santo de Virgo, que a pesar de demostrar una apacible calma, sabía bien que por dentro se libraba una verdadera batalla de autocontrol.

Las tres ultimas casas fueron todo un reto… por un lado, Shura deseaba rebanar en pedacitos a los extraños que ingresaron a su casa… más él seguía siendo Shura de Capricornio el caballero más fiel a Atenea y debía comportarse, pues eso había pedido su Diosa… Camus en Acuario, los dejo pasar sin muchas atenciones, aunque, podía percibirse en el ambiente… que la temperatura había bajado bastante desde su ingreso y recorrido por esa casa.

¡Por fin! – dijo Shaka – Piscis la Ultima Casa - Afrodita los esperaba con una sonrisa y sin perder más el tiempo, los dejo pasar…. Lo que nadie noto fueron las miradas que se dieron este caballero y Radamantys… algo parecido a un… "Ya me las pagarás"… y un… "Cuando quieras"…

Las Grandes Puertas del Salón del Patriarca se abrieron… por ellas solo paso Hades… la comitiva que lo acompañaba se había quedado más allá de la entrada de ese recinto… en el Salón Solo Atenea y Poseidon se encontraban…

Nos volvemos a ver las caras Hades – señalaba Atenea

Sí… así debía ser, sobrina – Hades se acercaba…

En el centro del salón habían dispuestos tres lugares alrededor de una mesa Redonda, Poseidon y Hades solo se miraron, y en ambos rostros aparecieron señales de respeto… sin mediar palabras los tres Dioses tomaron asiento… dando comienzo a esa reunión por tanto tiempo esperada.

_Mientras en otra parte del mundo… dos jóvenes habían llegado de su largo viaje, a la casa de quien fuera abuelo de su querida Diosa… en una de las habitaciones, contemplando el cielo estrellado, el Caballero de la Constelación de Andrómeda, oraba para que de aquel encuentro que se realizaba en Grecia, sola salieran cosas buenas…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4º: Una Alianza, Música y Parque de Diversiones**

Hacía ya un buen rato, que la reunión había comenzado… en los jardines de la Casa de Piscis se encontraban ya la mayoría de los dorados, los invitados tanto del mar como del inframundo y Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki.

Ikki, era observado muy atentamente por Pandora, que pareció pensarlo un poco, y decidió acercársele…

Hola Ikki… realmente ha pasado tiempo – la joven lo miraba atenta a cualquier expresión que pudiera develar lo que pensaba el Fénix… pero era el Fénix… y nada pudo descubrir – veo que no has cambiado nada, definitivamente, yo nunca me equivoque al juzgarte.

Las palabras de la joven, al fin lograron captar la atención de Ikki, quien la miro ceñudo… y dijo: él no esta aquí, así que mejor deja de buscarlo… no lo verás…

Pandora, se asombro por sus palabras… y sonriendo acotó: ¿él esta bien?… entiendo que es tu hermano, pero realmente, me hubiera gustado que fuera el mío también… aunque yo también quería verte a ti…

Ikki la observo detenidamente, y le respondió: Si él esta bien y yo, también… me alegra que hayas vuelto a la vida Pandora, aunque sea solo para permanecer a lado de…

Hades – respondió ella por él - Él es un ser amable, aunque parezca lo contrario… la misión que se le otorgo en la mitología lo ha vuelto duro, y quizás le ha dado la reputación que ostenta… pero, los Dioses tienen su camino, su misión en este mundo… ellos son necesarios Ikki.

Yo no creo que sean indispensables, y perdona si te digo que mi creencia en los Dioses, es solamente por mi hermano Shun… él cree en Atenea, y yo creo en él… donde el vaya, yo iré para protegerlo – Ikki no miraba a Pandora, al decir esas palabras… miraba al cielo estrellado, su hermano ya habrá llegado a Japón, él es definitivamente, lo único que hace que como caballero, luche por la humanidad...

Pandora, sonrío… definitivamente no se equivocó al juzgarlo, este hombre protegería a ese niño con su vida… Un relámpago brillo a lo lejos… esa reunión se estaba tardando mucho.

En otra parte del jardín, los tres jueces de la muerte, miraban algo fastidiados la gran cantidad de rosas de ese lugar… se habían servido aperitivos, para los presentes, aperitivos que rechazaron, por fin, Radamantys aburrido de permanecer ahí se dirigió a un caballero que reconoció de inmediato como Kanon.

Vaya pero si es… El dragón Marino?, pensé que eras Kanon de Géminis? – dijo burlonamente el juez

Kanon se volteo a mirarlo… "realmente seguía vivo"…

En eso se acerca a ellos, Sorrento… llamando totalmente la atención del Juez, que sin apartar la vista del joven, le saludo con una mirada seductora, mirada que enfadó a más de un caballero, pues por una parte era Kanon y por otro Issac, que también se había acercado…

Mascara Mortal, Aioria, Milo y Saga, también se habían aproximado, el ambiente de pronto se volvió tan denso, que hubiera podido ser cortado con la poderosa Excalibur… Radamantys los enfrentaba con la mirada…

Se sienten seguros en su casa… caballeritos de poca monta – fueron sus palabras exactas… estas habían tenido el efecto deseado, la poca paciencia de Kanon, Milo, Aioria y Mascara Mortal, había llegado a su Fin… y cuando parecía que ardería Troya…

Una suave melodía sonaba en el ambiente…, era de una armonía tan dulce, que logro apaciguar los caldeados ánimos de los caballeros… Shion, quien observaba todo, y estaba a punto de intervenir, agradeció en su cosmos a ese joven caballero, el haber empezado a tocar, tan dulce melodía.

--

Una melodía empezó a llegar a sus oídos, el Dios de los Mares, cerró sus ojos deleitándose con la misma, entonces dijo: ¿Y bien que es lo que quieres Hades?

Una alianza… y… supongo que su ayuda…

Que tipo de ayuda – pregunto Atenea, poniéndole toda la atención, si la situación era esa, no había tiempo que perder…

--FLASH BACK --

¡Si no hubieras destruido mi cuerpo esto no habría pasado! – decía Hades pacientemente…

¿Pero como sucedió? – preguntaba Poseidón con un tono preocupado

En ese momento, mis poderes desaparecieron, aunque fue oportuna la intervención de Zeus, fue tiempo suficiente para que una de las cadenas que mantiene cerrada la entrada del Tártaro se rompiera - mencionó Hades sin perder su compostura – todo este tiempo, he utilizado mi poder para revertirlo… pero…, definitivamente no podré solo…

Creo, que hice suficiente por ustedes, les he devuelto más de lo que debía – seguía hablando Hades – a ti te he devuelto a tus generales marinas, y a ti a aquellos caballeros cuyas vidas se extinguieron por culpa de guerras que antecedieron a la mía.

Atenea escuchaba atenta, "ya sabía yo, que no lo había hecho por nada" pensaba, mientras recordaba lo feliz que se habían puesto todos al recibir tanto a Shion como a Aiorios.

-- FIN DEL FLASH BACK --

Necesito un Herrero… uno que este familiarizado con esto de componer – respondió el Dios – a cambio firmaremos la paz, ¿Qué les parece?

¿El herrero de los dioses, no ha reencarnado aún? – pregunto la Diosa

No – respondió Poseidón…

Se que tienes al caballero de Aries, Shion mismo podría ayudar, también debe haber alguien que no tenga relaciones de ningún tipo con los Titanes, preferentemente – y Hades parecía molesto al decir esto – un dios de otras tierras.

Ummm! Comprendo, hablare con mis caballeros… cuando deseas partir…

Dame una semana, debo preparar el Inframundo para ellos, podrían entrar por la entrada que esta en los mares – dijo Hades observando a Poseidón – además creo que el músico también debería venir… a las bestias es mejor tenerlas encantadas con tan dulce melodía…

A Poseidón, pareció disgustarle el comentario, más de igual manera asintió con la cabeza…

Ah, otra cosa – acoto Hades, luego de un instante de meditarlo – también reviví a los dioses guerreros, ellos deberán ayudar, ¿podrías informárselo tú, querida sobrina?

¡Esta bien!

--

Los rayos de sol comenzarían a alumbrar en cualquier momento, luego de las despedidas correspondientes, los visitantes del inframundo se retiraron, antes de cruzar el portal, el Dios de los Muertos, busco con la mirada una esencia que para él era familiar y deseada, más no la sintió, en ese preciso instante, Pandora le susurraba, no se encuentra aquí mi señor, y desaparecieron, igual que como habían aparecido.

--

Ya… Kiki, te aseguro, que nos vamos a divertir mucho – decía Shun divertido formando, junto con Kiki, una larga fila, para ingresar al parque de diversiones – podemos subir a todos los juegos y entrar a todas las atracciones de este lugar…

Kiki no cabía en sí de la felicidad, en su vida había ido a un parque de diversiones…

En el Parque, subieron a todos los juegos… descubrieron por experiencia propia, que es un craso error comer hamburguesas y tomar bebidas gaseosas antes de la montaña rusa, que la gravedad si existe, en especial si estas de cabeza y toda tu sangre se encuentra en ella, en fin… una vez que subieron a todos… pero a todos, incluso en la calesita, consideraron que era hora de ver las atracciones, habían juegos de tiro al blanco…

Yo quiero ese muñeco – decía Kiki, más que emocionado – puedo intentarlo, puedo, puedo?

Claro…, pero recuerda no se debe hacer trampa – decía Shun bajito – no uses tus poderes.

¡Es tan linnndoooo! – Kiki ya no podía caminar de tanto premio, le había jurado a Shun que no había utilizado sus poderes, y era verdad, bueno a medias – oye Shun y tu no quieres hacer algo en especial?

Shun observo un juguete en forma de Pegaso, sonrió al verlo, tal vez debía mandárselo a Seiya, al fin y al cabo, ellos siempre habían sido los más jóvenes del grupo, y aunque tal vez ya no tenían trece como Kiki, sabía que a Seiya le haría feliz ver un peluche de Pegaso…

Voy a jugar ese, Kiki – dijo Shun acercándose… en eso, escucha a un grupo de empleados que comentaba que el dueño de todo el parque estaba ahí.

Tanto Kiki, como Shun se miraron, ¿quieres conocerlo? Dijeron casi al unísono…

Sus sonrisas daban la respuesta, toda la tarde se habían pasado diciendo que solo una persona con alma de niño, pondría un parque como ese, en donde el más recio de los hombres encontraría su niño interior…

Había mucha gente alrededor suyo, escucharon, en especial de las jovencitas, que decían que el dueño era un joven, que a más del parque provenía de una familia que manejaba con hilos invisibles el mercado aéreo del mundo…

Shun miro a Kiki y Kiki miro a Shun, con un gesto de sus ojos se dijeron todo, tal vez habría otro día para conocer a tremendo magnate, pero justo en eso…

Pero miren nada más – esa vos Shun y Kiki la reconocieron en seguida – parece que has vuelto a Olimpo, mi pequeño ángel (Casualmente ese era el nombre de Parque)

Shun volteo a ver, ¡Tú!, le dijo, pero casi inmediatamente ese, joven volvía a ser rodeado por una cuantía impresionante de mujeres.

Vámonos de aquí – sugirió Kiki, a lo que Shun asintió.

--

Camino a la Mansión, los jóvenes se reían de la actitud que habían tomado al ver a aquel desagradable joven…

¿Que crees que hacía ahí? – pregunto el más joven

No se, dudo que con todos los dulces del parque le mejore el carácter – ambos reían de esa idea… fue en ese momento que Shun se quedo quieto…

¡Kiki vete a la Mansión de inmediato! – ordenó Shun

¿Pero?...

¡YA! – esta vez había sonado mucho más autoritario, a regañadientes Kiki se fue alejando del lugar…

_Soplaba un fuerte viento, el cielo ya hacía un buen rato que se había nublado, de repente, un relámpago ilumino una silueta, Shun se ponía en guardia…."que diablos es este cosmos… nunca había sentido algo igual"…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5º: Tres Extraños Personajes**

Sus presencias, era amenazantes… sin embargo, solo se mantenía ahí mirándolos… Sorrento observaba a ambos hermanos… "realmente se parecen mucho"… por fin Saga hablo…

Espero que no cometas ninguna estupidez – sus palabras fueron recibidos con una sonrisa arrogante, Kanon conocía a su hermano, y no esperaba otra cosa de él…

Espero que sigas tu consejo, hermano – fue la contestación que Dragón Marino creyó apropiado dar…

Fue en un parpadear, Saga tomo a Kanon del cuello, y cuando estaba apunto de golpearlo… de nuevo esa melodía… Ambos hermanos miraron a Sorrento… éste captando su atención les dijo…

¡Dejen de Comportarse como niños! – sus palabras eran claras y firmes - ¡dejen a un lado sus diferencias, y cumplan con su misión para con los Dioses a los que sirven!…

De todas maneras se pelearon, el joven sintiéndose derrotado, dio media vuelta y se retiro… no sin antes decir… ¡IDIOTAS!...

¿Por que tan disgustado, Sorrento? – Julián se acercaba a su general y lo observaba curioso, más al escuchar es barullo comprendió lo que había ocurrido – deberías dejarlos… siempre terminan así, ¿no es así?

Si – decía derrotado el más joven – no lo entiendo señor, son hermanos, como es posible que peleen tanto?...

Julián sonrió… levanto el mentón del menor y se acerco a su oído a susurrarle…

La maravillosa melodía de tu flauta, encantaría hasta al mismo Zeus… me gustaría que al llegar al templo me deleites con ella…

Claro, su excelencia - el caballero se puso todo colorado por las palabras de su señor – me alegra que le agrade mi música…

Poseidón no se había alejado lo suficiente del caballero, en eso, llegan al lugar los gemelos, ya más tranquilos, después de arreglar sus pequeñas diferencias. Al ver la escena, ambos se observaron, y no pudieron evitar, mirar con desaprobación a ese joven al que debían respetar, como el Dios de los mares que era.

Disculpe, mi señor – se aventuro a decir Kanon

Poseidón los observo, "no los había sentido", Sorrento también los miraba, más en eso llega Issac..

Señor, todo está dispuesto, debemos retirarnos ya – el caballero de hielo, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sentía un ambiento extraño en ese lugar…

Claro… mejor despídanse, de quien deban despedirse, yo are lo mismo – Poseidón se alejaba del lugar, no entendía por que lo había hecho… no podía negarse, que su caballero, le resultaba, sumamente adorable… "pero que diablos estoy pensando, él es mi general"…

--

En el inframundo, la llegada del señor Hades, había traído una nueva labor para los espectros… tenían una semana para organizar las cosas en ese reino, para la llegada de algunos invitados provenientes de la superficie. Hades había enviado a sus Jueces, para dar las indicaciones necesarias… Pandora por su parte, parecía distraída… volver a ver al Fénix, había revivido esos recuerdos… los de aquella noche…

¿Pandora, acaso piensas en alguien más que en mí? – Hades hacía rato que la observaba, se acerco a ella, tomándola de los hombros – quizás podría atraerlos a ambos…

¡Mi señor! – decía avergonzada la mujer – yo… yo…

No tienes de que avergonzarte, entiendo que él te haya impresionado, es un guerrero poderoso, cualquiera diría, que debería tener una armadura más digna de él – Hades decía estas palabras sin mirarla, la verdad era, que odiaba a ese caballero, pues sabía que éste era uno de los motivos, por los que ese pequeño ángel, no se encontrara en el Santuario, durante su visita… él lo había sentido, cuando cruzo por la quinta Casa, esa hostilidad tan característica… "era el Fénix, quien me decía… aléjate de él"

¿Hermano? – Pandora se había quedado mirando a aquel ser, que le había permitido dirigirse a él de esa manera – descuida, yo no te abandonaré… y volverás a ver a tu ángel…

Hades la observo… más no dijo nada, él debía evitar que el Tártaro se abriera, debía restablecer todo su poder, y quizás después… hallaría la manera de acercarse a él…

--

Otro relámpago había caído, pudo notar como una mueca se formaba en ese extraño personaje, fue entonces que sintió como esa energía se incrementaba… luchar no le parecía del todo razonable, el otro parecía portar una armadura, y él, no llevaba ninguna… fue tan rápido que apenas pudo esquivarlo…

Eso estuvo cerca – Shun observo nuevamente al sujeto, y decidió encender su cosmos él también…

Cuando lo volvió a atacar, lo esquivo con más dificultad, y se dirigió corriendo hacia el bosque, el sujeto le pisaba los talones, entonces sintió un temblor, se volteó, y vio como la tierra se desquebrajaba y llegaba hasta donde se encontraba él… dio un brinco y grito:

¡ANDROMEDA!

Fueron solo unos segundos, la armadura, sintió la energía de su dueño, y fue en su ayuda, cubriendo por completo su cuerpo…

--

En el Santuario, Atenea explicaba la situación al Patriarca, éste la miraba, sorprendido…

El Tártaro... eso si sería una calamidad - Shion pensaba en todas las atrocidades que podrían ocurrir, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho..

Es por eso que Mu, Tú y Shaka, deberán ir al inframundo, yo por mi parte me contactaré con Hilda de Polaris, sus Dioses Guerreros, irán también – Atenea hablaba de eso con Shion, mientras en el templo de Piscis…

Parece, que todo salió bien – Seiya, parecía contento al igual que sus amigos, bueno excepto Ikki, que se veía como siempre – Cuando Shun lo sepa…

Cuando Shun lo sepa, nos regalará la sonrisa más bella, de su arsenal – dijo Hyoga, observando la reacción del Fénix…

¡¿Que has dicho PATO?! – Ikki, al fin había reaccionado

Todos rieron por su reacción, Afrodita se iba acercando a esa amena charla, seguido muy de cerca por Milo, Camus y Aioria…

¿Qué es tan divertido? – pregunto el dueño de esa casa

Nada, nada, Afrodita, solo que Ikki no va a cambiar nunca – decía divertido Seiya

¿Y eso por que? – pregunto Milo

¡Que pregunta tan tonta!, Milo, si tiene que ver con Ikki, seguro tiene que ver con Shun – acotaba divertido el caballero de Leo…

Pero cuando Milo estaba apunto de decir algo más… fue la vos de Shaka, que lo hizo callar… de hecho a todos…

¡PERO POR QUE YO! – su vos se escuchaba firme y sumamente seria e irritada...

Atenea nos lo va a explicar ahora, Shaka, mi maestro también dijo que yo tendría que ir – Mu parecía sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo…

Entonces vayamos ahora, a hablar con él – decía Virgo mientras se dirigía a los salones del Patriarca, sin percatarse que habían sido escuchados…

Mu suspiro y se limito a seguirlo, sin decir nada más…

Creo que nadie le dirá nada a mi hermano hasta que sepamos bien, cuales son las cláusulas de ese tratado – dijo Ikki serio, sabia que Shaka no actuaría así por nada…

--

La batalla se mostraba dispareja, ese sujeto era realmente fuerte…

¡Cadena de Andrómeda! – Shun lanzaba un nuevo ataque – si esto sigue así…

¡Desquebrájate! – su vos era grave, con un potente golpe en el suelo, nuevamente, este se desquebrajaba, hasta llegar al caballero de Andrómeda…

Shun nuevamente brinco, más ese hombre hizo lo mismo… se colocó a su mismo nivel, y ahí pudo ver su rostro… parecía no tener expresión, era frío, y sus ojos eran totalmente negros… intentó alejarse, más él fue más rápido y logro golpearlo, potente en su vientre…

Shun cae al suelo, el golpe le deja momentáneamente sin aire, entonces siente como si una bruma lo inundara, "que es esto"…

Olía a azufre, había alguien más…

Aun no has acabado con esa basura… no tenemos tiempo que perder – decía el otro desconocido…

Si… si… si, por que no puedo divertirme un rato más con él… hace tanto que no peleaba, me sentía oxidado – contestaba el primero.

¡ACABALO YA! – ordeno el recién llegado

Shun sentía que estaba perdiendo la conciencia cuando esas poderosas manos rodearon su cuello…

Otro rayo cayo… muy, muy cerca, entonces pudo sentir que la presión de su cuello cesaba, intento entender lo que pasaba, pero sus oídos parecían no distinguir bien los sonidos, intento ver lo que ocurría, hay alguien más, los extraños luchaban contra otro… "¿quien eres?" pensó.

--

Kiki se encontraba intranquilo, sintió esa extraña cosmoenergía, y la armadura de Shun salio de la Mansión… algo malo estaba pasando… no lo pensó más, salio hacia aquella dirección, estaba a punto de llegar, cuando de repente, un poderoso rayo cayo muy cercano al lugar en donde se dirigía… solo avanzo unos metros más y estuvo a una distancia considerable, que lo dejo apreciar lo que estaba pasando.

¿Quién eres? – preguntaron los guerreros que se encontraban cerca del Caballero de Andrómeda…

El recién llegado, que en ese momento se encontraba sobre las ramas de un árbol… miro al Caballero que luchaba por no caer inconsciente, y sonriendo dijo:

¡Yo… yo soy el Caballero de Perseo!

Kiki, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ni menos, lo que vino a continuación, ese sujeto, se enfrento a esos dos, y estaba dándoles una digna batalla… hasta podría jurar, que se burlaba de esos guerreros…

Fue entonces que Perseo, levanto su dedo al cielo, entonces unos fuertes vientos, comenzaron a azotar el lugar, y unos rayos a caer…

¡Atila, VAMONOS! – dijo uno de los hombres

¡YO NO SOY UN COBARDE! – rujia el otro

¡YA HABRÁ TIEMPO! – y tomando del brazo a su compañero una ráfaga de fuego los inundó, haciéndolos desaparecer…

Los vientos pasaron, Kiki saliendo de su impresión, fue corriendo a donde se encontraba Shun…

Shun… Shun… despierta, por favor – rogaba Kiki, desesperado – vamos despierta…

Está vivo, relájate, enano – esas palabras sorprendieron al chico, no por lo que le había dicho, sino por la vos….

¡TUUUU!!

--

_En ese momento, en Grecia, para ser exacto en la quinta casa de Leo, un caballero, estaba sumamente intranquilo… algo no andaba bien, por un instante, sintió que su hermano estaba en peligro… ¡SHUNN!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6º: El Caballero de Perseo**

En definitiva no podría dormir, el caballero de Virgo, estaba seguro, sentía oprimido el pecho… solo fue un instante, pero, en ese instante, sintió que su joven discípulo, corría grave peligro… y sin embargo, ahora… esa sensación había cambiado… "¿Qué está pasando?"… ¡Shunn!

Salió de su templo, aún preocupado… confiaba en él, era poderoso… pero… "y si Hades… no… no… no, él no se atrevería"…

Ahora tiene otras preocupaciones que atender – dijo el santo de Virgo en voz alta

¿Podrías decirme cuales? – Ikki había llegado a su casa, sin ser notado…

Ummm… Fénix, no te sentí llegar – Shaka estaba sorprendido, de hecho, Ikki, siempre lo sorprendía, era en definitiva un guerrero excepcional.

¿Y bien?... ¿me lo vas a decir? – pregunto altanero el Fénix - ¿Qué quiere Hades, por que en él pensabas verdad?

Te enterarás junto con los demás, cuando Atenea así lo decida – respondió sereno el Virgo, aunque sabía que esa respuesta no complacería en nada a ese caballero.

¡Bien! – esa respuesta descolocó a Shaka, quien se le quedó mirando – Tú… ¿lo sentiste verdad?

Ambos sabían a que se refería Ikki… no dijeron nada… así como sintieron el peligro, también sentían que este ya había desaparecido… y sabían que él estaba bien…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿QUÉ FUE ESO? – Hades preguntaba furioso a sus Jueces – ¡Ese cosmos no era normal! - De hecho él lo sintió, solo por ser quien era, el Emperador del Inframundo - ¡Radamantys, quiero que averigües que sucedió!…

Pandora observaba la escena angustiada… ninguno entendía que era exactamente, lo que su señor había sentido… lo que si sabían era que, lo que sea que haya sido, lo había puesto furioso…

Radamantys y los otros dos jueces salieron de la presencia de Hades, este se sentó en su trono, estaba preocupado… no logro identificar esos cosmos… bueno, solo uno…

Estuvo en peligro, Pandora – soltó al fin el Dios…

Mi señor, dígame que quiere que haga – Pandora se arrodillo frente al Dios al decir esas palabras.

Ahora nada… el peligro paso…, aunque no se como… - Hades parecía distante, como queriendo recordar lo que sintió en ese momento… pero era confuso, no pudo descifrarlo… lo único que esperaba, era que sus sospechas estén erradas… "definitivamente, debo sellar el Tártaro, lo antes posible".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese escenario ya lo había visto… podía escuchar los relámpagos a lo lejos, y esos fuertes brazos lo aprisionaban… otra vez, no podía hablar, solo llorar… esas imágenes… no podía entenderlas, le parecían confusas… pero, estaba seguro, esos brazos eran de su hermano, se sentía a salvo – De nuevo otro relámpago… éstos caían cada vez mas próximos a ellos – ¡que se detengan! - pero ese reclamo salió en forma de llanto… escucho nuevamente esas voces - ¡quienes son! – de nuevo, un grito de mujer… que sucede… mi hermano esta agitado - ¡Hermano…. Que sucede, hermano!... ¡HERMANO! – había despertado sobresaltado, sintió un mareo, y cayo nuevamente a la cama en donde yacía…

Parece que estuvo interesante tu sueño – esa voz, hizo que el caballero de Andrómeda, abriera nuevamente los ojos – Pensé, que no despertarías hasta que salga el sol – dijo esto divertido – la verdad, no pensé que un angelito tan bonito y delicado, fuera en realidad un caballero de Atenea. – al decir estas palabras fue acercándose al chico, que se encontraba recostado en la cama – ¿estás cómodo, no suelo colocar a cualquiera en mi cama?

Suficiente, esas últimas palabras, habían hecho reaccionar a Shun, que de un salto, intento incorporarse… pero, demasiado rápido, eso solo consiguió marearlo de nuevo… y cuando estuvo a punto de caer, fue sostenido de la cintura por aquel joven, que lo miraba más que divertido…

Tranquilo, tranquilo – le susurro a su oído – ¿así te comportas, con quien te salvo la vida?

¿Quién eres? – dijo Shun intentando empujarlo, pero, logrando que ese joven lo atrajera más a él - ¡SUELTAME!

¡No quiero!... y… dime… ¿a quien exactamente llamabas en sueños? – su voz era melosa, susurrante… definitivamente, seductora.

Shun, no se podía creer, tanto descaro… "pero quien rayos es este cretino, para hablarme así"… cuando estuvo a punto de soltarle, alguna palabrota, no muy digna de él… la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a Kiki por ella, quien al ver a Shun despierto, no dio importancia a la escena, fue corriendo hacia el chico, sollozando de la felicidad…

SHUN… SHUN… SHUN – Kiki se abalanzo sobre Shun, tumbándolo a la cama nuevamente, este había sido soltado en el último momento por el otro joven – Por Atenea, Shun, no me vuelvas a hacer una cosa como esa… por un instante creí que el Fénix me convertiría en un verdadero Tapón de Alberca….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, cada rítmica nota, era un deleite para sus sentidos… cuando la última sonó… observo al joven que con impresionante maestría, había ejecutado ese instrumento… instrumento que observaba, como perdido en un mar intranquilo de preocupaciones, tan absorto, que no percibió cuando su señor iba acercando se a él.

Tranquilo… alguien como tú, solo conocerá el infierno, de esa manera – fueron las palabras del Dios a su General, éste lo miró sorprendido.

Señor… yo… - Sorrento parecía dudar que decir – Yo espero que mi música haya sido de su agrado – dijo por fin.

Poseidón lo observó…

Sí, fue de mi total agrado – dijo, y sin podérselo evitar, deseo como nunca poder rozar esos labios tan .. – "pero qué estoy pensando" – se reprocho mentalmente el Dios – "él no solo es uno de mis Generales Marinas… es mi amigo" – Además, como te había dicho… tu música, lograría calmar, a la bestia más fiera… y… por otra parte, no estarás solo… los Dioses Guerreros también irán… Supongo, que Mime de Benetosh… también tendrá tu misma función.

El rostro de Sorrento, dibujo una sonrisa… era cierto, ellos también habían vuelto a la vida, "él había vuelto a la vida"… Poseidón lo observaba, y supo de inmediato el motivo de su alegría, el joven en su presencia, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la muerte de aquel guerrero de Asgard… aquel lo había impresionado de sobre manera… y por primera vez, el Dios deseo usar su inmenso poder, para hacer desaparecer el recuerdo de aquel caballero de la mente de su marina.

Puedes retirarte, Sorrento – el Dios le había dado la espalda – ¡Ah!... dime ¿Issac y los demás han ido a cumplir mi encargo?

Si, mi señor… Kanon los acompaño a revisar la entrada – fue la respuesta dada, al no haber otra pregunta – me retiro, su excelencia.

En otra parte del Santuario Marino…

¡Bien!, esta listo – Kanon decía esto, mientras observaba en dirección al soporte principal… en eso la mano de Sorrento le sujeta el hombro, Kanon se voltea y lo toma del cuello

¡KAYSA! – grita Kanon - ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A TOMAR SU APARIENCIA! – y lo arroja al suelo

Lo siento, lo siento – decía el guerrero poniéndose de pie – pensé que querrías verlo

¿Ocurre algo? – esa vos hizo que todos los presentes se voltearan – Espero que no estén peleando, Poseidón esta preocupado por la situación actual, así que nosotros debemos ser su soporte – Sorrento decía estas palabras con mucha convicción

Kanon lo observaba serio… ¡Ya lo sé! – fue su respuesta…

Creo que hemos terminado, que les parece si volvemos a nuestros pilares – sugirió Eo

Será lo mejor – acotó Issac

Los Generales se marchaban dejando atrás a Sorrento y Kanon…

Tendré que ir al Inframundo – soltó al fin el muchacho

No es tan malo, como lo pintan – fueron las palabras de Kanon, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al decirlas – Yo estaré ahí, por si me necesitas

Sorrento le devolvió la sonrisa…

Eres un buen amigo, Kanon – sus palabras acompañaron a una mirada inquisitiva, y a una sonrisa pícara.

Lo se – Kanon también reía divertido, y ambos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos pilares

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me tenías muy asustado, Shun, por un momento pude sentir como tu hermano hacía trizas cada uno de mis huesos – Kiki, miraba al santo de Andrómeda, con ojos de cachorrito herido, Shun lo observaba casi con deseos de reír… y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ese sujeto que seguía ahí observándolos…

Tranquilo Kiki, mi hermano no haría tal cosa – respondió Shun a las palabras del pequeño – ahora dime… ¿Dónde estamos y qué hace él aquí?

¡Ah! – Kiki pareció olvidar explicar todo eso – Bueno….

Los dejo para que hablen a gusto – el joven se retiro del cuarto, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Shun, quien tuvo que contener sus deseos de lanzarle una almohada.

Explícame Kiki, ¿Cómo está eso de que él me salvo la vida? – pregunto Shun exaltado.

Así es, Shun… a ver por donde empiezo…

------FLASH BACK -------

Shun… Shun… despierta, por favor – rogaba Kiki, desesperado – vamos despierta…

¡Está vivo, relájate, enano!

¡TUUUU!!!!!

¡Yoooo! – decía burlón el joven

Pero… pero… ¿eres un caballero? – Kiki no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, y sin embargo, portaba una armadura…

Así es… aunque debo ser yo, el que diga eso… dime enano, veo que él es un caballero, ¿acaso tu también? – dijo esto último con mayor énfasis.

¡CLARO QUE LO SOY!... ¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN SOY APRENDIZ DEL CABALLERO DORADO DE ARIES…

Ah… eres aprendiz de Mu – dijo tranquilamente el guerrero

¿Conoces a mi maestro? – Kiki preguntaba confuso

Conozco más de lo que puedas imaginar… y bien… ¿Cuál es tu nombre… aprendiz de Aries? – parecía haber adquirido una seriedad que contrastaba bastante con la imagen que daba hacía solo unos minutos.

Eeee… soy Kiki

¿Pero que clase de nombre es ese? – Había vuelto a ser el mismo, y el chico demostraba un color carmín sumamente brillante en sus mejillas – ja… ja…. ja, disculpa, no quería ofenderte…- se fue acercando lentamente a él, dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza… de nuevo demostraba una actitud diferente más seria e imponente.

¿Y tú… quien eres? – pregunto el chico luego de unos minutos de silencio

El muchacho… no había respondido… observaba a Shun sin siquiera parpadear… luego arrodillándose le carga en sus brazos y dice:

Oíste bien – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras seguía sin apartar su vista del joven que ahora estaba en sus brazos – Soy… Lestat, Caballero Celestial de Perseo…

¡Ey!... ¿qué haces, donde te llevas a Shun? – el chico lo seguía angustiado – dijiste ¿celestial?

Así es… sirvo al poderoso Zeus… y me lo llevo a mi Casa… no sea que esos individuos regresen – lo último lo dijo serio y casi en susurro.

A Kiki, se le puso la piel de gallina, nomás de imaginar que esos sujetos volvieran, por lo que siguió a Perseo, esta vez hablando algo asustado…

Espero que Shun este bien… - decía atormentado

¡Valla que te preocupa tu amigo! – dijo el caballero observando al chico

La verdad… - Kiki parecía luchar contra esas palabras, pero al fin las soltó – me preocupa más su hermano… él va a hacerme añicos cuando se entere que deje a Shun pelear solo contra esas bestias…

Ja… ja…ja, así que el pequeño ángel tiene un hermano – decía divertido el guerrero, más Kiki pudo percibir, solo por un instante, como la mirada de aquel caballero se tornaba abatida.

Bueno… dijo luego de caminar unos minutos… bienvenido a mi humilde morada – Kiki se queda mudo…

¿Llamas a esto humilde? – logro articular…

Pues… si – responde Perseo sin brindarle tanta importancia…

-------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK --------

Y fue así que llegamos aquí – termino de contar Kiki

Shun no salía de su asombro…

Ese tipo es un caballero… de Perseo… me dijiste? – termino de preguntar Shun

Así es mi ángel – alguien, que ya hacía un rato los observaba sin que se percataran, le contestaba a Shun – y por lo que deduzco… parece que fue el destino que hizo que nos conociéramos… An… dró... me… da.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Podía sentir, el calor de un nuevo día… se sentía cómodo… era tan suave, abrió los ojos…

¡Rayos, me quede dormido de nuevo! – se reprendía el chico de brillante melena verde

En definitiva te gustó mi cama – Shun miró en dirección a la voz que escuchaba, más al verlo, solo se quedo en silencio…

Perseo se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella… y por primera vez, Shun prestaba realmente atención al joven… este, vestía una piyama blanca… poseía unos increíbles ojos celestes… pero no se parecían a los de Hyoga, puesto que éstos no eran fríos, sus cabellos del mismo color, tenían el mismo largo que los suyos… era sumamente atractivo… y el hecho de que no apartara la mirada de Shun ni un solo segundo, hizo que este se pusiera un poco incómodo.

¿Estás bien? – Su pregunta fue serena

Shun asintió

Creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo, caballero – al decir estas palabras extendió la mano y sonrió – Lestat, no tengo deseos de ser tu enemigo… y perdona mi conducta pasada… soy lo que se conoce… como un crío caprichoso

Esas palabras sacaron una sonrisa del menor, quien sin dudarlo tomo su mano y dijo:

Shun, y a mi tampoco me gustaría tenerte de enemigo… por mi esta todo olvidado… bueno, no todo… gracias por ayudarme – esto último lo dijo algo sonrojado.

Fue un placer…

Y ahora… podrías responder una cosa – dejo serio Lestat

No tengo idea de quienes eran – respondió Shun antes de escuchar la pregunta.

Ah… no eso ya lo averiguaré después – dijo el otro descolocando a Andrómeda – lo que quiero saber es si es cierto que tu hermano es tan peligroso como dice el ennan….. Kiki

Shun sonrió….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En el Santuario la noticia de que Shun y Kiki no habían llegado a dormir había llegado hasta el caballero del Fenix, quien junto a sus camaradas de bronce se disponían a partir hacia Oriente, Atenea le había autorizado, ella misma y otros más irían en unos días para preparar todo para la misión al inframundo… más lo que ahora le preocupaba era que sus dos jóvenes caballeros estén bien… _


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7º: La Barrera**

Shun, observaba detenidamente cada pintura, pero le llamó la atención una ubicada sobre la chimenea… era un cuadro en donde tres niños exactamente iguales sonreían… "¿esas imágenes?"

Se parecen… - empezó a decir Shun

¡Sí!, son trillizos idénticos – interrumpía Lestat a Shun, sorprendiéndole, puesto que no lo había sentido acercarse - ¡Eres muyyy observador! – esto último lo dijo en tono de burla, consiguiendo que el menor se sonrojara – Me alegro que te hayas levantado… ¿te sientes mejor?

¡Si! – Shun respondió algo resentido, y dirigiéndole una mirada ofendida

Pero que hermoso eres, cuando te enojas, mi ángel – acoto, el mayor extendiendo uno de sus dedos para acomodar el cabello de Shun – el comedor esta por allá, tu amiguito ya ha empezado, yo enseguida los alcanzo – al decir estas palabras se dirigió hacia el lado contrario, dejando solo a Shun

Al verlo alejarse, no pudo evitar sonreír… después de todo, ese sujeto quería ser su amigo… volvió a observar la pintura, y cuando se disponía a retirarse, unos enormes brazos rodearon su cintura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atenea había logrado comunicarse con Asgard, Hilda ya había sido informada por Poseidón de la situación, y estaba conforme… en cuando llegara el tiempo enviaría a sus guerreros, para cumplir con esa misión… también habían quedado, que sería por la entrada que se encontraba ahí, que Shaka, Mu y Shion, llegarían a los dominios de Poseidón, como hacía ya dos años, habían pactado las mujeres, para que se realizaran las incursiones de entrenamiento de los caballeros atenienses al templo marino.

Ahora, solo quedaba esperar… pero la joven pelilila, estaba impaciente… Shun y Kiki aún no daban señales de vida, presentía que estaban a salvo, pero no sabía donde… y además…

¡Esas energías! – murmuró llamando la atención del Patriarca

Tranquila, Atenea… están bien y fuera de peligro, se que pronto nos llegaran noticias – decía tranquilo el gran Patriarca.

En otra parte del Santuario, era Mu, quien no podía contener su angustia, caminaba de un lugar a otro, mareando a su compañero, quien hastiado de su proceder, se le acercó y sin más… lo besó.

¡Saga! – empujo el ariano al geminiano - ¿pero que rayos crees que haces? – le decía sumamente disgustado

Por lo menos ya te quedaste quieto – el mayor se acomodo nuevamente en el lugar que ocupaba y no prestaba el más mínimo de atención a la mirada airada de Mu.

¡Estoy preocupado!, ¿sabías? – le decía sin obtener respuesta, ya cansado de ser ignorado, salió como un rayo del lugar… echando pestes y culebras de "Ese idiota… pero quien se cree… cómo se atrevió… ya verá…"

Ey… Mu, tranquilo, que si sigues sin atender tropezaras con alguien – Aioria casi choca con Mu, o más bien fue Mu quien casi choca con Aioria, entonces este reclama.

Mu lo observa y sin podérselo guardar más, se hecha a sus brazos y comienza a sollozar…

¡Mi discípulo, Aioria, no se nada de él!

Ya amigo… confía en Kiki, el ya es todo un caballero – Aioria conocía muy bien a Mu… sabía que su estado no solo se debía a Kiki… "¿qué le habrá hecho Saga esta vez?"

En Virgo, Shaka intentaba por todos los medios serenerarse, para de esa manera, extender más la influencia de su cosmos… Shun y él, solían tener cierta conexión entre sus cosmos… pero está estaba siendo bloqueada por alguna extraña razón… "No es normal… por más que lo intento… él no logra sentirme… yo no logro sentirlo"… pensaba el caballero más cercano a un Dios.

Y fue entonces que un invitado inesperado, lo saca completamente de su estado de meditación…

¿Qué haces aquí Afrodita? – preguntaba Shaka, demostrando la pasibilidad que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Venía a decirte… que… bien, hable con el Patriarca, y le parece bien que Mu y Tú vayan a Oriente a despejarse antes de tener que partir hacia el Inframundo – Afrodita soltó esas palabras lo más rápido que pudo, luego se volteó y se dispuso a salir de esa casa que tanto le disgustaba…

Shaka lo observaba, sorprendido…

¡GRACIAS! – fueron las únicas palabras que soltó… ambos caballeros jamás se habían llevado… eran muy diferentes… pero al final… "él siempre es amable conmigo".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun intento librarse de ese agarre, pero no pudo… luego sintió un calido aliento en oído derecho… era una voz seductora, pero que le era muy desagradable…

Pero que agradable aroma – decía el sujeto acercándose al rostro de Shun, por un costado…

El peliverde forcejeó, y por fin logró librarse… al voltearse, se quedó frío, "ese hombre"… pero antes de poder pensar o decir algo, el sujeto lo atrae a él nuevamente asiéndolo por la cintura…

Pero que adorable eres – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios del menor, quien lo miraba sorprendido.

¡No lo Toques Primo! – Lestat, se encontraba impasible en la puesta del salón, miraba la escena seriamente… su tono fue imperante… inmediatamente el joven deshizo el agarre…

¡Bonitos ojos, y que cabellera tan sedosa… verde! – dijo alejándose de Shun… al pasar alado de su primo, solo lo observo altanero y dijo – Tus gustos son tannn predecibles

¡SKY! – lo llamó disgustado

¡Ya me voy, ya me voy! – dijo divertido y se marcho…

Shun observaba a Lestat… "¿dijo primo?"…

Perdónalo… él siempre es un tanto molesto – decía aún con esa seriedad de hacía un momento… mas, lentamente, su expresión iba cambiando al contemplar a pequeño frente a él…

Entiendo… son primos – dijo mordaz Shun, consiguiendo de esa manera, que la sonrisa del mayor se ensanchara, entendiendo a la perfección lo que le quería decir el menor.

Por cierto… dime, ¿ellos… quienes son? – pregunto Shun, señalando la pintura

El de nuestra izquierda… es mi padre, el de la derecha, es el de Sky, el del medio, es mi amado tío, pero él murió hace tiempo – respondió escoltando al santo de bronce, al fin al lugar donde Kiki, hacía ya tiempo esperaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viaje estaba resultando bastante rápido…, mas para él, cada segundo que pasaba, se le hacía eterno… estaba intranquilo, sintió que el peligro pasaba… y entonces "¿donde estas SHUN?"… Ikki estaba sumamente alterado… Hyoga, a su lado, no sabía que decir para tranquilizarlo… se limitó a observarlo.

Seiya y Shiryu, recibieron instrucciones de Atenea de informar cualquier novedad que surgiera… ambos chicos, de tanto en tanto, miraban a Ikki… su amigo era fuerte, altanero, soberbio, en fin, un cúmulo de virtudes… pero, cuando se trataba de su hermano… ese fiero hombre, mostraba toda su vulnerabilidad… pues eso era Shun para Ikki, su talón de Aquiles.

En eso pensaban sus amigos, hasta que por fin tocaban tierras japonesas… y fue entonces cuando…

¡Bien!... vámonos, estoy seguro que Shun, nos reclamará el haber venido, por una tontería como esta – decía Ikki, con convicción y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Los tres de bronce, lo observaron… "¿su talón de Aquiles?", Shiryu sonrió… Seiya, solo suspiro, y Hyoga se apresuró a alcanzarlo… Después de todo era Ikki… y el Fénix, aunque no lo admitiera, confiaba ciegamente en su hermano.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Señor!, las noticias que traigo no son tan buenas – Radamantys, informaba a Hades de lo que había averiguado…

Te escucho – dijo el Dios sin siquiera mirarlo

Lune me informó que tres presencias se encontraban en la misma posición que la del caballero de Andrómeda… dos de ellas, jamás las había sentido, parecía como si no pertenecieran a este mundo, sin embargo, se asemejaban a la de demonios, Señor – Explicaba Radamantys, sin levantar la vista

¿Y la tercera?

Esa… por lo que pudo decirme… su brillo era parecido al de los celestiales, señor – al decir esto, el espectro levantó levemente la mirada, su señor, se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos… parecía confundido… entonces, volteó a ver a su juez

¿Cuantos crees que escaparon Radamantys? – su mirada era distante, brillaba con una intensidad solo comparada con las estrellas del firmamento terrestre.

No lo se señor… pero, hemos intensificado la vigilancia en cada rincón del inframundo… y estaremos atentos a otra aparición de esos sujetos… cuando lo hagan, ¡los enviaremos nuevamente al Tártaro! – esto último el juez lo dijo con tal convicción, que logró sacar una leve sonrisa del Dios

Me alegra, que pienses así… ahora retírate…

Hades se quedó absorto nuevamente en sus pensamientos… "un caballero celestial"… eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo… y menos, que ése caballero se haya llevado a Shun… por que no encontraba otra razón que pudiera provocar la barrera que estaba impidiendo que su cosmos se acerque a su niño…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol empezaba a ocultarse, Shun y Kiki, acompañados de Lestat, se dirigían a la Mansión Kido conversando…

¿Entonces, eres el dueño del parque? – decía el más pequeño del grupo, al mayor

Ja… ja… ja… pues sí, me encantan los parques de diversiones – contestaba Lestat, mirando a los chicos a su lado…

Ummm, ya veo… ¡esa es… ya llegamos! – salía corriendo Kiki en dirección a la Mansión… pero se quedó de piedra cuando vio… a su maestro, a Shaka, a Ikkkiii… a todos ahí.

Shun observó al niño… y luego a la mansión…

¿¡Hermano!? – pareció tardar un segundo en reaccionar - ¡Hermano! – y se dirigió corriendo a su encuentro, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se detuvo, y logro percibir, las caras que traían – emmm ¿ocurrió algo malo?

Lestat observaba la escena, y fue acercándose lentamente… "así que ese sujeto, es su hermano"… "¿qué extraño?... me resulta… familiar"

Shun logró salir de la impresión a notar que Lestat se acercaba… los demás caballeros habían empezado a observarlo… fue Shaka, quien se dirigió a él, preguntando con un tono no muy característico de él…

¿Usted, quién es?....

Lestat sonreía divertido, mientras los presentes le dirigían miradas interrogantes a los recién llegados… Shun, pudo notar la incomodidad del ambiente… y fue él quien hablo…

¡Él, es mi nuevo amigo, maestro!... Hermano, saluda a Lestat, salvó mi vida anoche…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El cielo empezaba a nublarse nuevamente, el susurrante viento, dejaba escuchar unos murmullos que exhortaban… sean precavidos… pronto… pronto ocuparé el lugar que me pertenece… y aquellos que intenten oponerse… ¡LO PAGARÁN!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Saint Seiya…**

**Gracias por sus reviews… espero que les este gustando la historia…**

**Capítulo 8º: Un Aviso, Explicaciones y… ¿Celos?**

Ikki prestaba especial atención al relato de su hermano, luego de aquella presentación, los presentes creyeron conveniente pasar dentro de la Mansión para que esta se llevara a cabo… Oyeron, como había sido, todo… la lucha de Shun con aquel hombre, que Kiki nombro como Atila, la repentina aparición del otro, que trajo ese asqueroso olor a azufre… y desde luego…

Fue en ese instante, en el que aquel caballero, había decidido acabar conmigo, que apareció él – decía Shun señalando a Lestat, los presentes lo miraron…

Shaka, quien en todo momento, desde la presentación de Shun, se había mantenido en silencio, por fin saltó palabras…

¿Y que fue lo que hizo exactamente? – mirando al extraño - ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar el santo de Virgo

El llego, y se enfrento a esos guerreros… los venció sin mucha dificultad – Kiki había respondido, casi por reflejo – Además es un caballero celestial… ¡el caballero celestial de Perseo! – el chico se mostraba emocionado por sus palabras… mas el efecto en los presentes, no podría describirse exactamente como de emoción.

Per… se… o – Ikki se había incorporado al escuchar esas palabras, parecía nervioso, miro al extraño… y sin decir nada, se retiró.

Todos los presentes, se quedaron sorprendidos… "¿qué le pasa?", se miraban unos a otros… fue Shun, quien disculpándose con todos, salió en busca de su hermano.

¡Si!... suelo tener esa reacción en las personas – dijo divertido Lestat, viendo alejarse a joven de mirada cristalina…

Shaka había sido el primero en salir del asombro… miro al joven, y con gesto de autosuficiencia se incorporó y le ofreció su mano diciendo:

¡Gracias por su ayuda a mi discípulo! – Lestat, sin apartar su mirada del virgo, le extendió su mano - ¡Ahora… puede irse!… Caballero… Celestial… de Perseo.

La mirada del Virgo dejaba ver fuerza… mientras que la de Perseo… solo por un instante, dejo ver… Poder…

Claro… me gusto ser de utilidad – decía dirigiéndose a los presentes – Ah… por cierto, tengo un mensaje de mi señor Zeus – sus palabras dejaron boquiabiertos a más de uno – Díganle a Atenea que… no dude en llamarlo si el conflicto se le sale de las manos…

Haciendo una reverencia, y guiñándole el ojo al más joven se despide, no sin antes acotar…

Díganle a Shun, por favor, que estaremos en contacto… y nuevamente, fue un placer – con estas últimas palabras Lestat sale de aquella Mansión…

Afuera, el clima estaba frío, un fuerte viento traía nubes de tormenta… esa sería seguramente, una larga noche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Ikki?... ¿estas bien hermano? – Shun se acercaba sigiloso a Ikki, quien solo veía a aquel extraño alejarse desde su ventana…

¿Estás bien, verdad? – fue la pregunta que abandonó los labios del mayor

Sí… Perdona, si te preocupé… yo… - bajo la mirada pensando en la mejor respuesta, pero no pudo decirla… su hermano se había abalanzado hacia él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas…

Ikki, no dejaba salir palabras… no quería escuchar, no quería hablar…no entendía su conducta de hacía un momento, al enterarse de la identidad de aquel sujeto… pero… "fue temor… por qué temí… sentí… sentí que ese hombre podía arrebatarme lo que más amo"… esos pensamientos lo atormentaban, por lo que apretó más a su hermano contra su pecho… Shun, no comprendía, mas decidió aceptar sin reclamos esa demostración de afecto… al fin al cabo, su hermano, no era muy asiduo con ellos.

"Se siente tan bien"… estoy aquí Ikki, tranquilo hermano – decía Shun, recostando su cabeza por el pecho de su hermano, sintiendo su respiración… y… su latir agitado?... Shun observo a su hermano, su expresión era la de siempre… "pero… ¿qué te angustia?".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaka se había encargado de avisar a Atenea de la situación… ahora, solo en su cuarto, pudo al fin relajarse… "él… ese hombre es peligroso… estoy seguro que su poder estaba impidiéndome contactar el cosmos de Shun"… pensaba, casi… molesto, "pero que me pasa… ¿acaso… son celos?"...

¡No!... yo estoy por encima de eso – se dijo el Vigo, mirándose a un espejo – por… encima…

En otra habitación… un pelilila, escuchaba atento, el relato completo de lo que había acontecido con ambos muchachos desde que dejaron el Santuario… lo del aeropuerto, lo del avión, lo del parque (obviando el detalle de cómo había ganado la mayoría de los juegos), su salida del parque, la orden de Shun… y desde luego, la batalla que él presenció.

Entonces el Caballero de Perseo se llevó a Shun a su Casa – termino de decir Mu, como cerciorándose de haber entendido todo correctamente - ¿por qué no avisaste que estaban bien?

Maestro… primero que nada, estaba angustiado por Shun… y segundo… Ik…ki… ¡ahhhh, tenía miedo que Ikki, me convirtiera en un Tapón de Alberca! – soltaba el pequeño en un ataque de sinceridad, colocando una sonrisa en el rostro de su maestro.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya, comentaban todo lo ocurrido… pero lo que más les había impactado…

Pues, yo digo, que se puso celoso – soltaba Seiya seguida de una risita

Más bien parecía preocupado – decía Shiryu llevando una mano a su mentón

Creo que estamos pensando demasiado en ese tipo… no tenía nada fuera de lo común… es solo un caballero – por fin acotaba el Cisne

Los chicos se miraron… era obvio que Shun no bajaría esa noche a comentar nada… lo mejor sería ir a descansar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia arreciaba afuera, en la Mansión todos descansaban… todos, menos… él… Hacía como dos horas que su hermano se había quedado dormido, podía sentir su respiración acompasada, por lo que de vez en cuando acariciaba sus cabellos, se veía tan indefenso, igual a un niño… "Quince años"…

Cierto… han pasado ya quince años – murmuraba

Luego del ataque de Pandora, él había perdido todos esos recuerdos… a veces, ni siquiera recordaba a su madre… cuando Shun le preguntaba, solía decirle, que era una mujer muy amable y cariñosa… "si, era muy amable, recuerdo que cada noche me besaba en la frente antes de dormir"… "ella…", pensó mirando a su hermano… "se parece tanto a ella"

Shun se acurruco más entre sus brazos… quien hubiera pensado que Hades habito en él por tanto tiempo…. Su hermano era realmente hermoso, no solo de apariencia, sino también de alma…

Cuantas veces, se lo habrán dicho… "Realmente es tú hermano, por que no se parecen en nada"… una sonrisa se dibujo en el cansado rostro del Fénix…

Claro que lo es… - y agarro entre sus dedos un mechón de sus cabellos - Shunnn, nadie volverá a hacerte daño…. "nadie te arrebatará de mi lado"

El cansancio por fin logró vencer al poderoso Fénix… y un sueño… no… quizás un recuerdo disfrazado de sueño, volvió a atormentar su descanso, como lo hacía ya casi por dos años... Uno de una noche tormentosa… una noche que cambió su destino y el de toda su familia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun había sido uno de los primeros en levantarse… sigilosamente, abandonó el cuarto de su hermano, éste se notaba cansado, y no quiso despertarlo… ya fuera de la habitación y vestido, luego de pasar por su cuarto, con su ropa de deporte, se disponía a salir a trotar como siempre acostumbraba, cuando se encontraba en la Mansión.

Una vez afuera, y terminada la sesión de estiramientos correspondientes, pudo notar una presencia más que familiar…

¡Madrugador, como siempre! – fueron las palabras que su maestro, le había brindado

Es mejor aprovechar el día – fue su sincera respuesta… al voltearse para enfrentar su mirada.

Te acompaño – sus palabras tan tranquilas… no admitían replica, por lo que el joven solo asintió con la cabeza.

Habían pasado, veinte minutos, desde que empezaron a trotar… entonces, cuando iban pasando por el pequeño bosque que lindaba con la Mansión, Shun se detuvo… su maestro hizo lo mismo. Ambos se miraron, ninguno decía nada… y una vez más fue Shaka quien empezó…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Señor, ¿cual será el plan a seguir? –preguntaba Kanon al emperador de los Mares

Será el que sugiera Hades, en esta ocasión – respondía el Dios, observando a su General

Ummm… señor… me gustaría saber, ¿quién además de Sorrento, irá de nuestro bando? – Kanon no se atrevió a mirar al dios al hacer esa pregunta.

Iras tú, e Isaac – respondía con una leve sonrisa en su rostro – confío mucho en sus fuerzas… los demás protegerán este Santuario… como te imaginarás, no sabemos lo que podría ocurrir, sin embargo, estamos confiados – terminaba de decir el dios, cuando… de una de las sombras del salón, pudo sentirse una presencia ajena a ese reino.

Kanon también la sintió, y sin mediar palabras se puso en guardia dispuesto a atacar….

Descuide… su excelencia – fueron las palabras que se oyeron desde ese lugar…

¿Quién eres? – dijo el Dios con tono autoritario

Kanon apretó el puño, y detuvo el aliento…. Era Minos…

Señor… tengo un mensaje de mi amo – decía el espectro inclinado la cabeza, ignorando por completo al caballero que se hallaba ahí

¡Habla!

El señor Hades, me manda decirle, que el viernes cuando el sol se halla ocultado por completo, las puertas del inframundo estarán abiertas… dijo también que nadie entre hasta que alguien enviado por él lo indique, y… que espera, que a esa hora, también estén presentes ya los enviados del Santuario de Atenea y los guerreros de Asgart – termino de decir el espectro, antes de volver a incorporarse… y luego de recibir la afirmación de Poseidón se retiró de la misma manera como llegó.

Kanón observo a su Dios… este, no demostraba ninguna expresión…

Avisa a los demás – fue lo que dijo para luego retirarse en dirección a sus aposentos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atenea, se encontraba más tranquila… Shun y Kiki, se hallaban nuevamente en la Mansión… "Caballero de Perseo"… iba pensando, cuando de la nada, Camus y Milo aparecieron a su alrededor, y Shura y Aioros se ponían en posición de ataque…

¡Deténganse! – ordenó la Diosa, justo en el momento en que Shura se disponía a atacar en dirección a una extraña presencia.

¡Mi señora Atenea! – fueron las palabras de Pandora, la diosa solo la observaba sin demostrar expresión alguna…

El señor Hades desea que le informe que espera a sus enviados el viernes cuando el sol se halla ocultado por completo, en el Santuario de los Mares, en ese momento las puertas del inframundo serán abiertas… ah… pide que nadie entre hasta que alguien enviado por él lo indique, y… que espera, que sean puntuales – termino de decir la mujer

¡Estaremos ahí! – fue la respuesta que dio… y de la misma manera que apareció aquella mujer… desapareció.

Es mejor… ir a oriente – fueron las palabras de la diosa antes de dirigirse a los salones del Patriarca.

Shion ya la esperaba…

Maestro, debemos decidir, quienes irán al inframundo – fueron las palabras de la mujer, al encontrarse en presencia del Gran Patriarca…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde había transcurrido, sin muchas novedades… excepto quizás que Atenea y una comitiva se dirigían para allí… Shun y Shaka, no se habían dirigido la palabra desde la mañana… tanto Ikki, como Mú, se habían percatado de eso… pero ninguno quiso meterse demasiado… aún.

Bueno… ¡basta! – se dijo al fin Ikki – ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes… por qué no se hablan? – preguntó a su hermano y al maestro de éste.

¡¡Nada!! – dijeron al unísono… mirándose inmediatamente después… y volviendo a mirar en direcciones contrarias luego.

Ikki, tiene razón – era Mu el que hablaba ahora – Shaka, no puedes actuar de esa manera… eres un adulto – esto último se lo dijo en un murmullo… llamando la atención de peliverde.

Shaka volvió a observar a Shun, y luego de dar un suspiro se retiró… sin dar ninguna explicación… y Shun, al ver que sería el único foco de atención optó por hacer lo mismo.

Ikki estaba por decir algo… pero Mu lo calló con la mirada… ambos se entendieron… lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido… deberían arreglarlo ellos mismos.

------FLASH BACK -------

¿Aún estás enojado conmigo? – fueron las palabras del rubio

Shun lo observo… y le regaló una sonrisa… mas no respondió la pregunta…

Shaka suavizó su expresión al observar esa sonrisa… y extendiendo una mano, acarició el rostro de su discípulo, Shun solo se limitó a sentir ese contacto…

Tuve suerte maestro… esos hombres… uno de ellos tenía los ojos completamente negros – mencionaba Shun sin apartarse – de no ser por el Caballero de Perseo, quizás habría muerto – al decir esto, lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Shaka apartó la mano, y endureció la mirada…

¡De haber entrenado más… no habrías necesitado su ayuda! – fueron las palabras que soltó Virgo, mirando seriamente a su aprendiz – ¡Y si fuera tú… no consideraría… mi amigo a un completo desconocido, que encima de todo sirve a otro Dios!

Sus palabras dejaron anonadado al chico… sin embargo, su respuesta no se hizo esperar…

¿Y DESDE CUANDO SHAKA DE VIRGO ES TAN INGRATO? – gritaba el pequeño, dejando anonadado, esta vez al mayor – ME SALVÓ LA VIDA, Y SI QUIERO O NO CONSIDERARLO MI AMIGO… ¡ES PROBLEMA MÍO!

Al gritar esas palabras el joven se volteó dispuesto a marcharse, mas Shaka fue más rápido y lo asió de brazo atrayéndolo hacia él…

¿A quien crees que le hablas así? – le dijo serio al muchacho - ¡recuerda que sobre todo, soy tu Maestro!

Los ojos de Shun estaban húmedos… parecía hacer un esfuerzo considerable por no llorar… jamás le había hablado así a Shaka… y ya se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho, por otra parte… hacía mucho tiempo, que su maestro no lo miraba y no le hablaba de esa manera… apartó la mirada avergonzado…

Lo… lo siento, maestro – susurro el menor

Shaka solo lo soltó, y fue entonces que Shun se volteó y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la Mansión… dejando solo al mayor, quien se reprendía mentalmente su actitud… y el haber sido el culpable de la tristeza en la mirada de su aprendiz

------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------

En dos habitaciones diferentes… dos representantes de virgo, se reprendían mentalmente la actitud tomada… en definitiva…

¡¡Me disculparé mañana!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya hemos entregado el aviso, mi Señor – Radamantys se dirigía al Dios de los Muertos

¡Bien!... entonces a esperar …

_Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del Dios… sentía muy en el fondo de su alma… que pronto… muy pronto… "volveré a ver esos ojos"…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes pertenecen a Saint Seiya…_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan un review… agradecería si alguien me explica cómo podría hacer yo lo mismo…_

**Capítulo 9º: Un Día Especial**

Dos días habían transcurrido, era miércoles… todos sabían ya, lo que les esperaría el viernes… de los de bronce, solo Ikki, iría al Inframundo… considerando su habilidad para salir y entrar del infierno (eso según sus propias palabras)… de los dorados, además de Shaka y Mu… irían también, Mascara Mortal (recibió la noticia con una mueca), Afrodita (¿yo?... lo recibió asombrado), y Camus (él siempre frío como un témpano de hielo)… los demás los acompañarían junto a Atenea hasta el Santuario Marino, de ahí volverían a Grecia, para proteger el Santuario, el cual, estaría bajo las ordenes de Dokko, ya que el Patriarca también debía ir al inframundo…

Atenea, después de haberse puesto al corriente de lo acontecido con Shun y Kiki, recordó a todos, que en ese momento debían más a Zeus (que por cierto era su padre) que a ella misma… y que dudaba que Perseo sea una amenaza, por lo que ella no consideraba estuviera incorrecto tratar con él… aunque, esto último solo se lo dijo a Kiki y a Shun, quienes eran los más interesados en saber su opinión.

En la Mansión reinaba un ambiente de absoluta calma… Al día siguiente de su pelea, Shaka y Shun se disculparon mutuamente, sin dar mayor explicación que una sonrisa… para ambos eso fue suficiente… maestro y discípulo, se encontraban meditando en el jardín… Kiki instruía a Mu en el sutil arte… del control remoto… Saori estaba en constante comunicación con Julián, este último con Hilda… Ikki se había desaparecido, dejando claro que se encontrarían en Asgart… los demás habitantes de la mansión, visitaba a sus amigos… jugaban un des estresante partido de futbol, en fin… mataban el tiempo que les quedaba en la Mansión antes de la llegada del Gran Día.

Eran como las tres de la tarde, cuando el teléfono de la Mansión sonó… Tatzumi lo atendió…

¿Bueno?... ¿Si?... ¿Con quién?... ¿Quién habla?

En eso… Shaka y Shun, sumergidos en una amena charla llegan hasta el salón...

¡Shun! – llamaba Tatzumi – Es para ti

¿Quién? – preguntó el joven

Ahmmm… dijo algo de… Crío Malcriado o Caprichoso – contestó el adulto

Shun inmediatamente sonrió y se dirigió a contestar...

¿¡Hola!?... Si… Lestat, ¿cómo estás? – preguntaba el muchacho… siendo vigilado desde la puerta del lugar, por su maestro… quien no parecía muy contento por esa llamada.

Atenea, había sido testigo de todo mientras bajaba por las escaleras… al llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Shaka, lo tomo del brazo y lo dirigió hacia el comedor…

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que empezaron a hablar… Shun volvía contento, después de despedirse… al entrar por la puerta del comedor… dijo en voz alta:

¡¿Qué les parece si mañana vamos al parque de diversiones?!

Kiki acepto gustoso… Seiya y los demás sonrieron afirmando con la cabeza… Shaka y Mu, no tuvieron más remedió que apoyarlos, puesto que hasta Saori, se había puesto contenta con la idea… los demás dorados que se encontraban ahí a excepción de Afrodita, prefirieron rechazar la invitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las siete, cuando todos en la mansión se preparaban para salir… esa noche, saldrían hacia Asgart, por lo que tendrían hasta poco más de las seis para divertirse… y por lo que comentaba Kiki…

¡Nos va a faltar el tiempo para subir a todos los juegos!

Lo que hacía que Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga, se emocionaran bastante… tanto, que hasta Seiya se había levantado temprano… Shun informó que tendrían pases gratis… cortesía de Lestat… Cosa que no agradaba a cierto rubio de larga cabellera… mas se guardo su comentario…

Maestro… Maestro – llamaba Kiki a Mu – Va a subir conmigo ¿verdad?... le va encantar la montaña Rusa… pero, mejor no coma nada antes… y hay una casa que más que susto da risa… ahí también me va a acompañar verdad… y en la casa de los espejos… no puede usar sus poderes para salir… ¡eh! - ver al niño tan emocionado… había sacado más de una sonrisa de los presentes.

Shun… reía de las ocurrencias de Seiya camino al parque, y tener a Saori sumergida en la conversación, hacía que todos olvidaran por un instante quienes eran y que misión cumplían… los hacía sentir… normales…

¿Estás demasiado callado? – Afrodita preguntaba al santo de Virgo – incluso siendo tú… es raro

¿Y por qué viniste tú? – fue la respuesta un tanto cortante que soltó el rubio

Pues quiero conocer, a ese caballero – dijo Piscis frunciendo el seño, y acercándose a Mu… definitivamente, Shaka era muy mala compañía ahora.

Shaka, pareció más disgustado por esa respuesta… dio un profundo suspiro…

Cambie esa cara – Shun se había acercado sin ser notado – nos vamos a divertir – esto lo dijo mostrando una de esas sonrisas capaz de derretir el ártico…

¡Sí! – fue la respuesta de Shaka, seguida de un leve sonrojo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana había transcurrido, con total tranquilidad… como lo habían predicho Kiki y Shun, todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho…

Shiryu, Seiya y Hyoga subían a cuantas atracciones se les presentasen… y participaban de cada juego que necesitara cierta habilidad… Mu iba de aquí para allá, guiado por Kiki… Afrodita, que acompañaba a Saori, era constantemente acosado por hombres y mujeres… Shaka se limito a acompañar a Shun, éste le había llevado a una zona en donde habían hermosos jardines…

¿Y qué le parece el parque, maestro? – preguntaba Shun

Aquí… puedes llamarme Shaka – contestaba el mayor – me parece… Hermoso – termino de decir

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del menor…

S… Shaka… me alegra que te guste – dijo el peliverde comenzando a sonrojarse

Con respecto a lo que te dije ese día… perdona, puedes tener amistad con quien quieras – expuso el caballero, dirigiendo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Shun, y acercándose lentamente hacia su rostro…

¡Pero si estas aquí, mi ángel! – Lestat intervenía, consiguiendo que tanto alumno como maestro se separaran con prontitud – Te había buscado por todas partes… tus amigos ya están esperándolos en mi residencia… los invite a almorzar – decía el joven acercándose a Shun, tomando su mano y besándola – Maestro Shaka – se formo un ambiente tenso – me alegro que haya venido.

Me alegra haber venido… ¿y a donde debemos dirigirnos? - Shaka hacía gala de una hermosa sonrisa, y una tranquila mirada al expresar esas palabras…

Síganme… por favor – Lestat indicó la dirección

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hades observaba atento ese muro que evitaba el ingreso de cualquiera que no sea un díos a Eliseo… de la última batalla sólo quedaba en recuerdo una rajadura… el Dios la acarició… no quiso componerla… quería recordar esa derrota… su muerte… de repente... golpeó esa zona… otra vez ese sentimiento… hacía como dos horas había dejado de sentirlo, estaba frustrado… y sumamente disgustado…

Pandora lo aguardaba atenta a todas sus reacciones… cuando lo vio golpear la pared, recordó, todas aquellas ocasiones en que simplemente cerraba sus ojos… parecía recordar algo sumamente anhelado… hasta que un día, le dijo…

¡Quiero tenerlo aquí! – Pandora, sonrió… esas justamente habían sido sus palabras - ¡quiero volver a contemplar esa mirada!

¡Mi señor!... ¿por qué no pide que venga? – preguntaba Pandora

Realmente, crees que lo mandarán… - contestaba el Dios con una sonrisa irónica

Es… probable – respondía la mujer, llamando la atención del Dios.

Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerán aquí? – preguntaba curioso Minos – será divertido, creo que vendrá Kanon también…

Tenemos prohibido cualquier tipo de conducta poco cordial… - acotaba Aicos con una sonrisa

Si me preguntan a mí… yo creo que… no tendremos tiempo que perder en idioteces – soltaba Radamantys… estaba, preocupado, los otros dos jueces solo se limitaron a observarlo… había algo que no le cuadraba a Radamantys… "si esas presencias fueron Titanes… ¿donde se ocultarán?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Emperador Poseidón! – se presentaba Tetis ante el Dios – la princesa Hilda mando informar que todo está dispuesto… acompañaran en la misión los guerreros: Mime de Benetnasch Eta, Alberich de Megrez Delta y Siegfried de Dubhe Alfa.

Ummm… me parecen buenas elecciones – mencionaba el Dios - ¿Alguna otra cosa?

¡No!

Entonces, ve he infórmale a Kanon, Issac y Sorrento – decía el Dios

Como ordene – la bonita sirena, luego de hacer una reverencia, se retira…

Poseidón observa el Gran Soporte Principal, que fuera destruido ya en una ocasión… suspiró largamente… estaba preocupado… " ¿Qué ocurriría si nos llegaran a atacar?"

En otra parte del Santuario Marino… Tetis se acerca sigilosa a Sorrento, este se encontraba absorto en la melodía que interpretaba… sonrió al sentir la presencia que se acercaba… la sirena, se colocó a su derecha… y una dulce y encantadora melodía salía de sus labios… eran realmente armoniosos…

¿Sorrento?... ¿ten cuidado mañana? – la sirena se dirigía al general

¡Protege a nuestro señor Poseidón! – le decía el muchacho

Un suave canto fue la respuesta… Sorrento sabía lo que significaba… después de todo, ella al igual que él, darían la vida por su querido Emperador.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El almuerzo había transcurrido, con una delicada calma… Atenea conversaba con Perseo, este se limitaba a responder todas las preguntas que la muchacha le formulaba… más si había una realmente importante, se restringía a decir… que lamentaba tener que callar esa respuesta, y la chica no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo.

Shaka se mantenía distraído conversando con Mu, quien a su vez, debía entretener a Afrodita… los más jóvenes, con Kiki a la cabeza, se deleitaban de los sabrosos manjares que les fueron servidos… Shun de tanto en tanto, observaba a su maestro, se sentía un poco incómodo, ambos se habían disculpado por lo ocurrido días pasados, pero el chico, aun no se encontraba del todo seguro, de que el asunto hubiere dejado de incomodar a su maestro… y realmente, no deseaba volver a pelear con él.

Lestat por su parte, cuando Atenea no intentaba acaparar su atención, no disimulaba las miradas que le echaba al peliverde… ni los guiños de ojos, ni las sonrisas… en fin, se mostraba abiertamente descarado en sus demostraciones de interés…

Una vez concluido el almuerzo, Lestat los invitó a conocer los invernaderos de la mansión… Afrodita quedó impresionado por la variedad de rosas que encontraban…

¡Pero… pero sin son rosas imperiales! – le decía a Saori

Shaka había preferido conocer la biblioteca, Mu igual… Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Kiki decidieron volver a las atracciones del Parque… Shun acompañaba a Lestat entre los corredores del Invernadero… estaban cerca de una de las puertas cuando…

Y… ¿por qué fue la invitación? – preguntaba el peliverde, dirigiéndose a su anfitrión

Quería compartir este día especial… con alguien especial – dijo acercándose levemente a chico, consiguiendo que este tiñera de carmín sus mejillas

¿Y que día especial es? – preguntó intentando alejarse

Mi cumpleaños – respondió como si nada

¿Qué?... ¡Felicidades!... di… disculpa no lo sabía – apuntaba Shun

No tenías por qué… además… estás aquí… eres realmente hermoso – Lestat soltó esas palabras lentamente, y lentamente también se iba acercando al chico… sin embargo, fue un rápido movimiento el que hizo… con su mano sujeto el mentón del caballero de Andrómeda y antes de que este pudiera siquiera reaccionar, ya estaba rozando sus labios con los suyos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaka había entrado azotando la puerta… los dorados que se encontraban en una entretenida partida de… "y ahora a que canal cambio"… lo observaron asombrados… inmediatamente después era el bello caballero de piscis quien entraba a toda velocidad siguiendo al recién llegado… por un segundo… solo reino el silencio……..

¡PERO, ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?! – se oyó la melodiosa voz del santo más bello de las doce casas

¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! – fue lo que siguió… y si no fuera por que todos los caballeros restantes se encontraban abajo, no hubieran creído de quien era esa voz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El viaje a Asgart se estaba volviendo muy largo… Nadie entendía verdaderamente el motivo de la discusión… quizá, solo Afrodita, Shaka, Mu y Shun lo supieran… pero era evidente que ninguno haría referencia al respecto… _

"_No quería que esto sucediera… ¿y ahora que hago?" – el pelirrubio solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos… "no debí reaccionar así"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10º: La Confesión**

Habían descendido ya hacían unas horas en una ciudad cercana… Camus y Hyoga fueron los encargados de preparar los transportes en los que se encaminarían a Asgard… según el mayor, serían unas cuatro horas de viaje, si el clima estaba de su parte…

Alquilaron caballos y carrozas, pues los caminos no estaban en buenas condiciones como para utilizar otro medio de transporte…

Viajarían a Caballo: Mascara Mortal, Camus, Aioria y Hyoga.

Mientras que en las carrozas, se habían distribuido de la siguiente forma: Atenea, Seiya, Shiryu, irían en una; y Afrodita, Shaka y Shun, irían en la otra… por su parte… Shion, Kiki y Mu, habían decidido utilizar sus poderes para adelantarse…

Cuando cada uno se disponía a subir… Atenea, pidió a Afrodita que por favor viajara con ella, pues necesitaba explicarle algunos detalles que se le habían olvidado comentar con Shion… Seiya, viendo la situación estuvo a punto de ocupar su lugar en la otra carroza, pero Shiryu y Saori, metiéndolo a la fuerza en la carroza de ellos, se lo impidieron.

¿Pero… qué les pasa? – se quejaba el santo de Pegaso mirando confundido a sus opresores

No seas tonto, Seiya… no vez que si hay alguien más ahí, Shun no podrá conversar y arreglarse con su maestro – eran las siempre, sabias palabras de Shiryu

Tanto Shaka como Shun, esperaron en vano al otro miembro de su carroza, cuando esta ya empezaba a andar… el joven se sintió preocupado por Afrodita… estaba apunto de decirle al cochero que se detuviera, cuando una de sus manos fue sostenida por la de su maestro.

¡Lo siento!

------FLASH BACK -------

¡Lestat! – llamaba desde uno de los pasillos un hombre finamente trajeado

¿Que sucede, Tío? – en ese momento Lestat volteó a mirar

Shun aprovechó la situación, y puesto que ya no toleró la vergüenza, soltó el agarre que el mayor aun tenía sobre su mentón, y salió de ese lugar… escucho la voz de Lestat llamándolo, pero no quería verlo… se sentía sumamente avergonzado… quería a su hermano " ¿por qué hiciste eso… Lestat?"… "siento que mi corazón va a estallar"…

No supo cuando había corrido… se sentía cansado, sus mejillas aún le ardían… deseaba llegar a la mansión, y a la vez no deseaba hacerlo… " No quiero que nadie me vea así… no quiero ver a nadie así"… Fue cuando había decidido detenerse, que de pronto sintió un tirón… alguien lo sujeto con fuerza atrayéndolo… intento defenderse, pero fue inútil, ese individuo lo tenía bien sujeto… en un ágil movimiento lo volteó, quedando frente a frente… era Shaka… y por lo que dejaban ver sus hermosos ojos, estaba enojado.

Sha… Shaka – susurro el pequeño

Virgo, sujeto el mentón del menor, atrayéndolo hacia su rostro… y haciéndolo retroceder, lo aprisionó contra un muro…

No vuelvas… a llamarme,… por mi nombre – sus palabras parecían contenidas, pero su expresión era lo que asustaba al joven… fue entonces, que sin pensarlo… el mayor acortó toda distancia entre ellos, rozando… no, no, aprisionando casi violentamente los labios del menor… Shun solo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo… sentía que le faltaba el aire, y que las fuerzas le habían abandonado por completo…

Ese beso, era apasionado… más bien desesperado… levantó lentamente una de sus manos para sostener la cabeza, mientras que de a poco iba introduciendo su lengua en la cálida boca de su discípulo… las sensaciones eran sublimes… sentía como el joven entre sus brazos temblaba, sus pequeñas manos, en vano intentaban alejarlo ejerciendo presión sobre su pecho… Se alejo un poco para recuperar algo de aliento, y pudo observan con claridad ese hermoso rostro… estaba sonrojado y tímidas lágrimas habían recorrido por el…

Ma… maestro – murmuraba el peliverde, casi sin aliento – no…

Pero de nuevo volvía a su mente la imagen que observara desde la ventana de la biblioteca, y su razón se nublaba por completo… "no… solo serás mío", pensaba sosteniendo nuevamente el rostro del pequeño para continuar besándolo… estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando…

¡SHAKA! – una afeminada voz lo sacaba del estado en el que se encontraba

Afrodita parecía haberlos seguido… tomo a Shaka del brazo, y casi a rastras lo aleja de Andrómeda… apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarle si estaba bien, a lo que el muchacho solo se limito a asentir…

Hablaré con él, tranquilo – fueron las últimas palabras que soltó el dorado, antes de llevarse a Virgo por la fuerza.

------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------

No estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar… estaba dolido… pero… "se le escucha tan entristecido"… Shun poco a poco le devolvía la mirada a su maestro, su expresión era la misma, mas su mirada… su mirada tenía un brillo diferente…

Ma… maestro – empezó a decir el muchacho, pero en eso le pasaron por la mente todas esas emociones que lo habían recorrido, y sin más soltó - ¿Por qué lo hizo?... ¿Quién le dio el derecho?... ¿Acaso yo…

¡Me gustas, Shun! – sus palabras dejaron mudo al peliverde – No puedo controlarme, cuando se trata de ti... logras despertar emociones que no creí lograría conocer – Shaka decía cada palabra claramente, sin apartar ni un solo segundo su atención de esas esmeraldas - ¡Se que te herí y es por eso que te pido disculpas!… no así por el beso… ¡lo deseaba y no me arrepiento! – esas ultimas palabras las mencionó fuertemente, sacando un leve color carmín de las mejillas de Shun, quien lo miraba sin poder decir nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afrodita miraba resignado el camino… intentaba parecer lo más entretenido posible con los paisajes, más no le resultaba para nada interesante ver todo blanco, el invierno era su época menos favorita… y ahora él, estaba en un lugar, en donde el invierno… "Camus esta en su salsa"… "¿Qué estará pasando?"… pero no… el debía parecer muy entretenido… o esa niña malcriada volvería a preguntar… y él no estaba dispuesto a soltar prenda… "eso es cosa de ellos…. Rayos en que lío me metí"

Atenea observaba al santo de Piscis… por lo que le comentaron los demás, después de Shaka, llegó él… y que luego ambos discutieron… una hora después aproximadamente, llegó Shun… este se encontró con ambos caballeros y en vez de ir, como sería lógico, con su maestro… fue con Afrodita… "pero por lo visto, Afrodita, no me va a contar nada"… la diosa daba un largo suspiro… "desde cuando se comporta tan reservado"…

Camus era el más adelantado del grupo… de tanto en tanto, inspeccionaba los lugares por donde debían transitar… se sentía extraño… era como si hubiera alguna presencia, que él no lograba identificar, vigilándolos… Hyoga, también estaba intranquilo… mas solo su maestro lograba percatarse de eso… al igual que sólo Hyoga, se percataba de la preocupación del dorado.

Aioria y Mascara, por su parte iban últimos en la recorrida… lo último que deseaban era ser atacados por la retaguardia… De tanto en tanto, observaban la carroza que estaba justo frente a ellos… se preguntaban que estaría ocurriendo en su interior… Mascara hizo un comentario de lo que podía estar ocurriendo, a lo que Aioria reprendió propinándole un empujón que casi lo tumba del caballo…

¡No seas Idiota, Marcara! – rugía el León – se trata de Shaka, no de ti…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Señorita Hilda, acaban de llegar tres enviados del Santuario – decía un guardia del palacio

¿Sólo tres? – pregunto sorprendida la princesa

Al ver a los recién llegados Fler corrió a recibirlos… había reconocido al pelirrojo como Kiki, el pequeño que tanto la había cuidado en la batalla que se librara en esas tierras hace apenas unos años.

¡Kiki… dios como has crecido! – decía la princesa abrazando tiernamente al joven

Hilda observaba la escena… y se acercaba a ellos lentamente…

¡Princesa Hilda, Atenea viene hacia aquí, nosotros nos adelantamos haciendo uso de nuestras habilidades… espero, nos disculpe por atrevernos a entrar sin su debida autorización – se dirigía Shion a la joven que se les acercaba.

Tranquilo, Maestro Shion… los esperábamos – mencionó la mujer – sean bienvenidos a Asgard.

Kiki parecía muy emocionado de volver a ver a los dioses guerreros… mientras esperaban, Mu y Shion, entablaban una amena platica con los demás que irían con ellos al Inframundo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabía que decir… no se esperaba, y no entendía por que no, las palabras que su maestro le había dado… Shaka simplemente se limito a cerrar sus ojos… y a soltar su mano…

Como notarás… en esta situación… yo no puedo seguir, siendo… tu maestro – Shaka mencionaba cada palabra, con agonía… no quería decirlas, pero sabía que debía

¿Qué? – murmuro el pequeño - ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

Lo que trato de decir… es que cuando termine esta misión… y vuelva al Santuario, pediré a Atenea, para que otro caballero se encargue de tu entrenamiento – sus palabras sonaban serenas… pero desgarraban el alma del dorado, no quería alejarse de Shun... el niño escuchaba… mas su expresión era de alguien que no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

¡No puede… - trato de decir el muchacho, pero ver nuevamente abiertos los ojos del Virgo, le hicieron callar…

Si puedo… y debo, te he faltado como maestro… y como amigo… al volver al Santuario, será Afrodita tu nuevo maestro… ¡Y ya no hablaré más del asunto! –dijo esto último con convicción, volvió a cerrar los ojos… deseaba con toda el alma que Shun reclamara, pero sabía, al igual que él, que eso sería en vano… Shun lo conocía bastante como para echar de ver, que cuando Shaka de Virgo dice "ya no hablaré más del asunto", es por que ya no hablara más del asunto… y punto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La llegada al Palacio resultó tranquilo, Hilda los esperaba ansiosa… cuando ella y Saori se encontraron frente a frente, se dieron un prolongado abrazo… Ikki aún no había llegado, pero nadie se preocupó demasiado, al fin de cuentas, él siempre llegaba en el momento más indicado… si no se encontraba ahí, de seguro lo encontrarían allá.

En la entrada que los trasladaría a los dominios de Poseidón, los esperaba ansiosa Kitty…

¡Es tiempo! – dijo la sirena lanzándose al remolino de agua que se encontraba ahí.

Los demás, siguieron su ejemplo… algunos no muy contentos, otros realmente emocionados… y otras un poco… ya se imaginarán...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poseidón atendía a los recién llegados con suma hospitalidad… especialmente a las damas, ya casi sería el tiempo indicado, por lo que se dirigían a paso tranquilo hacia la entrada del Inframundo…

Ahí esperaban los generales marinas, Sorrento le dedico una dulce sonrisa al líder de los dioses guerreros, sonrisa que le fue devuelta con la misma simpatía… Shun, aún no soltaba palabra, era constantemente observado por Afrodita, y desde luego por Mu también… el único que parecía más interesado en inspeccionar los alrededores, era Shaka… Por otra parte, Seiya aun se lamentaba no poder ir… en eso… las puertas comenzaron a abrirse…

¡Recuerden, debemos esperar a su enviado! – mencionaba Poseidón a los presentes

Sus esmeraldas no podían estar más abiertas… instintivamente Shaka se había colocado frente a él… Pandora había salido por aquella lúgubre puerta… mas ella, no estaba sola…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Su presencia era más que imponente… el poder… estaba reflejado en su mirada, que a pesar de ser fría, era hermosa… por fin, podía verlo… una sonrisa se dibujo en su faz… sonrisa que logró estremecer al chico hasta los cabellos, quien sintió un palpitar fuerte en el pecho… "HADES"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11º: Una Solicitud, una Cena y las Labores Comienzan**

Se formo un incómodo silencio… nadie decía nada… nadie, hasta que…

¡Querido Hermano, no esperaba que fueras tú, quien vendría a recibirnos! – hablaba el Dios de los Mares, para cortar el silencio que reinaba…

¡Un placer volverte a ver… Hades! – continuaba, Atenea haciendo una pequeña reverencia

¡Estamos aquí según tu pedido, para cumplir el encargo que nos mandaste! – mencionaba la princesa Hilda imitando la reverencia de Atenea.

Umm… También estoy complacido de poder tenerlos en mi presencia, aunque las circunstancias no sean las mejores – mencionó Hades - ¿Y quienes serán los caballeros que cumplirán esta misión? – preguntó observando a los aludidos.

Cada uno de los caballeros dio un paso presentándose ante el emperador del inframundo…

Mime de Benetnasch Eta

Alberich de Megrez Delta

Siegfried de Dubhe Alfa, somos los Dioses guerreros de Asgard… a sus ordenes… Señor

Isaac de Kraken

Sorrento de Sirem

Kanon Dragón del Mar, nosotros iremos de parte de este reino de los mares… Señor

Shaka de Virgo

Mu de Aries

Shion de Aries, iremos de parte de Atenea.... Señor Hades

¡Hades! – se diría la diosa de la Tierra – espero no consideres un atrevimiento… pero me gustaría que también los acompañen… Afrodita de Piscis, Mascara Mortal de Cáncer y Camus de Acuario por parte de los Dorados… e Ikki el Fénix, que los alcanzaría más tarde…. Solo… para ayudar… si tú estas de acuerdo - terminaba de decir la Diosa.

Hades dirigió su mirada de Atenea a Pandora… entonces está última hablo…

Mi señor Hades esta de acuerdo, Atenea… de hecho él mismo tiene una propuesta que hacerle…

Atenea dirigió toda su atención al Dios… quien a continuación acotó

No veo problema en que los caballeros que seleccionaste vayan… más… me gustaría que otro caballero se uniera a esas filas – decía tranquilamente el Dios

¿Quién? – Atenea soltó esta pregunta con sumo cuidado… esperaba no escuchar el nombre que se imaginaba

Los servicios de… su asombrosa arma, nos serían de ayuda a la hora de vigilar las puertas del Tártaro… y el asecho de cualquier enemigo – continuó diciendo el Dios

Atenea, ya no necesitaba escuchar más… para ella… y para cualquiera, era más que obvio a que arma se refería el Dios, y quien controlaba esa arma…

¿Andrómeda? – concluyó diciendo la Diosa, dirigiéndole una mirada a sus guerreros, y en especial a uno, que se encontraba justo atrás del Santo de Virgo.

Había sido una mini reunión que duró apenas cinco minutos… Shun, a pesar de la oposición de su maestro, accedió a la oferta de Hades… Atenea no estaba muy convencida, pero Shion logro tranquilizarla mencionándole, que tanto él como Ikki no se apartarían de Andrómeda…

Hades observaba en todo momento, a los caballeros reunidos en torno a la Diosa… entonces, estos volvieron a acercarse…

Bien Hades… esta bien – Saori se dirigía al Dios de los Muertos – ¿En cuanto tiempo crees que mis caballeros podrán regresar?

Si todo sale bien, en una semana o quizás dos – terminaba de decir el Dios – Es hora de irnos… ¡Pandora!

Si mi Señor – Pandora se dirigió ahora al grupo de caballeros que los acompañarían – Ustedes tengan esto – les entregaba en mano una joya… parecida a un rosario – con esto podrán andar sin inconvenientes por el inframundo…

Una vez que se hubieron puesto, lo recién obtenido… los caballeros se despidieron de sus respectivos Líderes, compañeros y amigos… y se dirigieron a cruzar las puertas que hacía un segundo cruzara el Dios Hades y Pandora.

Ikki no va a estar nada contento – murmuraba Aioria, sus compañeros asentían

¡Yo también quería ir! – Seiya rompía el silencio con sus palabras, y sacaba unas cuantas sonrisas entre sus amigos…

¡Bien lo mejor será volver! – mencionaba Hilda al grupo – Roguemos que todo salga según lo esperado

Estoy de acuerdo – acotaba Poseidón – ¡Tetis acompaña a Hilda a Asgard!

La sirena asintió y escotó a la princesa…

Yo también me retiro – decía Atenea – Kiki… ¿Podrías llevarme?

¡Claro! Saori

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La entrada los había colocado justo enfrente del Río Estigio, y lentamente fueron escoltados hasta Giudecca, una vez que llegaron, fueron recibidos por los tres jueces del Inframundo… estos los instaron a seguirlos… y les indicaron las habitaciones en las que reposarían esa noche… Había camas dispuestas para cada caballero, y sobre ellas una túnica, que según mencionó Minos, debían usar esa noche para la cena a la que Hades esperaba, que asistan.

Cada caballero se aseó, y vistió la prenda que le habían entregado, el de los guerreros de Asgard eran túnicas de color blanco, que poseían adornos en los hombros de color celeste; los generales marinas vestirían túnicas de color azul, que portaban broches de un color negro; los caballeros dorados portaban túnicas color blanco con broches y adornos dorados… a Shun por su parte, le había tocado vestir una túnica color negro con broches y adornos plateados… luego de unos minutos, Lune llegó para escoltarlos al comedor…

No te alejes de mi lado – fueron las palabras claras que Shaka le diría a Shun camino al comedor…

Shun observo al caballero, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza… se sentía por demás incómodo, puesto que cada espectro con el que se cruzaban solía detenerse a hacerle una reverencia antes de continuar con su camino, desde el Río Estigio hasta llegar el palacio, e incluso aquellos que servían en el palacio lo hacían.. "que molesto"… "me gustaría que ya no lo hicieran"… esa situación, además de incomodar al muchacho, también incomodaba a los dorados…

Al ingresar al comedor, fue Pandora quien escoltó e indicó a cada uno el lugar que deberían ocupar… al estar frente a Shun, no disimuló su sonrisa y lo tomo del brazo, diciendo:

¡Tú… por favor siéntate aquí! – su sonrisa parecía genuina, e incluso se podría decir, que nostálgica - ¡Me alegra tanto verte… mi… pequeño hermano!... espero no te moleste que te llame así – termino de decir la muchacha

Ehhh… no, claro que no – dijo el más joven devolviendo la misma sonrisa, aunque llena de ternura.

Pandora se sentó frente a Shun, a la derecha de ella se sentaron dos de los jueces, y alado de estos los generales marinas y dos de los dioses guerreros. A la izquierda de Shun se sentó Shion, seguido de Shaka y los demás dorados y Mime, que estaba sentado frente a Alberich, y cerrando, en la otra cabecera de la mesa se sentaba Radamantys… Unos minutos después, Hades ocupó su lugar en la cabecera de la Meza, con Shun a su Izquierda y Pandora a su Derecha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena resultó por demás tranquila… Hades se había comportado como un muy buen anfitrión, en todo momento platicó ameno con los caballeros, explicándoles la situación reinante… sus jueces se observaron en complicidad, jamás los habían visto tan tratable.

Pandora también se demostraba muy complacida, más no dudo ningún momento en demostrar, que era por la presencia de Shun, al cual se refería en todo momento como "Hermano"… Shun por su parte, fue reservado en sus comentarios, se limitaba a prestar atención a la conversación entre los demás caballeros y el Dios… solo solía dirigirse a Pandora, pues era ella quien más quería conversar con él.

Cuando se preparaban para retirarse a descansar, cada grupo de caballero iba escoltado por un juez… Pandora aún tenía del brazo al santo de Andrómeda… fue solo un segundo… cuando Radamantys se llevaba a los caballeros dorados… Shaka le dirigió una mirada de aviso a Shun… que Hades se acercó al más joven… Pandora soltó el agarre y se alejo… solo un poco…

Me alegra volver a tenerte aquí – El Dios le dirigía una penetrante mirada al muchacho…

Discúlpeme, señor, debo retirarme – Shun hizo una reverencia y se disponía a retirarse, cuando Hades lo asió del brazo atrayéndolo hacia él – ¡Ha… Hades!

Eres el único mortal, al que le aceptaría un desplante… pero, he esperado demasiado tiempo, para volver a verte – el Dios susurraba estas palabras al oído del muchacho, consiguiendo de este modo teñir de carmín sus mejillas – en mis sueños, me ha perseguido tu mirada y el olor de tu piel – su voz era apenas audible… el corazón de Shun latía desesperadamente, lo observaba algo asustado…

Fue entonces que un fugaz beso llegó, Shun se estremeció completamente… definitivamente no sentía sus piernas… y su corazón jamás se había sentido tan desenfrenado… Hades profundizó el beso, y fue correspondido…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó de golpe, estaba en su cama, frente a él y a sus costados, se hallaban los demás caballeros aún durmiendo… "¿Acaso fue un sueño?... y sin embargo…aún siento el sabor de sus labios"… Shun se sonrojo, inmediatamente… " ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?"…

¡Ya despertaste! – Afrodita lo observaba expectante – llegaste todo colorado anoche… ¿Acaso pasó algo?

Afrodita… ¿me tarde acaso tanto en regresar? – preguntaba inquieto el muchacho

¡No!... solo fueron unos segundos – respondía el caballero acomodándose la cabellera.

¡Que bien!...

¿Dijiste algo?

¡Ah… NO!

Una vez que todos los caballeros se hubieron levantado, desayunaron, y el propio Hades los guiaba indicando que función debía desempeñar cada uno, de ahora en más…

Mime y Sorrento… habrá momentos en que sentirán un fuerte poder detrás de las puertas… incluso podrían sentir algo parecido a un cosmos… cuando eso suceda, deberán tocar… la más dulce melodía que conozcan para apaciguar esa ira… ¿entendido?

¡Sí, señor! – respondían los aludidos.

Shion y Mu, de ustedes espero, que trabajen con las cadenas que sellaban la entrada al tártaro… sólo una se rompió, pero no será tan fácil repararla…

Los caballeros asintieron…

Alberich, Siegfried y Shaka… ustedes son de tierras lejanas… y fueron criados bajo el cuidado de dioses extranjeros… ustedes vigilaran a Shion, Mu, Sorrento y los demás que se encuentren cerca de las puertas… pues en todo momento estos serán seducidos por el poder que se esconde en el Tártaro.

Los mencionaron también asintieron…

Ustedes – refiriéndose a Camus, Afrodita, Kanon, Issac y Mascara Mortal – sean precavidos… cuando se sientan cansados solo avisen y serán relevados… mis jueces también permanecerán aquí... pues ellos son inmunes a las trampas del Tártaro…

¡Shun! – llamó el Dios – Como fuiste en un tiempo mi reencarnación… tendrás cierta inmunidad a las trampas del Tártaro también… utiliza tu cadena y mantenla en guardia en todo momento… supongo que sabes que los enemigos no solo están tras esa puerta… sino también…

¡Entiendo! – respondió Shun, dirigiéndole una mirada al Dios… este se la devolvió, junto con una pícara sonrisa… que consiguió sonrojar al pequeño… y disgustar a cierto caballero dorado que observaba atento la situación.

¡Bien Caballeros… manos a la obra! – al terminar de decir eso.. el dios de los muertos encendió su cosmos…

¿Pero qué hace? – preguntó Mascara Mortal

Tú qué crees – respondió Radamantys – Con su cosmos intentará apaciguar las energías negativas del Tártaro...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Las labores de reparación comenzaron… cada caballero cumplía con su función… en ningún momento el poderoso Dios disminuyo la intensidad de su cosmoenergía… de tanto en tanto era observado por cierto, preocupado, peliverde… mientras que las cadenas de este solo se mostraban sumadamente tensas… Ellas sentían una presencia… más no identificaban peligro en ella…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12º: Pesadilla**

La rutina se estaba volviendo sumamente agotadora… Mu y Shión estaban pasando muchas dificultades para reparar aquella gran cadena, lo primero que les había costado fue encontrar las dos mitades, una estaba a simple vista pero la otra, estaba muy cercana a la puerta… Shaka, junto a los dioses guerreros y los jueces, ayudaron a sacarla un poco para que los arianos pudieran trabajar con ellas.

Los trabajos no podían extenderse por demasiado tiempo, debía ser entre las nueve de la mañana y las tres de la tarde… debido a que fuera de esas horas el lugar que circundaba a la entrada al Tártaro, emitía poderosas energías negativas… que ni siquiera Hades podía reprimir…

La Cadena de Andrómeda solía tensarse durante toda la jornada, sin demostrar otro tipo de señal… sin embargo, Shun no podía dejar de ponerse inquieto… desde el momento en que llegaba al lugar hasta que se retiraba… oía murmullos, como si el tenue viento le trajera mensajes que no eran nada alentadores…

Hades solía recordarles en todo momento, que no debían distraer sus pensamientos… que debían permanecer alertas, pues en un descuido podían ser posesionados por alguna extraña esencia… Parecía que el mismo Dios se encontraba exhausto, en ningún momento disminuía la intensidad de su cosmos… pero, necesitaba de mucha concentración, la cual a causa de aquellos susurros, era difícil de conseguir…

¡Es suficiente por hoy! – hablaba el señor de los muertos

Al llegar a Giudecca, los caballeros se dispusieron, algunos a entrenar, otros a descansar, otros a meditar, o simplemente a conversar… Shion era quien más solía conversar con Hades… Pandora acaparaba toda la atención de Shun, paseaban por el palacio conversando, parecía que la muchacha realmente le tuviera un cariño especial, cariño que el niño retribuía ampliamente.

Entonces… Ikki te sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas – le decía la chica – y creí que lo mejor sería dejarte con él… sabía que te protegería – terminaba la frase, abrazándose de su brazo.

Si… Ikki siempre me ha protegido… en retribución, lo único que he sabido darle es… cariño – sus palabras, Andrómeda, las decía un tanto apenado.

Y te parece… poco… me hubiera gustado que ese cariño sea mío – rió la mujer al decirlo – mi Señor Hades también.

No digas eso…. Si – murmuraba el peliverde apenado.

Lo siento… - susurro la joven mirando pícaramente a su acompañante.

En otra parte del palacio…

¡No puedo creer que realmente se lo hayas dicho!... ¡eres más cabeza dura de lo que pensé! – Afrodita se dirigía a Shaka, con el cual casi sin querer se había cruzado.

¡Es lo mejor para él! – se limitaba a decir el rubio – pero, si tu no quieres encargarte de él, veré quien más pueda hacerlo.

¡Ahhhh! Y de nuevo con eso…. Realmente eres un tonto… hablar contigo es como hablar con una pared – terminó de decir el hermoso caballero antes de salir… en eso…

¡Deberías tener más cuidado… podrías lastimarte!

¡Suéltame!... – Shaka reconoció una de las voces como la del Juez Radamantys, y se dirigió hacia ellas… cuando se hubo acercado más… El juez tenía arrinconado a su compañero por la pared, y por lo que parecía… Afrodita no podía sólo con él.

Shaka dudó en ayudar… más entonces recordó una situación similar… en donde se podía apreciar ese mismo tinte en las mejillas del pisciano…

------FLASH BACK -------

¡PERO, ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?!

¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!

Afrodita miraba sumamente disgustado a Shaka, e intentando contener la voz soltó…

¡Si te mueres por él, sólo tenías que decirlo… y no dejarlo solo, a merced de cualquiera!

¡Qué no es de tú incumbencia!... Deberías ir a cuidar tus rosas, en lugar de estar aquí… ¡Molestándome! – decía Shaka dirigiéndole una mirada hiriente a Afrodita – El hecho de que no tengas vida propia no quiere decir que puedas meterte en la mía… te recuerdo, que nunca fuimos amigos.

¡Si me meto… no es por ti! – Afrodita temblaba al hablar – Es por el pobre del muchacho… que no tuvo la culpa de que le haya tocado un maestro, tan frío y… tan frío y seco como tú.

¡Cállate!.... – el rostro de Shaka indicaba que su paciencia estaba en el límite.

Sabes… me alegro haber ido hoy con ustedes… ese muchacho Lestat, se nota que si haría cualquier cosa por Shun… su mirada era realmente fogosa – Afrodita soltaba cada palabra melosamente – No, como alguien que estoy mirando… que es más frío que el propio Camus… por que…

Shaka había reaccionado a estas últimas palabras… le dolían, quería callar al pisciano… sus palabras le herían, pues él mismo creía que eran ciertas… No lo pensó, fue casi un reflejo… Afrodita simplemente no lo vio venir…

------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------

¡Radamantys! – Llamo Virgo – Dudo que a tu señor Hades le agrade mucho enterarse de que molestas a sus invitados – Radamantys soltó el agarre, le dirigió una mirada molesta a Shaka y se retiró… no sin antes dirigirle a Afrodita una sonrisa seductora.

Bueno…. Por lo menos esta pared, sirve para algo – murmuro Shaka observando al aún muy sonrosado Afrodita.

El… él es tan Idiota como Tú – soltó el caballero antes de alejarse presuroso.

¡De nada!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese escenario nuevamente… podía escuchar los relámpagos, y sentir esos fuertes brazos… otra vez, no podía hablar, de nuevo lloraba… esas imágenes… no podía entenderlas, eran confusas… pero, estaba seguro en esos brazos eran de Ikki, se sentía a salvo… Se escucho el otro relámpago… más cerca – ¡que se detengan! – volvió a llorar… escucho nuevamente esas voces - ¡quienes son! – y otra vez, un grito de mujer… "que sucede… mi hermano esta agitado" - ¡Hermano…. Que sucede, hermano!...

De repente… el escenario cambio…

Eran las puertas del Tártaro… Ikki estaba enfrente, su expresión era de sufrimiento… habían extrañas figuras a su alrededor… un rayo cayó justo sobre él y….

¡HERMANO! – Un joven despertaba muy acelerado, sudado y temblando por la impresión.

Respiraba agitado, sus compañeros de cuarto aún dormían…"que real"… el susto le quitó por completo el sueño… por lo que decidió levantarse. Iba recorriendo por los pasillos del palacio, y llegó al salón del trono, no había nadie, entonces decidió entrar… subió las escaleras… fue hacia la parte de atrás… quería ver aquel muro… aunque…había alguien ahí.

Al sentir su presencia volteó… no se esperaba encontrarlo, y sin embargo "cuanto lo deseaba"… se le acercó lentamente, lo notaba acongojado… él simplemente se quedaba estático… cuando se hallaron uno frente al otro…

¿Qué ocurre?... Tu cosmos esta intranquilo – decía el Dios acercando lentamente una de sus manos a las mejillas del muchacho.

Estoy preocupado por mi hermano… él debió venir ya – murmuraba el chico sin apartar la mejilla.

El Dios no toleraba verlo en ese estado…

Lo mandaré a buscar… si así lo deseas – con cada palabra iba acercándose más y más a Shun, este al sentirse acosado intentó alejarse, más Hades, lo sujetó por la cintura y lo atrajo más a él – Lo que me pidas… yo haré lo que me pidas… - sello esas palabras con un tierno beso.

Ha…des… - fueron las palabras de Andrómeda… de nuevo no podía moverse… sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo… sin embargo, lo peor era ese vacío en su estómago… sus mejillas le ardían… ese beso se estaba volviendo cada vez más apasionado… y simplemente, él no tenía fuerzas para evitarlo… cerro sus ojos, se estaba dejando llevar… y Hades… también…

Y de nuevo vino a su mente las puertas del Tártaro… Ikki estaba enfrente, estaba sufriendo… lo rodeaban extrañas figuras….

¡IKKI! – Shun empujó a Hades… sentía sumamente oprimido el pecho… "Debo ir ahí"… y se marchó dejando confundido al Dios.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hades en compañía de sus jueces, los dioses guerreros y Shaka, habían salido tras él… nadie sabia lo que estaba pasando realmente… pero algo serio debía ser como para que Shun fuera hacia las puertas del Tártaro vestido con su armadura… Pero el les llevaba ventaja… a causa de la hora… se podía apreciar, la poderosa energía negativa que provenía de aquel lugar.

No esta bien… no esta bien… el cosmos de mi hermano… "se debilita" – Shun se dirigía a toda velocidad al lugar… disimulaba su cosmos pues no quería hacerse notar… en eso… escucho un grito… que lo dejó frío.

¡IKKI!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se notaba que les llevaría un buen camino, alcanzarlo… pero se estaban acercando… Shaka y Hades no tuvieron problema en hallar el lugar por donde iba, gracias a su cosmos… sin embargo…

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Minos

Es… ¡FENIX!... esa voz es de Ikki – soltó Mime… y de pronto, todos entendieron los motivos del peliverde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun se aproximó lo suficiente para tener un mejor panorama de la situación… su hermano estaba siendo sujetado por un hombre… otros dos lo rodeaban… su cadena se puso en alerta…

¡Vamos Fénix!... todo se acabará si la abres – mencionaba uno de ellos, su apariencia parecía plateada…

Puedes matarme… aunque pudiera abrirla… ¡NO LO HARÍA! – terminaba diciendo Ikki, para volver a mostrar esa expresión de soberbia…

¡TU PUEDES ENTRAR AL INFRAMUNDO Y SALIR DE ÉL A VOLUNDAD SIN SER UN EXPECTRO… ¡INTENTAS TOMARNOS EL PELO DICIENDO QUE NO PUEDES ABRIR ESA PUERTA!! – estas ultimas palabras las dijo perdiendo el control… y provocando en el Fénix un insoportable dolor… Shun reconoció esa voz…

Mi querido Fénix – volvía a hablar el plateado – Me temo que perdí mi poca paciencia… creo que si mueres congelado… ni siquiera el Gran Fénix, podrá revivir… pues… no habrá cenizas que puedan servirte – murmuraba sujetando su cuello… y cuando se disponía a atacar.

¡CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA! – era interrumpido por Shun, quien sin pensarlo siquiera había salido en ayuda de su hermano – LE PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA… Y JURO… ¡QUE TE MATO!

Pero si es el lindo niño… al que no pudiste matar, Atila – hablaba al fin el tercer guerrero que se encontraba ahí…

Supongo que esta preciosura fue la reencarnación de Hades – decía el plateado, alejándose de Ikki, quien fue soltado a la vez por el otro guerrero, que Shun reconoció como con el que había luchado – Creo que podré divertirme con el un poco… No muchos mortales soportan este lugar… el Traidor Hades, debe tenerte especial cariño…

La cadena se puso en posición de ataque… y su cosmos se encendió… pero en el momento en que los tres lo habían atacado… una poderosa energía se interpuso…

¡Lucha con el Traidor entonces!

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Poderosos rayos empezaron a escucharse… el Dios de los Muertos empuñaba su espada y encendía su cosmos, estaba listo para pelear… los extraños personajes sonreían con ironía, colocándose también en posición de pelea… Shun corrió junto a su hermano… estaba seriamente herido… más el dorado que se hallaba presente, se arrodilló a su lado, y con su energía, lo sanó… Todos observaban la escena… la caída de otro rayo… les indicó el inicio…_

_¡¡¡¡MUERE HADES!!!!_

_¡¡VENGAN POR MÍ!!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13º: La Batalla**

La lucha era feroz… a pesar de la diferencia numérica, Hades parecía un digno oponente de esos tres… Los jueces observaban impotentes, como su señor enfrentaba a sus enemigos… Pero en el instante en el que parecía que Hades, tenía las de ganar… una poderosa energía fluye de las puertas del Tártaro e impacta en el poderoso Dios, tumbándolo al suelo.

En ese preciso momento, la cosmoenergía de esos tres sujetos empieza a elevarse… Hades se levanta con dificultad y los observa… Shaka, Shun e Ikki que se encontraban justo atrás de esos sujetos también se incorporaban, Ikki con algo de ayuda… los jueces se anteponían a su señor listos para recibir el ataque… los dioses guerreros, también estaban en guardia.

Los Caballeros se miraron, Ikki asintió con la cabeza… ya se siente mejor…, luego observaron a los dioses guerreros y estos entendieron que debían luchar, pues por lo que se podía apreciar, Hades había perdido total interés en los guerreros con los que luchaba, y solo observaba las grandes puertas del Tártaro…

¡Minos! – mandó el Dios dirigiéndole una fría mirada al juez

¡Sí! – respondió y simplemente, desapareció

¡Guerreros! - Empezó a decir Hades, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, nuevamente brotó esa poderosa energía proveniente del Tártaro, que en esta ocasión pudo esquivar…

Parece que el Hijo mayor esta asustado – se burlaba el guerrero plateado... en eso voltea hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban los caballeros de Atenea – Con quien quiero jugar es contigo – mencionó señalando a Shun, quien lo observo asombrado.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, los jueces restantes fueron lanzados hacia los dioses guerreros, Atila había decidido ser su oponente…, mientras que Shun, Shaka e Ikki intentarían hacerle frente al plateado… Hades se volvía a poner en guardia, y fue atacado por el guerrero que restaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atila estaba teniendo la ventaja… ni Radamantys le había podido hacer frente, era sumamente violento y poderoso… rápidamente hacía estremecer la tierra bajo los pies de los caballeros… Mime en un desesperado intento empezó a tocar su arpa… la música era serena… Atila parecía confundido… en ese momento Siegfried y Aicos aprovecharon para atacar, sin embargo, Atila los esquivó sin complicación alguna, lanzó su ataque dejando aturdidos a los guerreros… Alberich contra atacó, seguido de Radamantys consiguiendo el mismo resultado que el de sus antecesores… es en eso que Atila aparece enfrente de Mime y…

Tu música me gusta – lo dice acercándose al muchacho – Tú serás para mí.

Mime intenta alejarse y cuando el guerrero estaba a punto de sostenerlo…

Mejor… no lo toques… este caballero esta de ahora en más bajo mi protección – Kanon había aparecido de no se sabía donde, y sostuvo la mano del guerrero, brindándole luego un fuerte golpe que lo hace volar - ¡Vaya Radamantys!... No podías solo

Mientras tanto Hades…

Para ser el Hijo mayor de mi señor Cronos eres débil – decía el caballero, que portaba una armadura algo rojiza.

¿Quien eres? – preguntaba el Dios molesto

Te diré mi nombre, sólo por que te haces llamar Dios – le contestaba el guerrero – soy Tifon… y yo, te haré pagar la traición con tu muerte…

¡Idiota!... YO SOY SEÑOR DE LOS MUERTOS – Hades enciende su cosmos, pero nuevamente la energía se dirige a atacarlo, pero… esta vez… una energía azulada se interpone, evitando que fuera lastimado.

¡Vaya Hermano!... creo que llegue en buen momento – Poseidón había hecho su entrada… portaba su Armadura completa y de su tridente había salido aquella energía…

¡Llegas tarde! – le reprendió Hades

¡Bueno… vine tan rápido como me aviso tu espectro! – se defendía el dios colocándose alado de Hades – Acabemos con él pronto… para solucionar este problema ya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki había salido lanzado por el ataque… sentía su cuerpo congelado… Shaka hacía su mayor esfuerzo… pero empezaba a sentirse cansado… ese lugar, parecía estarle debilitando… La cadena de Andrómeda hacía gala de todo su poderío defensivo… pero nada podía su ofensiva hacer contra las corrientes frías del guerrero…

Bello caballero… ríndete y prometo, que te haré sentir muy bien antes de matarte – decía burlón el guerrero – si me gusta… incluso podrías ser mi mascota…

¡Ayax no te acerques a mi HERMANO! – Ikki nuevamente se había puesto en pié y lo había atacado acompañado de Shaka… pero fueron violentamente repelidos por el plateado, que decidió dar fin a sus vidas lanzándoles una ráfaga sumamente helada… que contuvo, con su frío poder, Camus, y Shion y Mu, con su Muro de cristal.

Cuando los recién llegados fueron a ayudar a Ikki y Shaka, fueron alcanzados por Afrodita, quien intentó evitar que Ayax se acercara a Shun, pero otra presencia apareció, llamando la atención del Pisciano, que apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque… de las sombras… surgía otro guerrero… este sonrió burlón a su amigo y le dijo…

¡Si vas a divertirte con él hazlo ya!... yo jugaré con estos ahora…

¡Nao!... era hora que llegaras

De la nada aparecían estacas de madera por doquier, alrededor de los dorados, Mascara en vano intentó atacarlo por la espalda, por que una de esas estacas le hirió en el brazo… todos estaban siendo rodeados…

Ayax observaba la escena… y luego volvió su atención e Shun, que estaba dirigiéndose a ayudar a sus compañeros…

¡TE DIJE QUE YO ME DIVERTIRÍA CONTIGO! – al momento, estuvo frente a Shun - ¡Qué belleza! – mencionó al tomarlo de la cintura hasta atraerlo lo suficiente a su cuerpo…. Cuando se disponía a besarlo…

¡Nooooo! – gritó el pequeño

Un Relámpago Cayó…

Los jueces, los dioses guerreros y Kanon dejaban la lucha y observaron… Atila hizo lo mismo.

Otro Relámpago Cayó… esta vez un poco más cerca…

La atención de Tifón y los dos Dioses también fue captada.

Volvió a Caer otro Relámpago… mucho más cerca…

Nao, los caballeros Dorados, Ikki, Sorrento e Isaac, sin perder su postura de combate observaron el evento.

¿Qué... fue… eso…? – Ayax caía herido soltando a Shun…el pequeño, lo observaba incrédulo… mas su estado de shock no era por el estado de su enemigo… más bien… eran por esos relámpagos… "están cada vez más cerca".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Santuario de Atenas, las cosas estaban poniéndose feas… hacía como treinta minutos que habían sido sorprendidos con un ataque… estaba amaneciendo, cuando un grupo de guerreros, caballeros al parecer, irrumpió en el santuario atacando a los guardias y caballeros de bronce que resguardaban el lugar… los caballeros dorados restantes, ya esperaban algo así, por lo que abandonaron sus casas para ayudar a expulsar a los intrusos… incluso Atenea abandonó, escoltada por Seiya y Hyoga, sus habitaciones… deseaban llevarla lejos de la batalla, temían que los intrusos pudiesen introducirse más en el santuario.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen alejarse del todo, sintieron una presencia que hizo se pusieran en guardia…

¡¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?! – preguntaba Seiya levantando la voz y colocándose frente a Saori.

Descuida Caballero – la voz era sumamente tranquila – No estoy aquí para lastimar a tú diosa… Zeus me ha enviado a protegerla.

¿Zeus? – Atenea preguntaba sorprendida - ¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo?!

En este instante se esta librando una batalla en el inframundo… descuida… el propio Zeus partió hacia aquella dirección – respondía la voz aún sin mostrarse – mis guerreros están ayudando a los suyos…

¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Milo el Escorpión saliendo de la nada, poniéndose en guardia.

Milo el Escorpión – decía el sujeto – Esta bien, Atenea, le muestro mis respetos… yo, Caballero Celestial de Hércules – soltaba cada palabra con tranquilidad y al fin se dejaba ver por los presentes.

Portaba una armadura dorada, y una capa color celeste, su casco dejaba ver unos mechones de cabello color azul, mismo color de sus ojos, su piel era morena, su cuerpo era sin duda el de un guerrero… cuando se hubo acercado más, Hyoga, no pudo evitar exclamar…

¡Valla!... "como se parece a Ikki"

Atenea, también opinaba igual que su caballero, de hecho, los presentes opinaban lo mismo… más no dijeron nada….

¡Gracias! – dijo la diosa – Su nombre… su nombre es…

¡Sky!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun retrocedió y Afrodita quien se había acercado hacía un minuto, lo toma del brazo alejándolo del lugar, hacia donde estaban los demás…

Ayax se levantaba furioso… observaba para todos lados buscando al culpable de esa herida… el guerrero enciende su cosmos y es imitado por los otros tres… Entonces, se suceden, primero temblores, luego una fuerte y fría ventisca, que va acompañada de estacas lo suficientemente pequeñas como para no poder evitarlas… y por último… los caballeros y los dioses eran rodeados por fuego… en aquel momento, los Dioses también encienden sus cosmos… mientras que aquellos guerreros observan la gran puerta y empiezan a lanzar ataques hacia ella…

¡CABALLEROS! - grita Hades – ¡MEJOR ALÉJENSE!… ¡Poseidón esto nos corresponde!

¡BIEN! – responde el joven Dios dirigiéndose hasta sus enemigos… pues al tener encendidos ambos sus cosmos, aquellos elementos adversos no lograban lastimarlos.

Shion y Mu pudieron percatarse de que si esos guerreros seguían con aquel ataque… soltarían nuevamente la cadena que tanto les estaba costando reparar… ambos se miraron y desaparecieron, apareciendo en aquel peligroso lugar… uno y otro encendieron su cosmos para ver si podían en algo fortalecer más aquella cadena.

Ikki sostenía a Shun, quien observaba la situación… se sentía mareado… algo no andaba bien… hasta que se dio cuenta que los dos dioses no se dirigían hacia aquellos guerreros…

¡Que hacen!... ¡Hades! – murmuro el chico, soltando el agarre con su hermano, para observar mejor.

Los caballeros se habían aleado un poco más… Shaka, junto con los jueces y Kanon, utilizaron su cosmoenergía y sus poderes para evitar que aquellas estacas pudieran llegar a ellos… Camus repelía junto con Isaac el aire frío… el fuego y los terremotos eran con lo único que aun deberían lidiar… pero, a la distancia en que se encontraban no les afectaba tanto.

Fue entonces que se percataron de algo, que les costó creer… Tanto Hades como Poseidón se habían acercado al lugar donde los arianos se encontraban y con un golpe directo en las muñecas cada uno abrió una herida, que dejaba brotar su sangre…

Con nuestra sangre podrán reparar más rápido esa cadena – decía seguro el dios del Inframundo… obteniendo una afirmación de los asombrados caballeros – Entonces… ¡APURENSE!

Shun observaba incrédulo la escena… pero no fue el único en hacerlo… los guerreros habían dejado de atacar las puertas del Tártaro… y se disponían a atacar a los dioses…

¡EN ESE ESTADO… NO SERÁN RIVALES! – gritaba Atila - ¡ACABEMOS CON LOS TRAIDORES!

Hades y Poseidón volvían a ponerse en guardia… debían evitar a cualquier precio que Mu y Shión sean interrumpidos… recibieron el ataque, de dos contra uno… cada Dios se enfrentaba a dos guerreros… Poseidón a Nao y Ayax; y Hades a Tifón y Atila… la batalla estaba resultando dispareja… una nueva emisión de energía de las puertas ataca a los dioses dejándolos más debilitados…

Shun se alerta, su cadena se pone en guardia, más cuando él y los demás se disponían a intervenir… y rayo cae justo en medio de la batalla impidiendo que los guerreros puedan atacar a los ahora debilitados dioses…

¡PARECE QUE LLEGAMOS A TIEMPO! – una voz familiar para algunos se dejaba escuchar – PERDONEN QUE NO HAYA INTERRUMPIDO ANTES… PERO ME ESTABA RESULTANDO MUY INTERESANTE LA BATALLA…

¡¿QUIÉN ES?! – gritaba Ayax

De la nada una poderosa energía atacó a los guerreros haciéndolos retroceder… inmediatamente, el fuego, los temblores, las estacas y la ventisca… desaparecieron… en el lugar, donde hacía un momento había caído el rayo se hallaban dos personas… Una de ellas un poco más alta, poseía un largo cabellos color azul, vestía una túnica celeste con blanco y adornos dorados; a su lado, un joven un poco mas pequeño, de cabellos igual de largos pero de un color celeste, este también portaba una túnica ligeramente parecida a la de su acompañante…

¡LESTAT! – llamó Shun

MI ÁNGEL… REALMENTE NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE ALGUIEN TAN HORRIBLE TE BESARA – decía el caballero consiguiendo un sonrojo en el peliverde, y una mirada severa del Dios de los Muertos.

¡Lestat!... creo que deberíamos acabar con esto – La persona que acompañaba al joven había hablado… en el rostro del caballero de formó una soberbia sonrisa...

¡Claro! – se disponía a atacar, cuando sin previo aviso, Nao corrió hacia las puertas… y por la grieta que se había formado al soltarse la cadena, que los arianos estaban apunto de terminar de reparar, este logra entrar…

¡LISTO! – Tifón hablo – YA SALDAREMOS CUENTAS PERSEO…

En un parpadeo desaparecieron… uno entre llamas, otro con una ventisca y el otro entre la tierra…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Todos estaban agotados… se había reparado la cadena, pero aquel sujeto había entrado al Tártaro… en Giudecca, los caballeros curaban sus heridas, mientras que en el salón de audiencias, Hades, acompañado de Poseidón, observaban a los dos personajes que los habían salvado… uno de ellos hizo una reverencia… _

_¿Perseo? – pregunto Hades obteniendo un gesto afirmativo…_

_¿Zeus? – Poseidón se había dirigido al mayor… quien dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a su caballero, asiente sin mayor explicación._


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias por todos los reviews… solo quiero dejar claro… que aunque esta historia sea de mi autoría los personajes pertenecen a Saint Seiya

**Capítulo 14º: La Despedida**

Los espectros traían noticias de todo el inframundo… no habían señales de aquellos guerreros… Hades había aconsejado, que lo mejor sería descansar (sin bajar la guardia), por lo que Poseidón, Zeus y Perseo, serían también sus invitados… el Dios sabía, que ya cumplida la misión, los caballeros, generales y dioses guerreros deberían partir pronto… lo que significaba… que él iba a partir pronto…

Por su parte los caballeros, una vez sanadas sus heridas, también ayudaban a patrullar… por las noches Ikki había optado por dormir en a misma cama que Shun… pues los sueños de su hermano, ya lo habían despertado sumamente agitado en un par de ocasiones… el pequeño, no quiso comentarle de que trataban esos sueños… más otro motivo, por el que Ikki, no quería alejarse de Shun era justamente… que en ese lugar se encontraban dos seres que le disputaban a su hermano… y él no se los iba a dejar tan fácil…

Por otra parte… Shaka, estaba sumamente distante… al volver al Santuario le pediría a Atenea y al Patriarca, para que Shun, entrenara de ese momento en más con Afrodita… Afrodita, se había acercado ya a Shun en papel de maestro… logrando que a Shaka le saliera una que otra venita de la rabia, en especial después de oír comentarios como, "mejor que ya no estés con ese, es bastante seco"… o… "realmente no se como alguien tan dulce como tú, pudo resistir dos años, con alguien tan amargo como él"… no cabía duda, Afrodita estaba demostrando día con día, que odiaba al santo de Virgo.

Habían informado que Atenea estaba bien, y que el Santuario estaba en orden… el caballero celestial que Zeus había enviado seguía ahí, por si acaso, volvían a ser presa de un ataque… Lestat, siempre que podía intentaba acercarse a Shun, pero extrañamente cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, una mujer de oscuros cabellos se interponía… pero durante uno de sus recorridos por el palacio de Giudecca…

¡Pero si mis ojos están viendo a un ángel solitario! – Lestat se acercaba lentamente a Shun, quien al escucharlo voltea sorprendido… pues se hallaba pensativo - ¿En quien piensas?

¡Lestat!... en nadie… solo… mañana volveremos al Santuario – respondía sinceramente - ¿Cómo está todo?... en estos días no te he visto… ¿tu señor Zeus sigue en el Inframundo?

¡Sí!... parece que tanto Poseidón, como Hades desean conversar con él… ¿Por qué te entristece dejar este sombrío lugar?

¡Ah!!!! … no, no es eso…. Es solo que… - Shun se había puesto todo colorado, por la pregunta del mayor…

¿Quieres caminar? – preguntaba el guerrero, consiguiendo una mirada de desconfianza del niño - ¡Prometo no intentar nada! – decía levantando la mano en forma de juramento.

Esta bien – Shun sonreía mientras acompañaba a Perseo en su caminata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Pandora! – Ikki se acercaba corriendo - ¿Has visto a Shun?

¡No!... yo también lo ando buscando… se… se van mañana, ¿verdad? – preguntaba la chica, demostrando un poco de tristeza.

Ikki se quedó observándola… y por fin dijo:

¡Ven con nosotros!

La muchacha se le quedó viendo… luego de unos segundos, sonrió y murmuró, de una manera que sólo Ikki pudiera oírle…

¡Y por qué mejor no se quedan!...

Ikki estaba a punto de decir algo, hasta que…

¡Disculpen! – ambos jóvenes se le quedaron viendo - ¡Han visto a Lestat!

Su excelencia Zeus… enseguida mandaré a buscarlo – la mujer hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Ikki, simplemente lo miró altanero, cuando estaba a punto de decir que se iba… el dios le habló…

¿Cuál es tu nombre caballero? – El hombre con una mirada tan azul como la de Ikki, no apartaba su vista de la del Fénix.

¡Ikki! – respondió sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue… pero al hacerlo… noto, quizás apenas perceptible… al momento de escuchar su nombre… podría haber jurado, que el dios… "se sorprendió".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afrodita doblaba la esquina… y de no haber sido por que estaba pensando, en la mejor manera de fastidiar a Shaka, y demostrarle que lo que menos deseaba era alejarse, del adorable de Shun, choca con el espectro más desagradable del inframundo… intentó salir corriendo, mas el espectro, lo sujeto, y arrinconó por la pared acercándosele demasiado a su oído para decirle:

¡Parece que no esta tu amiguito Mascara esta vez! – empezó a besarle el cuello, a un muy sorprendido Afrodita, cuando este pareció despertar, lo empujó… o por lo menos hizo el intento… el espectro lo había volteado, y casi a rastras lo metía en una habitación…

"De nuevo no puedo sentirlo… ¿Dónde diablos está Shun?" – pensaba nerviosamente Shaka, cuando le pareció escuchar… algo parecido a unos quejidos…

Ummm… viene de esta habitación – se decía - ¿Quines podrán ser?

¡Suéltame! – otro quejido, apenas audible, más suficiente para que Shaka supiera de quien se trataba… por lo que el Caballero de Virgo, irrumpió en la habitación, encontrando una escena no muy grata… Afrodita, firmemente sujetado debajo de Radamantys, quien parecía tener la firme intención de abusar del Caballero de Piscis…

Shaka no lo pensó dos veces, esa era una ofensa muy grave, una ofensa hacia todos los Caballeros Dorados… tomó a Radamantys y lo golpeó… obligándolo a abandonar la habitación… quien viera al caballero de Virgo en ese momento, pensaría que había visto mal, y que en realidad era Aioria, pero no… era Shaka.

Afrodita a penas le devolvió la mirada, estaba sumamente avergonzado… Shaka lo observó atentó… y sin pensarlo…

------FLASH BACK -------

Sabes… me alegro haber ido hoy con ustedes… ese muchacho Lestat, se nota que si haría cualquier cosa por Shun… su mirada era realmente fogosa… No, como alguien que estoy mirando… que es más frío que el propio Camus… por que…

Shaka simplemente tomo al pisciano por la cintura, con una mano, y con la otra, de la nuca, y sin más rozó sus labios… Afrodita, abrió de sobremanera sus ojos, no creía lo que estaba pasando… Shaka no solamente lo estaba besando… sino que cada segundo se iba acercando más y más…

¡Con que más frío que Camus! – murmuraba antes de profundizar aún más el beso, lentamente iba forzando la entrada de su lengua, por aquella pequeña boca… Afrodita sujetaba la camisa que portaba el Virgo - ¡yo también puedo ser fogoso!

¡Basta… Shaka… Suéltame! – intentó decir el caballero, más nuevamente su boca se vio invadida... y en esta ocasión las manos del rubio empezaban a moverse, pero…

¡YA!... yo no soy Shun – Afrodita había usado todas sus fuerzas para alejar al caballero de la sexta casa, sus mejillas estaban sumamente sonrosadas… estaba temblando… y demostraba una mirada asustada, no muy propia de él – Si no puedes respetarlo… Entonces lo mejor será que dejes que él se convierta en mi aprendiz en vez del tuyo – soltó antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------

Se acercó y dijo:

Estoy seguro que, a pesar de amargo, mis besos son más dulces que los suyos – una sonrisa adornaba su rostro al momento en que sus labios rozaban los del impactado Afrodita, quien de un empujón, intentó alejarlo, pero Shaka, ya se veía venir esa reacción, por lo que sujetó la mano, y estirándola para sí, obligo al pisciano a acercársele – Tu mirada es adorable – con la mano libre tomo por la nuca a Afrodita y lo volvió a besar, aunque… esta vez… era correspondido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poseidón observaba de lejos a sus generales, los tres aguardaban sus órdenes… luego de un largo silencio… el Dios por fin se dirigió a ellos…

¡Issac, tú te adelantarás a nosotros… e informarás que Zeus me ha invitado a Olimpo… para estudiar la situación que podría cernirse en la humanidad!

¿Qué situación, Emperador? – preguntaba Kanon.

¡Aún no lo sé… pero lo mejor, Kanon, es que tú sigas ayudando en las labores de patrullaje… por lo menos hasta que nos marchemos! – respondía el Dios sin mirar a nadie en particular… al terminar de escuchar estas palabras, tanto Issac, como Kanon, hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

Sus heridas, mi Emperador… ¿Cómo se encuentran? – se dirigió al dios el único general que quedaba en su presencia.

¡He extrañado el dulce sonar de tu flauta, Sorrento! – habló el dios, acercándose cuidadosamente a su guerrero – Te vi hablando… con el guerrero de Asgard muy temprano…

¡Me despedía de él… - explicaba el músico, pero la mano de su señor en su mentón, lo dejó mudo.

¡Me moleta… realmente, me molesta como lo miras! – dijo Poseidón, acercándose aun más – Soy tu emperador… harías todo lo que yo te diga… no es así – Sorrento, con los ojos bien abiertos asiente - ¡Bien!… ¡Bésame!

No parecía un pedido… más bien, era una orden, de inmediato, los ojos del marina se llenaron de lágrimas… mientras se quedaba quieto, aceptando los deseos de su emperador, que en ese instante empezaba a saborear sus labios… el chico, no movía ni un músculo… el dios, rodeo su cintura y empezó a dirigirlo hacia la cama, más cuando Sorrento era colocado tiernamente en el lecho, no pudo contenerlo más y dijo:

Sin embargo, el joven Julián… ama a Saori Kido… y Julián es mi amigo… mi señor – todo fue dijo con un hilo de voz… el dios se quedó estático… momento que aprovechó el general para escabullirse de entre sus brazos, y aún conteniendo el sollozo… salé a toda prisa de la habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ummm… ¡Con que sólo tienes a tu hermano! – murmuraba Lestat.

Así es… no conocí a mis padres, aunque mi hermano siempre me contaba que nuestra madre era muy hermosa… y que yo me le parecía mucho – terminaba de decir el peliverde – Es tu turno…

¡Bien!... yo… supongo que debo empezar diciendo, que mi familia siempre ha servido Zeus… mis tíos fueron, uno caballero celestial de Perseo y de Hércules… ummm… mi madre, era una amazona, servía por tanto a Hera, y… ¿Qué quieres que te cuente exactamente? – terminó de decir, sonriéndole dulcemente a Shun.

¡Valla! – murmuró el chico y luego de pensarlo un momento - ¿Tu mamá era una amazona?... ¿Dónde está ella? Y… se que tienes un primo, ¿También tienes hermanos?

¡Tranquilo!... esas son muchas preguntas a la vez – reía Perseo – Si, mi madre era una amazona… era una guerrera increíble… y digo era, por que ella murió cuando yo tenía dos años..

Ahhh… lo siento – murmuraba apenado el chico

Descuida, no tenías por qué saberlo, ella murió estando embarazada de mi hermano, si hubiera nacido, sería mayor que tú, por unos dos años aproximadamente – Lestat miraba la pesadumbre que se había formado en el rostro de Shun – No te sientas mal, ella murió luchando… como te imaginarás, esa es la mayor desventaja de que en tu familia sólo haya guerreros.

¿Y tu padre… no se volvió a casar? – preguntó sin mucha convicción.

Esa es una larga historia, y si te la cuento, ya no tendría excusas para hablar contigo, cuando estemos en Olimpo – termina diciendo Lestat, al percibir que alguien se estaba acercando.

¿Ir a Olimpo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Shun, pero no pudo escuchar su respuesta pues en ese momento, aparece Hades…

¿Interrumpo? – se dirige el Dios a los muchachos…

¡Claro… que no, su excelencia! – responde el caballero celestial, haciendo una reverencia.

Zeus lo está buscando, caballero – Hades se dirigió a Lestat, este pudo percatarse del brillo que emanaron los ojos del Dios al encontrase, aunque solo un momento, con los ojos de Shun.

¡Gracias por su aviso! Me retiro – y dedicándole una sonrisa a Shun, se aleja.

Hades observa alejarse al caballero, "Perseo", volviéndole la mirada a Shun… "¿Cómo es posible que no sienta su cosmos cada vez que ese sujeto está cerca?"…

Soy un Dios sumamente celoso, Shun – dijo el Dios acercándose al peliverde, el muchacho solamente le observa… y por fin, luego de un incómodo silencio, dice…

Espero que tu herida haya sanado… me preocupé por ti, no debiste ponerte en ese riego…

Hades sonrió ante esas palabras…

Mi deber… es impedir, que el Tártaro deje escapar a sus prisioneros… y… sí, esta herida ya sanó…

Shun se dejó besar, esperaba ya esa acción por parte del Dios… le gustaba cuando lo hacía, pues sabía, que sería el último, debían partir al día siguiente… una parte de su alma deseaba hacerlo, y la otra, quizás… no.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Llegarían al Santuario en cualquier momento, un día después deberían partir a Olimpo, según Shión les había informado… en el grupo, reinaba el silencio… por un lado, Mu se sentía exhausto al igual que Shion; Afrodita no se había alejado ni un momento de Mascara, realmente parecía sumamente distante; Shaka y Camus cerraban el grupo de dorados, uno con una actitud muy serena y segura, y el otro con una sumamente fría. Shun iba alado de su hermano… de tanto en tanto, recordaba aquel beso, y se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios… el recuerdo de esas palabras, le daban cierta confianza… "Eres el único mortal que puede tenerme a sus pies"…_

_¡Idiota!_

_¿Dijiste algo Shun?_

_¡Ahhh! Sólo que quiero ver a los demás…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15º: Culpa**

En el Santuario había un gran revuelo… los caballeros, que tuvieron que cumplir su misión en el Inframundo, llegaron a eso del medio día. Shion se encargó de informar a Saori de la invitación de Zeus, recalcando, que este había puesto especial énfasis en esa invitación, y en su deseo de que Atenea la aceptara.

Shun e Ikki comentaron a sus amigos todo lo acontecido en el inframundo… a la vez que sus amigos les comentaban a ellos, todo lo referente al ataque que sufrieron, y a la aparición…

Entonces se presentó como el Caballero Celestial de Hércules, y Milo y los demás bajaron la guardia… por cierto… ese tipo sigue aquí – terminó de contar Seiya.

Con que Caballero Celestial de Hércules… ¿y donde está? – pregunto Ikki desconfiado.

La verdad… suele estar por todas partes… vigilando… no solemos verlo mucho – respondía el Dragón.

Shun miró hacia la Casa de Virgo, suspiró y dirigiéndose a su hermano y amigos dijo:

Bueno, tengo que irme… Hay… hay algo que debo arreglar – dicho eso, se dispuso en dirección a Virgo.

¿Aún no se arreglaron? – mencionaba Seiya

Eso parece – comentaba Hyoga

¿Qué es lo que tienen que arreglar?... ¿Acaso, mi hermano, peleó con Shaka? – preguntaba intrigado el Fénix, frunciendo inmediatamente el seño en signo de enfado.

Mientras eso acontecía entre los de bronce, más arriba, en el salón del Patriarca, Shion comentaba a Atenea en detalle la situación del Inframundo, y de la batalla que enfrentaron en las puertas del Tártaro…

La inquietud de Hades, radica justamente, en ese guerrero que ingresó en el Tártaro – terminaba de decir Shion a Saori.

Entiendo por qué… eso quiere decir… que ni el mismo Zeus está seguro de lo que esos hombres están tramando… ¿Quiénes irán a Olimpo? – dijo luego de meditar la Diosa.

Ummm… Poseidón, la princesa Hilda y Usted, fueron invitados… ahhh, y además pidió por algunos guerreros, en especial, por los que participaron en la batalla – respondió el Patriarca.

Ya veo… descansa Shion, Dokko alistará todo – dicho esto la joven se dirigió a sus aposentos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun encontró a quien fue a buscar rápidamente… su maestro parecía estar esperándolo.

Deseo hablar con Usted… Maestro – El peliverde se dirigía respetuosamente.

No hay nada más que hablar – mencionó el rubio.

¡NO QUIERO QUE DEJES DE SER MI MAESTRO! – gritó el joven al ver que Shaka seguía con esa misma idea.

Es una decisión tomada… y no me grites, aún me debes respeto – dijo serenamente el Virgo, sin apartar la mirada de Shun.

¡HAGA LO QUE QUIERA ENTONCES! – soltaba el muchacho, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de pura impotencia - ¡HÁGALO… SOLO LE DIRÉ… QUE SI DEJA DE SER MI MAESTRO… NUNCA VOLVERÉ A HABLARLE!

¡NO SEAS INFANTIL, SHUN! – soltaba Shaka algo alterado

¿INFANTIL?... ¿YO?... ¡USTED!... Es usted el infantil… yo… yo no hice nada para que eso pasara… ¿o sí?... ¿es mi culpa? – cada palabra Shun la soltaba con agonía, su voz era quebrada, miraba al suelo… y apretaba fuertemente ambos puños… pero sólo fue por unos minutos, pues luego parecía serenarse, y nuevamente levantó la mirada… más su mirada era seria, muy parecida a la de su hermano - ¡BIEN!... ¡que sea como quiera Shaka de Virgo! – se volteó y se retiró en dirección a la Casa de Libra.

Shaka había escuchado cada palabra, ellas le herían profundamente, más fue esa última mirada que recibió la que descalabro todo su autocontrol… su corazón latía ferozmente, deseó detenerlo, sin embargo, no lo hizo… "yo, el caballero más cercano a Dios, sentí miedo… perdóname Shun, no es tu culpa"

¡ES MÍA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La opresión en su pecho iba en aumento… apenas podía seguir con ese semblante apacible, le dolía demasiado… pasó por cada casa y agradeció que en ellas no se encontraran, por el momento, ninguno de sus guardianes, pero al pasar por Acuario su suerte cambió, no supo como, pero la voz salió por sus labios para saludar con cortesía al dorado… cuando se vio lo suficientemente alejado, no aguantó más…. Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir… necesitaba hablar con alguien, en esa ocasión, su hermano no era una buena opción… pero quizás… si lo sea…

Miraba sus rosas, se veían tan bellas y algo desordenadas, necesitaban de sus cuidados… y sin embargo, no tuvo deseos de hablarles y arreglarlas… sus mejillas nuevamente se tiñeron…

¿Por qué? – murmuraba – Yo no debí… ¡Te odio Shaka!

Y entonces lo sintió… una presencia familiar… una que esperaba se presentara en cualquier momento… pero que sentía vergüenza de enfrentar…

¡Afrodita! – su voz sonaba quebrada, al ver al dorado, se quedó estático… este lo contemplo y abrió sus brazos…

Verlo de ese modo le destrozo el alma, Shaka realmente estaba decidido, cuando extendió sus brazos, notó el alivio del pequeño, él necesitaba consuelo, entonces se lo daría. Se sentaron a orillas de ese hermoso jardín, Afrodita tenía entre sus brazos a Shun, quien lloraba casi con desesperación… poco a poco, iba calmándose… sentir como el dorado acariciaba su cabellera lo tranquilizaba, lo confortaba.

El no escucha… yo, intente – murmuraba bajito el peliverde.

Si… Shaka siempre fue un cabeza dura… no te pongas así, ya verás como se arrepiente y viene a rogarme que te devuelva – decía el dorado – pero ¿Sabes?... yo me regocijaré al decirle que ¡NO! – terminaba diciendo, consiguiendo una leve sonrisa del pequeño.

¡Gracias!

Shun permaneció un largo rato con Afrodita…

Mientras que en Virgo, un caballero dorado había hecho acto de presencia…

Shun está con Afrodita… veo que no desististe de esa idea – Mu aparecía de entre los pilares de la casa - Podrías arrepentirte de esto después amigo.

Mu… ahora más que nunca, no soy digno de Shun… ni siquiera puedo luchar por él – respondía algo abatido el Virgo.

¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Solo fue un beso Shaka, el amor no está mal… tú lo sabes, y Shun también – dijo el ariano.

Es que es algo más serio… le fui infiel a mis sentimientos… me deje llevar… ¡ENTIENDE! – empezó a decir el rubio, pero callo nuevamente, no sabía como continuar… y bajando la cabeza sólo acotó – Me siento tan avergonzado…

¿Afrodita? – preguntó Mu sin inmutarse… consiguiendo sorprender a su compañero.

¿Cómo? – empezó a decir Shaka

Su cosmos estaba perturbado al volver… y Mascara no se apartaba de él ni un segundo… ellos siempre han sido amigos… era él quien lo defendía cuando los demás caballeros molestaban a Afrodita por ser tan bello y femenino… Además, por lo general Afrodita no pierde la oportunidad de molestarte, y al volver ni siquiera te volteó a mirar… Ummm, y digamos que fue intuición – Mu soltaba cada palabra con serena tranquilidad, como si lo sucedido fuera muy normal – Sólo te diré Shaka… que si Mascara se llega a enterar de esto…

¡No me importa!

¡Pero Shaka!... Hablaste con él, con Afrodita

No, cuando desperté él ya se había ido.

Hablaré con él – decía Mu, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo – Se que él debe estar tan arrepentido como tú.

Shaka seguía sin decir nada, tomo la mano de su amigo, y poniéndose de pie le dijo…

Déjalo así Mu… yo hablaré con Afrodita, me corresponde a mí…

¡Esta bien!... pero si necesitas, lo que sea, yo te ayudaré.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había decidido ir a dormir con su hermano… ya había anochecido... bajaba con sumo cuidado por las escaleras… la verdad era que no tenía apuro… se sentía más sereno… "Tal vez Afrodita tenga razón… Tiempo al tiempo"… iba pensando el pequeño cuando, por un paso mal dado, resbala, pero cuando parecía que rodaría unas escaleras abajo, alguien lo sostiene de la cintura…

¡Debes tener más cuidado!... un rostro tan adorable no debe ser lastimado – eran las palabras que murmuraban unos labios muy cerca del oído de Shun.

Shun se sorprendió, conocía esa voz… ya la había escuchado antes… se volteó…

¿Hermano?... no, no… ¡SKY! – debido a la tenue luz, por un momento había jurado ver en ese rostro a su hermano… pero no era la misma presencia, no, esa presencia frente a él, era del primo de Lestat – ¿Eres Sky verdad?

Aun me recuerdas… que felicidad – murmuraba el joven, sonriendo ante la sorpresa que había causado el pequeño peliverde.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Andrómeda intentando alejarse en algo del agarre del mayor.

¡Zeus me envió a proteger a tu Diosa!... mejor dime… ¿Qué haces tan tarde y tan solito, pequeño de mirada adorable? – hablaba el caballero acercándose mas a Shun.

Mi nombre es Shun… y te agradecería que me llames así… y lo que hago aquí no es de tú incumbencia – señalaba el peliverde mostrando la molestia que le causaba la presencia de ese hombre.

Deberías ser más cordial conmigo… yo puedo ser más amable y ardiente que Zeus – susurraba Sky sosteniendo a Shun por el mentón y acercándose a él, de manera seductora – Especialmente si colaboras

Shun se asustó por esa actitud, intentó alejarlo, pero unas poderosas manos consiguieron lo que las suyas no…

¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANO! – Ikki había aparecido de quien sabe donde… y de un tirón alejó a Sky de Shun… cuando se disponía a enfrentar al sujeto, por aquel atrevimiento… se quedó estático mirándolo.

Así que tú eres su hermano – Sky sonrío con malicia - ¿Cómo te llamas Caballero del Fénix?

¡NO TE IMPORTA! – Ikki había salido del trance en el que se encontraba, tomó a su hermano del brazo y se alejaron de ese lugar, dejando solo a Sky.

¡Shun! – Ikki se dirigió a su hermano – mantente alejado de ese hombre… ¿me oíste?

¡Si, hermano! – Shun observó a su hermano con incógnita… nunca lo había visto reaccionar así… aunque… sólo una vez… "con Lestat también" – ¿Lo conoces hermano?

¡No!... pero no me inspira confianza, así que hazme caso – respondía el Fénix acercando más a Shun hacia él…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el templo Marino, todo eran preparativos… los marinas dejaban todo en orden, su señor debía ir a Olimpo…

Poseidón se encontraba sólo en sus aposentos… "Sin embargo, el joven Julián… ama a Saori Kido… y Julián es mi amigo… mi señor"… esas palabras no podían abandonar la mente del Dios… le estaban perturbando demasiado… "¿Amar a Saori?"…

¡Mi señor Poseidón! – Tetis había entrado al cuarto del peliazul, inclinando la cabeza pregunto - ¿Necesita algo señor?

Sí… dile a Sorrento que venga… deseo escuchar la melodía de su flauta – una vez dicho eso, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Apenas fueron unos minutos los que tardo el flautista en llegar ante el emperador… sin mediar palabras empezó a ejecutar su instrumento… seguía cada nota con maestría… con los ojos cerrados para no perder concentración… o quizás… por que tenía miedo de enfrentar la mirada de su Señor…

¡No la Amo!

Sorrento abrió los ojos y dejó de tocar… había escuchado claro la voz de Poseidón… Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, él estaba justo detrás… su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez... sintió como lentamente el Dios se le acercaba más… ya estaba respirando en su cuello… sus mejillas le empezaban a arder…

¡Recordé que tengo algo que hacer! – Sorrento se alejó lo más rápido que pudo… salió huyendo, dejando a Julián solo, el joven sonrió…

¡La próxima vez!... "Seré más rápido la próxima vez"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un temblor sacude el Inframundo… Hades observa en dirección al Tártaro… se siente una poderosa energía emerger del lugar… "Esas cadenas no soportaran por mucho tiempo"… nuevamente se recuesta en su lecho… "De todas formas, resistirá por un tiempo… no será esta noche que huyas"… El Dios sonríe, y cierra los ojos… deseaba continuar con sus sueños… aún podía sentir el sabor de aquellos labios, y la calidez de esa presencia… "Pronto volveré a tenerte a mi lado"…_

_¡Pero cuando eso suceda no podrás dejarme!... ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas! – Una vez más, el Dios concilia el sueño... Zeus se reuniría con Atenea, Poseidón e Hilda, y después mandaría por él… mientras tanto, aún debía vigilar el Tártaro… y lo haría… "solo por que tú amas a la humanidad… yo también la amo" en eso divagaban sus pensamientos mientras en sueños volvía a contemplar… esa sincera sonrisa._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16º: Olimpo**

En un hermoso lugar… muy lejos de la mirada humana, oculto entre nubes, emerge la imagen de un bello paraíso… con campos verdes, un ambiente claro y apacible, adornado con una variedad tal de flores, que inundan los sentidos con fragancias exquisitas… en ese oculto lugar, puede apreciarse un imponente Templo… sus pilares blancos como el marfil, brillan deslumbrando cual rayo sobre las tranquilas aguas de un arroyuelo… en su entrada, pueden vislumbrarse las estatuas de todos los olimpianos, dioses y diosas, que desde La Era Mitológica vieron a ese lugar… Como su Hogar…

Zeus presidía ese majestuoso Templo desde la Era mitológica… y esta Era… no es la excepción…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol comenzaba a asomarse, los caballeros ya esperaban a su Diosa, que aún no bajaba, a los pies de las doce casas. Sky les había informado, que Zeus deseaba ver a todos los dorados y a los cinco caballeros de bronce, que tantos milagros habían logrado… Después de casi quince minutos de haberla esperado, la joven al fin baja acompañada por Shión, este había dicho que se quedaría en el Santuario, pues consideraba que su lugar era ahí.

¡Bien, caballero de Hércules! – hablaba la pelilila – ¡Es tiempo de marcharnos!…

Así es – el joven levantó el brozo izquierdo, señalando con la mano hacia el cielo… este empezó a nublarse, y poderosos rayos a caer… nadie lo vio venir… uno de esos rayos fue a dar justo en el lugar donde se encontraba Sky, al momento de tocarlo… simplemente todos desaparecieron…

Maestro… ¿Cree que ellos van a estar todos bien? – Kiki se dirigía a Shion… no obtuvo respuesta…

En el templo Marino también todo eran preparativos… como encargado de dirigir el santuario marino estaría Krishna de Crisaor… nuevamente Issac, Kanon y Sorrento acompañarían a Poseidón, los demás se quedarían a proteger los dominios del Emperador de los Mares, según lo había informado el Caballero Celestial de Teseo, quien fue enviado por Zeus para escoltar al Dios y sus generales a Olimpo.

No se preocupe mi Emperador… todo estará en orden en su ausencia – mencionaba Krishna

¡Confío en todos Ustedes! – Y con el poder de Poseidón se precipitaron a la superficie.

Habían aparecido en los dominios de Asgard… ahí ya los esperaba Hilda, acompañada de sus Dioses guerreros, y de un extraño personaje, que el Dios identificó como otro caballero celestial… Saludó con cortesía a la princesa, y también a los guerreros presentes, estos devolvieron el saludo con el mismo respeto, y la princesa mencionó.

Señor, me honra volver a verlo… a nosotros nos escoltará el Caballero Celestial de Ulises – decía la princesa dirigiéndole al dios una mirada cómplice.

Ya veo… creo que ya es hora… ¿no? – Dijo al fin el Dios.

Ambos guerreros Celestiales levantaron su mano Izquierda… los cielos se nublaron y unos poderosos rayos fueron a caer justo sobre ellos… desapareciendo inmediatamente todos los presentes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Olimpo… dos hombres esperaban, uno ansioso, el otro tranquilo… mientras que un poco más allá de la entrada, un joven se acercaba a los mayores sonriendo…

¡Ya están aproximándose!

¡Sí! – respondía uno de los hombres

¡No! – contesta el otro, atrayendo la mirada del más joven - ¡Ya están aquí!

Los tres personajes observan a los recién llegados… frente a ellos, los guerreros que ellos mismos habían enviado para protegerlos y también para escoltarlos... Estos muestran sus respetos a los presentes… excepto uno de ellos… aquel que escoltaba a Atenea, simplemente se acerca a uno de esos hombres y le dice:

¡Saludos Padre! – Saludo fríamente al hombre a la izquierda, que también contesto frío y lo saluda – ¡Tío!... como me dijiste traje a los cinco de bronce también – eso último lo dijo en un susurro…

¡Gracias Sky!... Poseidón, Atenea e Hilda sean bienvenidos a Olimpo… Caballeros, siéntanse cómodos por favor... ¡Aquiles!, indícales a los guerreros sus aposentos – se dirigía el hombre de la derecha.

Otro Caballero Celestial aparece y escolta a los generales, dioses guerreros y caballeros hacia lo que serían sus habitaciones. Mientras los dos hombres adultos escoltan a sus poderosos invitados hacia el majestuoso recinto que se hallaba a sus espaldas…

¡Deberías ser más cordial con tu padre Sky!... ¡Y menos zalamero con el mío! – decía el joven dando la espalda al recién llegado.

¡Sabes Lestat… tu niño, es encantador… quizás me lo quede! – dijo esto con saña, y anticipando la reacción de su primo, Sky se aleja aún burlándose por esa victoria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde pasaba lentamente, los caballeros simplemente se limitaron a acomodarse, inspeccionando el lugar que ocuparían en el templo… Los jóvenes de bronce se encontraban un poco más alejados del resto, cada uno se disponía a argumentar el motivo de su presencia en ese Santuario… cuando Shiryu estaba apunto de debatir la explicación que encontrare Hyoga, el caballero que los había escoltado se hace presente y les informa…

¡Síganme, por favor!... ¡Zeus desea conocerles!

Los primeros en tener audiencia con el Dios fueron los Generales Marinas, seguidos por los Dioses Guerreros, los Caballeros Dorados, y por último, al fin… Los Caballeros de Bronce, estos ingresaron a la amplia sala de audiencias… pudieron vislumbrar un trono vacío en el centro, pero los que se encontraban en los costados (un escalón más abajo) se encontraban ocupados… de un lado… el derecho, Lestat; y del otro… el izquierdo, Sky.

Seiya fue el primero en percatarse… los dos personajes que los recibieran en un principio, estaban parados en medio de la sala… ambos eran… exactamente… iguales… Uno de ellos, se acercó a los de bronce…

Así que son ustedes… los creadores de milagros – su voz era fría, sus palabras más que comentarios, parecían reproches.

¡Hermano! – el otro hombre también se acerco a ellos, más a un punto en específico - ¡Me alegra ver, que estás bien!

¿¡Se..ñor… Leto!? – Shun no podía creer lo que veía, "¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes?" -¡Si es usted!

¿Se conocían? – Atenea se dirigía a los aludidos -¿Shun conocías a Zeus?

Ze… Ze… Zeus – las mejillas del peliverde se tiñeron de carmín - ¡Disculpe mi atrevimiento, su excelencia, yo… yo no sabía!

¡Tranquilo!... en esa ocasión te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre… hoy te pido lo mismo, recuerda que somos amigos… ¿o no? – mencionó el mayor sonriendo calidamente.

Lestat, también se había acercado… sonrió a Shun, y dirigiéndose al dios le preguntó:

¿De donde conoces a Shun, padre?...

------FLASH BACK -------

¡SHAKA!

¡Hablaré con él, tranquilo!

Shun observaba como poco a poco, Afrodita y su maestro desaparecían de su campo visual… su pecho volvía a oprimirse, sentía asfixia, las lagrimas nuevamente empezaron a correr, sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado por completo… se recostó por aquella pared, y se dejo resbalar hasta el suelo…

¡Hermano!... ¡Hermano! – llamaba el pequeño, se sentía sumamente alterado… realmente, necesitaba a su hermano… aunque sabía, que lo recientemente ocurrido, nunca debía ser conocido por este.

El joven se encontraba perdido en sus cavilaciones, entre llanto y pesar, "Ikki ven"… unas tibias manos se posaron sobre su cabeza, "es tan calido", el peliverde observó de quien se trataba, una sincera sonrisa le había sido regalada…

¡No creo que lo que haya pasado, valga tan hermosas lágrimas!... ¿A quien llamas tan desesperadamente pequeño? – susurraba el hombre, extendiendo una mano, para que Shun la tome… gesto que el chico acepto…

¡A mi hermano! – contestó sinceramente

No soy tu hermano, pero… puedo ser tu amigo, si es que aceptas – sin mediar más palabras tomó de la mano al joven y lo llevó con él.

Señor… yo, debo volver… - intentaba decir el menor…

¿Te gusta el helado?... ¡Verás que te sentirás mejor!... por cierto, llámame Leto – volvió a sonreír - ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

Shun… - susurro

¿Y tu hermano? Tal vez pueda buscarlo – le dijo ofreciéndole el helado que acababa de comprar.

¡Ikki!... mi hermano se llama Ikki – respondió – pero, por ahora el no está… ¡Gracias por el helado!

El hombre observó detenidamente a Shun…acomodó uno de sus mechones, y acarició su mejilla…

Estoy seguro que todo se arreglará… sea cual fuere tu problema, se solucionará…

Se pasaron un rato hablando… ese hombre era sumamente agradable… Shun casi había olvidado el motivo de su llanto… más al atravesar las puertas de la Mansión y ver a su maestro en las escaleras, todo cambió… aun no estaba listo para enfrentarlo… vio en Afrodita un buen escape, se dirigió hacia él, y ambos se marcharon hacia su habitación… el consejo de ese hombre era sabio… "Tiempo al tiempo"…

------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------

¡Digamos que me lo encontré un día, cuando él estaba un poco triste!... ¡pero por lo que me dicen sus ojos… ahora está mejor!... – le decía el hombre a su hijo.

Momento después…

¡Shun! – Afrodita se dirigía a su nuevo aprendiz, camino a los dormitorios

Si… ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el menor…

Solo quería decirte, que mejor no te acerques tanto a Zeus... Conoces su historia, tanto como yo… digamos, que tu apariencia… sería una tentación para él – el pisciano, se dirigía seriamente a Shun, este comprendía muy bien las palabras de Afrodita, su propio hermano, ya le había dado el mismo consejo.

¡Descuida!... tendré cuidado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lentamente abría sus ojos… "otra vez esa pesadilla", era obvio, que no podría dormir… y mucho menos en un lugar, en los que se oían tan cercanos, uno de los condimentos de sus sueños… decidió que lo mejor, sería investigar… sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido, se dirige a la salida… una vez fuera, pudo apreciar la belleza de la noche… las estrellas del firmamento brillaban como nunca… y de nuevo… un rayo…

¡Ninguna nube! – murmuro el peliverde… escuchó ruidos, y los siguió.

Fue acercándose lentamente al origen de esos ruidos, y oculto tras un pilar, pudo observar a un guerrero entrenando de una manera, por demás increíble… se acercó un poco más, para tener una mejor visión del guerrero…

Levantó el brazo derecho, apuntando, con su mano, hacia el cielo… otros rayos se oyeron caer… y entonces, como por arte de magia… ya no estaba…

¿Pero… dónde? – se pregunto el pequeño…

¡Atrás!

Shun se sobresalta, y voltea inmediatamente… al hacerlo, sonríe…

¡Lestat!

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron…

¡Te vez hermoso, mi ángel! – susurro suavemente Perseo, al oído de Shun, consiguiendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera el cuerpo - ¿Me extrañaste, verdad?

Shun responde con una sonrisa… esta vez era Lestat, quien teñía de rosado sus mejillas…

¡Ahora entiendo lo de Crío Malcriado… tu padre, es el Dios de Dioses! – mencionó el peliverde, con tono juguetón…

¡No… mi ángel!... Mi padre nada tiene que ver, con que sea o no un crío malcriado… el hecho está, en que siempre obtengo… todo, todo lo que deseo…

Shun pareció anonadado con la afirmación del caballero, más rápidamente reaccionó, y dijo…

¡Los rayos no me dejan dormir!... ¡ah!... y… ¡Recuerda que hay una historia que prometiste contarme, cuando llegara aquí! – el peliverde dijo todo esto a gran velocidad… Lestat solo lo observaba…

¡Ningún rayo, jamás te lastimara, mi ángel!... ¡Yo nunca lo permitiré! – Lestat parecía distante al decir esas palabras, contemplaba el firmamento – Y sí, ese hombre es mi padre… ¡No Zeus!

Shun no podía apartar la mirada del guerrero… se veía sumamente imponente con esas ropas negras que portaba… lo rodeaba un aire misterioso… como si de aquel joven que conociera en el aeropuerto, no quedara nada…

Lestat, volvió a observar al muchacho… sonriendo tomo una de sus manos, y lo instó a que lo siguiera…

¡Te mostraré… el lugar que más amo de Olimpo!... ¡Sabrás todo de mí, aunque te pediré algo a cambio! – Lestat no miraba a Shun al decir esas palabras… más el peliverde, se sintió seguro… era extraño, pero sentía que estaría bien…

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Shun, casi por inercia.

Ambos se adentraron en lo que parecía un jardín, que el propio Afrodita envidiaría, este bordeaba un sendero que siguieron… ambos en silencio… llegaron a las entradas de un templo… las puertas estaban cerradas… más con un tronar de los dedos de Perseo, se abrieron… lentamente ingresaron a su interior…

Parecía de cuento… estaba finamente adornado, se sentía un ambiente melancólico, daba la impresión de no haber sido visitado en muchos años, sin embargo, era hermoso… cada detalle, la fuente en el centro, con pequeños ángeles decorándolo… ingresaba una suave brisa de no se sabía donde… en las paredes se podían apreciar varias pinturas… una de ellas llamó la atención de Shun la había reconocido, como la que se encontraba sobre la chimenea de la casa de Lestat…

En este lugar… yo fui feliz… Mi madre adoraba este lugar – susurraba Perseo, Shun lo observó, pero… en una de las paredes… algo llamó su atención…

¿Quién…? – empezó a decir el peliverde.

¡Mi madre!... es la de la derecha… su hermana gemela, es la de la izquierda… ¡Ambas son hermosas… a ambas las amé… y a ambas las perdí! – Lestat pronunció cada palabra con amargura contenida…

Shun se le acercó y sin más lo abrazó, dejándolo sorprendido… no entendía por qué había hecho eso, pero sentía que su corazón sangraba con cada palabra de Perseo… sintió correspondido su abrazo… "se siente bien"… un aire extraño inundó la habitación… sus fuerzas lo abandonaban… pero… estaba a salvo…

¡Con que tu hermano se llama… Ikki!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El Fénix sintió un cosmos que lo llamaba… le resultaba familiar… pero, lo que lo obligo a aceptar la invitación fue, que ese mismo cosmos familiar… estaba impidiendo que su propio cosmos se acercara a su hermano… "Shun"…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17º: Traidor**

Cuando ingreso a ese lugar, sentía escalofríos, sin embargo, el aroma le hacía sentir añoranza… unos pasos más y encontró a quien buscaba… su hermano yacía dormido sobre una cama finamente decorada… se le acercó… más cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo… con un rápido movimiento esquivó el ataque…

¡Dime Caballero del Fénix!... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Lestat salía lentamente de atrás de un pilar, miraba fijamente a Ikki…

¡No te importa, Perseo! – respondió el Fénix con ironía.

¡Tienes razón! – Lestat se acercaba lentamente al lecho en el que se encontraba Shun… Ikki intentó impedirlo, más no consiguió moverse – ¡Es hermoso tu hermano!... ¡Si el mío no hubiera muerto, creo que tendría tu edad… tienes 17! ¿Verdad?

Ikki observaba al caballero, este se recostó a un costado de su hermano, y empezó a acariciarle el cabello… pero fue el roce de sus labios con los de su durmiente pequeño, lo que consiguió que Ikki pudiera moverse nuevamente…

¡Cómo te atreves, degenerado! – rugía el Fenix, aproximándose a Perseo y tomándole del cuello – Serás muy hijo de Zeus, pero eso a mí no me importa… ¡Aléjate de mi Hermano… o verás!

¡Veré QUÉ, IKKI! - Lestat tomaba de las muñecas al poderoso Fénix… se sentía un viento extraño, y unos rayos sonaban con violencia en el exterior - ¿Sabes?... Lo que más odio… es la traición.

Ikki observaba incrédulo al caballero… el resplandor de un rayo, iluminó la habitación… fue entonces que Ikki pudo observar la cantidad de pinturas… él ya las conocía… él las había visto antes…

En las puertas, tres figuras permanecían al margen de la situación… Dos de los cuales, a pesar de sus semejanzas, dejaban ver a uno con miraba expectante, a otro enfadado, y alguien más joven, que no disimulaba en nada su rabia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba inquieto, los temblores se estaban intensificando… pero no era eso lo que lo alteraba… "Otra vez no puedo sentir su cosmos"… Hades no apartaba la vista del horizonte, más allá estaban las puertas que violentamente estaban siendo golpeadas, desde adentro…

Mi Señor… qué sigue – Pandora se encontraba justo detrás de Hades, y lo miraba expectante…

Pandora, llévate a Radamantys, vayan a Olimpo… "tengo un extraño presentimiento"… infórmale a Zeus de la situación… y dile también, que creo que debemos estar listos para otra guerra con los Titanes – Hades terminó de decir esto y se retiró hacia sus habitaciones…

¡Ya oíste!

Así es mi señora, preparará todo para nuestra partida – Radamantys también se retiraba…

¡Ikki!... que está pasando – La joven se sentía inquieta, algo realmente no estaba bien, sabía que Hades también lo sentía… "pero ¿qué?"…

En sus habitaciones, Hades seguía cuestionándose algo… "¿Por qué no nos ayudó?"…

------FLASH BACK -------

Parece que en esta Era, el más joven soy yo – mencionaba Poseidón a los otros dos dioses.

¿Y bien, hermanito… por qué tardaste tanto en aparecer a ayudarnos? – esta vez era Hades quien se dirigía al Hombre de larga cabellera azul.

La verdad… estaba divirtiéndome bastante con una batalla tan increíble, como la que estaban librando… que no quise meterme – respondía el hombre sonriendo…

Bueno, ya pasó Hades… ahora lo importante es hablar de lo que vamos a hacer… ese guerrero tiene planeado hacer algo… y creo que los tres sabemos que – señalaba el Emperador de los Mares.

No te preocupes Poseidón – hablaba Zeus – Yo ya se que vamos a hacer…

------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------

Si mi memoria no me falla… Zeus era todo… menos un cobarde… debe estar ocultando algo… o si no, habría luchado… y nos habría ayudado a reparar esa cadena – susurraba Hades - ¿Por qué insistió tanto en que todos fueran a Olimpo?... ¿Por qué?...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente, se encontraba recostado… escucho voces… parecía una discusión… las voces le resultaron conocidas… una era de Lestat, y la otra…

¡IKKI! – Shun se levantó de golpe al identificar de quienes se trataba, sin embargo al dar su segundo paso, sintió que lo abandonaba toda lucidez, todo se oscurecía, y perdía el equilibro… pensó que caería al suelo, pero unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron…

¡Lo mejor es que no interfieras! – La voz indicaba una gran tranquilidad, Cargó al peliverde y lo depositó nuevamente en el lecho. Shun lo observó…

¡Leto! – llamó el más joven - ¿Qué está pasando?

Tranquilo, si Ikki no es a quien buscamos, todo estará bien… si llegara a ser a quien buscamos… - Leto no terminó la frase, observaba detenidamente al joven frente a sí - ¡No debes temer, si Lestat te dijo que nadie te lastimaría, nadie lo hará!

¿Pero de qué estas hablando? ¿Cómo que si mi hermano es a quien buscan? – Shun preguntaba algo alterado eso, y nuevamente se levantó, aunque ahora con mayor cuidado, el mayor intentó evitar que avanzase, pero Shun se apresuró a salir para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En contraste del hermoso jardín que había contemplado antes, ahora estaba en una arena de pelea, su hermano y Lestat estaban en pleno enfrentamiento. Ikki hacia la izquierda, y Lestat hacia la derecha… este último no portaba su armadura, mientras que la del Fénix envolvía completamente el cuerpo de su hermano.

¡Mejor ponte ya tu armadura Perseo… no acostumbro luchar contra nadie desarmado! – Decía Ikki al otro caballero.

¡Preocúpate por ti, no necesito armadura para hacerte pagar tu traición… Fénix! – Lestat pronunciaba estas palabras con ironía, y con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

¡DEJA DE LLAMARME TRAIDOR! – el Fénix gritaba exasperado - ¡YO NI TE CONOCÍA… ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE!

¡Ah si… no me conocías… tal vez… PUEDA REFRESCARTE LA MEMORIA! – Lestat lanzó su ataque, Ikki nada pudo hacer al respecto…

Los ataques de Lestat eran cada vez más rápidos y certeros… Ikki apenas y podía evitarlos, con cada ataque, menos podía hacer él para defenderse, y mucho menos para atacar… Shun observaba la escena horrorizado… su hermano estaba siendo lastimado… cuando se disponía a intervenir, nuevamente el padre de Lestat se lo impidió, sosteniéndole fuertemente de la cintura…

¡Suélteme! – Shun forcejeaba para librarse del agarre del mayor - ¡Debo ayudar a mi hermano!... ¡SUÉLTEME!

¡Lo siento, Shun!... ¡Tranquilízate!

¡Parece que están llegando más espectadores! – Sky murmuro divertido, observando hacia la entrada del lugar, en donde hacían acto de presencia Poseidón, Atenea, Hilda, Shaka, Mu, Saga y Afrodita.

¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Saori preguntaba perturbada por el espectáculo - ¡ZEUS EXPLICA QUE HACE TU CABALLERO!

¡No es de su incumbencia, jovencita! – quien había respondido era el padre de Sky, quien se interpuso en el camino de los recién llegados – Será mejor que no intervengan… esto es voluntad de Zeus…

Ikki no daba indicios de poder continuar, Lestat levantó el brazo derecho… un poderoso rayo iba a caer directo en el pecho de Ikki… entonces…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Mi señor Hades! – Pandora se dirigía presurosa al Dios - ¡Algo pasa!

¡Lo se! ¡Prepárate… intervendrás!

Pero… señor – Pandora observaba sorprendida.

¡No soportaría sus lágrimas, Pandora, si algo malo le pasa a su hermano… nadie podrá contenerlas! – fueron las palabras que el Dios dirigió a la mujer - ¡Ve!

Pandora asintió, y se retiró…

Entonces no me equivocaba… "¿Pero quien es realmente el Caballero de Perseo?"… ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Ikki con él?! – Hades se limitó a encender su cosmos… debía intervenir… sentía que de no hacerlo, algo malo podría ocurrir…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki había logrado contener, nadie entendía como, el rayo con sus manos…

¡Lo sabía! – decía Lestat, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios – Sólo el hijo de Zion podría detener mi ataque…

El Fénix respiraba agitadamente, todos los que presenciaron eso lo observaban asombrados, pero los más asombrados eran los familiares de Lestat… Leto, ejerció más presión por Shun, al punto de querer alejarlo de ahí… Shun lo notó y quiso zafarse… un cosmos muy poderoso empezó a emerger del Caballero de Perseo… uno que intimidaba al propio Poseidón y a la mismísima Atenea.

---

¡No me he equivocado!... ¡Lo supe desde que te ví!... Ikki… ¡PAGARÁS POR TU TRAICIÓN! – Lestat lanzó tal ataque que estremeció todo el santuario… Ikki no pudo esquivarlo… sin embargo…

¡NO TOQUES A MI HERMANO! – una corriente nebular había aparecido… Shun pudo librarse del agarre del mayor, al ver en tal peligro a su hermano, encendió su cosmos al máximo y su corriente nebular pudo minimizar la intensidad del ataque, además claro, que tanto Mu como Shaka, también habían intervenido, uno con el muro de cristal y el otro ayudando a intensificar su resistencia con ayuda de su cosmos.

Los cielos estaban tormentosos… el viento, y los relámpagos eran cada vez más intensos… Poseidón protegió a Hilda y Saori, de tal manifestación antinatural de la naturaleza…

¡No puedo creerlo! – murmuraba la diosa de la Sabiduría – Desde un principio su intensión fue atraer a Ikki a una trampa…

¡Lo importante Atenea, no es eso… sino Quien es él! – acotaba Hilda.

¡Ya sabemos quien es! – Poseidón encendía su cosmos llamando con el a sus marinas.

Shun se interpuso entre Ikki y Lestat, miraba a este último seriamente… esa mirada lastimó al caballero, de nuevo el cosmos disminuyó…

¡Prometí no hacerte daño! – dijo Lestat - ¡Apártate!

¡NO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SIGAS LASTIMANDO A MI HERMANO! – Shun se sentía sumamente herido, al final su maestro si tenía razón… no debería aceptar a cualquier desconocido como su amigo – ¡YO REALMENTE CREÍ QUE ERAS MI AMIGO!

¡SERÉ TU SEÑOR DE AHORA EN MÁS! – Vociferó Lestat, y nuevamente su cosmos se intensificó - ¡TÚ CAERÁS AL TÁRTARO POR TRAIDOR IKKI!... "Me llevaré todo lo que amas"

En ese mismo instante, se abrió la tierra bajo los pies de un muy mal herido Ikki… un cosmos extraño, lo envolvió… e Ikki, desapareció.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atenea estaba conmocionada… observaba sumamente alterada el lugar de donde Ikki había desaparecido… no era la única, los de bronce restantes habían llegado justo en ese mismo momento, Shun era el más aturdido, no podía apartar la vista del lugar en donde hacía unos segundos estaba su hermano…

Ikki – susurró bajito – Hermano – las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, se sentía descompuesto, de un momento a otro no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie… Atenea intentó acercarse a su caballero, pero Sky se interpuso.

¡Mejor no se acerque!

Lestat tomó del brazo a Shun, y lo acercó hacia sí… al verlo, el peliverde reaccionó de manera violenta, intentando soltar el agarre, y dirigiéndole al caballero una mirada llena de rencor.

¡No me asustas! – al decir estas palabras Lestat sostiene el mentón del pequeño - ¡Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mí!... ¡Por que de ahora en más, nunca volverás a ver a tu hermano… por que nunca saldrás de aquí! – unas vez dicho eso, se dirigió hacia el templo llevándose a Shun por la fuerza.

Seiya y los demás intentaron ir junto a su amigo, pero Leto los detuvo diciendo…

¡Por ahora, no es conveniente malestar a mi Hijo… les aseguro, que Andrómeda, está a salvo! – dirigiéndose a los otros dioses – Será mejor que vuelvan a sus aposentos…

¡Cómo cree que yo podría continuar aquí! – empezó a decir Atenea, pero Julián la cayó con la mirada… sostuvo su hombro y…

Será mejor que hagamos lo que dice – susurro suavemente al oído de la diosa – Supongo que quieres saber que pasó con Ikki.

Sky los escoltó hacia sus respectivos aposentos… los dorados se reunieron y oyeron por parte de Mu, lo que había sucedido… los generales y los dioses guerreros atendieron también…

¿Eso qué significa?... ¿Acaso no son nuestros aliados? – preguntaba un dios guerrero.

No lo sé… lo que puedo decir es que hay más en este asunto, que nosotros desconocemos – Terminaba de decir Saga.

¿Qué pasó con el Fénix? – preguntó Mime - ¿Está muerto?

¡No! – respondió Shaka - ¡Creo… no… estoy seguro que otro Dios intervino en último momento!

Los presentes observaron al santo de Virgo…

¿Y que hay de Andrómeda? – esta vez era Sorrento el que preguntaba.

Esa pregunta, puso serios y muy pensativos a unos cuantos dorados, encabezados por Shaka…

¡Afrodita fue a ver que esté bien! – Mascara Mortal había hablado… sus palabras llamaron la atención del santo de Virgo, que no se había percatado de la ausencia del pisciano.

¿Qué pretende? – respondió Saga disgustado - ¡Él menos que ninguno debería ir!

¡Es su discípulo o lo olvidas! – fueron las palabras que soltó Mascara - ¡Y deja de subestimarlo, que se sabe cuidar solo! – fue imperceptible, más Mascara dirigió hacia Shaka una mirada de reproche que este captó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡SUELTAME! – Shun aún forcejeaba por soltarse de Lestat.

Llegaron a un cuarto, al entrar las puertas se cierran tras de sí… con un ágil movimiento, el santo de Andrómeda es arrojado a la cama, de donde inmediatamente intenta reincorporarse, pero Lestat se lo impidió al colocar su cuerpo sobre el del peliverde…

¡Su… suéltame! – se quejaba el pequeño - ¡Que es lo que quieres de mí! ¡QUIEN DIABLOS ERES PARA HACER ESTO! – grito ofuscado.

Zeeeeuuussss – susurró antes de aprisionar los labios del menor…

"Zeus" – pensaba Shun, intentando quitar a Lestat de encima suyo, e intentado apartar su rostro… - "no puede ser"… ¡MIENTES! – gritó apartando su rostro de la del mayor.

Te dije que siempre obtengo lo que quiero… solo dije que era Perseo… por que tú eras Andrómeda – una vez más Lestat sujetó el mentón de Shun, y aprovechando la sorpresa que esa revelación había logrado, lo besa nuevamente.

Lestat enciende su cosmos, simplemente Shun perdía la conciencia… una vez que se quedó dormido, Lestat se incorpora… de manera tierna, lo acomoda en el lecho, y lo cubre con una manta…

¡Prometí no hacerte daño… y no lo haré… serás mío a su debido tiempo!...

"Hades… ¿Cómo te atreviste?"...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En el inframundo, Pandora curaba las heridas del Fénix… en su delirio, nombraba a su madre… mencionaba a su padre… se recriminaba por no haber podido alejarlo de su hermano…_

_¡El va a odiarme!... ¡Cuando lo sepa… el va a Odiarme! – murmuraba…_

_Pandora observó a su Señor… este estaba preocupado… su cosmos no había podido atraer a su pequeño también… debía averiguar lo antes posible que era lo que sucedía… comprendía a la perfección que si no había sentido el cosmos de Shun en esas ocasiones era porque… _

"_Era Zeus… siempre fue Zeus"…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho leerlos… ya tengo escrito hasta el capi Nº 22, de a poco los subo, por que el 23 me esta costando bastante terminarlo… _

_A Bade89, Sakurak Li, AndromedaKamiu, Patricia y Cieze les agradezco mucho sus comentarios… espero no defraudarlos con el fic…_

**Capítulo 18º: Recuerdos del Pasado y Una Sentencia Inesperada**

Sentía sumamente pesados los parpados… apenas y podía abrirlos, no recordaba del todo que había pasado… un incómodo malestar inundó su interior… era como un vacío desesperante… y luego, recordó…

¡Ikki! – murmuro al incorporarse en la cama, sintió frío, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo – Mi hermano…. ¿Que pasó con mi hermano?

Apartó la manta, que aún cubría su cuerpo, y se dispuso a abandonar el lecho… fue entonces que pudo fijarse… sobre la cama, había una túnica, y sobre la misma, una nota que decía que debía vestirla… "Debe estar loco si piensa que voy a obedecerle"… Shun haciendo caso omiso a ese escrito, abandona el lecho y se dirige a la puerta.

¡No fue una sugerencia, sino una orden! – una voz se dirigía al menor, desde uno de los rincones oscuros de la habitación.

Shun paró en seco… reconocía la voz… "Lestat"… sin voltearse siquiera a mirarlo, respondió…

Yo no tengo porqué acatar tus órdenes… en lo que a mí respecta – estas últimas palabras las dijo, dirigiéndole al Dios una mirada de profundo rencor – Tú no existes… yo no te conozco – nuevamente el peliverde continuó avanzando hacia las puertas… pero…

¿Qué parte no entendiste Shun? ¡QUE TE PONGAS LA MALDITA TÚNICA! – Lestat se había acercado rápidamente al joven caballero, lo sujetó de una de las muñecas y lo lanzó nuevamente hacia el lecho – Prometí no hacerte daño… pero, aún puedo cambiar de opinión…

Shun no esperaba esa reacción… se quedó atónito por la manera tan violenta en la que reaccionó aquel que pensaba era Perseo. Observaba mitad asustado, mitad disgustado al Dios… sin embargo, lo que siguió lo dejó más perplejo…

¡Bien!... ¡ya que no piensas obedecer… tendré que ayudarte! – Lestat cortó toda distancia con el peliverde, su sangre hervía, estaba alterado, su mirada lo reflejaba… tomó al santo de Andrómeda por la cintura, cuando este se disponía a replicar, sus labios fueron asaltados por los del mayor, quien no le dio oportunidad de evitarlo…

El beso era sumamente apasionado… Shun ante la sorpresa se quedó estático, más, al sentir como Lestat profundizaba a cada momento ese beso, recuperó el sentido…

¡Bas…ta! – murmuraba el pequeño, cada vez que el Dios le daba tregua para respirar – ¡Déjame!

Tu hermano se robó algo que me pertenecía… lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo – al decir esto Lestat nuevamente besa la joven, pero esta vez, yendo un poco más lejos… sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del más joven, y lentamente… le iban despojando de sus ropas… Shun, en vano intentaba detenerlo, el Dios era físicamente mucho más fuerte que él…

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar… se sentía indefenso… quería a su hermano… quería a su maestro… "¿Dónde están?"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeus ha pedido nuestra presencia en el salón del trono… nos pide vayamos acompañados de nuestros caballeros – Julián se dirigía a las mujeres que lo esperaban en la habitación, ninguno de ellos había podido dormir…

Atenea se sentía por demás herida, no sabía nada de Ikki, aunque sospechaba que estaba bien, ni tampoco de Shun, las palabras que les diera Leto no la tranquilizaban en lo absoluto. Hilda también estaba angustiada, en su pueblo siempre le habían inculcado el respeto al poderoso Dios del Trueno, ahora su intuición le decía que tal vez esa reunión no iba a traer nada bueno…

¡Bien!... iré a informar a mis Dioses Guerreros – Hilda se retira del cuarto en busca de sus guerreros.

Haré lo mismo – Saori se dirige a Julián antes de salir - ¿Qué crees que pase?

Estaba furioso, lo que sea que se traiga en contra del Fénix, es serio… habrá que esperar a ver que quiere – respondía el Dios de los Mares.

Casi inmediatamente después de salir la Diosa, Sorrento se presenta ante el Dios de los Mares…

¡Lo siento, señor, pero Kanon no pudo abandonar este Santuario para poner al tanto al señor del Inframundo! – Sorrento inclinaba la cabeza al dar esta información – Uno de los Señores de estas tierras, se lo impidió.

¡Descuida!... Hades ya debe saberlo… ¡Siempre sospecho!... "Me pregunto cuanto más sabe de lo que esta pasando"… - Poseidón se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos… su general al percatarse de ello, intenta retirarse sin hacer ruido - ¡Quédate!

¡Sí! – Sorrento vuelve a su posición inicial, aunque empieza a sentirse un tanto nervioso al notar a su señor aproximarse.

¿Por qué estás nervioso? – Poseidón se encontraba justo enfrente de su general.

¡Debo avisarle a Issac de lo acontecido! – en el instante de pronunciar estas palabras el ojimorado se dispone a retirarse… mas es retenido por el Dios.

¡No dije que podías irte! – Poseidón atrae a su generar más hacia él, al notar cuan nervioso se encontraba el menor, sonrió - ¡Esta vez no podrás escaparte! – susurraba al momento de unir sus labios con los del flautista en un apasionado beso.

Sorrento no se lo vio venir… en un instante Poseidón sujeto su rostro y con la otra mano su cintura, empezando a orientarlo en dirección a la cama…

¡Mi señor… no! – el general intentaba alejar a peliazul…

¿Acaso es necesario que te lo ordene de nuevo?

Esas palabras paralizaron a Sorrento, sin más voluntad se dejaba hacer por Poseidón, quien de sus labios paso a su cuello, y de su cuello a deleitarse por cada rincón del cuerpo de su hermoso General… Poco a poco, las sensaciones inundaron a ambos jóvenes, y el mayor, consiguió que lentamente el ojimorado, se dejase llevar por sus caricias y correspondiese cada uno de sus besos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Al fin despertaste, Ikki! – Pandora acomodaba una bandeja con alimentos junto a Ikki – Come, debes estar hambriento… Hades llegará pronto, le costó mucho salvarte…

Ikki observaba a la mujer frente a él…

¡Pandora… debes ayudarme! – Ikki pronunciaba esas palabras con sumo dolor – Necesito… recordar una parte de mi pasado, que parece estar bloqueado en mi mente…

La joven no podía ocultar su asombro… lo que menos esperaba era escuchas, del orgulloso Fénix… "Debes ayudarme"… aunque si lo analizaba mejor, más parecía una orden, que un pedido…

¡Yo te ayudaré Fénix! – Hades hacía acto de presencia - ¡No hay tiempo que perder… Zeus tiene a Shun, y dudo de sus intenciones!

Ikki asiente…

¡Pandora!

La joven también asiente, dirige una de sus manos hacia el caballero de bronce, y en ese instante….

_Ikki pudo verse siendo niño, en lo que parecía un campo de entrenamiento, muy parecido al Coliseo en Grecia… estaba siendo instruido junto con otros dos niños, que parecían en apariencia un poco mayores que él, no podía distinguir bien sus rostros, el sol arreciaba y no le dejaba enfocar su vista… _

_A pesar de su corta edad, estaba entrenado en el arte del dominio… "del rayo"… su instructor dio por terminado el entrenamiento, y acercándose a Ikki lo carga…_

_¡Eres tan bueno como tu padre!... ¡Estoy seguro que Zion estaría orgulloso Ikki! – dichas estas palabras baja al niño y se aleja…_

_¡Si eso fuera cierto… no habría muerto, ¿no crees?!_

_¡CALLATE SKY! – ordenaba el otro niño de unos hermosos ojos celestes - ¡No le hagas caso hermanito… tu padre era un caballero excepcional!_

_¡Lo se… mi madre siempre me lo dice! – decía con un tono orgulloso el pequeño Ikki._

_¡Mejor me voy! – se alejaba Sky despidiéndose con una mano._

_¡Lo mejor es que hagamos lo mismo!… vamos que tengo mucha hambre – el ojiceleste tomando la mano del más joven le indica el camino a seguir…_

Ikki se encontraba perplejo por las imágenes que acababa de visualizar… Hades y Pandora simplemente se miraron en complicidad, para luego dirigirle la mirada al Fénix…

Entonces… esos niños… uno es el Caballero de Perseo… – Hades se dirigía a Ikki…

Y… el otro es el Caballero de Hércules – terminó de decir el Fénix.

¿Se conocían entonces? – murmuraba la mujer.

Mi madre… solo recuerdo que mi madre me dijo, que aleje a Shun de Zeus – susurraba Ikki con sus pensamientos aún confundidos…

¿Recordabas?... ¡¿Entonces por qué permitiste que Shun fuera a Olimpo?! – Hades preguntaba con un dejo de impaciencia.

Yo… yo lo recordé al ver esa pintura en ese templo… cuando fui en busca de mi hermano… cuando Lestat empezó a atacarme… "me llamó hermanito"… - Ikki estaba muy confundido, levantó la mirada - ¡Necesito recordar más!... ¡No entiendo!.

Hades asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia Pandora, que también asintió y se dispuso a comenzar con su labor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lestat ejercía un fuerte agarre sobre las muñecas de Shun con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra acariciaba la nívea piel del peliverde, y seguía besando ahora no solo sus labios, sino también su cuello y sus hombros… gruesas lágrimas recorrían el rostro del pequeño, mientras luchaba por no dejar escapar ningún gemido debido a la cantidad de sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentando.

La mano del mayor, comenzó a bajar más, y fue en ese momento que Shun murmuró…

¡Esta… bien!... tu ganas Lestat – su voz sonaba apagada…

Lestat suelta el agarre que ejercía y acerca al peliverde la túnica que le había escogido… Shun la toma, y sin mirar al Dios menciona…

Quisiera asearme…

Lestat le indica la dirección de los baños, Shun se incorpora del lecho y se dirige hacia ahí…

¡No intentes nada!... ¡Tienes Diez minutos mi ángel! – fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Shun antes de ingresar al baño…

Pasaron quince minutos hasta que salió del baño, Lestat observaba complacido como esa túnica color celeste cielo lucía espléndidamente en su ángel… Shun entrelazaba sus manos en un intento de contener los inmensos deseos que tenía de llorar, no podía mirar a los ojos a Lestat, temía que si lo hacía sería con desprecio y que eso, pudiera desencadenar otra escena como la anteriormente sufrida.

¡No temas! – Lestat se acercaba lentamente a Shun, hasta colocarse justo enfrente, levantó su mentón y lo obligó a enfrentarle la mirada - ¡No te haré daño… no podría!... Ahora eres mío pequeño… no suelo dañar nada que me pertenezca…

¡QUE NO SOY NI TUYO NI DE NADIE! – Las palabras de Lestat encendieron el coraje de Andrómeda… de un manotazo alejo la mano del mayor de su rostro, y esta vez si enfrentó su mirada con inmenso desprecio - ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO… QUE SEAS UN DIOS NO QUIERE DECIR QUE YO TE PERTENEZCA!

¡Pero si no es como Dios que te lo digo! – mencionó sagaz el Dios

¡Ah… no! – Sus palabras desconcertaron al más joven, sabía que lo mejor era quedarse callado, pero no pudo evitarlo… - ¿Enton…ces?

¡Ya te lo dije mi ángel… tu hermano me quitó algo… y yo sólo se lo estoy cobrando!... en otras palabras, TÚ – Lestat pronunció cada palabra con sumo cuidado, saboreando cada expresión que el peliverde dejaba notar en su rostro.

¡Y…yo! – murmuro el pequeño, aún sin entender.

¡Te lo explicaré todo!... Acompáñame

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación, Lestat escoltó a Shun en el salón del trono, donde ya se encontraban los otros dioses, caballeros, marinas y dioses guerreros.

Todos los presentes observaron a Shun… aunque solo fueron unos pocos los que comprendieron que este portaba vestimentas que identificaban a los moradores de Olimpo…

Zeus se sentó en el trono principal, su padre lo hizo a su derecha, y a Shun le obligaron a sentarse a su izquierda… Sky apareció y se sentó en un trono que se encontraba un escalón más abajo que el del Dios de Dioses, mientras su padre permaneció de pie observando a todos los presentes con expresión fría.

¡Su excelencia Nao! – un guerrero celestial irrumpe en el salón y se dirige al padre de Sky – Aquí le traigo lo que me solicito…

Nao recibió una serie de rollos de papel, después de eso, observó a Lestat y este asintió…

¡Poseidón, Atenea e Hilda!... – comenzó a hablar el hombre - Es mi debe informarles que por decisión absoluta del Dios Zeus, y considerando que debido a sus batallas pusieron en peligro la delicada línea que protege a este mundo de las calamidades que encierra el Tártaro… Serán castigados al igual que Hades…

¡¡¡QUÉ!!! – Los involucrados y sus respectivos caballeros se sobresaltan ante esa afirmación.

Zeus se levanta de su trono… la imagen de un rayo aparece en su mano derecha… dirigiéndose a Poseidón, Hilda y Atenea…

¡La sentencia está dictada!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡Eso no puede ser! – Ikki murmuraba cada palabra, exhibiendo una expresión de absoluta sorpresa - ¡No es posible!.... no… no… no puedo creer esto…_

_¡Y sin embargo Ikki, tus recuerdos son reales! – mencionaba Pandora _

_Creo que lo único que importa ahora… es rescatar a Shun… si tu madre te lo encargó fue por algo – Hades hablaba con mucha naturalidad y calma, más por dentro se desataba una lucha sin cuartel… "Zeus…morirás si te atreves a tocarlo"…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios… La verdad no se cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic… pues aun lo estoy escribiendo y me cuesta un poco seguir desde el punto en donde quedé…_

**Capítulo 19º: Revelaciones **

Zeus miraba imponente a los demás dioses liberando su poderoso cosmos, los sentenciados al verse amenazados fueron rodeados por sus respectivos guardianes…

¡Realmente ustedes no son rivales para mí! – mencionaba tranquilamente el Señor de todos los Dioses - ¡Apártense!

Shaka, Dokko y Aioros encabezaban la defensiva de Atenea, sus expresiones dejaban ver la firme intensión de no obedecer a Zeus…

¡No piensan hacerlo!... Esta bien… ¡Recibirán el castigo junto a ellos! – Zeus levantó su mano derecha, cuando estaba por hacer un movimiento, unas pequeñas manos lo detuvieron…

¡No lo hagas!... ¡Por favor!.. ¡no lo hagas! – Shun detenía la mano del Dios, este le dirigió una miraba fría, más al encontrarse con esas preciosas esmeraldas llenas de preocupación, suavizó su expresión y lentamente disminuyó la intensidad de su cosmos - ¡Debe haber otra manera! – murmuró el peliverde ya captando toda la atención de Lestat.

Lestat se quedó observando a Shun seriamente… con unas de sus manos acarició su rostro, el pequeño permitió este gesto y lo aceptó sumiso, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada del mayor…

¡Creo Hijo! – hablaba Leto, para cortar el incómodo silencio que se había formado sin apartar la mirada de Poseidón, Atenea e Hilda – Que encontraremos una manera de cumplir tu sentencia, sin la necesidad de que alguien salga lastimado.

Sólo al oír esas palabras Shun apartó la mirada dirigiéndosela ahora al padre de Lestat… y no fue el único, los demás dioses, los caballeros, Sky y su padre, Nao también lo habían volteado a mirar.

¡Habla Padre!... ¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó Lestat sin mirarle.

Es admirable la lealtad mostrada por estos caballeros, Hijo, ¿No lo crees? – empezaba a hablar el hombre – También es más que evidente, el cariño que los mismos inspiran en sus deidades…

¡Al punto, Padre! – acotó Zeus

¡Creo que Shun se sentirá muy solo aquí! – murmuró Leto al encontrarse a corta distancia de su hijo.

Shun observaba a ambos hombres, padre e hijo, no comprendió lo que quiso decir el mayor con eso, pero estaba seguro que estaba a punto de averiguarlo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Estas más tranquilo! – preguntaba Pandora retirando la bandeja de comida del lugar donde la había dejado - ¡Me alegra que hayas comido algo!... ¡Tranquilo… estoy segura que…

¡Shun va a odiarme! – murmuró el Fénix apuntando su mirada a un lugar fijo – Yo… realmente… soy un traidor…

¡Claro que no!... ¡No digas tontería Ikki, Shun sería incapaz de odiarte… él simplemente no podría, por que te adora! – mencionaba la mujer con firme convicción – Y no eres un traidor… cumpliste con los deseos de tu madre… ella, seguro tenía una razón poderosa para pedirte lo que te pidió…

¡Dime Pandora!... ¿Hay algo que justifique la traición a un hermano? – Ikki decía cada palabra con sumo dolor y remordimiento – Él… era… él era mi amigo… yo le juré lealtad… y…

¡Lo importante es que no lastime a Shun! – Hades ingresaba a la habitación acompañado de Aicos - ¡Confiaste en tu madre aquella vez! ¡No creo que ella haya traicionado a Zeus por nada!

Ikki aún no parecía del todo convencido, pero sabía que Hades tenía razón… su madre, amaba a Lestat, algo debió de haber pasado para que tomara esa decisión.

------FLASH BACK -------

¡Necesito recordar más!... ¡No entiendo!.

Esta bien, relájate Ikki – Pandora coloca una de sus manos sobre los ojos del Fénix y este nuevamente pudo recordar… más bien, pudo presenciar lo que su mente había olvidado.

_Se vio entrando por unas puertas, acompañado de otro niño, a quien reconoció como Lestat…_

_¡Ya llegaron! – una mujer de unos hermosos cabellos verdes los recibía - ¿Cómo les fue?_

_¡BIEN! – respondían al unísono._

_Ikki se acercaba y abrazaba a la mujer cariñosamente, y esta le devolvía el gesto con una infinita ternura… el otro niño solo observaba la escena… luego que Ikki se separó de su madre, la mujer dirigió su atención a Lestat, quien con una sonrisa picara se acercó y abrazó también a la mujer…_

_¡Ikki lo hace muy bien Tía!... ¡Mi padre dice que será tan bueno como mi Tío Zion! – Hablaba el menor orgulloso - ¡Estoy seguro que él será el próximo Caballero Celestial de Perseo!_

_¡Mi amor!... ¡eres muy pequeño para pensar en eso! ¡Porque mejor no van tú e Ikki a lavarse las manos… ¿Sí?... mientras yo les sirvo algo para comer! – la mirada de la mujer parecía distante, el peliceleste la observó un momento antes de asentir._

_¿Realmente crees que seré el próximo Caballero Celestial de Perseo? – preguntaba el pequeño peliazul._

_¡Claro que sí!... ¡Serás mi mano derecha! ¡Eres mi hermano Ikki, prométeme que nunca me dejarás! – murmuraba Lestat a Ikki mientras se dirigían al comedor_

_¡Lo Juro!... ¡Seré tu caballero más fiel… y siempre estaré contigo! – afirmaba entusiasta el más pequeño._

_Luego de presenciar eso, la escena cambiaba… todo estaba en penumbras, el pequeño Ikki, ingresaba al cuarto de su madre. Ella era un manojo de nervios, se notaba que había llorado, parecía estar guardando unas cuantas cosas en un bolso… _

_¡¿Madre?! – Ikki se acercó a su madre y la observaba asustado - ¿Qué pasa, mamá?¿Qué haces?_

_¡Ikki!... Hijo… Tu padre siempre me dijo que no llevaría una vida de caballero por mí… que respetaría mi deseo de vivir normalmente… él respetaba mi desprecio hacia las batallas, hacia las guerras… pero él ya no está – la mujer se quebraba nuevamente - ¡Debemos irnos Ikki1… ¡Yo debo irme!_

_¡Ma… má! – el niño no entendía que estaba ocurriendo… él nunca había visto llorar a su mamá, es más, estaba seguro que era feliz…_

_¡Tranquilo, mi amor!... entenderé si deseas quedarte… no puedo culparte, eres un guerrero, y amas a Lestat y a tu Tío Leto… soy yo la que no puede quedarse…_

_¡Iré! – Ikki no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado… su madre estaba por sobre todo… a pesar de ser aún un niño, siempre fue muy maduro._

¡Increíble! – murmuraba Pandora ante todo lo descubierto.

¡Entonces eres familia de Zeus! – Mencionó Hades… - ¿Y Shun?

¡Mi madre se casó después de que huimos! – acotó Ikki mirando las sábanas de su cama - ¡Al poco tiempo de que nació… ellos murieron en un accidente, y lo demás ya lo saben… conocí a Pandora!

¡Creo que al borrar sus recuerdos después de nuestro encuentro… involuntariamente también selle esos recuerdos! – hablaba Pandora más para sí que para los presentes.

¿No recuerdas nada más? – preguntó el Dios del Inframundo.

¡Mi madre me dijo… que debía alejar a Shun de Zeus!

¡Supongo que por que sabía que Zeus desearía vengarse de ti, por medio de tu hermano! – concluía la mujer mirando preocupada a su señor.

Ikki bajaba la mirada, había recordado algo más… pero no deseaba compartirlo con los presentes.

¡Eso no puede ser!...

------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------

¡Ikki!... enviaré a Aicos para que averigüe como está la situación en Olimpo… supongo que Zeus querrá hacerme ver su enfado por haberte ayudado – señaló el Dios.

¡Yo debo ir, también! – soltó el Fénix

Pues será cuando te recuperes, Pandora te ayudará para que te recuperes rápidamente – terminó de decir el Dios antes de retirarse nuevamente, seguido de Pandora, quien llevaba la bandeja, y por Aicos.

"_¿Má? ¿Por qué huimos como traidores? _

_Por que… no puedo permitir que lastimen a un ser inocente… aunque… este ser, solo le pertenezca al poderoso Zeus"._

¡No permitiré que lastimes a Shun, Lestat!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lestat guardo silencio un momento, meditó las palabras de su padre, sonrió y le dirigió una miraba a Saori y los demás… por fin dijo:

Supongo… que tienes razón, padre… Caballeros, ustedes harían cualquier cosa para proteger a sus dioses… ¿no es así?

Los Caballeros se dirigieron miradas de intriga, pero asintieron afirmativamente…

¿Qué pretendes Zeus? – preguntó Poseidón

¡Simple, querido hermano, ustedes pagaran su ofensa y sus imprudencias entregándome algo a cambio de mi indulgencia!

¿Qué? – soltaron incrédulas Atenea e Hilda - ¿Qué es ese algo que quieres? – termino de preguntar Atenea.

¡Tío toma nota, por favor! – Se había dibujado una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Lestat, misma que se podía apreciar en su primo Sky.

¡Claro, sobrino! – respondió Nao, preparándose para tomar nota.

Mi sentencia es la que sigue…

Princesa Hilda, debido a tu debilidad fuiste controlada y faltaste a tu promesa de orar al Dios Odín, esto puso en peligro a la Tierra, y como fue mi poder el que revivió a los jóvenes que entregaron su vida por culpa tuya… el castigo más indicado sería, ¡que tú misma perdieras la vida! – estas palabras alarmaron a los dioses guerreros presentes quienes se colocaron frente a su princesa en posición defensiva – Al menos, que el caballero que toca la dulce melodía del arpa, decidiera quedarse en Olimpo para deleitarme con su música.

Julián Solo, no, Poseidón, tú iniciaste una guerra santa innecesaria engañado por un simple mortal… eso es humillante para un Dios, no solo eso, pusiste en riesgo a los habitantes de la tierra queriendo controlarla a la fuerza… también por ti, dieron sus vidas jóvenes guerreros, vidas que con mi poder devolví… lo más indicado para este hecho, sería despojarte de tu cuerpo mortal, y mandarte a dormir por una eternidad – La sentencia alarmó a los generales marinas, quienes también se colocaron a la defensiva – Claro, que a diferencia de Hilda, dos de tus generales sobrevivieron; uno, que debe purgar por su pecado de engañarte; y el otro, tiene en sus manos evitar tu castigo, si acepta servirme en Olimpo.

Atenea, mi hija favorita, he sido muy condescendiente contigo siempre, pero en esta ocasión fue tu actitud la que estuvo a punto de quebrar la paz de este mundo… al matar a Hades, casi logras que las puertas del Tártaro se habrán… Claro, debo admitir, que eso no lo hiciste tú sola, fueron tus milagrosos caballeros los que lograron la hazaña de vencer a los dioses… Tú osadía solo puede ser castigada con la vida de esos caballeros que tanto han blasfemado en tu nombre – Saori se levantó sumamente consternada…

¡Prefiero que tomes mi vida! – Dijo firmemente la pelilila.

¡Atenea! – la llamaron sus caballeros - ¡Por favor, no diga eso!

Sin embargo, si Shun accede a quedarse conmigo por propia voluntad olvidaré ese castigo – terminó de decir Lestat dirigiéndoles a los presentes una mirada soberbia.

Shaka quedó en shock, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo…

¡Esta bien! – Shun había respondido… y a su afirmativa se habían unido la de Mime y la de Sorrento.

¡Excelente! ¡Entonces ya no hay nada que decir! – mencionó el Dios

¡Pero! – Shun había vuelto a hacer uso de palabra, llamando la atención del peliceleste – Te pido que también perdones a Hades…

Lestat le dirigió una mirada seria al pequeño, quien en ningún momento apartó la suya…

¡Sabes que te haré mi esclavo si cumplo eso! – susurró Lestat suavemente al oído de Shun.

¡No me importa, si me das tu palabra de que no lo lastimarás! – también en un susurro acotaba el menor.

¡Esta bien! – dijo Zeus en voz alta.

¡Su excelencia, Zeus! – Afrodita se había dirigido al Dios - ¡Le pido que acepte que yo también me quede a sus servicios!

Las palabras de Afrodita sorprendieron a sus compañeros, Zeus lo observó y luego sonrió nuevamente…

¡Comprendo caballero, si quieres estar cerca de tu pupilo, yo lo acepto!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rato después…

Entre los caballeros y los dioses reinaba un ambiente extraño, todos estaban serios… nadie decía nada, a eso de las tres de la tarde Sky les informó a los dioses que debían abandonar Olimpo al día siguiente, por lo que debían aprovechar y despedirse de sus amigos y caballeros…

En otro lugar…

Shun observaba el retrato de dos mujeres sumamente hermosas, ambas eran idénticas, a excepción de que una de ellas poseía unos hermosos ojos celestes, y la otra unos hermosos ojos verdes. La de ojos verdes, era muy, pero muy parecida… a él… Shun extendió sus dedos en dirección a la imagen…

¡Si… eres muy parecido a tu madre! – Leto había llegado hacía un momento… se acercó más a Shun - ¡Desde el momento en que te vi, sabía que tenías que ver con ella!

Shun no lo volteaba a ver, su atención ahora estaba en la otra mujer…

¡Ella es la madre de Lestat! – mencionó Leto también mirando la imagen.

¿Su madre? – murmuró el joven, sin poder disimular su cara de asombro.

¡Si!... además, el padre de Ikki es mi hermano menor, Zion – Shun miro a Leto sorprendido – Shun… ¿Sabes quien es tu padre?

Él murió junto con mi madre, cuando yo era muy pequeño – murmuró el peliverde, estaba conmocionado, eso quería decir que Ikki y él eran medios hermanos – Con razón éramos tan diferentes – susurró dibujando una sonrisa que no hacía juego con su mirada distante.

¡Ya veo! ¡No debes temer Shun… Lestat, no va a hacerte daño! – comentó el mayor sonriendo amablemente.

¡Padre, podrías dejarme a solas con él! – Lestat había presenciado toda la charla desde un rincón.

Leto solo sonrió, se despidió y alejó, dejando solos al caballero de Andrómeda y al poderoso Dios Zeus.

¡Supongo, que Esmeralda, tu madre, debe estar muy infeliz al ver que sus dos hijos son caballeros! ¡Ella era una persona sumamente pacífica! – al decir estas palabras Lestat, atraía a Shun a sus brazos - ¡Yo amaba a Ikki como a un hermano!... ¡y él me traicionó, faltó a su promesa y se fue! – Lestat envolvía con sus brazos a Shun - ¡Yo haré… que tú cumplas esa promesa… pero no como hermano… sino… quizás… le duela más saberte como mi amante.

Andrómeda miró asustado a Lestat, este sonrió…

¡Descuida… tú mismo te entregarás a mí!... Una vez… que olvides a Hades – susurro Lestat en su oído.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El sol ya estaba en lo alto, los caballeros empezaban a despedirse de sus amigos y compañeros, mientras que a Atenea, Poseidón e Hilda, Zeus les informaba que estaría al pendiente, y que su relación después de ese día volvería a ser fluida, y sin resentimientos… Poseidón parecía distante a esas palabras, más la promesa de Zeus de que en un corto tiempo volverían a ver a sus guerreros le devolvió un poco la tranquilidad…_

_¡Díganle a Hades, que estamos a mano!... ¡Que estaré al pendiente de lo que acontezca con relación al Tártaro! – terminó de decir Zeus cuando sus huéspedes eran escoltados por los mismos caballeros celestiales que los habían traído._

_Todo esto era vigilado desde las sombras por uno de los tres jueces del Inframundo, quien al ver como desaparecían del Olimpo, Atenea y los demás, decide que debía informarle de inmediato a su señor._


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20º: La Espera**

_Yo he de despertar más poderoso e implacable que nunca… _

Hades sonreía al recordar como había sido él mismo quien pronunciara esas palabras… y justo de esos mismos labios había confesado a un mortal que solo él podría tenerlo a sus pies… Ahora su alma no encontraba paz… hacía dos horas mandó a sus jueces en busca de Atenea, Poseidón e Hilda, sabía de boca de uno de ellos que habían vuelto a sus santuarios… y que de la comitiva no formaba parte su pequeño tesoro.

Pandora observaba a su señor a la distancia… sabía que estaba inquieto, ella misma lo estaba también… lo que habían descubierto del pasado de Ikki, era algo increíble y serio… si lo que ellos pensaban era correcto… Shun corría serio peligro en manos del primo de su hermano.

En otro lugar del Giudecca, Ikki ya sintiéndose mucho mejor, se dispone a ir en presencia de Hades… deseaba hablar con él, tenía la firme intención de volver a Olimpo y hablar con Lestat… No permitiría que Shun siguiera con él, ni un minuto más…

En el Santuario en Grecia…

Atenea no tardo en explicarle todo lo que sabía a Shión, además de pedirle que prepare todo, no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero ella debía ir al inframundo a buscar a Ikki, él y solo él, podría aclarar algo todo lo que estaba pasando con Shun y la familia de Zeus.

En el Santuario Marino…

Los marinas recibieron jubilosos a su Emperador, este no fue muy efusivo en el saludo, y se retiró a sus aposentos… Issac, se encargo de comentar lo sucedido a sus pares, mientras que Kanon, quien se había percatado de una presencia familiar, fue a encararla…

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – pegunto el general sin mucho ánimo

Mi Señor Hades desea encontrarse con Poseidón – Radamantys hablaba serio observando atentamente al marina.

Él irá… también desea hablar con tu Señor – fue lo que respondió antes de retirarse en dirección al soporte principal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aun que deseaba abrir sus parpados, estos permanecían cerrados… nuevamente esa extraña pesadilla, con el condimento de las nuevas revelaciones, habían hecho de su sueño algo intranquilo… despertó varias veces por la madrugada, apenas hacía unas cuantas horas se había dejado rendir nuevamente por el cansancio… frunció ligeramente el ceño, una suave y cálida caricia se siente en su rostro… y un susurro lejano penetra por sus oídos…

Estoy aquí… no va a pasarte nada malo, pequeño…

Shun lentamente abre los ojos, reconocía la voz… "Afrodita"… El caballero dorado de Piscis, se encontraba a su lado, se notaba en su rostro la preocupación…

¿Estás bien, Shun, te ha hecho daño?

Shun niega con la cabeza, se incorpora para luego cobijarse entre los brazos del que ahora era su maestro… gruesas lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas… Afrodita simplemente acaricia sus cabellos con delicadeza… él cuidaría de Shun, de su alumno… del… "de tu amor"…

En la habitación observaban la escena, Sorrento y Mime, ninguno se animó a decir nada… sin embargo, ellos también se sentían así… con deseos de ponerse a llorar… aunque como guerreros que eran, no lo demostrarían…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No importaba como lo viera… él era sumamente parecido a su madre, tenían la misma mirada… "él quizás pudo ser mío"… "pero no me amaste lo suficiente"… ¡No lo hiciste!..

¡Piensas en ella, ¿verdad?! – Lestat se acercaba lentamente a su padre, lo había estado observando desde hacía rato.

¡No le harás daño! – respondió sin voltearse a observar a su hijo – Él no tiene nada que ver en esto... además es tu primo, de parte de madre.

Un niño nacido de la infidelidad y la traición – comentó irónicamente mirando hacia el templo que le servía de hogar cuando pequeño.

Es inocente… no tiene culpa en la infidelidad de su madre, ni en la traición de su hermano… además, es familia tuya… Tu Primo – esas últimas palabras las recalcó observando a su poderoso hijo.

Querrás decir… - sonrió maliciosamente – Mi amante…

Si realmente lo quisieras de amante, lo habrías hecho tuyo en la primera noche – añadió el hombre devolviendo a su hijo la misma sonrisa maliciosa – La verdad es que te trae loco desde que lo conociste, verdad, te hubiera gustado que sea…

¡Ya basta padre! – Lestat había cambiado su expresión – Prefiero ir a entretenerme con mis huéspedes, que seguir hablando estupideces – dichas estas palabras Lestat se aleja en dirección al templo, dejando a su padre, quien lo observa con una chispa de picardía…

Hace tanto que no te veía así… tan feliz…

Zeus caminaba disgustado… "Será mi padre, pero… ¿Cómo se atreve…?"… Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percata de que justo en el momento en que doblo por uno de los pasillos, un pequeño peliverde se ocultaba tras una estatua… dio cinco pasos más antes de detenerse…

¿Dónde crees que vas? – pregunta firmemente, con un tono de disgusto.

Shun, que por un momento reyó que se había salvado de ser descubierto, salió de tras la estatua…

Lestat voltea, Shun se encontraba aún con las ropas que había dispuesto que él usara para dormir… lentamente se le fue acercando… al verlo, no pudo evitar sonreír… "Realmente se ve tan dulce"…

¡Responde!

Qui…ero… ¡Quiero ver el cuadro donde está mi madre! – lo soltó tan rápido que apenas, se hizo entender… Lestat, acarició ese ya muy sonrosado rostro… luego se volteó y emprendió la marcha…

¡Ven! – Dijo, a lo que Shun accedió con algo de nerviosismo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Santuario ubicado en Grecia…

Los dorados se habían reunido a hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido, Shaka apenas participaba de la reunión, su mente volaba a Olimpo, donde su pequeño estaba a merced del poderoso Dios de Dioses, no se perdonaba haberlo permitido, debía ser él y no Afrodita, quien estuviera allá en esos momentos…

A una distancia prudente de Virgo, Cáncer lo observaba con disgusto… él también consideraba que no era deber de Afrodita sino de Shaka el quedarse a proteger al pequeño Andrómeda, pero no… su amigo había decidido quedarse para salvaguardarlo… eso lo hería, pues él mejor que nadie conocía el alma de Afrodita… sus sentimientos, aquellos que empezó a aflorar desde que, aún pequeño, llegó al Santuario… "¿Cómo es que puede amarte?... tú no te lo mereces"…

En las habitaciones de Saori, un espectro informaba a la diosa sobre el pedido de Hades, a lo que ella contesto…

Descuide, Minos… era mi deseo de todos modos volver al inframundo… dígame, ¿Ikki se encuentra bien?

El juez asiente, y luego de un segundo es absorbido por las sombras de la habitación.

¿Qué opinas, Shion? – Atenea se dirigía a su Patriarca, quien en todo momento estuvo a su lado.

Debes ir, Atenea… y tener cuidado… por lo que estuve investigando en su ausencia… aquellos guerreros que nos atacaron en la entrada al Tártaro… aún no han manifestad sus verdaderas intensiones – comentaba el Patriarca a la joven, quien asiente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki intentaba convencer a Pandora de que su decisión no iba a cambiarla por más argumentos que ella empleara… estaba decidido, iría por Shun…

Me temo que de hacer eso, lo único que le causarás a Shun, son disgustos y preocupaciones – Hades había hecho acto de presencia justo en el momento en que Ikki se disponía a salir.

Ikki observó al Dios del Inframundo ceñudo…

Poseidón y Atenea vendrán al Inframundo, y me explicarán la situación de tu hermano en el Olimpo… tú permanecerás aquí, hasta que sepamos que esperar – mencionaba Hades tranquilo, pero imperante – Si algo malo te pasara, Shun se pondría triste… y eso es algo, con lo que yo no estoy dispuesto a lidiar…

Ikki mira sorprendido al Dios… no es que no supiera que algo sentía por su hermano… pero la verdad era que no creía que fuera algo serio… sin embargo, y a pesar de su porte indiferente, pudo descubrir un brillo muy diferente en sus ojos cuando se refería a su hermano…

Está bien… esperaré a ver que tienen ellos que decir… pero, después iré por mi hermano – afirma enérgicamente el Fénix, retirándose luego en dirección a los aposentos que ocupaba.

¿Mi señor? – Pandora se dirige a Hades tímidamente - ¿Qué le preocupa?

Algo… estoy seguro, que algo nos oculta – murmura sin apartar la vista del lugar hacia donde Ikki se había dirigido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía apartar la mirada de ese rostro… su madre, él había soñado con ver ese rostro desde que tuvo conciencia de si… Ikki siempre tuvo razón… ella se le parecía… tanto como la madre de Lestat…

Cabellos verdes – murmuró el más joven, al recordar el primer encuentro que había tenido con Sky, el primo de Lestat.

¿No… no tenías recuerdos de ella? – pregunto Lestat, que ya desde hacía rato observaba a Shun.

Murió… cuando era pequeño – fue su sincera respuesta.

¿Nunca una foto? – volvió a dirigirse el Dios.

Shun no dijo nada… solo quería verla… si en esos momentos tuviera a Ikki, le diría cuanta razón tenía al compararlo con su madre... Shun acercó una de sus manos a la imagen… cuando estaba por tocarla, Lestat lo atrajo hacia él, volteándolo para que le devolviera la mirada…

¿Quieres saber más de ella? – preguntó el Dios, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Shun…

Andrómeda volvió a dirigirle una mirada al cuadro… luego asintió… Lestat sonrió…

¡Bien!... ¿por dónde debo empezar?... tal vez quieras saber también más sobre tu hermano… empezaré entonces… por el principio….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ikki se sentía sumamente intranquilo… mientras más tiempo pase Shun con Lestat, más peligro corría su hermano… y más posibilidades corría él, de que Shun termine odiándolo… Su madre se lo había advertido… le había dicho que aleje a Shun de todo lo que tenía que ver con el Olimpo, con Zeus…_

_Hades sólo observaba al Fénix… había algo en él que le inquietaba… compartía su temor de perder a Shun… pero había algo más… algo que aún no lograba descifrar._

_Una sombra pasa sin ser percibida por el inframundo… la misma se arrodilla ante las inmensas puertas del Tártaro…_

_¡Pronto mi amo… muy pronto volverá a poner orden en esta corrupta Tierra!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21º: Relatos del Pasado. Primera Parte.**

_¡No importa Leto… ya conoces a Nao!_

_¡Ese es el problema, Zion!... No cambia…_

_¡Dejen de hablar de mí!..._

Hasta donde a mi se me dijo, cuando nacieron mi padre y mis tíos, se pensó que ellos serían las reencarnaciones de los Tres Dioses principales… mi padre como el mayor, sería Hades; mi tío Zion sería entonces Poseidón; y mi tío Nao, Zeus… pero no fue así… a pesar de que mi familia ha estado en Olimpo protegiéndolo desde generaciones, no se ha cumplido el nacimiento de esas tres deidades en una misma casta desde que todo pasó, en el comienzo de la mitología. Sin embargo, lo que si se esperaban era el nacimiento de Zeus…

Como ninguno de los tres nacidos, fue escogido por el poderoso Zeus para ser su reencarnación… el Patriarca consulto con el oráculo de Delfos, y este le dijo, que sería la descendencia de uno de los trillizos el que reinaría el Olimpo como Señor de los Dioses.

Digamos… desde pequeños ellos fueron inculcados en el arte de la batalla, educados cada uno, como el potencial progenitor del dios Zeus… desde su corta edad siempre existió cierta rivalidad entre mi padre y mi tío Nao, desde pequeños competían por demostrar quien era el mejor… cuando cumplieron trece años, ellos superaron muchas pruebas, y mis tíos Zion y Nao obtuvieron las armaduras celestiales de Perseo y Hércules, respectivamente… mientras que mi padre, para coraje de mi tío Nao, se convirtió en el aprendiz del Patriarca, por consiguiente, en su sucesor.

Pasaron… dos años, y ya siendo Patriarca, mi padre fue invitado a la coronación de la nueva líder de las Amazonas, ellas sienten respeto hacia Olimpo, aunque su lealtad esta con Hera, también es su deber proteger este Santuario y respetar a Zeus.

Fue en esa reunión que mi padre conoció a mi madre… ella era una de las guerreras amazonas más fuertes… Celeste, así se llamaba ella – Shun escuchaba el relato de Lestat con mucha atención, estaban en un hermoso jardín rodeado de bellas flores de todos los colores… Shun aún se encontraba con su piyama, a lo lejos Afrodita vigilaba cada movimiento que se realizaba, mientras que del otro lado, era Leto, quien escuchaba atento el relato de su hijo… una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro… "Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer"…

_¡Su Excelencia… sea bienvenido! – una mujer de fina contextura lo recibía, al percatarse de que no estaba solo, espero la respectiva presentación…_

_¡Ellos son los Caballeros Celestiales de Hércules y de Perseo!... Podría explicarme en que consiste la ceremonia – hablaba tranquilamente el Patriarca del Olimpo_

_Claro su excelencia… hoy es una fecha importante, proclamaremos una nueva reina Amazona – mencionaba la joven escoltando a los invitados por un largo sendero - ella salió victoriosa de una serie de pruebas impuestas por la misma Hera, desde la era mitológica – llegaban a un templo, ingresando a un salón, en donde al verlos llegar las presentes los saludaron respetuosamente._

_Leto observo percatándose de que no todas eran amazonas, para luego prestar atención a su guía, quien percibió la duda de su invitado, y con una sonrisa acotó…_

_Además, hoy conmemoramos las fiestas de la cosecha, por lo que contamos con la visita de nuestras hermanas las sacerdotisas de la Diosa Afrodita..._

_¡Entiendo! – murmuró…_

_¡Sean bienvenidos!... gran Sacerdote de Zeus y sus fieles Caballeros Celestiales… compartimos con ustedes el deseo de que nuestros grandes señores nos honren con su presencia en poco tiempo – proclamaba una mujer acercándose a Leto… esta portaba una pequeña tiara, que indicaba quien era…_

_¡Muy pronto el poderoso Zeus nos honrará con su nacimiento! – fueron las palabras que el hombre creyó conveniente dar… _

_¡Escuchamos también de esa profecía! Pero, por favor, siéntanse cómodos… Soy Jade reina de las Amazonas…_

_Un verdadero Honor… ellos son mis hermanos Nao, caballero Celestial de Hércules y Zion, Caballero Celestial de Perseo – terminaba de presentar el joven._

_La ceremonia fue muy corta, y estuvo seguida de algunas demostraciones por parte de las amazonas de su poderío en combate, mientras que las representantes de la diosa Afrodita deleitaban con las artes de la música y la poesía…_

_Leto observaba como a la distancia, su hermano Nao conversaba animosamente con la reina… sonrió al notar que parecía estar cortejándola… mientras que Zion, para su sorpresa hacía exactamente todo lo contrario… parecía aburrido y con deseos de marcharse… cuando estaba por ir a acompañarlo… una guerrera llamó su atención…_

_Acababa de vencer a sus tres oponentes, luego de hacerlo, se despojó de la mascara que portaba… era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida… no solo era bella, sino que pudo sentir por su cosmos que, además era poderosa… ella pareció notar como la miraba, una sonrisa fue el gesto que recibió…_

¡Si… solo necesitaste una sonrisa para robarme el corazón… mi hermosa Celeste! – Leto observó nuevamente a su hijo…

Mi tío Nao se casó con la reina de las amazonas, y poco después ella quedó embarazada de Sky… durante ese periodo, mi padre cortejó a mi madre, como ella era una amazona, se resistió mucho a sus cortejos, pero… terminó accediendo, pues ella también se había enamorado de él – Lestat sonrió al decirlo – y por lo que se, fue en la ceremonia de unión entre mis padres, que…

_Leto… ella es mi hermana Esmeralda…_

_¡Es un verdadero placer… Celeste no para de hablar de ti..! – Leto quedó mudo cuando la observó mejor – ¿Ustedes son?..._

_Somos gemelas, así es – fueron las tranquilas palabras que dio en respuesta…_

_Debes ser una excelente guerrera como tu hermana… - comentaba Leto, observando acercarse a Zion hacia ellos._

_Mi amor… ella sirve a Afrodita, no esta de acuerdo con las batallas y las guerras… en fin, está en contra de todo tipo de manifestación violenta – acotó Celeste con picardía dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a su hermana, quien también sonrió._

_Ya veo… - murmuró…_

_¡La ceremonia debe empezar! – informaba Zion acercándose a su hermano… saludo a las jóvenes sin prestarles realmente mucha atención, y cuando estaba por retirarse, su hermano lo detuvo…_

_¡Espera Zion, podrías por favor atender a mi cuñada…! _

_Zion se volteó y por primera vez, observo a la joven que desde hacía un minuto lo miraba curiosa… _

_¡Claro! – dijo casi sin habla…_

Entonces… mi madre conoció en ese momento al padre de Ikki – murmuró Shun

Sí… y supongo que fue amor a primera vista… después de unos meses ellos comenzaron a salir oficialmente, antes sólo se veían – Lestat no podía dejar de mirar a Shun, se imaginaba a su tío Zion observando por primera un rostro angelical, capaz de quitarle el habla a cualquiera – digamos que hasta ahí, todo era perfecto…

¿Hasta ahí? – preguntó el peliverde confundido…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía treinta minutos que Ikki había empezado a hablar con Hades, y por más que este intentaba evadir el tema, el Dios no se daba por vencido… fue tanta su insistencia, que ikki terminó por hablar…

Esta bien… hablaré – decía el Fénix cancinamente – Pero, esto no debe salir de aquí…

Está bien, será como tú digas…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atenea era escoltada junto con Poseidón, hasta el salón del trono de Hades, ahí se encontraban Ikki y Hades esperándolo… Saori, al ver sano y salvo a su caballero corrió a su encuentro y le brindó un cálido abrazo… los dioses recién llegados, sólo eran escoltados por un caballero cada uno, Atenea por Saga, y Poseidón por Kanon.

Poseidón informó de todo lo ocurrido en Olimpo, desde la batalla de Ikki con el Caballero Perseo, quien en realidad era Zeus, hasta las sentencias que se les impuso a ellos y a Hilda, y cómo se habían salvado de tener que cumplirlas.

Ikki escuchaba el relato en silencio, de tanto en tanto sentía cómo le recorría una fuerte corriente eléctrica al escuchar cómo su hermano había decidido quedarse en Olimpo, para salvar a Atenea y a Hades del castigo que iba a imponerles Lestat.

Y eso es todo, hermano – concluía el Emperador de los Mares.

Él dijo que estaría en contacto para ver la evolución de todo lo referente al ataque en las puertas del Tártaro – acotaba Atenea.

Lo importante ahora – hablaba Hades observando de reojo a Ikki – es averiguar quien está detrás del ataque a las puertas… y conseguir que Zeus libere a los demás caballeros…

¿Y Shun? – pregunto la única Diosa presente.

Yo me encargaré de rescatar a mi hermano – respondía Ikki.

Bien, ahora, me retiro… necesito pensar – Hades dejaba el salón, todo indicaba que iba a retirarse a Eliseo.

Creo que nosotros también tenemos que marcharnos – acotaba Poseidón, Atenea asentía.

¿Ikki, vienes conmigo? – pregunto la diosa dirigiéndose al Fénix…

¡No, es mejor que me quede!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando mi primo Sky nació, fue mucha la expectativa de que él fuera la reencarnación de Zeus… pero no fue así… mi padre suele decirme, que mi tío Nao nunca se recuperó del todo por la desilusión… después de todo, había escogido a nada menos que la reina de las amazonas para la madre del dios… en fin, después de casi un año, nací yo…

Y supongo, que la expectativa fue la misma – murmuraba el peliverde observando a su interlocutor.

A decir verdad… ¡No!... todos se habían convencido de que Zeus no nacería siendo primogénito… por lo que al manifestarse la presencia de Zeus en torno a mí, fue toda una sorpresa – acotó Lestat sonriendo.

Y que pensó el papá de Ikki – preguntó el menor…

Como te mencioné, cuando empezó a formalizar la relación con tu madre… el decidió retirarse de la vida de caballero… a ella realmente le desagradaban las guerras, y él la adoraba, por lo que incluso iba a renunciar a su status por ella – Lestat miró el cielo al decir todo aquello… él podía recordar… casi todo…

A una distancia prudente, Leto sonrió por el recuerdo… él estaba tan enojado con Zion, que ni siquiera fue a su boda… pero él no dudó en volver al enterarse…

_Hermano… ¿tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar? – Zion se dirigía a un Leto totalmente desesperado…_

_¡No… no, no tengo idea! – murmuraba…_

_¡Padre!... ¿Dónde está mi mamá?... ¡Algo malo le sucede a mi hermano! – un pequeño de no más de dos años hacía acto de presencia… de repente, de él emanó un poderoso cosmos… profirió un desesperado grito… Zion sostuvo al pequeño, en ese instante el cosmos desapareció y el pequeño cayó inconsciente._

_Tiempo después Zion, con Celeste en brazos ingresaba a Olimpo… ella tenía vestigios de haber librado alguna batalla… su semblante a pesar de estar tranquilo, dejaba ver un rostro algo lastimado…_

_¡Lo… lo.. lamento, hermano… llegamos tarde!... Celeste… ella…_

_Zion no pudo terminar la frase… pues Leto le arrancaba a la mujer de sus brazos, para sostenerla entre los suyos, y llorar amargamente… a la distancia, un pequeño niño miraba impávido todo lo acontecido… su tía estaba con él, junto con su primo… mientras que Zion y Nao trataban de tranquilizar a su hermano._

Era un recuerdo amargo, uno que aún lograba sacarle una que otra lágrima… volvió a mirar a su hijo, y pudo notar que no era el único que estaba escuchando… ya que Nao, su hermano, también estaba haciéndolo.

¿Le pediste a tu madre, un hermano? – preguntaba Shun sorprendido…

¡Sí! – respondía Leto – y lo hubiera tenido de no ser por el ataque que sufrió… la verdad es que nunca supe cómo sucedió, solo conozco el desenlace… tanto mi madre como mi hermano murieron...

Hubo un silencio incómodo…

Mi tío, volvió a Olimpo después de eso… trajo a su esposa que estaba esperando un hijo… y se dedicó a buscar a los responsables de lo que había pasado… yo en ese época, solía pasar mucho tiempo con mi tía Jade y mi primo Sky, mi padre consideraba que no era conveniente ver a mi tía Esmeralda – comento el Dios.

¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso el ojiverde

Simple… por que yo, siempre obtengo lo que deseo… y mi padre temía que tu madre sea eso que yo deseara – terminó de contestar.

¿Y bien… qué pasó luego? – preguntó el muchacho con interés.

Y luego… luego nació Ikki… yo estaba tan embobado con él… después de todo yo deseaba un hermano… cinco meses después del nacimiento de Ikki, mi tío Zión pareció encontrar una pista sobre lo sucedido con mi madre… mi padre, me dijo que nunca estuvieron del todo seguros, pues él salió sin decir adonde… nunca regreso… por lo menos no vivo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun divagaba entre toda la historia que le había contado Lestat, por lo menos hasta donde había decidido contársela… pues, después de comentarle la muerte de su tío, vio a su padre y decidió mandarlo a comer algo y a bañarse para cambiarse…

¿Oíste todo Afrodita? – preguntaba el peliverde a su maestro que lo esperaba recostado por un pilar del salón de baño.

¡Si! – respondía pensativo.

¿Qué opinas? – volvía a preguntar el peliverde.

Que aún hay algo más… no se… es asombroso que él sea tu primo, y el de Ikki… es más, no puedo creer que tu hermano, sea de la familia Hughes – murmuró el peliturquesa.

Shun sonrió, él tampoco podía creer todo lo que había pasado, ni todo de lo que se había enterado… le parecía loco pensar que aquel sujeto tan desagradable que conoció en el aeropuerto al salir de Grecia, era justamente, el heredero de una de las familias que controlan el tráfico aéreo del mundo… y que para variar, era dueño del parque de diversiones al que él había llevado a Kiki en Japón.

¡Ikki! – murmuró bajito Shun.

Tranquilo Shun… estoy seguro que tu hermano está a salvo… Hades no permitiría que nada malo le pasara – mencionó Afrodita, y con un tono pícaro acotó – y menos sabiendo que eso podría entristecerte.

Shun sonrió ante el comentario… "¡Descuida… tú mismo te entregarás a mí!... Una vez… que olvides a Hades"…

¿Qué ocurre Shun?... de repente te pusiste serio – pregunto el Caballero Dorado.

¡Nada!... no es nada – contestó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En Eliseo un solitario Dios meditaba acerca del siguiente paso a dar… era claro que Ikki tenía poderosas razones para querer a Shun, lejos de Zeus… tantas como él mismo, pues cuando esa verdad se supiera… posiblemente… "Lo perderé para siempre"…_

_Y sin embargo… estoy casi seguro… que serás tú mismo Fénix, el que hablará…_

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios… quería excusarme un poco en este capítulo… este es el numero 21, yo ya escribí hasta el 23 y el 24 está en proceso… estoy un poco bloqueada por eso no logro terminarlo… es por eso que no quisiera subir aún los capítulos restantes, por que una vez que esté al día, ahí si que me voy a tardar en actualizar… por que la inspiración es una musa que a veces viene y otras no… es por eso, que ahora me disculpo… por lo que va a pasar…

Voy a poner más empeño en los capis siguientes, aún no se cuan largo va a ser, pero todo indica que mis planes de acabarlo en el 26 no se harán realidad… en lo que respecta a Shaka, todavía no me decido cual será su futuro… y en lo que respecta a Shun… lo leerán en los subsiguientes capítulos…

Otra vez gracias por seguir la historia, y ojala me sigan dejando su reviews… eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo…

Zafira.


	23. Chapter 23

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios… Otra vez gracias por seguir la historia, y ojala me sigan dejando su reviews… eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo…

Zafira.

**Capítulo 22º: Relatos del Pasado. Segunda Parte.**

Estaba empezando a anochecer, Shun se encontraba disfrutando de la dulce melodía de la flauta de Sorrento, junto con Mime y Afrodita… Sorrento parecía tan absortó en su música que no se percató de la presencia de Zeus, quien desde hacía varios minutos observaba, a sus jóvenes invitados.

Sólo Afrodita se había percatado de la presencia del Dios… entonces, desde su ubicación pudo advertir, la manera en que éste se deleitaba observando a Shun… sonrió para sus adentros… "La misma cara de idiota"… "me pregunto… ¿qué estarás haciendo, Shaka?"...

En el Santuario…

El día entero había sido un ir y venir constante… entre los dorados, Saga había sido electo para acompañar a Atenea, para ir al Inframundo… los que quedaron, fueron reagrupados para desempeñarse en la misión que el Patriarca les encomendase… algunos, como; Camus, Aldebarán y Shura, debieron ir a inspeccionar una zona cerca de Siberia en donde podía sentirse una extraña presencia; Aioria, Dokko y Mu, tuvieron que dirigirse hacia Medio Oriente, por una causa semejante; Aioros y Milo, fueron al Sur de África… Los que quedaron, Shaka y Máscara, se encargarían de proteger el Santuario…

Shaka no podía sentirse más contrariado, hubiera preferido salir a buscar él también esas extrañas presencias… en vez de eso, debía quedarse en el Santuario… aunque no era eso lo que le molestaba… o más bien, lo que lo incomodaba… justamente, debía ser el caballero dorado de Cáncer, quien se quedara con él… justamente el caballero, que desde su regreso de Olimpo, no hacía más que lanzarle directas provocaciones a su cosmos…

¿Por qué simplemente no me dices que te molesta, Mascara? – tranquilamente preguntaba Shaka al Caballero de Cáncer, que se había acercado hacía unos minutos.

Sabes lo que más detesto de ti – dijo peliazul con ira contenida.

¿Qué? – preguntó Shaka con toda tranquilidad.

Cuando llegamos al Santuario para entrenarnos como caballeros… - empezó a decir Cáncer.

Umm… si… - murmuraba el Virgo.

Siempre te mantuviste alejado del resto... demasiado superior para detenerte a observar a tu alrededor… pero cambiaste – Mascara decía cada palabra con sarcasmo – cambiaste con todos… fuiste un poco más sociable… te llevaste bien con todos, y todos los aprendices te respetábamos…

¡Cual es el punto, Mascara! – hablo Shaka sin inmutarse.

¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarlo? – soltó en canceriano con rencor – Tú… tú… que siempre le trataste como menos… acaso le querías demostrar, lo poco que te importa… eres tan idiota que nunca notaste lo que él sentía… ¿jamás lo notaste verdad?... ¿o sí?... si él se quedó en Olimpo, fue para proteger a tu adorado niño… y no te importó…

Mascara no pudo terminar la frase, por que Shaka simplemente desapareció…

Apareció en su jardín, bajo esos árboles gemelos que algún día serían su tumba… y entonces vino a su mente, aquel día… sonrío al recordarlo…

------FLASH BACK -------

Bien, Shaka, Aioria, Julius, Milo, Mu… Hoy quiero que den la bienvenida a dos nuevos compañeros de entrenamiento – hablaba el Gran Patriarca, dos siluetas salían de las sombras.

Él es Camus, viene de las lejanas tierras del Norte – una de las figuras avanzaba firme hacia los presentes, a pesar de ser aún joven, su presencia demostraba una frialdad típica de un caballero de hielo.

¡Bienvenido! – dijeron el grupo de chicos al unísono.

Y él – continuó diciendo el Patriarca – Aproxímate… él es Afrodita – al escuchar ese nombre los niños contuvieron una risita, que se vio totalmente borrada al ver la apariencia de ese nuevo compañero de entrenamiento… ni siquiera pudieron articular una bienvenida, simplemente se quedaron mudos… - Bueno, regresaré en un momento… espero que sean buenos amigos… ¡Shaka, quedas a cargo!.

Por lo general… los caballeros femeninos usan máscara – fueron las simples palabras que dejó escapar el rubio, que había abierto sus ojos sólo para mirar, sus compañeros habían reaccionado con una burla generalizada, todos menos el niño procedente del norte.

No lo molestes – murmuró Camus – y ustedes, deberían dejar de burlarse…

El niño de delicada apariencia, sonrió ante las palabras de su compañero y dirigiéndose a Shaka respondió…

¡Hola! – luego simplemente se retiró, dejando en su camino, un montón de pétalos de rosas… fue una suerte que justo en ese momento llegara el hermano de Aioria, pues inmediatamente después de aspirar el suave perfume de esos pétalos, comenzaron a sentirse cansados… todos, menos Camus.

Había pasado un tiempo de eso… una noche, mientras el joven se retiraba para ir a descansar… era ya muy entrada la noche… un sonido lo alerto… por lo que buscó la fuente… sentado a los pies de unas escaleras, encontró a su muy hermoso compañero de entrenamiento…

¡Me dijeron que tu padre murió! – murmuró Shaka - ¡Lo siento!

Supongo que extrañaba a mi madre… no lo culpo – comento de joven de bellos cabellos turquesas.

Lamento, lo de la vez pasada… creo que empezamos mal… aunque sigo pensando, que tu apariencia no es digna de un caballero – sentenció Shaka.

Eres muy cruel… pero lo tendré presente – dijo luego de un largo silencio Afrodita

Durante los entrenamientos, las cosas parecían haber cambiado… Afrodita había decidido usar una máscara, simplemente para ocultar su rostro de sus compañeros… rápidamente, demostró el motivo por el que lo habían llevado a ser caballero, pues a pesar de su apariencia era muy fuerte.

Con el tiempo, Julius se hizo su amigo, Afrodita era el único que no se había escandalizado con su maravillosa colección de máscaras, en lo que refería a los demás caballeros, sólo con Camus era realmente amable, a los demás intentaba evitarlos… en especial… al recientemente proclamado caballero de Virgo…

Shaka de Virgo… ¿qué haces en mi jardín? – preguntaba un coqueto Afrodita.

¡Vaya!... definitivamente creo que no deberías quitarte la máscara – dijo con una risa casi imperceptible.

Afrodita se acercó hasta quedar justo enfrente…

¡Esta bien!… ya que nunca fuimos amigos… qué te parece que a partir de ahora lo seamos – murmuro tan cerca de sus labios que Shaka casi podía rozarlos.

Te apostaron – dijo el Virgo.

¿Quién? – pregunto el pisciano.

Milo y… Aioria…

De que se trata – volvió a preguntar Afrodita.

Quien te robaría tu primer beso – al decirlo, Shaka se sintió en paz consigo mismo… ya podía marcharse - ¡Bien eso es todo!

¡Espera! – Afrodita detuvo al caballero de Virgo, y sin previo aviso, depositó un dulce beso en sus labios - ¡Bien, ahora no pueden robar nada!... ¡Adiós Shaka… suerte con tu entrenamiento en la India!

------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------

Lo que realmente te molesta, no es lo que sucedió entre nosotros… lo que te enfurece, es que sólo lograste que te viera con ojos de amigo, a pesar de estar locamente prendado de él – Shaka había dicho cada palabra con frialdad, encendiendo de tal manera su cosmos, que sus palabras fueron arrastradas hacia el caballero de Cáncer.

¡Te equivocas!... ¡él se ganó mi cariño, y si me hubiera volteado a ver, se que le haría feliz!… lo que me molesta es que tú no te des cuenta de que le lastimaste… él te ama, y tú sólo lo usaste… cómo puedes ser tan ruin – dichas estas palabras Cáncer se retiró de la Casa de Virgo, dejando a un Shaka meditando sobre esas palabras.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena había transcurrido en el más absoluto silencio… Zeus había llevado a Shun para sus aposentos, los demás caballeros, nada pudieron hacer al respecto… Afrodita no podía disimular su preocupación, a pesar de que el mismo Shun le había dicho que iba a estar bien. Mime simplemente observaba distante las puertas de la habitación, realmente extrañaba a sus amigos; Sorrento no estaba mejor… se sentía sumamente nostálgico, de tanto en tanto, un ligero tono carmín teñían sus mejillas, para luego, al percatarse del pensamiento que lo embargaba, reprenderse mentalmente por extrañar tanto la poderosa mirada de su señor.

Mientras que en los aposentos de Zeus, un joven peliverde miraba con cierto desdén a su anfitrión. Este llevaba ya varios minutos seleccionando qué prendas le gustaría observar en Shun.

¡Ahg!... ¡Aquí no esta lo que busco! – decía al fin el Dios – Enseguida vuelvo – mencionó antes de salir de la habitación.

¡Lestat, necesitamos hablar! – Leto entraba en la habitación luego de unos minutos, al percatarse de la presencia de Shun, le sonrió - ¿Mi hijo no está?... ¿Sabes adonde fue?

Shun negó con la cabeza… luego dio un largo suspiro y se sentó sobre la cama…

Descuida… tarde o temprano, Lestat perdonará a Ikki, y este volverá a donde pertenece… aquí, a tu lado – mencionó el hombre, acercándose más al joven – Eres… muy parecido a tu madre…

Supongo que a su esposa también – murmuró el muchacho, dirigiéndole una curiosa mirada.

También… también te parecen mucho a Celeste – respondía Leto.

¿Señor?… usted… - susurraba el más joven, observando ahora el piso.

¡¿Si?! – preguntaba el hombre.

¿Qué sucedió luego de la muerte… de su hermano?... quiero decir… del padre de Ikki – Shun había pensado en no hacer esa pregunta, pero su curiosidad era tal, que mientras que su mente se negaba, sus labios ya habían dejado escapar su pregunta.

¿Realmente quieres saber? – Shun asintió a la pregunta del mayor - ¡Bien… supongo que puedo decírtelo!... de todas maneras…. Tarde o temprano, lo sabrás - sus últimas palabras, las menciono en un casi inaudible susurro.

Después de su muerte… todos estábamos muy consternados… pero la más afectada, era evidentemente, tu madre – comentaba el hombre, sentándose en uno de los divanes que había en la habitación – puedo recordar todo con claridad…

_¡¿Papá, mi tío no volverá?! – preguntaba un pequeño, finamente vestido, de unos tres años de edad._

_¡No… no volverá Lestat… tu tío fue a hacerle compañía a tu madre en Eliseo!_

_¡La mamá d Ikki, esta muy triste… ella es muy hermosa… no debería llorar papá! – murmuraba el niño, observando a la mujer que se encontraba cerca del sepulcro llorando amargamente – Ella… se parece a mamá… ¿por qué no la había visto antes?_

_¡Lestat!... vamos a casa – llamaba una hermosa mujer de mirada dominante y altanera._

_¡No! – murmuró el menor, acercándose más a su tía que aún lloraba… al estar a sus pies, tomó de su mano… eso llamó la atención de la mujer, quien al mirarlo, le regaló una hermosa aunque triste sonrisa que logró sonrojar al menor – Tranquila tía, todo estará bien…_

Tu madre y yo, tuvimos luego, de un par de días del velorio, una horrible discusión… ella deseaba irse, como era de esperarse, del Olimpo… y yo, obviamente, no podía permitir que ella se fuera…

¿Por qué? – preguntó con un tono un tanto curioso Shun.

Verás… ella podía irse, si así lo deseaba… pero, definitivamente no se podía llevar a Ikki.

Pero… - empezó a cuestionar el peliverde.

Se que ella era su madre, pero entiende tú… él era el único hijo de mi hermano… y no soportaba la idea de que no fuera un caballero como lo había sido él, por un capricho de… tu madre – sus últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro, evitando enfrenta la mirada de aquel, que tanto se parecía a la mujer que acababa de nombrar – Lo siento… en esa época le guardaba un rencor especial a ella…

Shun no podía dejar de mirar al hombre frente a él… sentía como este se había avergonzado por sus palabras… y la incomodidad que aquella confesión le ocasionaba.

¿Por qué?

Porque… quizás la culpe de que mi hermano hubiera decidido dejar todo, para complacerla… él era un guerrero formidable, como me imagino ha de ser Ikki… ella a pesar de que era poderosa, decidió nunca luchar… quería una vida normal… y alejó a mi hermano… de mi…

¿Y que pasó? – preguntó el más joven para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

¡Se hizo mi voluntad… y la de Zeus!... Lestat estaba totalmente encariñado con Ikki… ella no tuvo más remedio que quedarse… el propio Lestat se lo pidió… en lo que respecta a mí… tenía intención de usar todo el poder que poseía para quitarle al niño si es que se negaba – terminó de sentenciar.

¡Pero… eso es horrible! – decía indignado el menor.

Ummm eso mismo dijo ella...

_¡Eso es horrible!... tú… tú no puedes hacer eso… - reclamaba una joven peliverde al hombre parado frente ella – Ustedes no pueden permitirlo… por favor… es mi hijo – rogo en busca de apoyo a su cuñado Nao y a, la esposa de este, Jade._

_Te advertí, que no tenías madera para pertenecer a esta familia… después de todo… no eres ni la sombra de Celeste – sentenciaba la mujer sumamente fría – ¡Serás una pésima influencia para ese niño… es mejor que lo eduquemos aquí!_

_Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, en todo… - agregó Nao – Lo lamento…_

_Creo que llevas las de perder, Esmeralda… tu decides… Lo que puedo prometerte es que lo verás con regularidad – Acotó Leto._

_¡Basta! – una joven voz interrumpía la discusión, llamando la atención de los presentes…_

_De una de las entradas salía un niño, cargando a otro niño más pequeño…_

_Tía… hagamos un trato… deseo que te quedes conmigo, al igual que Ikki… no te vayas… si lo haces, me quedaré solo… prometo que si Ikki, desea una vida sin batallas, nadie lo obligará a llevar una vida de caballero – esas palabras las dijo con una mezcla de inocencia y mandato – Quédate conmigo… eres lo más parecido que tengo a mi mamá… no me dejes… - su mirada no la había apartado ni un segundo de la mujer, esos ojos eran inocentes y tristes… tanto que…_

Dijo que sí… la verdad es que nadie podría negársele… ni siquiera yo o Celeste pudimos negarnos a sus pedidos… Aunque debo admitir, que lo que convenció a tu madre de quedarse, no fueron las palabras de mi hijo, ni el saber que se trataba del mismísimo Zeus… lo que la convenció fue la nostalgia… al fin y al cabo, Lestat posee la misma mirada de su madre… y Esmeralda, a pesar de ser tan distinta a Celeste, la adoraba.

Entonces ella se quedó… ¿alguna vez se llevó mejor con mi madre, señor?

Claro que sí… aunque al principio ella no disimulaba que me odiaba… ja… ja… ja… aunque se llevaba peor con Jade… y fue después de que peleó con ella, que yo… me disculpé y, creo que desde esa vez nos llevamos mejor…

¿Y… eso por qué?... ¿por qué se llevaba tan mal con la mamá de Sky? – preguntaba Shun.

La verdad… supongo que le tenía cierta envidia… tu madre era muy hermosa… llamaba la atención de cualquiera… pero lo que más le molestaba a Jade, era que Lestat tenía mayor consideración a todo lo que decía tu madre, que a lo que ella le decía… verás, luego de la muerte de Celeste, Jade pensó que su autoridad crecería… si podía criar a Lestat…

¡Ahhh!... ¿y era así?

La verdad… creo que nadie puede tener influencias en Lestat… bueno, por lo menos eso creía yo…

¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó nuevamente el joven.

Ja… ja… ja… Creo que sin querer cambié el rumbo de esta conversación – mencionaba el hombre mirando hacia una de las ventanas - ¿En que me quedé?.... ah, claro… había pasado un año más o menos quizás un poco más, de la muerte de mi hermano… una noche… bastante tormentosa seguida de un amanecer, aún más tormentoso… bueno… ese día tanto tu madre, como Ikki, simplemente se fueron… sin dejar explicación… Supuse que tu madre hizo uso de sus habilidades, y dejó el Olimpo… Tal vez tubo ayuda, no se…

¿Ella se fue, sin decir nada?

Si… y es eso lo que ocasionó que Lestat sienta tanto rencor hacia Ikki… porque él y tu hermano, eran muy unidos. Lestat creía que Ikki jamás se iría sin antes consultárselo… y ella también se fue… lo más irónico es… que días antes ella se veía realmente feliz aquí… yo creí que lo era – terminó de decir el hombre con un cierto tono amargo.

¿Por qué no le cuentas todo, padre?... te saltaste la parte más importante – Lestat había escuchado las últimas palabras de su padre, e ingresando majestuosamente en la habitación se dirigía primero a él, y luego a Shun - ¿Por qué quieres saber, verdad?

¿Umm? – Shun miraba confundido a Leto y Lestat, y luego asintió, más al hacerlo sintió una puntada en su pecho… tenía un extraño presentimiento.

¡Padre, déjanos solos!

¡Lestat!

¡Descuida… solo sal!... hablamos luego – Leto pareció dudar pero al final salió.

Sabes, Shun… cuando le pedí a mi madre que me diera un hermano… la verdad, fue una orden… Te imaginas a un niño de dos años ordenando a su madre… cuando ella murió tuve a Ikki, así que estuve bien… cuando murió mi tío, y conocí a Esmeralda, el dolor por la pérdida de mi madre volvió… y entonces… - Shun no podía apartar la vista de Lestat… no le estaba gustando nada lo que estaba escuchando – Entonces… le ordené a mi padre que me diera una madre… le ordené… no… le exigí que convirtiera a Esmeralda en mi madre, y así lo hizo…

¿Qu…e? – Shun estaba anonadado… lo que estaba escuchando no podía ser cierto.

Así qué, cuando tu madre huyó con ese que fue tu padre… traicionó al mío… Y A MÍ – Lestat hablaba con rabia sin apartar la vista de Shun, quien empezó a temblar – Tu madre prefirió a un caballero de poca monta antes que al Patriarca del Olimpo… e Ikki... lo permitió – al terminar de hablar Lestat tomó a Shun por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo… lentamente su expresión se apaciguaba – Pero ahora, me vengaré de ellos… tú serás mío… serás mi esclavo… mi amante… y yo… para ti… seré tu amor – Lestat asaltó los labios del menor apasionadamente, casi desesperado… Shun se dejaba hacer asustado, sentía sus fuerzas totalmente disminuidas, su corazón sangraba… ese beso era tan dulce que no podía… o… no quería hacer que se detuviera.

Shun posaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Lestat, mientras este lo dirigía hacia el lecho… lentamente fue recostándolo en la cama, y sus besos pasaron de sus labios a su cuello… El peliverde nada hacía para evitarlo, no se sentía mal, pero tampoco se sentía del todo bien, sentía una revolución en su interior… sentir esas manos acariciar su rostro, sus brazos… "es tan cálido… pero… no es"…

¡Basta, Lestat! – susurró Shun desviando su rostro para que el Dios no pudiera seguir besándolo… Lestat lo examinó detenidamente antes de detenerse por completo, e incorporarse del lecho.

¡Ponte esto… esta noche dormirás junto a mí! – murmuró Zeus dándole la espalda, y alcanzándole una piyama que había ido a traer – Y descuida… tal vez no esta noche…. Pero, te entregarás a mí, lo sé…

Shun se incorporó también de la cama… se sentía raro, no le gustaba lo que veía, era como si sintiera dolor… tomó la mano derecha de Lestat, este al sentir el contacto volteó a ver…

No estas… Solo, sabes – decía tímidamente Shun, regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

Lestat sonrió, acarició suavemente el rostro del menor, quien no rehusó la caricia… fue en ese momento… que una extraña energía alertó al dios, y un poderoso cosmos apareció de la nada atacando a los dos jóvenes… Lestat rodeó a Shun con sus brazos para protegerlo, encendiendo su cosmos en el proceso, logrando que esa presencia se desvaneciera…

¿Qué fue eso?…. fue horrible – murmuraba Shun sin apartarse del agarre de Lestat.

Nada, mi ángel... nada…

Hacía unas horas que Shun dormía entre los brazos de Zeus… este había usado su cosmoenergía para dormirlo… él simplemente no podía hacerlo, estaba intranquilo… sabía que pocos seres se atreverían a lanzarle un ataque tan agresivo a su cosmos, estando él en Olimpo…

Solo un ser sería capaz de tal cosa…

¡Cronos!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Mi señor Hades… que ocurrió! – preguntaba Pandora llegando al salón de audiencias.

Ese sólo fue un aviso Pandora – hablaba el Señor del Inframundo – Mi padre quiso avisarnos, que pronto será contra él con quien deberemos luchar.

¿Qué haremos?

Avisa a todos los dioses nacidos y representantes de deidades… El Tártaro se abrirá, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos… las riñas pasadas serán olvidadas… y todos lucharemos en el mismo bando esta vez… la reunión, como en la mitología, será en Olimpo – mencionaba el Dios.

Señor… ¿y Zeus? – preguntaba la mujer con incertidumbre.

Te estoy avisando, mi querida Pandora, lo que su cosmos le dijo al mío… ah… dile a Ikki, que debo hablar con él…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lentamente las poderosas cadenas, que hacían de guardianas desde la era mitológica, empiezan a desquebrajarse… tras las puertas una poderosa presencia se manifiesta… _

_¡Al fin… la hora de mi venganza ha llegado… Tomaré el lugar que me pertenece… y todos aquellos que me faltaron!… ¡Morirán!…_

_Una sombra se hace notar frente a las poderosas Puertas, esta imagen estaba en posición de respeto… al estuchar las palabras del poderoso ser, sonríe…_

_Sí, mi señor… yo también, al fin tendré el lugar que me corresponde._


	24. Chapter 24

_Ahora si, mis amigos… les cuento que ya están al día con mi historia… la que está súper retrasada soy yo… me está costando bastante terminar el capítulo que sigue, tengo un megabloqueo horrible… así que les pido MUCHA PACIENCIA…_

_De ahora en más creo que mínimo no podría darles un periodo de cuanto me tardaría en actualizar… pues nunca me tardo el mismo tiempo para cada capítulo, hay algunos que los termino en una noche, y otros que me llevan días o inclusive semanas…_

_Así que para: Bade99, Cirze, AndrómedaKamui, Kyubi-female y Patricia, les mando mis más sinceras disculpas… Les prometo que voy a terminar el fic, y pondré mi empeño en actualizar lo más pronto posible… pero me llevará tiempo…_

_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA… ah… si entiendo el portugués, y me llena de felicidad leer todos los comentarios que me dejan…_

_Zafira._

**Capítulo 23º: Confianza**

La noche transcurría lentamente… reinaba una aparente quietud, mas…

En el Inframundo, cada espectro se preparaba para la guerra, nadie sabía exactamente que les esperaba o qué ocurriría, pero estaban dispuestos a llegar a las últimas consecuencias por su señor, aún si eso significa dejar de existir…

En el Santuario Marino, la situación no era diferente, los marinas se preparaban para la que sería una batalla difícil de ganar… pero seguirían a su Emperador hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo de ser necesario…

En Grecia, los Caballeros Dorados habían vuelto de sus misiones… y ellos, al igual que cada caballero, de bronce y plata, se disponían, por disposición de la misma Atenea, a prepararse para combatir…

Olimpo, no escapaba de estos preparativos… mientras que los Caballeros Celestiales alistaban a sus guerreros… en el templo principal se disponían los arreglos para recibir a todas las deidades que se encontraban despiertas en esta época…

Todos debían estar listos… pues, una vez abiertas las puertas del Tártaro… Nadie tenía la certeza de lo que podía pasar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun había despertado… ese sueño, ya no lo sobresaltaba como al principio… se sentía extraño, no podía negar que despertar entre los brazos de Lestat no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, aunque claro, jamás lo admitiría… era como despertar entre los brazos de Ikki, se sentía a salvo… aunque… a decir verdad, no estaba seguro, de porqué se quería sentir así… después de todo… no corría ningún peligro… "Y entonces… ¿por qué?... tengo un mal presentimiento"…

¿En quién piensas? – Lestat pregunta sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

¡Quiero a mi hermano! – murmuró el joven casi sin pensar.

¿Quieres que lo perdone? – pregunta el mayor abriendo los ojos lentamente para observar las expresiones del menor - ¿Qué me darías para que lo haga?

Shun se incorpora en la cama, sentándose en sus rodillas para poder mirar mejor a Lestat que aún yacía acostado.

Perdona a mi hermano… tú también quieres hacerlo… mi madre, bueno… ella habrá tenido sus motivos para irse… lo lógico es que Ikki se fuera con ella – decía el peliverde apenado, sin enfrentar la mirada del Dios… luego de un largo silencio acotó - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...

¡A ti! – Lestat también se sienta en la cama, tomando a Shun por la cintura con un brazo, y lo acerca hacia él… acaricia su rostro… Shun lo observaba sin manifestar ningún tipo de oposición, luego cierra sus ojos… Lestat sonríe y por fin, lo besa.

Lentamente Zeus introduce su lengua en la cavidad del menor, este reacciona por la acción e intenta alejarse, pero Lestat lo tiene bien sujeto… sonríe nuevamente, profundizando más el beso…

Entrégate a mí… y no habrá nada que no te conceda – susurraba el mayor cuando se había separado permitiendo que ambos tomasen aire.

¡Les… tat! – Shun olvido por un segundo todo, una emoción muy fuerte se apoderó de su conciencia, y casi lanzándose a los brazos del peliceleste responde a sus besos apasionadamente… su mente estaba nublada… se sentía extrañamente extasiado… un cálido cosmos los rodeaba… lentamente Shun abre los ojos, y pareciera que estos le jugaron una mala jugada… "¡Hades!" - ¡No!... ¡no puedo!...

Lestat sonríe, su cosmos empieza a disminuir… tiernamente coloca nuevamente a Shun recostado en la cama… acaricia sus cabellos, el peliverde apenas y puede mirarle… estaba apenado…

¡Qué extraño! – murmuraba el Dios, llamando la atención del menor – Por la influencia de mi cosmos debiste entregarte a mí sin dudar… No lo volveré a hacer… pero aún así… no renunciaré… serás mío… cuando lo olvides… te entregarás a mí – Lestat sonrió – Por propia voluntad.

Yo… quiero ver a mi hermano – murmuró Shun volteando el rostro hacia un costado.

¡Bésame!... y aceptaré que vuelva… y que seamos una familia nuevamente – le susurro al oído, provocándole cosquillas al menor.

Shun, lo vuelve a mirar… Lestat quedó encantado… la mirada de su ángel se iluminó de tal manera, que incluso él se sintió sonrojar… sin mucha prisa, Shun fue acercándose a Lestat, depositando en los labios de este un dulce beso… que no fue corto… ni muy largo… fue, según el Dios, simplemente… "Perfecto"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Pandora!... ¿esta todo listo para mi partida?

¡Si mi Señor!... ah… es verdad… Ikki lo espera en el salón del trono…

Bien… enseguida vuelvo… no olvides que tú vendrás conmigo, Pandora… al igual que Radamantys – al pronunciarse, Hades sale en dirección al salón del trono… al llegar, encuentra a un Ikki impaciente por la larga espera – Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto.

¡¿Qué quieres Hades?! – pregunta un tanto exaltado el Fénix.

Tengo un mensaje de Zeus para ti... – Ikki mostraba una mirada sorprendida y confusa – un emisario enviado por él, acaba de retirarse de Giudecca… Sky creo…

Ikki no dijo nada… se limito a aguardar que Hades le comunicara la noticia.

Supongo que al igual que todos sentiste el cosmos que salió del Tártaro… después de eso… sentí el cosmos de Zeus, que me informaba de la reunión que se realizará en Olimpo, al cual todo dios o deidad debe asistir, para tratar el tema de la inminente guerra con los titanes… me dijo además, que enviaría a alguien a tratar un tema importante referente a ti… es por eso que te pedí para hablar… aunque debo admitir que pensé que su emisario tardaría un poco más…

¿Qué… fue lo que dijo? – preguntó seriamente el Fénix.

Debes ir conmigo a Olimpo… él… exige que pelees como un Caballero Celestial… Sólo así… te permitirá ver a Shun… fue lo que dijo – termino de contar Hades… no hizo ningún otro comentario...

Entonces podré ir… - murmuro Ikki, más para sí que para el Dios – Entonces iré… y en el primer descuido de Lestat, me llevaré a Shun tan lejos que ni siquiera él con todos sus poderes e influencias podrá hallarnos…

Podrían venir… aquí…. Claro, una vez que derrotemos a Cronos – Hades no podía creer lo que acababan de dejar escapar sus labios.

¿Sabes lo que eso significaría? – Ikki miraba fijamente al Dios.

¡No significará nada, a menos de que él se enterara de la verdad! – sentenció por último Hades.

Él no lo sabrá… no tiene como saberlo… "Perdóname Lestat"… no lo sabrá…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Te quedaste dormido nuevamente!... mi ángel…

¡Pero que extraño, Lestat!... ¡Debe tener algo especial… ese muchacho… de ser otro, no dormiría de sueño, sino de cansancio!... ja… ja… ja… - Sky había irrumpido sigilosamente en el cuarto, observaba detenidamente a su primo y al joven entre sus brazos.

¡Cállate!...

¡Ya hice llegar tu aviso!... ahyyyy… y yo que pensé, que a estas alturas ya te abrías aburrido de él… y me lo prestarías… - se quejaba el caballero haciendo un falso puchero.

¡Lárgate!... ve a descansar primito – dijo irónicamente Lestat.

Ya me voy… tranquilo… ¡ah!... me encontré con mi padre cuando llegué… le conté a donde fui y el motivo… quiere hablar contigo… espera poder hacerlo cuando amanezca… ahora me voy… Ummmm es realmente una belleza… entiendo por que trae loco al mismísimo Hades… ja… ja… ja…

Idiota… "aunque tiene razón Shun… eres especial"… ¿Qué querrá decirme mi tío?.

Unos molestos rayos de luz, le obligaron a abrir los ojos… estaba solo, al incorporarse pudo percatarse de lo que Lestat le había dejado sobre la cama… una túnica con una nota que decía… que esperaba que le gustase y que desde luego, la usase.

¡Parece más una orden!

¡Buen día, Shun! – Afrodita al percatarse que solo estaba el peliverde ingresaba a toda prisa, seguido de Mime y Sorrento - ¡Estas bien… no te hizo nada!

¡Estoy bien!... ¿ustedes?

Mejor al verte a salvo – comentó el pelinaranja.

¡Me dijo… que veré a Ikki, Afrodita! – Shun abrazaba al Caballero, los demás sonreían por la noticia…

Shun… ¿Sabes que está pasando?... nadie nos dice nada… pero parece que esperan visitas – comentó el marina.

Shun guardó silencio… cuando le preguntó en la noche a Lestat que ocurría este le había hecho dormir… y cuando despertó… se le pasó por causa de la sucesión de besos que habían ocurrido entre ellos…

No lo sé – dijo al fin, con un ligero tono sonrojado en sus mejillas.

En otro lugar del Olimpo… Lestat se encontraba con su tío quien conversaba, al parecer de algo muy serio, con su hijo. Al verlo llegar… ambos se tensaron, más Sky que su padre….

Hay algo que tengo que decirte, sobrino… algo que averigüé – comenzó a decir Nao.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun, Afrodita, Mime y Sorrento paseaban por los alrededores del templo, observando todo, desde los preparativos para las visitas importantes, hasta los preparativos para un enfrentamiento bélico. Cuando se disponían a preguntar a un guerrero que se encontraba más próximo, Shun pareció distraerse…

¿Qué ocurre, Shun? – Mime se había percatado de su cambio de ánimo.

No se… algo no anda bien – susurró oprimiéndose el pecho con una de sus manos.

¡Tranquilo… debe ser todo este preparativo, lo que te pone así – acotó Afrodita, sosteniéndolo del hombro.

¡Si! – susurró bajito… hasta que algo llegó a su cosmos llamando su atención - ¡Algo pasa por allá! – El peliverde se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa presencia, seguido por sus amigos… al llegar, se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver… Lestat golpeaba con rabia unas rocas con sus manos desnudas… los caballeros se quedaron de piedra observando aquella escena.

Lentamente… Shun se le fue acercando, Afrodita intento en vano detenerlo… pues Shun parecía totalmente consternado con aquella vista… había algo en su interior que se rompía en pedazos al ver así al poderoso Dios.

¡No me gustaría ser esa roca! – Murmuro el peliverde - ¿Por qué estas así?

Tanto Afrodita como Mime y Sorrento, se miraron atónicos a causa de la familiaridad que demostraba Shun con Zeus… La caída de un rayo muy cerca de todos ellos los saco de sus pensamientos… Debido al susto, Shun se sobresalto, y Zeus aprovechó esto para tomarlo y colocarlo contra la pared… acción que aunque rápida no fue violenta… Shun simplemente se limito a mirar algo asustado a Lestat…

Luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio y de simples miradas… Lestat acarició el rostro de Shun dulcemente… el menor pudo sentir en el tacto y notar en la mirada… que el Dios estaba sumamente triste.

¿Qué… qué pasa? – preguntó tímidamente Shun… sentía su corazón despedazarse… algo hacía que le doliera el alma… los relámpagos no cesaban, no sabía que hacer, o que decir…

Mi… ángel… - susurro Lestat – Mío…

El Dios no dijo mas nada… abrazó al joven frente a sí con mucha fuerza, frente a las miradas atónitas de los testigos…

¡Podrían dejarnos solos! – Lestat luego de transcurridos unos minutos se dirigió a Afrodita y los demás… estos asintieron y se alejaron, solo después de ver la afirmación que el peliverde hacía.

Ya… está Lestat… ya estamos solos… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntaba el más joven dirigiéndole al peliceleste una mirada de preocupación.

¿Te preocupas por mí? – susurró el Hombre – Shun… necesito pedirte algo… acaban de… acaban de herirme de muerte… alguien de confianza me informó… que… me traicionaron de la manera más vil… y yo… yo necesito saber si es cierto... necesito que me prometas… que no importa lo que parezca… tú… ¡Tú vas confiar en mí! – Shun lo observaba sin comprender… más las últimas palabras que dijo, si las entendía y aunque no sabía a qué se debía… asintió - ¡Recuerda Shun… que yo no te haría daño!.

¡Si! – susurró el peliverde.

¡Bien!... debo ir a prepararme, hoy llegaran seres importantes… Espero que… vistas las prendas que te escogí para la ocasión – Lestat se alejo lentamente, Shun se quedó ahí pensando… intentando entender que había sido todo eso…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana transcurrió agitada… todos tenían cosas que preparar y hacer… todos, a excepción de Afrodita, Mime, Sorrento y Shun… que fueron amablemente excluidos de todos esos preparativos con la simple afirmación que había hecho el Caballero Celestial de Aquiles…

¡Mi señor Zeus ha dejado claro, que le pertenecen y no desea que se les haga daño… por tanto, no participarán en ningún enfrentamiento!

¡Pero que Humillante!... decir que le pertenecemos… pero quien se ha creído – murmuraba disgustado Mime…

¡Zeus, Dios de Dioses, Señor del Olimpo… y nuestro Señor! – dijo tajante Sorrento.

Bueno, no se… quizás si de ustedes, pero yo me quede aquí para cuidar a mi discípulo – Afrodita decía estas palabras con cierta picardía dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes – por lo que eso de pertenecerle a Zeus… creo que no soy el caso.

¡Pues desde el momento que acepte que te quedaras en Olimpo, me perteneciste Caballero de Piscis! – Lestat se hacía presente en el jardín, las palabras del Dios habían sacado unas cuantas risas pícaras de los más jóvenes - ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Afrodita se había sonrojado por completo… Shun también miraba divertido la escena…

Ustedes… Todos Ustedes… son mis hermosas posesiones… Y como tales, debo protegerlos – decía el Dios sonriendo ante la expresión de disgusto de los guerreros – Por cierto… Sorrento, quizás quieras ir a darle la bienvenida a mi hermano Poseidón, acaba de llegar – Sorrento casi no pudo disimular su emoción al escuchar esas palabras de Zeus.

¡Con el permiso de ustedes! – acotó el marina antes de retirarse presuroso.

Es cierto… Mime, Hilda también acaba de llegar – continuó diciendo Lestat.

¡La princesa Hilda!... discúlpenme por favor – el dios guerrero hizo una elegante reverencia antes de partir.

Supongo que Atenea también ha llegado… iré a presentarle mis respetos, con su permiso – Afrodita se levanto, y se disponía a partir, no sin antes dirigirle a Shun una mirada de consentimiento… que el peliverde afirmo.

¡No debería hablar de nosotros como objetos… nosotros somos caballeros! – murmuró Shun regalándole una dulce sonrisa al Dios.

Pero solo dije la verdad… no permitiré que luchen… más bien, tú no volverás a luchar nunca – comentó divertido Lestat – O me negaras que te disgustan las batallas.

No me gustan pero… - Lestat le hizo callar con uno de sus dedos…

Vuelvo dentro de un rato… ¿me esperarás aquí? – Lestat le dirigía a Shun una mirada tan penetrante que el joven se sonrojo.

¡Esta bien!

Shun miraba alejarse a Lestat… se había distraído por el hermoso tono que tenían los colores de las flores que lo rodeaban… estaba tan absorto… tan… unas manos salieron de la nada, y le cerraron la boca, el peliverde se sobresalto… estuvo a punto de atacar, cuando…

¡Soy yo, Shun, tranquilo!

¡IKKI!... ¡Hermano, estás aquí! – Shun abrazaba a Ikki con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquí estoy hermano, aquí estoy… - susurraba tiernamente Ikki a su oído.

¡Ikki! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Lestat era nuestro primo?... ¿Acaso no lo reconociste? – pregunto el peliverde intrigado, observando seriamente a los ojos de su hermano.

Shun… tú y yo, debemos irnos de aquí… Lestat, no es ni será nada tuyo – dijo el Fénix seriamente.

¿Qué… pero qué dices hermano? – Shun palideció por las palabras de Ikki, sentía que le dolían.

¿Confías en mi, Shun… soy tú hermano, no es así? – el peliverde asentía - Entonces Shun, obedece… debemos irnos…

Ikki, hermano…. yo – susurró bajito - ¡está… bien, hermano!

¡No pongas esa cara Shun… olvida que lo conociste, olvida que se cruzó en tu vida!... hazlo por mí, pequeño…

¡Vaya… querido primo…! ¿En qué momento… dime… en qué momento me gané tu desprecio? – Lestat aparecía… hacía largo rato que los escuchaba… él había sentido la presencia… no del Fénix, sino la de su primo Ikki… él quería escuchar por sus propios oídos la verdad… por lo que utilizando su poderosa cosmoenergía, lanza al fénix lejos de Shun.

¡Hermano!

¡Así que no soy nada suyo… eh, Ikki… bueno, si es ese el problema lo arreglamos, y ya! - Lestat tomo a Shun de la cintura y lo arrastra hasta el templo… a Ikki le cuesta incorporarse, pero lo hace y sigue a Lestat.

¿Qué estás tramando Lestat? – se pregunta el Fénix al ingresar a aquella misma habitación, en la que aquella noche lo había atraído Lestat.

Zeus había colocado a Shun en el lecho… el más joven lo miraba confuso… fue cuando el peliceleste se poso sobre él, que empezó a asustarse, y a intentar zafarse del agarre del mayor. Ikki intento acercarse, más no pudo, pues el cosmos de su primo se lo impedía…

¡Ahora, querido primo… ya que como hermano, ni como primo, soy querido por ti… entonces será como señor de tu hermano que me aceptarás! – cada palabra Lestat la había dejado salir con rabia… sostuvo las muñecas de Shun con una mano, mientras la otra empezaba rasgar la túnica que traía puesta, y sus labios a recorrer desde su delicado cuello, hasta su ya desnudo pecho...

¡No… Lestat! – clamaba el caballero de Andrómeda, intentando en vano, liberarse del agarre del Dios - ¡Detente… por favor… no!

Shun ya no pudo decir mas… el cosmos de Lestat estaba envolviéndolo, no estaba entendiendo nada… Lestat le había dicho que no volvería a hacer algo así… "¿Por qué?... Lestat no"… Dulces lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Shun, Lestat parecía no percibir nada que no sea el satisfacer su propio deseo…

¡Serás mío… tranquilo, te va a gustar!

¡DETENTE LESTAT! – Ikki estaba desesperado… podía ver a su pequeño hermano, llorando totalmente indefenso en los brazos de su primo - ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÁS SI LE HACES DAÑO!

¡Ikki… ayúdame! – dejaba escapar el menor, cuando sus labios eran abandonados por los de Zeus, quien lentamente se colocaba entre las piernas del menor - ¡No Lestat, ¿qué haces?!... no… no.

Tranquilo… confía en mí – susurró el Dios, sorprendiendo al menor por esas palabras… "necesito que me prometas… que no importa lo que parezca… tú… ¡Tú vas confiar en mí!"…

Les… Lestat…

¡NO LESTAT, DETENTE YA!…

Pero si es la única manera de que seamos una familia – murmuro Zeus, en el momento, en que lograba sacarle al peliverde un audible gemido…

¡NO… TU NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÁS… TU JURABAS QUE JAMÁS LO LASTIMARÍAS…. LESTAT… ¡JURASTE QUE JAMÁS LASTIMARÍAS A TU HERMANO!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un poderoso rayo cayo en medio del Olimpo… el cielo se oscureció de tal manera, que parecía ser de noche… y los vientos indicaban que se venía una tormenta…_

_¡Por lo que veo… ya lo comprobó! _

_¿Qué está sucediendo… qué le pasa a mi hijo?_

_Ah… mi querido Leto… creo que Lestat acaba de enterarse de algo… que quizás a ti también te interese saber…_

_¿De qué hablas Nao?…_

_¡Que si quieres salvar la vida de Ikki, deberías ir a las habitaciones que fueron de Esmeralda!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Biennnn… muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, ni se imaginan lo bien que me hizo leerlos… al fin pude darle un fin a este capítulo… me costo tanto terminarlo que casi, y podría decirse que lo odie…. Pero la verdad es que me gusto como quedó, espero que también a ustedes…_

_Antes que nada, quiero explicarles, que introduje al personaje de Phoebus Abel, y que voy a considerar lo que leí sobre que él traicionó a Zeus, y que es una persona diferente de Apolo._

_También les diré, que estoy acomodando mentalmente mis ideas con respecto a los capítulos venideros, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar lo más pronto posible, si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre el fic, algo que quisieran que pase, me lo pueden decir, y veré que se puede hacer…_

_Ok, eso es tod, por ahora… espero que disfruten el capítulo… _

**Capítulo 24º: Perdón**

¡¿Hermano?!... entonces… entonces… ¡ERA CIERTO! – Zeus lanzo tan tremendo ataque a Ikki que si no fuera por que Shun desvió la mano de Lestat el Fénix probablemente habría quedado gravemente herido - ¡TÚ… QUE CLASE DE TRAIDOR ERES!.... NO LO QUERÍA CREER… NO LO QUERÍA CREER – rugía Lestat incorporándose de la cama y aproximándose a un Ikki sumamente nervioso - ¿POR QUÉ?.... ¡DIME!

¡Ya Lestat… por favor, detente! – Shun llamaba al Dios mientras tapaba su cuerpo con las sábanas - ¡No le hagas daño!… ¡Te lo ruego!.

Lestat detuvo su andar… observó a Ikki, y luego se volteó nuevamente hacia el lecho, Ikki en vano intentó evitarlo, por que al intentar acercarse al Dios, el cosmos de este simplemente lo repelió… Shun al ver como el poderoso Dios se acercaba nuevamente a él, con una expresión impasible… intentó alejarse más no pudo, simplemente su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo, es más, estaba temblando… Lestat verdaderamente daba miedo.

¡Despídete de ese traidor! – murmuro Lestat mirando fríamente al peliverde, quien se sobresalto pero nada pudo hacer, el Dios hizo apareces un rayo en su mano, y se la lanzó a Ikki en dirección a su pecho….

¡NO, IKKI! – gritó el más joven al momento en que Lestat lo retiene entre sus brazos evitando que vea el desenlace del ataque.

¡POR QUÉ LO DETUVISTE! – gritó el Dios a su padre, quien en el último momento había aparecido y evitado que el rayo atravesara el corazón de Ikki.

¡No puedes matarlo, Lestat!... ¡Él es tu primo! – decía algo agitado Leto.

¡VOY A MATARLO POR TRAIDOR!... ¡EL FUE COMPLICE DE ELLA!... ¡SHUN ES MI HERMANO… TÚ HIJO, PADRE! – Lestat decía cada palabra con ira, Shun no daba crédito a aquellas palabras miraba a Ikki confuso, por su parte Leto se mostraba tranquilo, y volteó a mirar a Ikki…

¿Eso es cierto sobrino?... ¿Shun es hijo mío?

Ikki no pudo enfrentar la mirada de su tío, por tanto la desvió… tampoco podía mirar a Shun… simplemente se limitó a asentir.

Ella… debió odiarme demasiado como para hacer una cosa como esta – murmuro Leto melancólicamente…

¡NO! – negó Ikki, si ya había hablado no podía permitir que siguiera pensando que su madre lo había engañado – Yo se que ella, no lo odiaba tío…

¿No?... ah… fue por eso que huyó con otro hombre, llevándote con ella, y también a un hijo mío en su vientre – sus palabras sonaron a lo que eran… un reclamo -¿Qué puede ser eso?... más que odio…

Shun se sintió mareado, había escuchado bien… y sus ojos no le engañaban era Ikki… y la voz también era la de Ikki… no podía ser… no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ni viendo… de pronto las fuerzas le abandonaron por completo… si había escuchado bien… ellos hablaban de su madre… y de él…

Lestat notó la palidez del pequeño y lo rodeó con sus brazos… lentamente, este empezó a perder la conciencia… era demasiada emoción para un día…

¡Ikki! – fueron las ultimas palabras que dejo escapar antes de desmayarse.

Ikki miró la escena, Shun entre los brazos de su primo, como debió ser siempre… como su madre le dijo que no debía ocurrir… pero era tarde… ya se sabía la verdad, Ikki espero su sentencia, la aceptaría sin reparos… si su tío decidía su muerte estaba bien… cualquier cosa era mejor que tolerar el desprecio de su adorado hermanito.

Como tu padre, serás el Caballero de Perseo… Lestat ya no puede tomar ese lugar, le corresponde tomar el suyo – Ikki miro extrañado a su tío – después de todo, el solo tomó la armadura de Perseo, para guardarla para el único que según él debía portarla… Tú.

Lestat cargó a Shun en brazos… se disponía a retirarse de ahí, pero antes dijo ya en un tono más calmado…

¡No te le acerques!… ¡No te mataré simplemente por que el hacerlo solo lograría su tristeza!… ¡Y que prefiero odiar a tu madre, que a ti… aunque también te odio!

Lestat se retiró, Ikki ya no pudo con el peso de su cuerpo y se desplomó en el piso… Leto simplemente le palmeó el hombro…

Ella no lo odió tío… y el caballero que nos ayudó a escapar no significaba más que un amigo para mi madre… ella lo amaba a usted… lo sé… no la juzgue, ella tuvo que irse – decía Ikki casi susurrando, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Leto lo escuchara.

¿Cómo puedo creerte cuando sé que murió con su amante? – susurró lastimeramente el hombre.

Mi madre… murió luchando… y el caballero que murió con ella… al que Shun consideraba su padre, no es más que Eriol – susurró Ikki tapando con una mano su rostro.

Eriol, querido sobrino… era mi discípulo… y aún así me traicionó… acaso no vez que no tiene ninguna justificación – decía Leto poniéndose a la misma altura de Ikki – pero no te puedo culpar a ti… debías de proteger a tu madre, y lo lógico era que si ella se quería ir, tú quisieras ir con ella… No te culpo… y pronto Lestat tampoco lo hará – dijo al fin abrazando a su sobrino…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo no estaba cuadrando… Leto llevaba toda la noche pensando en lo mismo… "¿Cómo que su madre murió luchando?"…

No entiendo… ella odiaba pelear… aunque… "ella lo amaba a usted… lo sé… no la juzgue, ella tuvo que"… ¡Irse!...

¿En qué piensas, Padre? – Lestat ingresaba al cuarto de su padre, había sentido que este al igual que él, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Todos están descansando… ¿Qué haces despierto, Lestat? – Leto se incorporaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia una de las ventanas - ¿Dejaste solo a Shun?

Padre… averigua cómo es que mi tío Nao se enteró de que Shun era mi hermano… No cuadra… ¿verdad?... – después de decir eso, Lestat se retira…

"Incluso con su inmenso odio… no logra nublar su juicio"… ¡Tenías razón Esmeralda, él es sin lugar a dudas… un buen Dios!...

En otra parte del templo de los cielos, otro caballero no podía conciliar el sueño…

¡Así que ya sabe la verdad! – Hades colocaba una cobija alrededor de Ikki.

¡Si!… no se cómo… pero lo sabe – susurro bajito el peliazul.

¡Descuida… Shun, jamás podría odiarte! – le dijo el Dios mirando en la misma dirección que el caballero de bronce - ¡Dale tiempo… él te buscará para hablar!

Hades se alejo lentamente dejando al Fénix solo… aunque esto no duró, pues Pandora había llegado… ella no dijo nada… simplemente se recostó por la espalda del caballero… gesto que Ikki agradeció.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había despertado hacía unos minutos… se encontraba tan incómodo… con un molesto malestar… se sentía sumamente descompuesto… todo debía de hacer sido una pesadilla, eso deseaba… más el dolor en su pecho le indicaba que no fue así.

Ik…ki… hermano… - susurro bajito.

No deberías llamar al culpable, de que te hayas criado lejos de tu familia – Sky llevaba rato vigilando al peliverde… esperando a que despertara – Después de todo… él te arrebato de los brazos de tu padre y de tu verdadero hermano…

¡Cállate!... ¡No quiero escucharte! – Shun se había tapado los oídos… no quería saber más… quería ver a su hermano… a Ikki, su hermano.

¡No!... vas a escucharme… Ikki, deseaba llevarte lejos de tu padre y de tu hermano… y tú aún lo llamas a él… No te das cuenta de su egoísmo… siempre envidió a Lestat, y tú te convertiste en el objeto de su revancha… te utilizó para herir a tú verdadero hermano – Sky soltaba cada palabra con malicia, saboreaba las expresiones de dolor en el rostro de Shun, las lágrimas que este empezaba a derramar luchando por soltarse del agarre del mayor, quien sostenía de sus manos para que ya no pudiese tapar sus oídos.

¡Cállate… cá…llate… cállate, por… favor! – suplicaba el más joven desesperado al no querer seguir escuchando eso.

¿Por qué?... ¿te duele la verdad? – Sky se aproximo lentamente al rostro lloroso de Shun – vamos querido primo, no llores… no es tu culpa… sino la del traidor de Ikki… y de la zorra de tu ma…

¡CÁLLATE SKY! – Lestat había vuelto al cuarto - ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

Tranquilo, primito… sólo vine a ver a Shun… ya me iba – Sky sale del cuarto con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios… había una parte de él que se sentía feliz… y otra, no tanto… pues… "La verdad pequeño primo… no se por qué… pero… no creo que mi padre, me haya dicho toda la verdad… es mucho más probable que yo traicione a Lestat, a que lo haga Ikki"…

¡No llores mi ángel! – Lestat se había acercado al tembloroso peliverde y lo había acunado en sus brazos… suavemente acariciaba sus cabellos diciéndole dulces palabras de consuelo…

Tú… lo sabias – susurro bajito el peliverde – ¿cuando te vi… tú lo sabias?

Cuando te dije que confíes en mí… cuando me viste golpeando las rocas… si, yo ya lo sabía – murmuró el Dios, acariciando con delicadeza el rostro del más joven – Antes, no.

Shun, se acurruco entre los brazos del Dios… aún se sentía sumamente confundido… sin embargo, esa cálida presencia le reconfortaba, le gustaba…

¿Perdonarás a Ikki? – susurro el más joven, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Cómo perdonarlo… si ahora mismo lo odio – murmuró casi inaudible, mientras colocaba a Shun en el lecho y se acomodaba a su lado, atrayendo más hacia su cuerpo… le gustaba sentirlo así… Suyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atenea ingresaba al salón de audiencias del Olimpo, en ella ya se encontraban Hilda, Poseidón, para su gran sorpresa estaban también Abel, Elis… y llegando tras ella, Hades. Todos los presentes se dirigieron miradas escrutantes…

Veo que Zeus te llamó para esta batalla Abel… me sorprende… al igual que a Elis, ¿te concedió un cuerpo… eh… sobrina? – comento Hades tomando asiento, sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los presentes excepto a Poseidón.

Luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Leto acompañado de su hermano ingresan al salón, seguidos muy de cerca por Sky…

¡Buen Día! – Saluda el Patriarca del Olimpo – Zeus se disculpa por la tardanza, en pocos minutos llegará.

Parece que la puntualidad, no es una de sus virtudes – murmuro Hades, fijando su atención en las magnificas representaciones artísticas de las paredes.

¡Disculpen la tardanza! – Zeus hacía acto de presencia en el salón, lucía imponente, una túnica color celeste, con ornamentaciones doradas que asemejaban rayos en sus hombros y en su pecho, pero quizás… lo que más llamó la atención de los presentes, fue a quien traía del brazo…

A Hades se le va por completo el habla… Shun vestía bellamente una túnica celeste, que poseía a la altura de ambos hombros unos broches en forma de un sol y una media luna, la primera dorada y la segunda plateada; portaba, en su brazo izquierdo, una esclava finamente ornamentada que tenía forma de águila; sus cabellos los traía sueltos, uno de sus ondulados mechones caía rebelde sobre su rostro… un suave rubor adornó sus mejillas al momento de sentirse el centro de atención de los presentes…

Zeus se percató de esto, soltó a Shun del brazo, haciendo que este diera un paso más que él, para luego rodear su cintura desde atrás, colocando su mentón sobre uno de los hombros del más joven, dirigiendo a los presentes una mirada altanera, muy especialmente a aquel que definitivamente representaba un peligro para él.

Atenea miraba afligida a Shun, no quería ni imaginarse lo que Zeus pudo haberle hecho… estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la información llegó a sus oídos, mirando sorprendida a la reencarnación de su padre y a Shun…

¿Qué? – susurró la diosa

Lo que has oído, mi querida Atenea, Shun y yo compartimos lazos de sangre muy poderosos… él es mi hermano menor, y por tanto, desde hoy, te informo, que ya no será un caballero del Zodiaco – terminó de decir Lestat… los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos, todos, menos Hades.

Saori estaba muy sorprendida… y cuando pensaba que ya nada podría impresionarla más que eso, se percató que justo detrás de Lestat había entrado otra persona… una que vestía con la poderosa armadura de Perseo… el individuo se había mantenido al margen de todo comentario… al enfocar mejor la mirada, pudo distinguir que ese sujeto, no era otro que Ikki, su caballero del Fénix…

¡¿Ikki?! – lo llamó la diosa entre sorprendida y confusa.

¡Ah!... olvidé mencionar, que como mi primo Ikki ha vuelto, llevará al fin la armadura que le corresponde portar… en otras palabras, toma su lugar como Caballero Celestial de Perseo, por tanto, a mis servicios – concluyó de decir el Dios, sin prestarle verdadera atención a la expresión de Atenea.

La reunión estaba transcurriendo sin muchos contratiempos, los dioses y deidades estaban sentados alrededor de una elegante mesa redonda, en cuyo centro, estaba tallado una imponente águila… quienes más se mostraron recelosos con las palabras de Zeus, fueron Elis y Abel, Hilda en todo momento parecía ciertamente preocupada, al igual que Atenea, quien de tanto en tanto, dirigía su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Shun… Hades y Poseidón, parecían tener pleno conocimiento de los planes de Zeus, acotaban sus puntos de vistas, y sugerían procedimientos a seguir, los cuales serían convenientes para evitar poner en peligro a la humanidad…Zeus escuchaba atento, todo lo que le decían…

Shun levantó la mirada en dirección de los dioses… a todos ellos los conocía en batalla, con todos tubo que medir fuerzas en compañía de sus amigos, sentada junto a ellos, Saori… y… Zeus… una sonrisa amarga surcó sus labios, Leto se percató de esto, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, pues tanto Leto como Shun se encontraban ubicados en unos divanes colocados justo frente a unos magníficos ventanales que daban al jardín. Nao estaba ubicado más cercano a Lestat, escuchando todo lo que su sobrino y los demás dioses decidían, de tanto en tanto, Zeus le dirigía una mirada de consulta, pues este respetaba mucho a su tío en todo lo referente a estrategia militar… Ikki y Sky estaban parados vigilando todo lo que ocurría en la habitación, Sky cerca de su padre, e Ikki cerca, o más o menos cerca, de Shun.

De tanto en tanto, Shun le dirigía a Ikki una mirada de desesperación, necesitaba hablar con él… "¿pero cómo?"… Lestat se percató de ello, desde su lugar en la reunión…

¡Ikki!... creo que mi hermano se esta aburriendo, ¿Podrías acompañarlo un rato para que tome algo de aire fresco? – a decir esas palabras, Lestat sonaba frío, en ningún momento apartó su mirada de Shun, quien muy sorprendido le regaló una tímida sonrisa en agradecimiento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Ikki! – susurró bajito el peliverde.

El nuevo caballero de Perseo, simplemente lo observaba, aunque su miraba demostraba una gran angustia…

¡Explícame!... yo… yo creeré lo que tú me digas – Shun soltaba cada palabra con sumo dolor… sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse - ¡Dime!... ¿por qué?...

¡Shun… yo…! – Ikki, no lo soportaba, ver a su hermano en ese estado, lo hería profundamente.

Shun se acercaba al mayor, con una de sus manos acarició su rostro, mientras con la otra toma una de las manos de Ikki…

Contéstame… por favor – susurró – acaso… acaso, no confías en mí…

Shun… lo único que puedo decirte, y espero que me creas, es que nuestra madre, amó a tu padre, tanto como amó al mío… ella sufrió al huir de aquí… nunca me explicó exactamente por qué, solo me dijo… que era necesario…

¿Necesario?

Tú eras tan pequeño… no lo recordarás… yo apenas lo hice… nosotros fuimos forzados a huir… una noche de casa… mamá, peleó contra unos enemigos, junto con Eriol, el guerrero que juró protegerla… ellos murieron ahí… no en un accidente como te había dicho… Eriol fue amigo de nuestra madre y aprendiz de tu padre… ella jamás lo engañó con él… eran amigos de infancia… créeme, no es cierto que ella engañara a tu padre – Ikki, decía cada palabra sujetando fuertemente las manos de Shun, este no apartaba su mirada de la de su hermano.

Shun soltó el agarre de su hermano, miro al suelo, y luego, sin levantar la mirada…

¿Me amas Ikki?

Con toda el alma… yo moriría por ti, Shun – contesto sin titubear…

¿Y a Lestat?

Yo… lo ame – Ikki dio la espalda a su hermano – y me odio por haber traicionado su confianza… pero… ¡No me arrepiento! – El peliazul volvía a dirigirle la mirada a Shun – ¡Si debo escoger entre tú y él… tú eres más importante para mí!…

¡Ikki! – susurro el peliverde, acurrucándose entre los brazos de su poderoso hermano.

¡Me alegra saberlo, Ikki! – Lestat se acercaba a los jóvenes, miró a Shun, sonrió y el peliverde, lentamente, fue acercándose a él – Entonces volvemos a tener algo en común… te advierto que mandé averiguar lo sucedido hace años… si mentiste…

¡Descuida, Lestat, entiendo! – acotaba el ex Fénix.

¡Bien!... Ya termino la reunión, mi ángel… vamos a comer algo – Lestat se llevaba a Shun hacia el templo - ¿Nos acompañas?

Ikki sentía oprimido el pecho… asintió a la pregunta de su primo, aunque en realidad no entendía su significado… más en el fondo, quizás si lo sabía… a pesar de todo, aunque muy en el fondo, Lestat seguía teniéndole cariño.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lestat llevaba rato conversando con su padre, Sky, Nao y con Ikki… Afrodita acompañaba a Shun en su paseo por los jardines… Mime al parecer estaba con Hilda y Sorrento en presencia de su emperador… cuando de improviso, Afrodita dijo haber recordado que olvidó algo, y le pidió al pequeño peliverde que le esperara ahí…

¡Es bello cuando anochece! – murmuró el joven al contemplar el horizonte…

¡En tu presencia, toda belleza palidece! – esa voz era bien conocida por Shun, se volteo inmediatamente, encontrando al Señor del Inframundo, quien lo observaba sereno.

¡Hades!

El dios no medió palabras, simplemente se aproximó a Shun, asaltando sus labios de manera apasionada… por la impresión el peliverde se queda estático, más lentamente, contesta ese beso… es más, rodea el cuello del dios con sus brazos… quería besarlo, lo había visto en su mente cada vez que el deseo intentaba poseerlo, para que se entregue a Lestat…

¿Acaso me extrañaste? – murmuró el Dios con una sonrisa victoriosa.

¡Cállate! – susurró sonrojado – cállate… y bésame…

¡Shun!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Afrodita había llegado, justo en el momento propicio… un minuto más y Lestat los hubiese descubierto… la verdad era, que Shun no tenía idea de cómo iría a reaccionar su… "Hermano"… ese pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa al peliverde, unos brazos lo rodean con más fuerza… realmente se sentía bien estar entre ellos… "Lestat, realmente es mi hermano"…_

_¡¿Shun?!_

_¿Ummm?_

_¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Hades!… ¡Tú, sólo me perteneces a Mí!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disculpen la tardanza… estuve cinco días en blanco… digamos que este capítulo lo escribí casi por inercia… o sea me obligue a escribir… al principio me parecían ideas sin sentido, pero bueno, se convirtió en este capítulo.. jijiji… espero que sea de su agrado… fue lo mejor que me salió…_

_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review… eran los que justamente me obligaron a escribir… voy a intentar no bloquearme por tanto tiempo y subir lo antes posible la continuación… aunque de nuevo les pido paciencia, sólo puedo escribir por las noches… siempre que este inspirada, claro, por que por las tardes tengo que estudiar y terminar un trabajo algo largo…._

_Bien, aquí les dejo la conti… disculpen a todos los que no les agrade lo que va a pasar…._

**Capítulo 25º: Un Frío Baño**

_No importa lo que haga…. ¡NO PUEDO SALIR DE AQUÍ!_

Hades, había en vano, intentado acercarse a Shun… si antes era complicado ahora lo era más… no solo por que Lestat no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, sino también por las obligaciones de este para con sus ejércitos.

El Inframundo se había convertido en un lugar nada seguro para los descendientes de Cronos, por lo que los Tres Jueces eran los encargados de hacer cumplir la voluntad de Hades, nada se sabía de cómo estaban las puertas del Tártaro, sólo se podía suponer que Cronos aún no lograba escapar, por que aún no salía a atacarlos… Habían elaborado todo un plan de contingencias en caso de que aquel poder sea liberado completamente… cada espectro del inframundo sabía el lugar en donde debía ir… Atenea había dispuesto un lugar en el Santuario en Grecia para una parte de ellos, otra se dirigía al reino de Poseidón, mientras los de mayor rango irían a Olimpo.

Por su parte, Shun, se tomó muy enserio la advertencia de su hermano Lestat… tanto, que había intentado convencer a Afrodita de que lo ayudase a encontrarse, aunque sea por última vez, con Hades.

¡Ya te dije que no! – el peliturquesa intentaba por todos los medios negarse a aquellos ojitos que lo miraban suplicantes – Shun, no puedo hacerlo, recapacita… estamos hablando de contradecir a Ze-us… No es un juego, que hay si se enoja y te hace algo…

Necesito hablar con él… por favor… la última vez ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de despedirnos… - rogaba el peliverde – No haré nada malo…

Ja ja ja ja ja No deberías poner en ese aprieto a tu maestro, Shun – Leto había presenciado toda la conversación desde hacía tiempo, cuando esas bellas esmeraldas se voltearon a verlo, sintió estremecerse su corazón… "Es realmente muy parecido a ti, Esmeralda"… - Y qué le quieres decir exactamente al Señor del Inframundo, pequeño.

Shun se sonrojó y apartó la mirada hacia un lado… ese hombre era su padre, pero el sabía que jamás contradeciría a Lestat, después de todo, el mayor era un Dios… y a él, bueno, a él apenas y lo conocía.

Podríamos hacer algo al respecto – acotó el hombre acercándose más a Shun, y regalándole un tierna sonrisa.

¡¿Enserio?! – preguntó entusiasmado y a la vez dudoso, Shun - ¿Me va a ayudar?

Tal vez… te diga cómo conseguir lo que quieres – acotó el mayor…

Afrodita miraba la escena divertido, aunque eso fue al principio, luego… le dio algo de pena el Gran Patriarca del Olimpo, parecía que en lo profundo de su mirada, había dolor… como si las palabras de Shun y su trato, lo hiriesen… y fue cuando se percató, que desde que se enteró de la verdad, Shun trataba con más reservas, a aquel a quien llamó por su nombre cuando llegaron al Olimpo por primera vez, ahora lo llamaba de usted.

¿Y que tendría que hacer? – preguntó el peliverde.

Simple… sólo debes de pedírselo a Lestat… te aseguro que te complacerá – termino de decir el mayor, para dirigir su mirada hacia las entradas del Olimpo – Me temo… que alguien me busca, regreso luego… disculpen.

¿Pedírselo a Lestat?... ¡qué ayuda! – susurró el pequeño.

¿Shun?

¿Ummm?... ¿Qué pasa Afrodita… por qué me miras así?

¡Shun, él es tu padre, deberías ser más… cálido con él! Llamarle por su nombre era algo, pero tratarlo de usted, no te parece que eso podría lastimarlo – terminó de decir el dorado ante la atenta mirada del más joven.

Bueno… eso ya lo se… pero, no es fácil Afrodita… no se como actuar con él… y… por más que lo intento… no me sale llamarle papá – comentó el peliverde, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Supongo que es normal… pero se nota que él se te quiere acercar… has tú también el intentó… ¿Si? – decía Afrodita acomodando el cabello de su protegido – Además el tiene razón, pídeselo a Lestat… si lo haces a escondidas, podría disgustarse contigo… o peor aun… con Hades… Y eso no te gustaría… ¿verdad?...

¡No! – respondió el peliverde suspirando profundamente…

¡Ve! – dijo el Caballero de Piscis al sentir la presencia de un cosmos que le era familiar.

¡Bien! – dijo el menor sin mucho ánimo, dirigiéndose hacia sus aposentos.

¡Vaya!... ¿por qué no lo detuviste… querías saludarlo, no? – comentó el pisciano.

Antes quería hablar contigo… de lo que pasó – mencionó el Caballero de Virgo.

Descuida, Shaka… considera… que no pasó… en lo que a mí respecta, por lo menos de mis labios, él nunca lo sabrá… no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca – decía Afrodita alejándose lentamente del rubio, quien se había quedado estático debido a las palabras del pisciano.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lestat había ingresado al cuarto sumamente nervioso, se le notaba algo estresado, por lo que rápidamente a Shun se le borraron las ganas de pedirle nada… El Dios se recuesta en el lecho, Shun lo observaba…

¿Qué… qué pasa? – pregunta tímidamente acercándose a su hermano.

Lestat se incorpora en el lecho y extiende una mano que Shun toma, para luego ser atraído por el Dios, una vez cerca lo rodea con sus brazos… haciendo que el menor repose su cabeza sobre su pecho…

Digamos… mi ángel… que estoy preocupado – murmura Zeus, acariciando la suave cabellera del menor.

¿Por qué? – pregunta nuevamente.

Porque... bueno… parece que alguien robo algo que necesito para esta batalla – respondió el peliceleste – Y no tengo idea de quien… ni de cuando… solo se que sin eso… será muy difícil hacerle frente a Cronos…

¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – decía el peliverde esta vez acomodándose en la cama y colocando a Lestat de tal manera que el mayor, sea ahora el que repose sobre las piernas del peliverde, mientras este acariciaba tiernamente la celeste cabellera de su hermano.

Que estés aquí… es lo único que necesito – decía el Dios, cerrando sus ojos para descansar – Pero sólo hablar, Shun… soy sumamente celoso.

¿Qué? – murmuró el peliverde.

Y será con una condición – terminó de decir Lestat con una sonrisa sagaz.

¿Cu…cuál? – susurró el menor aún con cara de asombro.

¡Ven! – Lestat se levanta y toma una de las manos de Shun, dirigiéndolo hacia los baños… una vez dentro, lentamente empieza a despojar al menor de su túnica – báñate conmigo…

Las mejillas del peliverde toman un tono sumamente carmín, sin notarlo, asiente la propuesta… comienza a temblar cuando se percata de lo enserio que iban las palabras de Lestat… sin apresurarse el Dios desprende primero el broche derecho… para continuar con el izquierdo… cuando la túnica abandona el cuerpo del menor sonríe observando la delicada figura de su hermano, al notarlo nervioso y hasta asustado… Shun parece ido... no mira nada en particular, su mirada estaba fija en un punto hacia el frente… no supo cuando… al notarlo, Lestat también se había despojado de la totalidad de sus prendas, y ya lo atraía hacia el interior de las Termas…

Zeus se percata complacido, como se estremece el peliverde debido a la temperatura del agua… estaba fría… Lentamente el Dios se dirige al centro de la Terma, era un poco más profunda que en la orilla, de hecho les llegaba hasta el pecho… rápidamente los labios del menor se tornaron algo morados, por lo que Lestat lo atrae entre sus brazos, consiguiendo que este al fin le enfrente la mirada…

¿Esta fría? – murmuro el Dios sintiendo como el menor temblaba entre sus brazos, hecho que hacía que sonriera seductoramente – Y aún así…

¡Les… tat! – susurraba el pequeño.

Veo… color en tus mejillas – terminó de decir, acariciando con una de sus manos ese delicado rostro… luego, simplemente levanto el mentón y se acercó a esos labios, los cuales beso, despacio al principio… apasionado, después…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki se encontraba inquieto… observaba a lo lejos como los guerreros celestiales entrenaban hombro a hombro… divisó también a su primo Sky, quien a su parecer, molestaba a Afrodita… "estás con él, Shun"…

¡Madre!... ojala me hubieras dicho, que pasaba – susurro el peliazúl.

Sabes una cosa, Ikki – Pandora se había acercado sigilosamente al ex Fénix – estuve pensando… e intentando recordar… Radamantys mismo, me confirmo mi duda…

¿De que hablas?, Pandora – Ikki se había volteado a verla…

Cuando alguien muere… su alma va a parar al inframundo – mencionó la joven.

¿Y? – Ikki no estaba entendiendo el punto de la joven…

Bueno… que tu madre… nunca ingresó – Pandora miraba fijamente a Ikki al decir estas palabras - ¿Estás seguro que ella murió?

Ikki se quedó frío… en su mente parecía estarse procesando lentamente esa información…

¡Estas segura! – dijo al fin sosteniendo por los hombros a la mujer, ella asintió…

Tranquilo, Fénix… mis jueces se van a cerciorar de si es eso posible… si tu madre aún vive… lo sabremos… pero es mejor que esto quede entre nosotros tres – hablaba el gran Hades observando seriamente a la pareja – Pandora… ¿podrías?

Si, mi señor… permiso – la mujer se alejo rápidamente del lugar.

Hades miró en dirección al templo… sonrió irónicamente y dijo:

¿Por qué no puedo sentirlo cuando está en su presencia?

Por que…. sus presencias son una… Mi tío me explico que es la manera en que Zeus protege a Shun… me dijo… que de haber nacido aquí… y permanecido junto a la familia… tu alma nunca hubiera habitado en su interior… no lo hubieras sentido – comentaba Ikki también dirigiendo su mirada hacia el templo.

Entonces… estoy en deuda con tu madre – murmuró el Dios – Están juntos ahora… supongo que es necesario…

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó intrigado Ikki.

Jhu jhu jhu… nada, solo… pensaba en voz alta… debo… hablar con Poseidón, disculpa – Hades se retiró lentamente… Ikki pudo notar algo que lo dejo pasmado… el Dios estaba algo abatido… parecía triste… sonrió para sus adentros, no podía negar ya, que Hades estaba profundamente enamorado de su hermano.

En otra parte del Olimpo… Mu intentaba conversar con su amigo Shaka… pero este estaba algo alterado… incluso se podría decir que molesto…

¿Puedes creer lo que me dijo? – soltaba molesto.

Tranquilo, amigo… bueno… incluso era de esperarse algo así de Afrodita, ¿no crees? – decía Mu con tono conciliador.

Encima de todo… fue tan altanero… ¡con que no se enorgullece!... ¡he!... ¡No recuerdo haber escuchado que se quejara! – acotaba el rubio sin escuchar a su amigo.

Ja ja ja ja ya… ya… Shaka, cualquiera diría que hirió tu orgullo… acaso querías que reaccionara de otra manera… quizás… más cariñoso – Mu no pudo contener el comentario… la verdad, no podía negar que la actitud del caballero más cercano a Dios le daba gracia… jamás lo había visto así… bueno… quizás si… pero solo por Shun…

Qué dices… claro… - Shaka suspiró profundamente… necesitaba tranquilizar su espíritu – ¿Sabes lo que necesito?

No – contestó el ariano.

Necesito ver a Shun… hablarle… saber si está bien – murmuró el rubio.

¿Qué significan esas palabras, Shaka?

Que ese pescado arrogante, tenía razón… "voy a luchar por ti, Shun"… no me daré por vencido – Shaka miró en dirección al templo principal… ahí se encontraba su pequeño… sabía que estaba con Zeus… "Al final, mi querido discípulo… serás tú quien decida"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun apartó a Lestat de su lado, cortando así ese apasionado beso… se volteó y dirigió hacia la orilla de la Terma, sin embargo el peliceleste, lo sujetó de la cintura y lo atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo… esta vez Shun, en encontraba en una posición más desventajosa, pues nada podía hacer para soltar el agarre y alejar a Lestat…

El Dios subió una de sus manos por el pecho desnudo del peliverde, acariciándolo, consiguiendo que este se estremeciera por completo, con su otro brazo se encargaba de sujetarlo firmemente…Shun respiraba agitado, intentado con sus manos, soltar el agarre del brazo opresor de su hermano… mientras este lo acariciaba, comenzando a besar su cuello, el mayor sonrió nuevamente al sentir el estremecimiento del mas joven…

Lestat… basta – susurraba el menor.

Lentamente, el Dios se acomodó en uno de los escalones de la Terma, llevándose a Shun consigo, al estar sentados, se sintió más cómodo para acariciar a su joven compañero… lo hacía delicadamente… Shun tenía apoyada su cabeza por el hombro de su hermano, quien de tanto en tanto lamía su pequeña oreja, y se deleitaba con esos suaves quejidos…

Les… tat – Shun se sentía incómodo… Lestat le estaba haciendo experimentar sensaciones nuevas para él…

Una de las manos del mayor, se atrevió a ir más a allá… descendió acariciando en el camino la tersa piel de su hermano… primero fue superficial… acarició los muslos… la cintura… el vientre… con la otra mano, sujetó el rostro de su hermano, volteándolo hacia el suyo, y lo beso… al momento en que con la otra… algo descarada, acariciaba el miembro apenas despierto del menor, consiguiendo que este gimiera, momento que supo aprovechar el Dios, para introducir su lengua en la pequeña boca de Shun…

Shun temblaba como un conejito antes de ser devorado por los lobos… no sabía que hacer con sus manos… una vez más sintió que no tenía fuerzas para defenderse… es más, para lo único que le alcanzaban sus fuerzas era para sostenerse… pues se había agarrado con ambas manos de las piernas de su hermano, pues el estaba en medio de ellas…

Lestat se separó de los labios de su hermano, y lo volteó suavemente, Shun temblaba aún más, sus labios aún se encontraban morados, sus mejillas estaban más sonrosadas que al principio… lentamente el Dios recuesta a Shun sobre la superficie lisa de unos de los escalones que apenas estaba cubierto por agua… se coloca sobre él… sin dejar caer su peso, pero sin darle ninguna oportunidad de escape también…

El peliceleste comenzó besando ese asustado rostro, lamiendo sus labios, para luego besarlos, con una de sus manos, o más específicamente, con uno de sus dedos entre abrió un poquito la boca del pequeño para poder profundizar más ese beso… Shun se estremeció, con sus manos intentó sacar de encima a Lestat más no pudo hacer nada, pues el hombre sostuvo sus manos, y las colocó cada una a un costado, mientras descendía por ese níveo cuello… al llegar a su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreír… lamió cada tetilla con placer… descendió a su vientre se entretuvo en su ombligo… cada actitud del mayor lograba estremecer más al peliverde, quien ya no podía contener unos leves gemidos… sin embargo, estos fueron más audibles cuando el menor pudo sentir, como su hombría fue tomada por el mayor… Shun intentaba sostenerse de alguna manera… su cuerpo se retorcía de un placer que nunca antes había experimentado, Lestat masajeaba cuidadosamente su miembro, para luego tomarla con su boca…

¡ Ahhh!... Les… tatttt… ¡jha!... ahhhh… ayyyy… - Shun sintió todo su cuerpo aletargado… se había venido en la boca del mayor… este nuevamente fue subiendo por su cuerpo, besándolo, hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios… Shun correspondió ese apasionado beso, se sentía cansado…

Lestat cargó a Shun entre sus brazos… y lo llevó nuevamente a su habitación… lo depositó tiernamente en el lecho… luego seco su piel con una toalla, y le colocó una de las camisas que solía usar… el peliverde lo miraba, aún sentía su cuerpo temblar, más ya no de frío… Lestat también vistió su cuerpo… y se acomodó alado de su pequeño… lo atrajo a su cuerpo… le gustaba sentirlo así… a su merced…

¡No te enfades!... ¿Si? – susurró al oído del menor – Yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte… puedes hablar con él… verlo también… sólo te pido… que no intentes huir de aquí… o… no respondo….

Shun miró esos hermosos ojos celestes… asintió sin apartar su mirada… se acurrucó en esos brazos… y se quedó profundamente dormido…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En las puertas del Tártaro, tres presencias se hacen presente… un poderoso cosmos los recibe… lentamente las puertas comienzan a abrirse… el primero en dejarse ver es su compañero… la segunda en aparecer es una bella mujer… _

_¡Es preciso que traigan su sangre! - habla la mujer – ¡Sólo así las cadenas se romperán por completo, y será libre!.... ¡¿Ya saben quien es?!… _

_Las tres imágenes asistieron…_

_Entonces… ¡TRÁIGANLO! _

_El Inframundo siente el peligro… los tres jueces dan el aviso… la orden ya está dada… la batalla esta por comenzar…._


	27. Chapter 27

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS… ESTA ES LA CONTI… ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE… el capítulo que sigue ya lo tengo craneado… lo voy a copiar y lo subo… jijiji… Bueno antes que nada quiero pedirle disculpas a todos los que no les agrade las decisiones que tome para el avance de la historia… me cuesta mucho decidirme y jugarme por una idea… espero que les entretenga…_

**Capítulo 26º: Pelea**

"Otra vez este sueño"… "¿qué significa?"… Shun había despertado nuevamente después de ese sueño que lo venía atormentando desde hacía un tiempo… podía sentir el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de su hermano… quien le estaba sirviendo de almohada, pues Shun, tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de Lestat, a la vez que este le rodeaba con sus brazos… Dirigió su mirada al peli celeste… estaba tan plácidamente dormido… un rubor adornó el rostro del menor al recordar lo sucedido… pero quizás, lo que en ese momento más le avergonzó, fue aceptar que no había hecho un verdadero intento por evitarlo…

Con cuidado Shun se incorpora… no deseaba despertar al poderoso Dios, por lo que lentamente se libera de los brazos protectores que le rodeaban, y se levanta… sentía algo de frío… aún no había amanecido… se colocó una de las batas que tuvo más a mano… sonrió al percibir en ella, el aroma de Lestat… una vez más volteó a ver el pacifico rostro de quien aún dormía, saliendo luego del cuarto lo más silencioso que pudo.

Umm… "Me pregunto que significará"… "la última vez que tuve una imagen semejante… resulte ser la reencarnación del Dios Hades"… Shun sonrió al recordarlo… en ese entonces no le había dado mucha gracia… casi mata a sus amigos… aunque debía admitir que si no fuera por eso, jamás hubiera conocido a… "Hades… debe estar dormido"… camino sin rumbo fijo… aunque, quizás si con un rumbo… había sentido un cosmos hacia la zona de entrenamiento de Lestat… por lo que quería descubrir de quien se trataba…

Al llegar al lugar, lo hizo sigiloso… alguien, efectivamente, estaba entrenando… alguien muy bueno… "Pero… si es Sky"…

¡¿Qué pasa pequeño primo… no puedes dormir?! – decía Sky tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor.

No, no puedo… y por lo visto… tú tampoco… ¿o acaso disfrutas entrenar de madrugada? – mencionó el peli verde acercándose a la arena de entrenamiento.

Se acerca una guerra… es mejor estar preparado… ¿ya no me odias? – Pregunto el joven sin moverse de su lugar… a lo que Shun le regaló una encantadora y sincera sonrisa – Ya veo por que tienes prendado a Lestat…

No podría odiarte aunque me lo propusiera – mencionó el más joven volteando el rostro a un lado – Después de todo… tú eres mi primo también… "además… te pareces mucho a Ikki"…

¿Eso es importante para ti… la familia? – Shun asintió a la pregunta del caballero – Perdona lo que dije de tu madre… ella, era una persona muy amable… la verdad, solo se lo que me dijeron… pero guardo más recuerdos de ella siendo una persona encantadora, que siendo una traidora…

¿Ummm?

Bueno… yo era mucho mayor que Lestat e Ikki, es obvio que la recuerde mejor – termino de decir el mayor al ver la cara de incógnita de Shun.

Y… ¿Qué recuerdos tienes de ella? – murmuró el menor mirando hacia uno de los pilares.

Recuerdo que mi madre discutía mucho con ella… aunque tu madre no era de las personas que discutían… sólo se quedaba callada, le sonreía y luego se marchaba… supongo… que te pareces a ella… después de todo mi tío Leto, es todo un guerrero – murmura Sky sin apartar la mirada del menor.

Shun miró al caballero… lo pensó… se acercó, y acomodó uno de los rebeldes cabellos del mayor…

Sky… ¿y tu madre?... aún no la he visto – murmuró Shun, ahora manteniendo la vista fija en los ojos de su primo.

Ella murió, supongo – susurró sosteniendo la mano del menor.

¿Supongo?

Desapareció… poco tiempo después de que tu madre huyera… y eso que yo pensé, que aprovecharía la situación para acercarse más a Lestat – dijo esto último acercando su rostro al oído de Shun.

Lo… lo lamento – susurró el peli verde – no debí preguntar eso…

Descuida… ella no era, después de todo… una… buena madre, digamos… supongo que es la desventaja que sea una poderosa guerrera y reina… nunca… llené sus expectativas – murmuró amargamente sosteniendo el rostro del menor – Hace frío… debes volver con Lestat…

Eres un gran guerrero… pri-mo – Shun había dado un cálido abrazo al mayor antes de alejarse… Sky sonrió y luego volteó a ver al pilar que había llamado la atención del menor… una sombra se alejaba…

"Estas actuando muy extraño… padre"... Sky se quedó aún entrenando…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ay… no debí preguntarle a él"… tonto… tonto, Shun – se reprendía el peli verde dirigiéndose hacia los aposentos de Lestat.

¡Tonto… ¿Por qué?! – una voz se acercaba a Shun… una voz por demás familiar…

¡Ikki! – Shun salto al cuello del mayor – Hermano… hermano… hermano… te extrañe mucho… no vas a visitarme… ¿por qué?..

Ya, Shun… tranquilo – decía el ex Fénix con una sonrisa en los labios mientras sostenía fuertemente al más joven entre sus brazos - ¿Qué haces levantado?...

Quería pasear… y… bueno, me encontré con Sky… creo… que no es tannn malo como pensé – explicaba el peli verde sin soltar el agarre.

Sky, nunca fue malo… es solo que tiene un carácter tan especial…

Como el tuyo – terminaba la frase el menor…

Ja ja ja pues, supongo que sí… como el mío… Shun es muy tarde… que haces fuera de la cama – esto último, Ikki lo había dicho muy serio.

Nada… me desperté y ya… "alguien nos espía"… Hermano… ahora iré a acostarme… no me gustaría que Lestat despierte… si no me encuentra se va a enojar – susurró el menor, luego de observar de reojo hacia un costado… gesto que no pasó desapercibido al mayor… quien también había sentido una presencia…

Ve… y… descuida prometo visitarte más… ahora estoy un poquito atareado… pero descuida… me verás más a menudo – dijo el guerrero acomodando un mechón del cabello de su hermano.

Es eso… o aún Lestat no te deja – preguntó suspicaz el menor.

Él no me ha dicho nada… es enserio tengo mucho que hacer – comentó Ikki sonriéndole a Shun.

Cuando Shun se había alejado lo suficiente… Ikki investiga de quien era esa presencia, más ya no había nadie… por su parte, Shun ingresa cuidadosamente al cuarto… mira que aún Lestat dormía profundamente, por lo que se acercó a una de las ventanas dejando que la brisa que ingresaba por esta, acariciase su rostro…

¡Detesto despertar solo! – Susurró el Dios al oído izquierdo de Shun - ¿Dónde fuiste?

Tengo… una duda Lestat… si nos hubiésemos criado juntos… habría pasado… lo del baño – Shun tenía un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas al terminar de hablar…

¡No! – contestó el mayor… Shun volteó a verlo – Si tu y yo nos hubiésemos criado juntos… ¡tú ya serías mi amante! – terminó de decir con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

¡Lestat!... yo… - Shun había bajado la mirada… las palabras del Dios los descolocaron totalmente… más lo que quería decir… lo tenía que decir – ¡Yo, a quien quiero es a Hades!

Por un minuto, el peli verde se arrepintió de todo corazón de haber dicho lo que dijo… la expresión del peli celeste era impávida… más su mirada se ensombreció… a Shun le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la nuca al ver la manera tan fría en que el mayor lo estaba mirando.

Así que lo quieres… - la voz del Dios también sonaba fría y sarcástica - Entonces… podría matarlo… así ya no tendría problemas…

¡Si hicieras eso… YO NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÍA! – Shun no pudo contener el comentario… de pronto sintió pavor por las palabras de Lestat… pues en el fondo, lo creía capaz de eso…

¡Creo… que esta conversación ya no me gusta! – Lestat parecía dolido… eso sintió el menor… al ver como el ojiceleste le daba la espalda y se dirigía al cuarto de baño…

Shun sintió un vacío en el estómago…"No debí"… "¿Qué hice?"… cuando Lestat salió del baño, ya estaba completamente vestido… y sin dirigirle la mirada a Shun, simplemente se marcho…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En fin… eso pasó… y desde la mañana, no lo he visto – concluyó el menor a Afrodita, quien le regaló una sonrisa y acarició sus cabellos…

Si esto te hace sentir mejor… no vino a verte aún, por que él salió junto con Poseidón y Hades…

¿Qué?... ¡¿Hades?!... ¿y si le hace algo, Afrodita? – Shun se había puesto pálido.

En primer lugar, Shun, no creo que aunque Lestat este odiando a Hades, le haga nada… ellos al fin y al cabo… también son hermanos… y… ¿piensas que Hades se dejaría herir sin prestar batalla?… él es muy fuerte… recuerda que también es un Dios – decía el peli turquesa, en tono tranquilizador…

Pero Afrodita… se que Hades se defendería… eso también me preocupa… no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado… por mi culpa… - Shun parecía muy apenado… deseaba ponerse a llorar…

¿Ocurre algo, Shun? – la pregunta de Shaka se escucho con toda claridad… El menor lo volteó a ver… luego miró a Afrodita, quien ya se disponía a marchar.

¡Maestro! – susurró el peli verde.

¿Podemos hablar? – Shaka miraba alejarse a piscis… se sentó muy próximo a Shun… y sonriéndole como lo hacía antes le dijo - ¿Por qué esa tristeza, Shun?... sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas hablar….

Shun miraba a su antiguo maestro… luego de un largo suspiro… le sonrió tímidamente…

Maestro… yo… me alegra que este aquí… ¿Por qué no salió a hablarme por la mañana… cuando estaba con Ikki? – Shun lo dijo serenamente…

No quería, interrumpir… Te vez hermoso… - dijo el caballero sin siquiera pensarlo… cuando Shun iba a decir algo… pudo escuchar un gran alboroto en la entrada del templo…

Tanto Shaka como Shun, se dirigieron hacia ahí… Afrodita los había alcanzado, acompañado de Mime y Sorrento… Ikki y Lestat ya estaban ahí…

Zeus, Hades y Poseidón tenían muy mal aspecto… parecían algo lastimados… más nada de gravedad… Poseidón se mostraba sumamente satisfecho, siendo escoltado por Sorrento, quien sin preguntar que había ocurrido lo dirigió en dirección al templo… Sky e Ikki se aproximaron a Lestat... pero este solo dijo estar bien con un tono amargo, y se retiró… Hades era ayudado por Pandora, quien también había aparecido… Shun quiso acercarse a ellos, más Shaka y Afrodita se lo impidieron…

¡Pero!…

Shun… que intentas hacer… con quien vas a ir – le dijo en tono disimulado Afrodita… Shaka solo observaba – Lestat sigue enfadado… no tientes la paciencia del Rey de los Dioses…

Shun comprendía a la perfección las palabras del pisciano… sabía que este estaba preocupado por su bienestar… sin embargo…

Suéltenme, por favor… maestros – susurró Shun… entendía las palabras de Afrodita… pero él quería cerciorarse de lo ocurrido, y la única forma era preguntando…

Más al momento en que el menor iba a acercarse a Hades, Sky lo interceptó…

¿Peleaste con Lestat, pequeño primo?

Shun lo observó alarmado… luego algo apenado, asintió…

Entonces… ve y habla con él… Lestat nunca fue herido en batalla… es la primera vez que sale lastimado… esta disgustado… y eso, pequeño… no es conveniente…

Shun no entendía que era exactamente lo que quería decirle Sky… más al ver la cara de sincera preocupación del mayor, asintió y se dirigió en dirección al lugar por donde se había marchado Zeus…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lestat estaba sentado en uno de los divanes mirando hacia la pared… el peli verde entró silencioso… observo al mayor desde la puerta… tomó coraje, y se le fue acercando… cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca… pudo percatarse de algunas cortadas y golpes en el mayor… suspiró y se dirigió a una de las cómodas… de uno de los cajones saco un paño, que humedeció en agua, la cual previamente trajo en una pequeña palangana… se arrodillo frente a Lestat, y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas…

El Dios no prestaba el más mínimo de atención al menor, es más, ni siquiera lo miraba… A Shun empezaba a molestarle esa indiferencia… o mejor dicho… a dolerle esa actitud…

Yo… lo lamento… Lestat – susurró el peli verde, sin mirar hacia los ojos del mayor – No quiero que nada malo te pase… eres… mi… hermano… y yo…

Lestat tomó de las manos de Shun, por lo que este levantó la vista… más lo que vio lo dejo asustado… los bellos ojos de su hermano estaban fríos… sin ninguna emoción… por un instante tuvo deseos de salir corriendo… pero entonces recordó… "esta disgustado… y eso, pequeño… no es conveniente"… por lo que sin siquiera pensarlo, se acercó al rostro del mayor y le dio un tierno beso en una de sus heridas… luego otro… la expresión de Lestat se volvió lastimera… atrajo a Shun hacia su cuerpo, y lo abrazó muy fuertemente…

¡Soy muy celoso, Shun!... estoy disgustado… - susurró el ojiceleste.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Lestat? – murmuró el menor, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

La respuesta fue un apasionado beso… el cosmos del Dios rodeó al menor… mientras lo recuesta en el diván, continúa brindándole besos y caricias…

Shun se deja hacer… no decía nada… la mirada de Lestat volvía a ser la misma… sin embargo, a él le estaba costando mucho contenerlas… hasta que no pudo más… traicioneras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos… Lestat lo observó, deteniéndose… suspiró…

¡Solo a ti! – fue lo que dijo antes de marcharse…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Entonces no todo es tan maravilloso… en la tan esperada reunión familiar… ja ja ja… entonces será mejor que aprovechemos… ahora es tiempo… será más fácil llegar a él… y se exactamente como cortar todo vínculo entre ellos…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche Shun la había pasado con Afrodita, Sorrento y Mime… amargamente le había contado a su maestro lo ocurrido… Sorrento utilizó la bella melodía de su flauta para calmarlo, mientras Mime fue a buscar a Ikki… más a quien encontró fue a Pandora, quien al preguntar que sucedía y al no obtener respuesta dedujo que se trataba de Shun…

Por favor, mi señora… entienda, debo buscar a Ikki…

Está bien… pero creo que Ikki se encuentra en el Santuario en Grecia… fue enviado por Zeus para constatar que los espectros hayan llegado con bien – decía la mujer…

Disculpe… - mencionó Mime antes de retirarse…

Mientras que en el salón del trono… tres de los Dioses principales discutían acerca del ataque sufrido…

¡Saben lo que buscamos! – Mencionó Poseidón - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Si vamos a Star Hill… podríamos invocarlo – murmuró el mayor de los tres…

Eso haremos… pero es peligroso… cada uno llevará a alguno de sus mejores guerreros como protectores… han de suponer que intentaremos eso… estarán esperándonos… y en ese momento… seremos vulnerables – terminó de hablar Zeus… - Mañana a la media noche, lo haremos… así que… mejor vayan a descansar…

Hades se quedó observando a Lestat… luego se levantó, pero antes de salir dijo…

¡No lo hagas!... tu actitud sólo hará que se ponga triste…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era muy tarde, cuando Afrodita siente la presencia de alguien en la habitación… cuando se dispuso a lanzar una de sus rosas…

Soy yo… Caballero de Piscis… ¿Cómo está mi niño? – Hades se acercaba lentamente al peli verde.

No debería estar aquí, su Excelencia – susurraba el dorado…

Gracias por cuidar de él… sólo será un instante… ¿podrías?

Afrodita, no muy convencido salió del cuarto… afuera, Mime y Sorrento lo miraban nerviosos… cuando recién hacía unos días de su estadía en Olimpo, Lestat les había dejado claro a todos, que le pertenecían… y que para que ellos no tuvieran que servirle de alguna "otra" manera, debían proteger a Shun, y evitar que este se pusiera triste… es decir… serían sus caballeros de compañía…

Ay ya yay – decía el pisciano mirando hacia el pasillo…

Mientras que en la habitación…

Shun había despertado al sentir unas cálidas caricias en su rostro… pensó que sería Ikki o quizás Lestat… más al ver a Hades ahí, grande fue su sorpresa y su felicidad…

Lo que estamos buscando, es el Gran Hoz de Pedernal… el arma con que en la era mitológica Zeus logró herir a Cronos… esa es la única arma capaz de hacerle frente… sin ella… tendríamos más problemas para vencerle – comentaba Hades acariciando los cabellos del joven que se encontraba entre sus brazos…

¿Es tan poderosa esa arma?…

Así es… mañana a la media noche haremos un ritual para invocarla… no importa donde esté… ella vendrá a su dueño – mencionaba el Dios sonriendo al menor.

¿Quieres decir... Lestat? – murmuró el ojiverde…

Si… - Hades se acercó a los labios del menor… los rozó en un tierno beso – Sólo quería que lo sepas… es un ritual peligroso… haz las paces con tu hermano… te hará sentir mejor a ti… y a él…

Hades salía de la habitación, se despidió de los tres jóvenes fuera del cuarto y se marcho… dentro de la habitación, Shun derramaba silenciosas lágrimas… "¿Aún si eso significa… perderte?"…

Afrodita ingreso acompañado por Mime y Sorrento… Shun se levantó del lecho y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas que llevaba al cuarto de Lestat…

¡Iré con mi hermano, amigos!…

Lestat no estaba en el cuarto… Shun lo busco… y fue en el cuarto de baño, donde lo encontró… cuando el Dios se percató de su presencia… extendió una de sus manos en dirección al recién llegado…

¿Está fría? – susurró el menor…

¡Quizás! – murmuró Lestat…

Lentamente, el joven fue desnudando su cuerpo… para luego adentrarse a la terma, que en esta ocasión tenía sus aguas a una temperatura más agradable… cuando estuvo frente al mayor, estiro una de sus manos y acarició el pecho, más específicamente, unos rasguños que tenía en el… Lestat simplemente lo observaba… luego de palpar la herida se acerco, primero la beso… luego… la lamió…

Lestat sujetó del cabello a Shun, levantando su rostro de esta manera… se acercó a sus labios, asaltándolos en un demandante beso… el Dios sabía que esa noche no pasaría nada… pero estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de esa temerosa demostración de afecto…

Shun había disfrutado de cada beso… cada caricia… y las había retribuido, quizás no con el mismo ardor que Lestat pero si con ternura y cariño… se sentía agradecido con su hermano, el había ingresado a ese baño dispuesto a entregarse por completo… más Lestat, no lo creyó necesario… luego de esos besos y esas caricias, lo había cargado y llevado al cuarto, le puso la camisa de su piyama y envolviéndolo entre sus brazos se habían dispuesto a dormir…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía una hora que Hades, Poseidón, Zeus y Atenea se habían dispuesto a Star Hill para realizar el ritual… Ikki había sido electo para acompañar a Lestat, este le había encargado a Sky, cuidar de Shun en su ausencia; Radamantys fue para proteger a Hades; Kanon protegería a Poseidón… y Shaka junto con Shión acompañarían a Atenea… por otro lado… Abel y Elis, esperarían en Olimpo, junto con Hilda… estos estaban siendo acompañados por Leto y Nao…

Shun suspiraba mientras buscaba a sus amigos… su tío Nao le había comentado que lo estaban buscando… estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que había llegado hacia las mazmorras del Olimpo… "sólo te pido… que no intentes huir de aquí"…

¿Cómo podría hacerlo, Lestat? – murmuró hasta que se dio cuenta donde había llegado… cuando se disponía a regresar sobre sus paso… una presencia llamó su atención…

Siguió esa presencia… recorrió un largo pasillo, que lo llevó a las profundidades de esas mazmorras… en una de ellas… había alguien…

¿Quién?... – Shun no terminó de hacer la pregunta… en la prisión estaba una mujer… a pesar de los harapos y de lo desaliñada… pudo ver que tenía un largo cabello verde… al acercarse constató aterrado, quien era….

¿Qué significa esto?

¡Lestat déjame salir… te lo suplico… quiero ver a mis hijos… necesito encontrarlos!

¡Ma… mamá!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pronto anochecerá… y podremos comenzar… no es…. ¿Qué te pasa? – Poseidón miraba a un preocupado Zeus…_

_Ehhh… nada… "¿Qué es este presentimiento?"… _

_Lestat… ¿Qué ocurre, primo? _

_Ikki… mejor vuelve a Olimpo… debes sentirlo tú también…_

_¡PERO MIREN NADA MÁS!... ¡LOS TRAIDORES HAN VENIDO!... ESTA VEZ… SI MORIRÁN…_

_**¡MEJOR APÁRTENSE, QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_Espero que les guste el capítulo… Me voy a tomar un pequeño receso, pues tengo un examen algo difícil… por si no nos leemos… Les deseo Feliz Navidad… Gracias por sus reviews_

**Capítulo 27º: Reunión Familiar**

¡PERO MIREN NADA MÁS!... ¡LOS TRAIDORES HAN VENIDO!... ESTA VEZ… SI MORIRÁN… - Atila hacía acto de presencia en las puertas de Star Hill… seguido de su compañero Tifón…

¡MEJOR APÁRTENSE, QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR! – Lestat no dio tiempo de presentaciones, simplemente le dirigió una mirada a Ikki, y se lanzó a ataque de los dos guerreros que acababan de llegar…

Atila recibió el ataque… de las sombras salían varios guerreros con armaduras oscuras que atacaban a los demás acompañantes de Zeus, mientras Tifón se dirigía a atacar a Hades, Poseidón defendía a Atenea del ataque de los otros guerreros… Kanon, Shaka, Radamantys y Shion también luchaban, mientras Ikki intentaba dejar el lugar, cuando estaba a punto de salir… un poderoso viento lo lanza nuevamente hacia adentro yendo a parar contra uno de los pilares del lugar…

¡Ikki! – lo llamó Lestat - ¡¿Estás Bien?!

¡No te distraigas, Traidor! – hablaba Atila – Es conmigo con quien estás luchando…

¡La expresión es… ¡JUGANDO!! – Lestat lanza un poderoso ataque hacia el guerrero, quien golpeando fuertemente en el suelo, empieza a provocar un derrumbe…

¡DEBEMOS SALIR! – grita Atenea… viendo como comienza a colapsar la edificación… más los guerreros con los que se estaban enfrentando no estaban dispuestos a dejarlos salir…

Hades había desenvainado su espada, encendió su cosmos… los demás dioses siguieron su ejemplo…este atacó a Tifón quien esquivó el ataque… el guerrero utilizó su poder, y el lugar empezó a incendiarse… es más, un viento rodeaba las llamas y las dirigía hacia Atenea, Poseidón y los otros guerreros… Ikki, haciendo gala de su poder, parecía disminuir la intensidad del fuego… pero nuevamente Tifón lanzó su ataque, y las llamas fueron más intensas y el calor, más desesperante…

Hades se colocó alado de Poseidón…

¿Quién es el otro guerrero… sabes donde se encuentra? – preguntó Hades a su hermano…

Es el guerrero que se había metido en el Tártaro… pero no se donde se encuentra exactamente – respondió el Emperador de los mares.

¿Dónde está tu mente ahora… eh, Zeus? – hablaba Atila sarcástico, observando el lugar… sonriendo maliciosamente - ¿Acaso tu niño te preocupa?

¿QUÉ DICES? – vociferó Lestat

Descuida… Ayax cuidará bien de él… ja ja ja ja

Lestat encendió su cosmos con tal intensidad que las llamas comenzaron a disminuir… aunque el lugar terminó de venirse abajo… todos los acompañantes del Dios resultaron ilesos del suceso, pues el Rey de los Dioses los había rodeado con su energía y los había mantenido a salvo… aunque… sus enemigos también se habían salvado, claro que en eso nada había tenido que ver Zeus…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun había sacado a la mujer del calabozo… cuando ella lo pudo mirar mejor, y al reconocer en el sus propias facciones, sus ojos se iluminaron y se llenaron de lágrimas…

¿Shun? – susurró bajito la mujer - ¿Hi… jo?

"No es posible"… ¿ma… mamá? – Shun… sostenía el rostro de la mujer con una de sus manos… reconociéndola, observando detalladamente todas las semejanzas que ella tenía con las imágenes pintadas que él había visto - ¡Si… eres tú! – terminó de decir el peli verde comenzando a llorar abrazando a la mujer con mucha ternura…

Pero… pero, ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿quién te encerró aquí? – murmuraba el pequeño mirando el rostro de su madre, quien también derramaba lágrimas de felicidad…

Mi pequeño… acaso Ikki te trajo aquí… cómo hizo eso… le pedí que no lo hiciera… - murmuraba la mujer – Lestat… ¡Lestat!… ¡cuando él sepa que nos hemos visto va a matarme!...

¿Qué?... ¿Lestat sabe que estás aquí…? – preguntó dudoso el peli verde.

Mi amor… por orden suya y de Leto estoy aquí… - comentaba la mujer observando para todos lados asustada.

"¿Que lo ordenó mi padre y Lestat?"… ¡No puede ser! – susurró el menor, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago…

Hay que salir de aquí, mi amor… ¡ellos quieren hacerte daño!... aquí corres un grave peligro – termino de decir la mujer, apretando uno de los brazos de Shun…

Pero… "no puedo irme"… ¡Hablaré con Lestat! – decía firme el joven - ¡Va a escucharme! – dijo con rabia – Tranquila mamá… nadie va a hacerte daño…

¡NO!... debemos huir… hazme caso… él es muy poderoso… nunca saldremos con bien si no nos vamos ya… el es una falso… te embaucará… nos alejará… ¡ME HA TENIDO ENCERREDA AQUÍ!... creerme… debemos irnos – terminó de decir la mujer entre sollozos…

Shun al ver a su madre en ese estado… lo pensó… no estaba muy convencido… pero sosteniéndola de los hombros, sonrió afirmativamente, y la encaminó hacia la salida…

¡No!... por allá… es otra salida… si vamos por ahí… nos van a ver – dijo Esmeralda… a lo que Shun asintió y se dirigieron en dirección contraria a la que Shun había seguido para llegar al lugar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La batalla se había extendido demasiado… Lestat empezaba a desesperarse… las palabras del guerrero lo estaban volviendo loco… algo no andaba bien, no tenía un buen presentimiento… su familia corría peligro…

¡HADES! – llamó Zeus

¡Descuida… yo me encargo!... ¡VE! – Fue la respuesta del Dios del Inframundo, justo en el momento en que incrementaba el poder de su cosmos, él junto con Poseidón, atacaron a los guerreros, mientras que Shaka se encargaba de Nao, el último guerrero que había aparecido...

Un poderoso Rayo cayó justo sobre Lestat, y segundos después, él ya no estaba… y no era el único… Ikki había desaparecido minutos antes…

¡Genial! – murmuró amargamente el guerrero de armadura rojiza…

¡Descuida… no llegarán a tiempo! – comento irónicamente Atila antes de golpear el suelo, ocasionando un temblor…

¿Por qué son tan fuertes? – preguntó la diosa, al momento en que se libra del agarre de Shión para participar también de la batalla…

¡Tienen un poder semejante al de los titanes, Saori!... ¡Ten cuidado! – Contestaba Poseidón luego de lanzar su energía por medio de su tridente hacia Tifón, el guerrero de fuego…

Atenea estaba siendo protegida por Shión… miraba como luchaban los dioses… ella también encendió su cosmos… llamando a su hermano con él… cuando las cosas estaban poniéndose más problemáticas… una suave brisa viene acompañada de una hermosa melodía de arpa….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían caminado por un largo rato… su recorrido los llevó a una parte del templo que parecía estar ya hace tiempo deshabitada…Shun se sentía intranquilo… se suponía que su madre estaba muerta… pero entendía lo que ella había dicho de que Lestat la había encerrado… todo era muy confuso, más la única idea que era coherente, al parecer de Shun era… "Tengo que hablar con Lestat… me pidió que confiara en él… y que no huyera… ¿Qué debo haber?"….

¿En que piensas?, mi amor… falta poco para salir… - decía la mujer sosteniendo la mano del menor…

¡Espera!... ¡No puedo irme así…. No sin saber que ha pasado! – Decía el peli verde soltando el agarre, justo cuando apenas faltaban unos metros para salir…. - ¿Qué lugar es este… cómo lo conoces?

Estamos en el Ala Norte del Olimpo… hace mucho que no se utiliza… debido al poder de Zeus nadie puede entrar por aquí… al menos que así él lo quiera… pero… si se puede salir, Hijo – contestaba la mujer intentado sostener nuevamente al muchacho – Debemos irnos…

¡NO!... "si me voy que pasará con Ikki"… lo siento mamá, pero no puedo irme – Shun se alejaba lentamente de la mujer…

¡Parece que no es tan crédulo como pensabas! – una voz salía de detrás de uno de los pilares…

¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?! – pregunta el chico, poniéndose en guardia…

Un cosmos sumamente frío, comienza a hacerse sentir… de entre los pilares salía un guerrero con la armadura plateada… "Ayax"… Shun se coloca frente a su madre… la mujer lo toma de uno de los brazos y le insta a huir, más él comienza a encender su energía, se disponía a luchar contra el guerrero hasta que un punzante dolor en la cabeza, casi logra que pierda el sentido…

Pero… ¿qué… su… ce… deee?... – decía el menor cayendo de rodillas - ¿ma… má?

A pesar del dolor, Shun no había perdido la conciencia… pudo notar como su madre se colocaba alado del guerrero…

¡Tómalo y vámonos, ya! – dijo en un tono muy frío la mujer…

Shun volvió a incorporarse, encendiendo su cosmos en el ínterin… un vapor nebuloso comenzó a rondar en por el lugar… no comprendía por que su madre había hecho eso… pero el sujeto ahí presente era un enemigo… y él no se dejaría derrotar sin dar batalla…

Madre, ¿Por qué?

¡Porque ella no es tu madre, Shun!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los guerreros miraron a su alrededor… no podían identificar el lugar exacto de donde provenía la música… más cuando Atila dirigió su ataque hacia Atenea, Phoebus Abel intercepta el ataque y lo rebota hacia el atacante…

¿Me tarde?, Hermana – Preguntó el recién llegado Dios…

Justo a tiempo Abel – murmuró la joven…

Fue entonces que Abel se enfrentó a Tifón (fuego), mientras Poseidón se enfrentaba a Nao (viento); y Hades luchaba contra Atila (tierra)… Atenea miraba los enfrentamientos, Shaka y los demás guerreros presentes ya habían vencido a la mayoría de sus enemigos… cuando el último de estos había caído… Tifón, hizo una seña a sus compañeros, e inmediatamente después, desaparecieron…

Hades miró a los demás, observando que, aunque a magullados, estaban todos bien…

¡Debemos volver a Olimpo! – Dijo el Dios del Inframundo, obteniendo el asentimiento de todos los presentes…

Pero… ¿qué hay del ritual? – preguntó Atenea.

Sin Zeus, es imposible hacerlo – acotó Poseidón.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Sky!... pero… ¿qué dices? – murmuró el peli verde.

Lo se… o… ¿acaso me equivoco, madre? – respondía el caballero de Hércules – Parece que no has perdido tu habilidad… siempre fuiste buena para imitar…

¡Sky!... ¡pero, cuanto has crecido!... ¡por lo que veo, sigues los mismos pasos del mediocre de tu padre! – decía la mujer… mientras que su apariencia iba cambiando lentamente - ¡Mejor no molestes, hijo, debo llevarme a tu primo… y ni tú vas a poder impedírmelo!

Sky, se ponía en posición de ataque… Ayax rápidamente lo atacó, más Sky no se dejó vencer y repelía cada ataque que le propinaba… nunca perdía de vista a Shun, quien observaba a la mujer, atónito… fue entonces que la mujer al notar que su guerrero no lograba deshacerse de Sky, lanza un ataque hacia el más joven… Sky desaparece de donde estaba y salva a Shun en el último momento del ataque…

¡Tranquilo… no permitiré que te lastimen… solo debo hacer algo de tiempo! – le murmuró al chico en el oído, antes de volver a prestarle total atención a la batalla…

¡DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO… SE ACERCA! – gritó la mujer…

Sky tenía las de ganar… cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con el guerrero, su padre apareció detrás de Shun, cosa que lo desconcentro por un minuto…

¡Padre!... ¡me alegra… lleva a Shun con Lestat! – dijo el guerrero sonriendo… ahora podía concentrarse cien porciento en su enemigo…

¡SKYYYYYYYYYY! - Shun lanzó un desesperado grito… su primo caía al suelo… había sido un golpe a traición - ¿Por… qué? – susurró el menor al observar cómo Nao se alejaba del cuerpo agonizante de su hijo….

¡Sky! – Shun se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del mayor… tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a hablarle… el estaba consiente, estaba temblando… perdía el color rápidamente - ¡No, Sky!… vas a estar bien… vas a estar bien… tranquilo…

Shun… ve… con Lestat… yaaa…

No hables… primo… nooo – gruesas lagrimas escapaban de los ojos del menor… sintió unos poderosos brazos que lo arrancaban del lado de Sky - ¡Suéltenme!... ¡SKYYYYYYYYYYYY!

----

¡Primo!... ¿qué pasó… QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO? – Lestat dejaba sentir el poderoso cosmos que de él emanaba… se apreciaba su furia… él apunto su cosmos a la herida del mayor… y de esta dejó de fluir sangre…

Lestat se incorporó… miró en dirección a su padre, quien asintió…

¡VAMONOS IKKI! – Lestat rodeó a Ikki con su cosmos y ambos desaparecieron… Leto se acercó al aún inconsciente Sky… Elis también estaba con él…

Debemos llevarlo a un cuarto, Patriarca – murmuró la mujer…

Sí…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Hades y los demás llegaron a Olimpo se encontraron con la novedad de que Sky estaba mal herido… Mu intentaba sanar sus heridas… nadie sabía que había ocurrido… más lo que si sabían es que debían encontrar a Shun, que había desaparecido… suponían que Nao había seguido al responsable de herir de esa manera a su hijo… lo único de lo que podían estar seguros… era de que Ikki y Lestat no se detendrían hasta traer de vuelta a Shun…

Leto sujetaba la mano de su sobrino… diciéndole dulces palabras… parecía preocupado… a la vez que molesto… mientras en el salón…

¡Les he dicho un millón de veces… que NO SEEEE! – decía el santo de Piscis sumamente alterado…

El señor Nao nos dijo que Shun nos esperaba en los jardines, ahí fuimos a buscarlo – se metía Sorrento, y Mime asentía…

¡Debiste cuidarlo mejor! – decía mordaz Shaka…

¡Basta! – Leto salía de la habitación… - Caballero de Piscis… Afrodita… me dices que Nao los envió ahí…

Afrodita asentía, al igual que Mime y Sorrento… Leto se quedó un momento pensando…

Poseidón, por favor… le encargo el Olimpo… señor Hades… ¿Podría acompañarme? – dijo al fin el Patriarca del Olimpo – Atenea, Hilda, Elis…. Cuiden a mi sobrino, por favor…

Las diosas aceptaron… todos observaron salir a Leto junto con Hades… para luego… después de apuntar, Leto, con su mano izquierda al cielo… un rayo cayera sobre ellos… y desaparecieran…

Afrodita miró de reojo a Shaka, quien lo miraba con enfado… entonces simplemente el pisciano se dirigió en dirección contraria… seguido de Mime y Sorrento… "Me culpa a mí… es un verdadero"… ¡IDIOTA!...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nao había arrojado a Shun a los pies de lo que parecía ser un altar… Shun se volteo rápidamente… encarando a su tío le dijo…

¿Cómo pudo?… ¡¡¡¡SKY ES SU HIJO!!!! – Grito Shun temblando de pies a cabeza… no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

¡Te equivocas!... verás… hay tantas cosas que no entiendes… pero… - dijo el hombre acercándose a Shun lentamente – pronto… lo harás… ¡Vaya, Jade!... es idéntico a Esmeralda… sería un verdadero gusto poseerlo… ya que no pude hacerlo con su madre…

¿Te atendrías a la furia de su hermano? – comentó la mujer burlona – Necesitamos su sangre… pero primero…

Si… si… lo sé… - dijo el hombre…

¿Usted es la madre…. de Sky? – susurró el peli verde…

Umm... - La mujer tomó a Shun de la barbilla – debes traer loco a Zeus… tu pudiste ser mi hijo – apretó más la barbilla – pero él prefirió a la estúpida de tu madre – hablaba con ironía.

"¿De qué me está hablando?… no entiendo nada… Ikki… Lestat… vengan"…

Ummm… realmente es pequeño… Shun… ¿verdad?... dime… ¿quieres saber que pasó, en realidad con tu madre?... – la mujer hablaba con malicia…

¿Qué esta diciendo? – Shun miraba disimuladamente la manera de huir… más de un costado estaba el traidor de su tío… y del otro Ayax… por donde lo viera… no tenía muchas posibilidades… "Un momento… quizás ya no soy un caballero… pero lo fui"…

¡Mira detrás de ti, pequeño! – Shun volteó cuidadosamente, para mirar hacia atrás… más allá del altar… en una especie de ataúd… transparente… se podía vislumbrar la imagen de una mujer… de una, quien él había creído ver horas antes… - Ves a tu madre… ella duerme ahí ya hace mucho tiempo… desde esa noche tormentosa…

De pronto vinieron a la mente de Shun todas las sensaciones y sonidos que había soñado desde hacía un tiempo…

Esa noche… - Shun miró a Jade… y luego a Nao… - ¿Dónde está el padre de Sky?

Verás… esa noche… - murmuró la mujer burlonamente…

------FLASH BACK -------

¡Nao!... ¿Cómo?...

Como te encontré… simple… tengo muchos espías Esmeralda… me costo, pero después de casi un año… tuve noticias tuyas – dijo el hombre ingresando al departamento – aunque debo admitir, mi sorpresa… saber que habías dado a luz, fue toda una novedad… ¡Dime!... ¿Ese hijo es de Leto?... ¿Por qué huiste?...

Nao… ¡Vete de aquí! – dijo la mujer en tono firme… pero visiblemente asustada…

¡No has respondido mis preguntas…. Y no quieres hacerme enojar!... ¿o sí? – dijo con un tono soberbio Nao.

Si es su hijo… - contestó en un susurro – ¡Y HUÍ PARA QUE NO LO MATEN… COMO TENÍAN PLANEADO!

¿Pero qué estas diciendo, mujer?... Leto jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera a su hijo… además, sabes que Lestat protegería al niño con su cosmos… Acaso temías… - empezó a decir el hombre más relajado… pero al ver la mirada seria de la mujer, la miró entre confundido e intrigado…

Yo vi a tu hermano… cuando hablaba con Jade, sobre que sacrificarían al que naciera como hermano de Lestat, para que Zeus sea más poderoso… ¡YO LOS ESCUCHE… POR ESO HUÍ!

Esmeralda… es imposible que haya sido Leto… sabes perfectamente, lo que significa para Lestat un hermanito… y sabes lo que significa para nosotros… ¡es un vínculo entre Zeus y la humanidad! – decía el hombre intentando mantenerse calmado - ¡Estoy seguro, de que hubo una confusión!... dices… que lo escuchaste hablando… ¿con Jade?

¡Así es… conmigo! – Jade ingresaba al departamento – Gracias por ayudarme a encontrarla…

La mujer lanzó un ataque hacia la mujer… su grito, ocasionó que un niño que había estando escuchando toda la conversación se asustara… tomara a un pequeño niño en brazos y saliera por la ventana… Mientras, ya luego de salir de su asombro, Nao toma a su esposa por el brazo…

¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO JADE?! – dijo el hombre sin comprender…

Nao, no lo entiendes… es la única manera de que tengamos el lugar que nos corresponde… el niño será la llave para despertar al gran Cronos… tú debes entenderme… es necesario… - decía la mujer sumamente ansiosa – Nosotros debimos traer a Zeus a este mundo… pero no… el prefirió a Leto y a la estúpida de Celeste… y si no fuera suficiente con eso… nos volvió a humillar al preferir a Esmeralda… para la madre de su hermano…

¿Qué estas diciendo… Jade?... ¿acaso… tú… acaso tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Celeste? – murmuró el hombre consternado.

Prefirió morir antes de entregarme a su hijo… pero… ella murió a manos de otro – susurró inaudible la última frase…

Jade intentó atacar nuevamente a Esmeralda, más Nao haciendo uso de sus poderes hizo caer sobre ella, un poderoso rayo… solo un grito estremecedor se escucho… y ambos desaparecieron…

------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------

Me llevo al Tártaro… en donde encerró mi alma… y fue mi cuerpo el que enterraron diciendo que era tu madre… pero… aún no te he contado todo… aunque, esa parte – dijo mirando hacia Nao… - te corresponde a ti, hermano.

Claro… recuerdo muy bien…

------FLASH BACK -------

Ikki… hijo… ¿Dónde estás? – decía la peli verde asustada, no encontraba a sus hijos en ninguna parte… vio la ventana abierta, y recordó que siempre le decía a Ikki, que se lleve a Shun si algo pasaba…

Nao apareció nuevamente, su expresión era impávida… llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su mujer… Esmeralda lo observó al principio asustada, más lentamente sus latidos se acompasaron…

¿Nao?... – murmuro la mujer – Ikki se llevó a Shun… pero no deben estar muy lejos…

Él la miro, y luego sonrió…

Leto estará feliz… es hora de que vayamos a casa Esmeralda… no será difícil encontrar a Ikki – dijo dejando a la mujer sobre uno de los sofás – Lamento…. Todo esto…

Yo también… ¡Eriol! – un joven de cortos cabellos azules ingresaba al departamento… se sorprendió al encontrar ahí a Nao…

¡Esmeralda!... Señor Nao… - quedó mudo al ver el cuerpo que yacía sobre el sofá - ¿Qué pasó?

Eriol, no vas a creer todo lo que pasó – dijo tranquila la mujer, volteando a sonreírle a Nao, más este cambió repentinamente su expresión… ella se asustó, pues ambos hombres se habían lanzado ataques sin previo aviso…

Más Eriol fue más astuto… uno de sus ataques lo dirigió hacia Esmeralda, está se defendió como pudo… encendiendo su cosmos… que aunque no lo utilizaba muy a menudo lo tenía… entonces, cuando Nao quiso defender a su cuñada… Eriol lanzó otro ataque y lo hiere… Esmeralda se pone en guardia…

¿Eriol, qué haces? – dijo la mujer colocándose frente a Nao…

Quería que fueras mía por las buenas… pero veo, que además de matar a tu hermana y a tú esposo… debí matar también a Leto… ahora remediaré mi error… primero mataré a Nao, en venganza de lo que le hizo a mi hermana – dijo el hombre mirando a Jade – y luego, Tú mi querida Esmeralda… ¡Vas a ser mía!

Fue un rápido movimiento… cuando Eriol estuvo a punto de atacar a Nao… Este encendió su cosmos y rodeó a Esmeralda con él… Eriol miro lo sucedido, algo confundido… La mujer yacía dormida, rodeada de un cosmos que le servía de escudo…

¡Veremos si aún funciona cuando mueras! – dijo levantando su puño, en dirección al hombre que yacía en el piso…

Hazlo… realmente crees que Leto no sabrá lo que ha pasado… pero, mátame… ¡Vamos hazlo, maldito traidor! – dijo el hombre...

¡Me crees estúpido!... sé que si te mato… el campo se romperá y Leto sabrá exactamente lo que sucedió… sería como una alarma – Eriol no lo mató más si lo dejo inconsciente – ¡Me sirves más vivo!

------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------

Entonces llame a mis aliados… tomé la apariencia de Nao, y por tanto su lugar en Olimpo… no fue difícil, Leto estaba devastado por la traición de Esmeralda, y por su muerte que ni se percató que yo no era quien decía ser.. jajajaja – el hombre lentamente empezó a cambiar como lo había hecho la mujer hacia un momento… tenía el cabello más corto y la piel más bronceada… sus ojos eran marrones, tenía una expresión malvada… y la manera en que observaba a Shun, hacía que este tuviera una extraña sensación de miedo…

Hace dos años… cuando Hades murió… pude escapar del Tártaro… mi hermano… había protegido mi cuerpo… por tanto pude volver a habitar en él…hemos esperado este día por muchos años, Shun – dijo la mujer acercándose al menor, quien al retroceder se encontró con el altar tras suyo, impidiéndole seguir – Mi hermano, intentó encontrarte luego de esa noche… pero, al poseer Hades tu cuerpo, protegió tu presencia de nuestros espías… después supimos donde estabas, pero al estar en el Santuario de Atenea, estabas seguro nuevamente, además el cosmos de Shaka de Virgo no nos permitía acercarnos… sin embargo, la espera tuvo frutos… saliste del Santuario… pero ahí, te encontraste con Lestat…

¡AH!… pequeño… fuiste un tonto, no debiste dudar de tu hermano – dijo el hombre – Lestat se pondrá furioso, y su ira destruirá este mundo… nadie quedará con vida… estará tan desolado que será presa fácil de nuestro señor Cronos…

Debemos apurarnos… ya viene – dijo la mujer en un susurro.

Un cosmos rodeó a Shun y lo colocó sobre el altar…este estaba como en shock… su cuerpo temblaba desesperadamente… cuando el cosmos desapareció… una sensación de tranquilidad lo inundó y recuperó la confianza, su propio cosmos fue encendiéndose, para sorpresa de los presentes… aunque la mujer sólo sonreía… de nuevo aquel cosmos extraño apareció y comenzó a rodear el cosmos de Shun, provocando que el muchacho gimiera de dolor… lentamente Shun se incorporó en el altar, volteándose en dirección a Jade y Eriol…aún tenía su cosmos encendido… Jade hizo aparecer una lanza en sus manos, la cual lanzó contra Shun, quien parecía no tener la intención de esquivarla… Entonces despertó… un agudo dolor en su hombro lo despertó, más solo era una herida superficial… su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia… ahí estaba el motivo de esa herida superficial…

¡Lestat! – susurró aterrado… su hermano se había interpuesto entre él y la lanza… esta lo había herido en el hombro derecho, y a Shun en el hombro izquierdo… iba apuntada a su corazón - ¡Hermano!... no… no…

La lanza desapareció, y Lestat gimió por el dolor, dejándose caer en los brazos de Shun… luego se incorpora, su mirada era fría e imponente… acaricia el rostro del más joven…

¡Ikki, llévatelo! – ordenó al tiempo en que enciende su cosmos, y se dirige hacia donde ya se encontraban esperándolo sus enemigos… un rayo cae… y fuertes vientos azotan el lugar… Ikki toma a Shun, y haciendo caso omiso a sus suplicas se lo lleva del lugar…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hades ayudaba a un herido Lestat… Leto traía en brazos a una hermosa mujer de verde cabellera… tras ellos, Nao caminaba, su apariencia era muy desaliñada… no parecía el mismo hombre que habían visto hacía unas horas…

Shun los miraba llegar con la angustia dibujada en su rostro… Lestat suelta el agarre de Hades y se dirige hacia Shun… quien al tenerlo en frente se inca…

¡Perdóname!... ¡perdóname, por favor, hermano!

La herida de Lestat ya no sangraba… este había detenido la hemorragia con su energía, pero aún estaba abierta… el Dios le dirigió una mirada severa a Shun…

¿Lestat, estás bien? – Sky había salido para recibir a los recién llegados y averiguar como estaban todos, Lestat lo volteó a ver, se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo… Sky era sólo unos centímetros más alto de Lestat…

¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto!... ¡Tienes prohibido dejarme, y lo sabes! – dijo al momento de separarse el Dios… - Tú verdadero padre, desea verte – dijo luego embozando una sonrisa…

Sky miró a su padre… sonrió al ver en el rostro de este una sonrisa…

Lestat se dirigía hacia su cuarto... se detuvo antes, volteándose en dirección de Shun que aún permanecía arrodillado…

¡Ven! – Shun obedeció lo siguió sin levantar la vista del piso… - No fue tu culpa… tu madre esta bien… despertará en cualquier momento… - Volteándose a encarar al peli verde levanta su rostro… - Curaron tu herida… ¿estás bien…?... Nunca más Shun, ¿me oíste?…

El joven asintió, observando la herida del mayor… luego ingresaron al cuarto, en las puertas ya los esperaba Shión, quien con su habilidad cerró la herida del Dios, ya que este estaba un poco agotado debido a la batalla, y a la pérdida de sangre…

Shun vendaba la zona de la herida en silencio… estaban solos nuevamente…

Soy un Dios recuerdas… esto no significa nada para mí… ¡Estoy bien!... Hoy después de tantos años… toda la familia está reunida – dijo Lestat sonriendo, acercando el rostro de Shun al suyo, para darle un dulce beso…

El más joven asintió y se acurrucó entre sus brazos… se sentía un poco más tranquilo… pero aún se sentía culpable de la herida recibida por Sky y Lestat…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La cena transcurrió muy amena… cuando Lestat y Esmeralda estuvieron frente a frente… ninguno dijo nada… simplemente se abrazaron… Shun notó que había cierta vergüenza en los ojos de su madre, más bien arrepentimiento… cuando ella lo vio… sus ojos se iluminaron… y al igual que unos momentos antes había hecho con Ikki, se apresuró a abrazar al más joven de sus hijos… _

_Todos los presentes miraban la reunión con felicidad… Shun se apresuró, luego de la cena a ir con Afrodita… mientras los demás eran deleitados con las dulces __melodías de las arpas de Mime y Abel, acompañadas de las armónicas tonadas de la flauta de Sorrento…_

_Esa sería una noche __tranquila… Lestat lo sabía… Ikki permanecía junto a él, al igual que Sky… el Dios se percató de la ubicación de su hermano… sonrió al ver que este también lo había buscado con la mirada…_

"_Si… todos reunidos al fin"_


	29. Chapter 29

_Tenías razón Patricia… la verdad es que estaba asustada por mi examen, pues si lo rendía mal, no iba a haber poder humano que me haga escribir… pero como rendí bastante bien… aquí te dejo este capítulo, que espero guste mucho…_

**Capítulo 28º:**** UNO**

Luego de transcurridas las celebraciones, cada uno se retiró a sus aposentos… Shun, se había dirigido al de Afrodita… necesitaba desahogarse, y en ese momento el dorado le parecía la persona más indicada…

¡Y bien, Shun!... ¿Qué pasó? – preguntaba el mayor una vez que ambos están dentro del cuarto…

¡Afro… me siento tan culpable! – Shun se apresuró a los brazos del pisciano, comenzando a derramar esas lagrimas, desahogando ese pesar que lo estaba martirizando… - ¡Fue mi culpa!... lo hirieron por que quiso salvarme… yo no iba a hacer nada… pudo haber muerto… - decía el menor entre sollozos.

Ya… pequeño… deja de llorar… él es un Dios, Shun… ¿por qué te sientes tan culpable? – dijo tomando del rostro al peli verde para observar directamente en esas profundas esmeraldas.

Yo… yo, para él… soy alguien importante… me dijeron que… si…¡Me dijeron que si lo dejo se enojará tanto que…! – dijo esto ultimo muy presuroso, pero luego calló…

Afrodita lo miraba con ternura… acarició sus cabellos… y lo atrajo entre sus brazos…

¿Quieres agradecerle? – preguntó sereno, el pisciano… - ¿Y no sabes cómo?

El problema… Afrodita… es que sí se cómo – susurró el menor…

¡No debes hacer nada que no desees, Shun! – le dijo el peli turquesa seriamente.

¡Gracias Afrodita! – dijo el menor sobresaltando al mayor… - ¡Se lo que debo hacer!

Sin más el peli verde salió del cuarto, en dirección al de Zeus… estaba decidido… sonrió irónico antes de ingresar al cuarto… "Tenías razón… por mi propia voluntad"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lestat se encontraba observando por la ventana… solo llevaba la parte de abajo de su piyama, tenía el torso desnudo, sus cabellos se mecían con la suave brisa que ingresaba… se había quitado las vendas… la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente su cuerpo, pues la habitación se encontraba a oscuras…

Lentamente Shun se le acercó… se acurruco por esa ancha espalda… la fue acariciando con una de sus manos… Lestat se había sorprendido al principio… pues no lo había sentido entrar, luego sonrió, cerrando sus ojos en el ínterin… mientas tanto las caricias habían cesado… ahora era el rostro del menor el que se movía acariciando esa espalda… luego fueron sus labios… los cuales lentamente se abrían brindando tímidos besos… poco a poco, la boca del menor se fue abriendo un poco más, dejando escapar a su traviesa lengua que recorrió una extensión de la columna vertebral del mayor… esto hizo que Lestat sintiera un estremecimiento… motivándolo a voltearse paulatinamente…

Shun repitió el procedimiento, esta vez teniendo a Lestat de frente… las mejillas del menor apenas podían vislumbrarse con esa luz, aunque en lo poco que dejaban ver, estaban sonrosadas… primero el peli verde acaricio desde el pecho, bajando lenta y cuidadosamente por el vientre del mayor, beso el lugar de la herida… mansamente fue besando el pecho del mayor dejando leves rastros de saliva a su paso, Lestat no apartaba la mirada del menor… cuando este empezó a jugar con sus tetillas utilizando su lengua, no lo soportó más… tomándolo de sus verdes cabellos lo detuvo…

Sus miradas no se apartaban la una de la otra, una ligera sonrisa del mayor hizo que su por fin desviara la suya… pero Lestat no deseaba eso… por lo que estirando un poco de esos hilos verdes lo obligo a levantar el rostro y por tanto a dirigirle la mirada nuevamente…

¡No hay vuelta atrás! – susurró el mayor antes de rozar esos, ligeramente abiertos, labios que lo estaban enloqueciendo… el beso no fue sereno… con el primer contacto ya se sentía la pasión contenida, rápidamente el mayor comenzó a explorar esa cavidad con su lengua… lo que ocasionaba que el muchacho se estremeciera de sobre manera…

Paulatinamente fue dirigiendo al peli verde hacia el lecho… una de sus manos ya rodeaba la cintura, mientras que Shun aún posaba ambas manos por el pecho del mayor… mas rápidamente las utilizó para rodear el cuello de Lestat, entregándose esta vez sin ninguna restricción a los deseos de su hermano.

Shun no supo cuando sus cuerpos se despojaron de toda prenda… lo único de lo que podía percatarse eran de las caricias, besos e incluso mordidas que Lestat le brindaba… su corazón parecía a punto de estallar, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, y aunque su mente clamaba por otros besos, sus labios solo nombraban al hombre que estaba con él en ese instante.

Lestat no cabía en si de tanta dicha… bajaba dejando un rastro de besos por el firme vientre del menor, sus manos lentamente comenzaban a separar las piernas del más joven, sus labios luego besaron sus muslos, obteniendo un ligero gemido como respuesta… Shun se sostenía de las sábanas con mucha fuerza, sitió como su miembro era tomado por Lestat, por lo que dejo escapar gemidos cada vez más sonoros… se sentía un poco avergonzado, tapo su boca con una de sus manos… pero la necesidad de sostenerse era más fuerte, por lo que dejo pronto de hacerlo. Lestat subió una de sus manos hacia arriba, y jugando por los labios del peli verde se aventuró a introducir tres de sus dedos, Shun los acepto entre ladeos y gemidos… luego, sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría toda su columna, su corazón palpitaba violento, junto en el momento en que se venía en la boca del mayor y dejaba escapar una exclamación…

Lestat nuevamente subió hasta sus labios, no dijo nada solo lo beso, Shun aún no se recuperaba por completo, aunque de igual manera correspondió el beso… sintió como con una de sus manos Lestat lo sujetaba de la cintura, y como la otra se dirigía hacia abajo… abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con las del mayor, al sentir como era invadida su entrada por uno de los dedos del peli celeste… quiso protestar, pero este no se lo permitió, pues en ese momento profundizó más el beso…

Cuando hubo metido un tercer dedo, Shun profirió una pequeña queja…

¡Tranquilo… relájate! – susurró tras esto Lestat, al momento en que sus dedos abandonaban el interior del peli verde… - ¡Seré amable!

Lestat volvió a besar a Shun en sus labios… este lo correspondió, fue casi imperceptible para el menor el momento… pero Lestat cuidadosamente comenzó a ubicar su miembro en la entrada del mas joven… Shun se tenso… y separó sus labios de los del Dios, lo miró asustado, mientras este, sujetándolo bien por la cintura terminó de adentrarse por completo dentro de él, consiguiendo que este gimiera por el dolor, y que unas rebeldes lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos…

¡¿Lestat?! – susurró antes de que este volviera a tomar sus labios en un demandante beso… aún se mantenía quieto, cuando sintió que Shun se relajaba, comenzó con el vaivén que tanto ansiaba…

En un comienzo, le pareció una tortuosa tortura… más lentamente… su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a esas sensaciones y cada uno de sus sentidos vibraba por el contacto… le estaba gustando… sentía placer, todo su cuerpo se retorcía de placer…

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó… cuando se percato de si, ya estaban, Lestat y él, sentados sobre la cama, él rodeando con sus piernas a Lestat, mientras que este besaba su cuello y con sus manos le imponía el ritmo a seguir… Shun rodeaba al mayor con sus brazos… gemía desesperado… se sentía venir en cualquier momento… Lestat lo recuesta nuevamente sobre la cama… comienza a envestirlo con más fuerza, mientras él también gime… rato después el menor se viene entre el vientre de ambos, mientras que Lestat, luego de unas cuantas envestidas más, lo hace en el interior de Shun…

Su corazón no podía calmarse… su respiración también era agitada… sentía su cuerpo totalmente adormecido… sintió como cuidadosamente aquel que también era Zeus salía de su interior… el mayor se recostó a lado de Shun, y lo atrajo a su cuerpo en un protector abrazo…

¿Estás bien? – susurró al oído del peli verde.

Shun asintió con la cabeza al momento de quedar profundamente dormido…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡No puedo entenderte!... ¿Por qué lo permitiste? – un peli azúl se presentaba ante un pensativo peli negro - ¡Eres tan poderos… tu fácilmente podrías…!

¡Yo jamás podría hacerte daño a ti o a Zeus!... ¡Claro… eso es algo que quizás entenderás cuando seas uno con Poseidón! – murmuró Hades.

¡Poseidón y yo somos uno! – dijo un tanto ofendido el emperador.

¡Si eso fuera así… entenderías mi actitud! – dijo el mayor, recostándose por la pared…

¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente Hades?... ¿Tú no eras así? – susurró Poseidón acercándose al Señor del inframundo, para acariciar su rostro…

Casi… despertó… pero, no era el que recordaba… estaba furioso… realmente enojado… me temo… que si despertaba por completo, nada quedaría de este mundo – susurró el peli negro aceptando el gesto de su hermano.

Por eso… ¿Lanzaste al pequeño a sus brazos?

Entiende… Cronos fue muy astuto en esta ocasión… lo hizo crecer en una realidad en la que estaba rodeado de engaño… fue criado como un Dios… y supongo que se sentía solo y aislado… es por eso que deseó tener un hermano… este sería su igual… en otras palabras… me temo… que en parte… su divinidad clamaba por nosotros… y su lado humano… quiso un hermano, no… un compañero – terminó de decir Hades perdido en cavilaciones.

¿Qué pasó exactamente, luego de que Ikki trajera a Shun?

Simple… impuse mi autoridad de hermano mayor…

------FLASH BACK -------

Los rayos caían con gran intensidad… los vientos eran inclementes y violentos… los guerreros ahí presentes miraban los hechos con expectativa… el poderoso cosmos de Zeus despertaba… su mirada iracunda haría temblar a cualquier mortal o inmortal…

Hades llegaba junto a Leto, justo cuando el dios del Olimpo, comenzaba a pelear con los guerreros… todos ellos contra él… un cosmos casi imperceptible para cualquiera pero sumamente conocido para Hades se podía sentir…

¡Cronos! – susurró el Dios… luego dirigiéndose al Patriarca del Olimpo dijo… - ¡Yo me encargo… descuide!

Leto pudo vislumbrar el altar… luego fue más consiente de la herida que tenía Lestat en el hombro… y desesperado se dirigió a ese lugar buscando a Shun… más lo que encontró lo dejó momentáneamente petrificado… ahí… en una especie de féretro se hallaba alguien, a quien él creía muerta… estaba dormida… rodeada del poder de su hermano menor… de Nao… Se concentro en esa esencia… y descubrió el origen… junto detrás del altar… en una prisión, encadenado… se encontraba su hermano… su corazón dio un vuelco al entender toda la situación… el delirio de su sobrino…

¿Nao?...

El hombre lentamente abrió los ojos… sonrió y su cosmos se apago… mientras susurraba…

¡Al fin!

¡Hermano! – Leto destruía las cadenas que lo aprisionaban…

¡La protegí… pero no pude contactarte… solo podía con una cosa! – comenzó a decir casi desesperado - ¡Perdóname… nunca pensé..!

¡Cállate!... fue mi culpa… no me di cuenta, lo siento… pero ahora todo va a estar bien… hermanito – decía Leto acariciando los largos cabellos de su hermano…

¡Esmeralda!... debemos sacarla de aquí… y encontrar a Ikki… él tiene a… ¡Tienes un hijo Hermano!... otro, digo… - dijo desesperado el menor… bañado en lagrimas de puro cansancio…

¡Lo se.. Shun ya esta conmigo y con Lestat! ¡Vámonos!... ¿Puedes caminar?

¡Si!... creo que sí…

Ambos hombres salieron de donde estaban… la mujer aun dormía…. Más ya no estaba rodeada de ninguna energía… por lo que Leto la saco de donde se encontraba y tomándola en brazos, le dirigió la mirada a su hijo justo en el momento en que…

¡ZEUS!... ¡DEBES TRANQUILIZARTE! – Hades intentaba por todos los medios llegar lo más cerca posible del otro Dios…

¡CASI LO PIERDO!... NO… NUNCA LO TUVE… ÉL ME ODIA… POR ESO HUYÓ… - gritaba Lestat mientras esa extraña energía que solo Hades podía ver parecía hacerse más fuerte…

¡EL NO TE ODIA!... ¡LO SE! – dijo al fin Hades…

¡PERO… TAMPOCO… ÉL TE AMA A TI… Y HABÍA NACIDO PARA MÍ! – dijo Zeus dejando escapar todo su cosmos con ese grito… las cosas no andaban nada bien…

¡Perdóname hermanito… hace mucho que no hacía esto!... ¡ZEUS!... ¡REACCIONA! – dicho esto Hades le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago consiguiendo que el menor perdiera la consciencia, justo al momento que los guerreros enemigos optaron por huir…

Hades levantó la mirada hacia Leto, quien llevaba a una mujer en brazos…

¡Debemos volver!...

------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------

Eso es todo… simplemente lo golpeé – terminaba de decir Hades sonriendo…

¿Y qué hay de Shun? – preguntó Julián…

El hizo lo que debía hacer… estrechar su vínculo con Lestat… y con Zeus… - susurró Hades perdiendo su mirada en las estrellas y en un cometa que justo caía en ese momento…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana trajo mucho ajetreo en Olimpo… Esmeralda había vuelto a la vida, no solo a Leto y a Nao… si no también a Sky y a Ikki, quienes entre charlas reían…

Hades también disfrutaba de la compañía de Poseidón, Abel, Hilda, Atenea y Elis… ellos esperaban ansiosos a Zeus… pues uno de los espías de Hades les había informado muy temprano que las puertas del tártaro estaban sin emitir ninguna señal desde la pasada noche… Eso era, según Hades, un mal presagio… pues después de la calma… suele avecinarse una tormenta…

En los corredores del Olimpo, dos guerreros dorados se encontraron… uno se tenso al verlo, el otro simplemente se quedó quieto…

¿Cómo esta Shun? – preguntó al fin, el rubio…

Mejor… olvídate de él, Shaka… él ya es uno con Zeus… y eso te deja fuera – dijo el peli turquesa suavemente, sin dirigirle la mirada… Shaka fue ahora el que se tenso… y tomando al pisciano del brazo, exigió una explicación… - ¡Suéltame!

¡Los celos te obligan a decir eso!... ¿o no, Afrodita? – dijo serena y fríamente el virgo…

Te tardaste demasiado, Shaka… te advertí que no te alejaras de él… ahora, suéltame… si quieres pensar que son celos… solo míralo bien cuando te encuentres con él… y sabrás que no miento – dijo el pisciano soltando el agarre y alejándose…

En otra habitación, Sorrento ingresa a hurtadillas… ahí ya lo esperaba un peli naranja…

¡¿Otra vez?!... ¡Realmente te gusta ese Dios! – dijo risueño Mime… - Ahhh jijiji… no te avergüences… ¿es tú señor, no es así?... no puedes negarte…

¡Te equivocas! – respondió el ojimorado – Si me entrego a él… es por que lo amo… no me importa si no es correspondido… aunque debo admitir… que anoche no pasó nada… solo quería compañía…

¡Ahhhhh!... sabes lo que yo creo…

¿Qué?

Que eres igualmente correspondido – soltaba Mime con una sonrisa juguetona… - Por cierto… ¿qué sabes de Shun?

Por lo que me pude enterar… está con su señor… - susurró Sorrento – con Zeus…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una caricia en su espalda, lo hizo despertar… se sentía tan a gusto que no quería abrir los ojos… estaba tan cálido… esos brazos hacían que se sintiera muy bien… perezosamente comenzó a abrir los ojos… al hacerlo… se encontró con unos muy celestes… sonrió al verlos.

¡Buen día! – murmuró el mayor… una sonrisa fue su respuesta… - ¿Tienes hambre? – a lo que Shun asintió…

Lestat cargo en brazos a Shun y se dirigió al baño… ahí sumergidos en cálidas aguas, volvían las caricias y los besos… pero solo caricias y besos… cuando se hallaron vestidos, el peli celeste se aproximó al oído del menor para decirle…

¡Ahora… pide! – Shun volteó a ver confuso al Dios - ¡No habrá nada que no te conceda!

¡Ya, Lestat!... no hay nada que yo quiera… que ya no me hayas dado – susurró antes de besarlo dulcemente en los labios…

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor… ahí ya esperaban los demás… inmediatamente cuando ingresaron al lugar, Lestat empezó a comportarse frío con Shun… este al notarlo le dirigió una mirada escrutante, más al sentir otra mirada sobre él, prefirió mirar hacia su madre, quien en ese momento no dejaba de alabar lo bonito que era…

¡Ya… por favor, no diga eso! – dijo el peli verde algo avergonzado…

¡Lo haré si me llamas mamá! – dijo firme la mujer… su comentario hizo que más de uno dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para observar la reacción de Shun, quien se había quedado sin habla…

¡Mamá! – dijo al fin con una tierna sonrisa y una mirada dulce hacia la mujer…

Ikki era el que más hacía notar su felicidad, incluso Saori dijo a Hilda, nunca haberlo visto tan feliz… por la tarde todos los dioses se reunieron en el salón del trono… esta vez, ni siquiera Leto participó… Shun se había ido a refugiar en los brazos de Afrodita, luego de saludar cordialmente a Shaka, quien estaba en el camino… se sentía dolido por la actitud de Lestat, no le había prestado nada de atención desde que llegaron al comedor… por otra parte… aún no podía enfrentar la mirada a Hades… todo el tiempo la evitó…

Ikki conversaba un poco más allá con Sky, Shun no dejaba de mencionar el hecho de que su hermano y su primo se parecían bastante… y ambos asemejaban a Nao y Leto… quienes también estaban con ellos conversando… de tanto en tanto, Nao alborotaba la cabellera de su hijo, y este sumiso sonreía, aunque Ikki deseaba burlarse, no lo hacía por que Leto hacía exactamente lo mismo con él… Shun sonrió al ver la escena…

¡Se ven tiernos… ¿verdad?! – dijo Esmeralda al acercarse a Afrodita y Shun… ambos asintieron… - Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeño… ¿Afrodita, no es así?

¡No he hecho nada, mi señora! – contesto el pisciano sintiendo enrojecer sus mejillas…

Jajaja no me digas así… antes me llamabas Esmy… - dijo la mujer sonriéndole al peli turquesa - ¿O acaso ya no me recuerdas?

¿Conoces a Afrodita, mamá? – Shun miraba a ambos con curiosidad…

Tal vez el no me recuerde, cariño… pero yo cuidaba de él de niño… su madre fue sacerdotisa de la diosa Afrodita, también… de hecho… - comenzó a decir Esmeralda…

De hecho, era su maestra… si… ¡ya la recuerdo! – comentó Afrodita entusiasmado – cuando ella murió mi padre me llevó al Santuario para que me entrene como caballero…

Y veo que lo conseguiste… jijiji y eres muy hermoso, como ella decía que serías – dijo feliz la mujer atrayendo a Shun hacia sus brazos…

Shun se sentía asombrado… realmente era pequeño el mundo… se sintió feliz luego… Afrodita y él no se habían llevado bien desde un principio… pero ahora le tenía mucho cariño… se convirtió en su amigo y confidente… suspiró largamente mirando hacia su antiguo maestro… él quería mucho a Shaka… y le hacía falta estar con él… pero tenía miedo… jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos… y menos ahora…

La tarde pasó… y la noche no fue menos agradable que todo el día… en la reunión se había decidido preparar las tropas… la guerra era inminente… aunque aún no supieran del todo, que tramaban sus enemigos… lo mejor sería precaver… también hablaron de la posibilidad de que el Olimpo dejara de ser un lugar seguro cuando la batalla diera inicio…

Otra cosa que Zeus pidió, pero especialmente a Hades, fue que le pidiera a su hijo Hipnos para que durmiera de ser necesario a la humanidad entera, para que estos no sean conscientes de las batallas… por su parte, él utilizaría todo su poder para centrar la batalla en Olimpo… Hades mencionó también, que podría hacerse en el Inframundo… más no serían ellos los que decidieran, sino Cronos...

Durante la cena… reinaba una cierta incertidumbre por parte de Shun… Lestat definitivamente no lo quería ni ver… apenas y le dirigía la palabra… nadie parecía notarlo más que el propio Shun…

¡Me disculpan… estoy cansado… iré a dormir! – dijo antes de dirigirse rápidamente al único cuarto en el que en ese momento se sentiría seguro…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dorados y demás caballeros, incluyendo a los especiales huéspedes de Zeus, o sea Mime, Sorrento y Afrodita, comían en otro comedor, más espacioso, en donde no se sintieran cohibidos debido a las presencias de tantas deidades… y donde podían hablar más tranquilamente… esto a pesar de que Zeus había insistido en que no era necesario… todos insistieron… y por fin accedió…

Afrodita conversaba con Mascara de cosas sin importancia… mientras Mu intentaba sacarle a Shaka que era aquello que lo apesadumbraba… de tanto en tanto… el rubio le dirigía la mirada al pisciano… este simplemente nunca volteaba a mirar a nadie… ya que tampoco quería encontrarse con los ojos de Radamantys que jamás perdía la oportunidad de coquetearle…

Otro que parecía estar en una amena charla era Mime… Kanon se comportaba, ciertamente muy amable con él… y como este se sentía aún muy agradecido con el mayor por haberlo salvado en aquella batalla en las puertas del tártaro, le hablaba con la misma amabilidad y simpatía…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun, al no encontrar a Afrodita en su cuarto comprendió que no era muy tarde… por lo que optó por ir a su cuarto a dormir… ya mañana vería como hablar con Lestat para reclamarle su actitud…

Aún no había dormido cuando sintió que las puertas del cuarto se abrieron… sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo… y se fingió dormido… intentó serenar sus nervios cuando sentía como se hundía el lado de la cama por donde Lestat se aproximaba… sintió la caricia… como su cabello era acomodado… luego esos labios posarse por su cuello... gimió por eso… mas…. "Este olor es…"

¡Hades! – el menor se sobresaltó volteándose en la cama e intentando alejarse del mayor, pero sus manos fueron sujetas por el Dios, mientras este se acomodaba sobre él… - ¿Qué… qué haces?… Lestat podría…

No pudo terminar la frase por que el peli negro se lo impidió al unir sus labios en un apasionado beso… Shun intentó soltarse, y evitarlo pero no podía… su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia… estaba asustado…

¡Descuida! – susurró Hades al alejarse para permitirle al menor respirar - ¡Él sabe que estoy aquí!

Ehhh

Otro beso impidió que hablara, las caricias se hicieron presentes y lentamente fueron despojándose de sus prendas… Shun se dejaba hacer a la voluntad del Dios, se entregaba sin ninguna resistencia… retribuía cada beso y cada caricia con la misma intensidad con la que la recibía… cuando el mayor se hubo acomodado entre las piernas del menor, introdujo lentamente su miembro en él… Shun se sujetó fuertemente del Dios al punto de arañar su espalda, ocasionando que este se sintiera más excitado… sus envestidas fueran suaves al principio, pero pronto su cuerpo y su deseo le impulsaron a imponer un ritmo un poco más fuerte… los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación… Shun se había venido en el vientre del mayor… más este parecía aún no estar dispuesto a que eso termine… con una de sus manos acariciaba el cuerpo del más joven, mientras besaba su cuello y luego sus labios… pronto sus manos despertaron nuevamente el sexo del menor…

¡Hades!... ya… ya no… - gemía Shun entre jadeos…

Las envestidas se hicieron más potentes… ocasionando que Shun rodeara nuevamente con sus brazos el cuello de Hades… por fin nuevamente Shun se vino entre sus vientres mientras Hades lo hacía en su interior…

¿No… entiendo? – susurró el menor al ser envuelto en los brazos del Dios…

¡Duerme… te lo explicaré mañana!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabes primito… esto sí que no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? – decía Sky a Lestat recostándose por una pared en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca...

Hades y yo somos hermano… no es la primera vez que hacemos algo así – murmuró mirando un libro…

¿O sea que si Poseidón deseara poseer a Shun también lo dejarías? – preguntó sagas el mayor…

Sabes que si Shun no estuviera enamorado de él, jamás permitiría esto… por más amor que sienta Hades – dijo firme, Zeus – Yo lo amo… y deseo verlo feliz… además… no te niego que es excitante…

¿Umm?

¡Quien quita que en un futuro no muy lejano podamos estar los tres juntos! – decía meloso el Dios…

¡Valla, creo que definitivamente es con Zeus con quien hablo! – dijo el mayor dirigiéndose hacia la puerta…

Zeus o Lestat… ya somos uno primito… y ambos pensamos igual – dijo embozando una sonrisa… - ¡Si… somos uno!…

---

Shun despertaba envuelto en sabanas… se incorporó con pesadez… abrió los ojos perezoso, solo para abrirlos luego completamente de la impresión de encontrar a Lestat justo sentado en un diván frente a la cama…

¡Lestat! – dijo casi sin voz…

¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó ofreciéndole un poco de fruta…

Shun lo miró confundido… de pronto se avergonzó y deseó ir hacia el baño… más Lestat se lo impidió…

¡No me molesta tu olor!... – dijo el dios tomándolo de la cintura y volteándolo para que lo mirara al rostro… - ¿Acaso te hizo daño?

Ahh… no… - susurró sorprendido…

Me alegro… entonces… ¿Estas feliz? – preguntó el dios con una sonrisa vivaz…

Shun asintió lentamente…

Bien… quiero que sepas… que lo único que deseo es que seas feliz… - el peli celeste rozo sus labios hecho que sorprendió al más joven quien lo empujo diciendo…

¡Me voy a bañar!

Jajajaja ¡Esta bien!... – Lestat lo siguió al baño y vio con atención como este se sumergía en la Terma, luego desprendiéndose de sus prendas lo siguió… - ¡Te ayudaré!... Hay algo que quieras pedirme… dijo acercándose a su cuello… de pronto Shun despertó…

¡Sí! – dijo alejándose de él… y apuntándole con uno de sus dedos acotó - ¡No vuelvas a ignorarme… ME MOLESTA!

Jajajaja… Está bien – susurro acariciando ese níveo rostro – No lo volveré a hacer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shun platicada animadamente con su madre… de pronto se sintió mal… le faltaba el aire… un extraño cosmos lo rodeó e hizo que su herida, la que se hiciera en el hombro izquierdo se abriera… su madre miró lo acontecido asustada… esa extraña presencia los rodeó…_

_Cuando ambos despertaron, Shun se hallaba frente a las puertas del Tártaro, su madre era firmemente sujetada por Eriol…_

_Jade, quien estaba acariciando los cabellos de Shun, a__l percatarse de que este despertó, llamó a su hermano…_

_¡Ya es hora! – murmuró…_

_¡NI SE TE OCURRA LASTIMARLO, JADE! – gritó Esmeralda intentando zafar el agarre… _

_Tranquila… Esmeralda… después del esfuerzo que tuvimos que hacer para que todo saliera bien… y poderlos traer aquí… ni siquiera puedes imaginarte, como le costo al poderoso Cronos traerlos – susurró el hombre…_

_Acercaron a Esmeralda hacia Shun qu__ien se encontraba en una especie de altar improvisado… el menor estaba encadenado a esa roca… aproximaron a su madre hacia él…_

_¡Sangre por Sangre! – dijo Jade, justo en el momento en que aparecían Zeus, Hades y los demás, solo para presenciar cómo Jade degollaba a Esmeralda sobre el rostro de Shun…._


	30. Chapter 30

_Bueno… Dios que cansada estoy… pero bien, el penúltimo capítulo… no es lo que deseaba… le faltó más acción… pero eran demasiadas ideas las que tenía y tuve que sacrificar algunas por el bien de la coherencia… __en sí… esta la base… ojalá se haya entendido bien… Gracias por sus reviews… _

**Capítulo 29º: Unidos**

¡Sangre por Sangre!...

¡Mamá… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Shun se había liberado de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban… un cosmos muy diferente al suyo empezó a rodearlo… - ¡MALDITOSSS! – un cosmos extraño… y maligno.

Hades, Poseidón y Zeus miraron la escena incrédulos… las puertas del Tártaro comenzaron a abrirse… tras ellas, una imagen se perfilaba… acercándose lentamente hacia el joven cuyo cosmos se le asemejaba…

¡IKKI… SKY! – llamó Zeus…

¡Sólo necesitaba que un alma pura, conociera el verdadero odio! – soltaba aquel ser acercándose a Shun, mientras lo hacía, encendía su cosmos… este era muy parecido al que emanaba Shun… con él lanzó un ataque hacia sus hijos… quienes se defendieron con sus respectivas armas y cosmos… - ¡Es tiempo de saldar cuentas!

Shun sentía todo su juicio nublado… una extraña emoción lo inundaba… una que clamaba sangre… sangre de todo aquel que osase acercársele… no sentía ningún dolor… solo odio… volteó a ver a aquel que le hablaba con su cosmos… era un hombre maduro… sumamente parecido a Hades, pues sus cabellos y sus ojos eran igual que los del dios mayor…

"Ven a mí"… le llamaba ese ser… a quien Shun sentía no podría negarse jamás… pero justo en el momento en que Cronos iba a ponerle una mano encima al peli verde, Zeus lo ataca con un poderoso rayo… e Ikki, aprovechando la distracción, toma a Shun en sus brazos y se lo lleva….

¡NO! – grita el Titán sintiéndose furioso por la hazaña del Caballero de Perseo.

Momento que Hades y Poseidón aprovechan para lanzarle ataques simultáneos… Zeus se encarga de rodear a Ikki, Shun y Sky, con su cosmos… después todos desaparecen… Cronos mira a sus súbditos… y con su cosmos invoca a su ejército…

¡La Batalla Final será en Olimpo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Shun!... ¡Reacciona, hermanito! – Ikki colocaba a Shun en el suelo… limpiaba su rostro ensangrentado… el pequeño tenía la mirada perdida… aquel cosmos se había esfumado… - ¡Shun, Háblame! – Ikki abrazó a su hermano fuertemente - ¡Yo estoy contigo!... ¡Nunca voy a dejarte!

La ira de Zeus se hacía escuchar por los cielos… el sonido de los relámpagos hizo reaccionar al peli verde quien se acurrucó en los brazos del peli azul, ante la atenta mirada de Hades y Poseidón…

A una pequeña distancia… Sky depositaba los restos de Esmeralda frente a su tío… lo miró con tristeza…

¡Así que por eso… te despediste de mí anoche! – murmuró amargamente mientras acomodaba sus cabellos delicadamente… - ¡Esta vez lo haré mejor! – cubrió el cuerpo con su manto… y le pidió a su hermano que se encargue… solo para aproximarse luego hacia el menor de sus hijos… que aún no reaccionaba del todo…

Nadie respiraba en el momento en que observaron cómo Ikki levantaba el rostro del menor… y besaba su frente…

¡Mi pequeño, Shun! – fueron las palabras del ex fénix, palabras que rompieron el silencio que se había impuesto debido a los hechos… Shun extendió una de sus manos y acarició el rostro del mayor…

¡Ikki! – Shun rompió a llorar… al escuchar esos sollozos a todos les volvió el alma al cuerpo… Leto se acercó al menor, y este se le lanzó a los brazos… Zeus pareció complacido con la escena…

¡Vámonos! – llamó a sus hermanos de antaño… - ¡Debemos invocarlo… aquí!

Leto, acompañado de Ikki, se llevó a Shun hacia el templo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ceremonia funeraria fue triste… más no tuvieron mucho tiempo para llorarla… su cuerpo fue rodeado por incontables flores, por cortesía de Afrodita… y luego fue enterrado junto al cuerpo de su hermana…

Ikki se llevó a Shun al cuarto… en el… lo recostó en la cama, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y lo miraba dulcemente…

¡Nuestra madre esta ahora cuidándonos desde el cielo, Shun!... ¡No vuelvas a dejarte llevar por el odio… deja que yo me vengue por esto! – dijo el mayor besando la frente de su hermano…

¡Ikki!... ¿Qué me paso? – pregunto el menor cerrando sus ojos.

¡No lo sé!.... ¡Pero no volverá a pasar!

En el salón del trono, todos los dioses fueron reunidos… incluyendo a los hijos de Hades, Hipnos y Thanatos… Zeus parecía exhausto al igual que Poseidón y Hades… a pesar de sus apariencias, se mantenían firmes y sus órdenes eran claras…

Hipnos, quiero que utilices tu poder y duermas a toda la humanidad… - decía Hades

¡Sólo podre hacerlo, sin causarles daño, hasta el alba! – dijo escueto el Dios

¡Eso será tiempo suficiente! – acotaba Zeus… - ¡Thanatos… tú nos acompañaras en esta batalla!

¡Eso será todo un placer!

¡Abel, Elis, Atenea! Invoquen sus armaduras sagradas… ¡Hilda! usted puede abstenerse de combatir… - decía Poseidón.

¡No mi señor!... ¡Odín me ha hablado y me ha concedido su permiso para utilizar su armadura en esta batalla! – contesto la princesa…

¡Bien!... ¡Vayan a preparar a sus caballeros!... ¡La batalla comenzará con los últimos rayos de sol! – Zeus dijo eso y se retiró, al igual que los demás, quienes también emprendieron camino hacia el lugar donde aguardaban sus caballeros…

Mime, Sorrento y Afrodita ya estaban totalmente vestidos con sus armaduras… en eso Zeus les sale al paso, pues ellos se dirigían junto a sus compañeros…

¿Dónde van?

¡Señor!... ¡Iremos junto a nuestros compañeros para luchar! – contestó Sorrento

¡Ustedes no van a participar de esta batalla!, ¿acaso olvidaron lo que les dije hace un tiempo? – dijo el Dios con una sonrisa juguetona.

¡Pero!... ¡Es nuestro deber! – dijo Mime.

¡No pelearán!... ¡es mi última palabra! – dijo al fin el Dios.

¡Lo sentimos señor… pero debemos ayudar, nosotros formamos parte de un equipo… y ya lo hemos decidido…! – dijo Afrodita y sus compañeros asintieron…

¡Y que me ofrecerán para que yo acepte! – dijo maliciosamente Zeus… lo jóvenes se miraron entre sí, confundidos…

¡Si me permite ir, mi señor… prometo deleitarlo con las melodías de mi flauta siempre que usted guste! – dijo Sorrento con un tono dudoso… como tanteando el terreno.

¡Ve, general… y cuida bien de mi hermano! – el peli morado salió en dirección a donde se encontraban los ejércitos de Poseidón…

¡Yo… siempre que desee, lo deleitaré con el sonido de mi arpa, mi señor! - acotó Mime mirando a Lestat…

¡Tú señora ha decidido combatir en esta batalla, aunque no este de acuerdo con eso… cuídala bien! – Mime sonrió y se dirigió presuroso a donde sus compañeros aguardaban…

¡Yo…! – comenzó a decir Afrodita…

¡Yo tengo un pedido que hacerle caballero… y usted lo acatará… así que más le vale que no se atreva a morir en esta batalla! – dijo Zeus seriamente… sorprendiendo de sobre manera al dorado por aquellas palabras…

¡Lo que me diga… yo lo haré sin dudarlo! – dicho esto Afrodita se dirigió hacia donde sabía estaban sus compañeros…

¡Sí, lo se caballero!... "Nunca dejaré de ser un crío caprichoso" jajajaja – Zeus ingresaba a su cuarto… ahí ya se encontraban sus familiares… - Padre, tío ustedes se llevaran a Shun junto con Hipnos a Eliseo… Ahí estarán a salvo… Sky, Ikki, ustedes vayan a prepararse para la batalla… no podría lograrlo sin su ayuda…

¡SI! – dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono y se retiraron…

¡Padre, ¿Shun?!

¡Duerme…!

¡Cuiden bien de él…!

¡Estás seguro que no prefieres que yo vaya también sobrino! – Nao hacía uso de palabra.

¡Me serás de mayor utilidad, protegiendo a mi hermano, tío!... ¡Yo prometo, proteger a Sky también! – fueron las palabras del Dios antes de pedirles con la mirada que lo dejen a solas con Shun.

¡Hipnos no permitirá que despiertes hasta que lleguen a Eliseo!... ¡Perdóname… pero no voy a arriesgarme a que me digas que quieres luchar! – Lestat rozo los labios del menor… - ¡Estarán bien!... ¡Los tres…!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿POR QUÉ?... ¡QUE SEA UN DIOS NO LE DA DERECHO A HACERME ESTO!... ¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY UN CABALLERO! – rugía Shun sumamente alterado… había despertado hacía unos veinte minutos y Leto le tuvo que contar todo lo acontecido…

¡Tranquilo, hijo!... ¡Te vas a sentir mal nuevamente! – intentaba apaciguarlo Leto, ante la atenta y soñadora mirada de Hipnos…

¡AHORA MISMO IRÉ A AYUDAR! – dijo el más joven al fin…

¡Me temo que no podré permitirlo… pues mi padre me encargó muy especialmente que bajo ningún motivo le deje salir de Eliseo! – murmuró el joven Dios colocándose justo enfrente de Shun…

¡ESE ES OTRO!... ¡ESTO SE LOS VOY A COBRAR A LOS DOS!... ¡NO HACEN MÁS QUE MENOSPRECIARME! – Shun parecía sumamente contrariado, de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas de impotencia - ¡No es justo!... no lo es…

Nao tomaba el hombro de su hermano… se miraron entre sí… unos poderosos cosmos se hacían sentir… la batalla ya había comenzado…

----

No había pasado mucho tiempo, quizás sólo unas tres o cuatro horas… pero en ningún momento se apaciguaron la intensidad de las energías en conflicto. Shun permanecía estático, en posición de loto… intentando calmar sus pensamientos… y atraer a su amiga hasta ahí… "Pero quien creerán que soy… además de caballero de Andrómeda, ex reencarnación de Hades… fui discípulo del poderoso Shaka de Virgo… su mejor discípulo"… pensaba el menor, cuando al fin pudo sentirla.

Hipnos intentó evitar su ingreso… más la poderosa cadena cuadrada de Andrómeda hizo una grieta en el tiempo y en el espacio, invistiendo a su dueño con el ropaje sagrado de caballero… Shun sonrió a su guardián…

¡Tranquilo, Hijo!... ¡Tú padre no se atreverá a cuestionarte… me conoce bien! – dijo Shun encendiendo su cosmos al punto en que su armadura se dora por completo… mira a su padre y a su tío sonriendo - ¡Estaré bien! – y nuevamente es la cadena cuadrada la que guía al caballero de Andrómeda al lugar de la batalla…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La batalla estaba durando demasiado… aunque hasta el momento se podría decir, que no tenían muchas perdidas… ambos bandos estaban parejos… sin embargo los guerreros de Cronos tenían ventajas… a pesar de ello, los caballeros dorados, generales marinas, los dioses guerreros y los caballeros celestiales tampoco se quedaban atrás… hacían gala de todo su poder, en una maravillosa conjunción de fuerzas… pues todos luchaban en equipo…

Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga también luchaban… pero ellos más a la defensiva… pues jamás se apartaban de Saori, protegiéndola de los ataques, luchando, por primera vez, hombro a hombro con su diosa…

Hilda luchaba a la par de Poseidón… este descubrió en batalla lo parecidos que eran ellos cuando a estrategias se trata… él con su tridente, ella con su lanza… y de tanto en tanto… utilizando, también, la poderosa espada de Odín…

Mientras que la dupla, Elis - Abel era casi invencible… la diosa de la guerra y el dios del sol, era muy efectiva en contra de aquellos guerreros de las sombras, los cuales debido a la influencia de Cronos eran muy poderosos…

Hades no tenía misericordia con nadie, al igual que su hijo… eran quienes menos problemas estaban teniendo a la hora de luchar… sin complicaciones Hades acabó con dos de los cuatro guerreros… Atila y Ayax ya eran historia… ahora seguían Nao y Tifón, de quienes Thanatos quería encargarse personalmente…

Jade se enfrentaba contra Sky… este le había pedido a Lestat ser él quien se enfrente con su madre… mientras Ikki, se encargaba en ese junto momento de saldar cuentas con Eriol…

Zeus por su parte… luego de haberse desaparecido en las primeras horas de la batalla, debido a que había pasado primeramente al Tártaro para impedir con su poder que otros titanes que dormían ahí, escapasen, volvió se enfrentó con algunos guerreros… más su objetivo principal era Cronos… a quien sin embargo, a pesar de estar en condiciones de enfrentar… y a pesar de contar ya con el arma que le ayudaría a derrotarlo, aún no enfrentaba.

¡¿Qué pasa hijo?!... ¿Temes?... – decía el padre de todos los Dioses - ¿Ya sabes lo que podría pasar… verdad?

Zeus no decía nada… se sentía atado de manos… Hades se colocaba junto con Poseidón, a su lado…

¡No puedes! – murmuró el Rey del Inframundo.

¡Ignoro lo que podría pasar! – susurró Zeus…

¡No tenemos muchas opciones hermano… sus guerreros no pararán de surgir a menos de que lo derrotemos! – mencionaba Poseidón…

Zeus volteó a mirar cómo de las mismas sombras se creaban los enemigos que venían a enfrentarlos… Cronos sonreía malignamente al ver la preocupación reflejada en la mirada de sus tres orgullosos hijos…

¡Y bien!... ¿Se rinden?...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun miraba la escena… Zeus no atacaba… no entendía por qué… mientras más tiempo dejaran pasar… más poderoso se haría Cronos… y entonces una idea cruzó por su mente… y sus dudas fueron satisfechas con las palabras de Cronos…

¡Si me atacas con el Gran Hoz de Pedernal!.. ¡LO PAGARÁS CON SU VIDA! – gritó Cronos sintiéndose victorioso - ¡Tú sangre y la de esa mujer… unieron mi destino a su vida!... ¡Es esa la duda que tenías! ¿NO ES ASI? JAJAJAJAJA

¡Maldito!... ¡¿Qué haremos?! – Zeus se sentía impotente… no tenía previsto eso… más cuando fue al Tártaro para sellarlo momentáneamente contra cualquier otra fuga… se figo en las extrañas inscripciones alrededor de la roca, y más específicamente en las cadenas que ataban a Shun a ella… sabía que no significaban nada bueno… pero no creyó que significara eso… ahora el Hoz que tenía le era inútil…

Cronos atacó a los tres dioses… y de las manos de Zeus desapareció el Hoz apareciendo en las manos de su padre…

¡Yo soy el verdadero dueño el Hoz!... ¡Tú sólo lo pediste prestado para vencer en la mitología a Phoebus! Jajajaja ¡LISTOS PARA CONOCER EL TÁRTARO, NIÑOS! – rugía el poderoso ser - ¡LIMPIARE LA TIERRA DE TANTA INMUNDICIA… Y SOBRE SUS CENIZAS UNA NUEVA ERA DE TITANES EMERGERÁ!

Todos sin excepción se ponían en guardia… llevaban las de perder… Sky miraba con tristeza como su madre era consumida por las llamas justo en el momento en que Cronos mencionaba que limpiaría la tierra, igual suerte corrió Eriol… ellos se salvaron de ese mismo destino sólo por portar sus armaduras…

¡Y ESO DE INMUNDICIA… ME INCLUYE! – Shun había aparecido justo detrás de Cronos, quien volteándose reconoció en él su propio cosmos…

¡Haz venido a mí! – Shun se arrodillaba frente a él… el joven de verde cabellera a pesar de estar desprovisto de armadura alguna no era dañado por la energía que había destruido tanto a Jade como a Eriol - ¡Aceptas estar a mi lado!

Shun tenía la mirada perdida… tanto Zeus, como Hades e Ikki casi enloquecen al verlo ahí…

¡Eres todo lo que deseo! – murmuró el menor - ¡La imagen de quien amé… el poder y el ímpetu del que me reclamó como suyo! – Shun se acercaba a Cronos sin ser detenido por este… es más, el titán parecía sumamente complacido con las muestras de interés del menor… aunque jamás bajaba la guardia con respecto a sus hijos…

Shun lentamente se acercó a los labios del hombre… Zeus no podía soportarlo… lanzó un rayo que no llegó a destino por que Hades lo intercepto…

¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? ¡PODRÍAS LASTIMARLO!

¡IDIOTA, NO LASTIMARÍA A SHUN! ¡SOLO DESEO HERIRLO A ÉL!

Mas el beso se dio y el cosmos de Shun se volvió uno con el de Cronos… unos fuertes vientos hacían que todos retrocedieran un poco… todos menos los tres dioses principales…

Un poderoso rayo surcó el cielo y cayó justo donde Shun se encontraba con Cronos… pero debido a que el poder del Titán los rodeaba a todos… Todos fueron a parar justo en las puertas del Tártaro… mientras a los pies de Zeus se apareció el Gran Hoz…

¡Espero que sepas lo que haces, Shun! – dijo Ikki llamando la atención de Zeus… solo para luego mirar el motivo de las palabras de su primo… Hades también parecía comprender lo que iba a pasar…

Cronos estaba completamente rodeado por las Cadenas de Andrómeda… Shun, ya con su cosmos real… no se movía ni un milímetro parecía estar sumamente concentrado en lo que hacía… proporcionarle mayor resistencia a sus cadenas…

¡QUE HACES! – rugía el Titán…

¡Quizás sólo yo entienda lo que significa estar encadenado… al igual que tú yo lo he estado… tú lo has estado al Tártaro… como yo, al destino de mi estrella guardiana! – Shun empezaba a debilitarse… y la intensidad de su cosmos a diezmarse - ¡No puedo… permitir que… lastimes a la humanidad…!

Las puertas detrás de Shun comenzaron a abrirse… de su interior una extraña fuerza que asemejaban cadenas emergieron en dirección a Cronos…

¡TÚ COMPARTIRÁS MI DESTINO! – rugió el Titán y su cosmos rodeó a Shun, quien no hizo el más mínimo intento de resistencia…

Tres poderes combinados a otros, muchos varios poderes, dieron de lleno en contra del Titán empujándolo dentro del Tártaro en donde unas cadenas lo envolvían mientras este gritaba que se vengaría… justo en el momento en que parecía que Shun correría con la misma suerte…

¡Mi Perseo… siempre vendrá a salvarme! – susurró el menor al momento de perder la poca conciencia que le quedaba…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cuando el Sol iluminó con sus poderosos rayos… la humanidad despertó de su profundo __sueño… totalmente ignorante de los hechos acontecidos… mientras que cada Dios, hacía el balance de sus pérdidas… que a pesar de dolorosas eran pocas… _

_En un cuarto del Olimpo… un joven despierta como de una pesadilla… sonrió al ver a su padre cuidándole amorosamente… su hermano Ikki, le dijo, estaba ayudando a reparar el templo, mientras que Zeus, junto con Hades y Poseidón utilizaron su propia sangre para endurecer más las cadenas que encerrarían a su padre, por varias eras más…_

_¿Y está muy disgustado… pa… pá? – susurró el menor mirando como al hombre se le iluminaba el rostro al escucharlo llamarlo así…_

_¡Descuida!... ¡Sólo debes decirle que lo quieres y te perdonará! – decía Leto con una sonrisa._


	31. Chapter 31

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir Naciste para mí… realmente esp__ero que este humilde final sea de su total agrado… al final yo hice mi voluntad, e hice que sucedieran las cosas que yo quería que sucedieran… y también cumplí el deseo de quien tan cortésmente nunca dejo que me sintiera sola a la hora de subir un capítulo… _

_Para todos, absolutamente todos los que me dejaron un review… y a los que no, pero que leyeron la historia… MUCHAS GRACIAS… _

_LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO…_

**Capítulo 30º: Celebraciones**

Las imágenes fueron muy confusas… pero los brazos que le rodearon eran los mismos… "Ikki"… Shun sonrió al abrir sus ojos, no podía creer que todo haya pasado ya… por lo menos por ahora… afuera, los preparativos para una gran fiesta estaban siendo culminados… y eran justo los brazos de Ikki quienes le rodeaban…

¡Mi Perseo! – susurró y el mayor lo abrazó con mayor fuerza…

¡No podemos escapar de nuestro destino!... ¡Como Fénix solo cumplía mi deber de Perseo… protegerte! – dijo Ikki… sonriendo al sentir aquellos brazos devolverle el abrazo… - ¡Te quiero!

¡Yo también!... Ikki… ayúdame quieres… quiero levantarme…yo también quiero celebrar – Shun se incorporaba lentamente…

¿Estas seguro que ya te sientes bien? – Ikki lo miraba preocupado.

Jhu jhu jhu… Claro que sí… quiero ver a todos… - murmuró entre risitas…

¿A todos?

¡Así es… a todos!

En los jardines del Olimpo todo eran preparativos… Zeus y los demás Dioses aún se encontraban en reunión… por lo que los caballeros sabían se trataban de pactos que se firmarían entre ellos… además de alguna que otra indulgencia, especialmente para Elis y Abel, así que en los jardines reinaba un ambiente de alegría, incertidumbres, esperanzas… y… amor…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mime colaboraba en los arreglos con Sorrento… para lo que sería un pequeño concierto que ellos darían… debido al tiempo pasado juntos estos se habían sincronizado bastante bien… el peli naranja era ayudado muy amablemente por Kanon… quien se mostraba más que atento con el joven de bellos ojos, de también color naranja… Durante la batalla, el marino fue herido por los enemigos, el joven haciendo uso de su poderoso Ken, lo protegió… además luego había cuidado muy tiernamente de él… eso el gemelo menor no lo olvidaría nunca, según sus propias palabras… dadas justo antes de besarle al momento preciso de declararse la victoria en aquella batalla… Sorrento los miraba disimulado… de tanto en tanto se sonreía… hacían linda pareja…

Shaka se encontraba muy pensativo… miro de soslayo a uno de los dorados que utilizaba su poder para adornar de rosas el lugar… parecía sumamente contento… este lo había salvado de uno de los ataques de Atila… luego lo miró de una manera muy dulce justo antes de robarle un beso, para volver a la batalla no sin antes susurrarle un… "Cuídate"… suspiró pensando en lo injusto que había sido con él todo este tiempo… más, cuando se disponía a hablarle, Leto se le había adelantado para indicarle, que más debían hacer…

¡Bien… ya tendré mi oportunidad! – susurró el rubio.

Mu, junto con Shión y Kiki, colaboraban en todo lo que era necesario… los tres muy contentos… bueno, los mayores más al ver al más joven saltar de aquí para allá feliz de estar en una fiesta, a la que le habían prometido podría quedarse hasta que culmine… Saga y Mu, casi no se habían hablado desde que terminó la batalla… y es que el carnero aún no había podido asimilar la propuesta que el mayor le había hecho antes de que comenzara la batalla… su maestro lo miró divertido…

¡Acepta!...

¿EH?

¡Es lo que quieres Mu, no tengas miedo… Acéptalo!

¡Maestro!

Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu estaban acompañando a sus respectivos maestros… hablaban amenamente de todo lo acontecido… mientras acomodaban los platos en una de las mesas que se habían colocado…

¡Parece que va a ser toda una fiesta! – Seiya hablaba extasiado al imaginarse la cantidad de comida que habría… y su maestro Aioros reía ante el comentario.

¡Si supongo que sí! – le decía Shiryu sonriendo abiertamente por la cara soñadora de su amigo y del maestro de este… mientras que Dokko contemplando el cielo iluminado, también sonreía…

Hyoga miro a su maestro, ambos suspiraron resignados… y continuaron con su trabajo, pues parecía que solo ellos lo estaban haciendo… los otros cuatro, aún no habían puesto ni un solo plato…

----

Shun observó todos los preparativos que se estaban llevando a cabo… saludó a Shaka cuando pasó a su lado, con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas… luego corriendo fue a treparse del cuello del dorado de la última casa…

¡Dime que te queras a mi lado, Afro!

Jajajaja ¿Cómo estás Shun?

¡Bien!... por ahora… aún no he visto a Lestat… ni a Hades… - susurró bajito al oído del pisciano – Pero no correré con tanta suerte todo el día…

¡En eso estoy de acuerdo!... ¡Fuiste muy osado Shun… tuviste suerte!

Shun hizo un puchero fingiéndose arrepentido… luego simplemente palideció, a lo que Afrodita se apresuró en sostenerlo… Leto se percató también y disimuladamente se acercó a ellos…

¡Por qué mejor no vamos a ver si no olvidamos nada! – dijo a los jóvenes… estos asintieron y se retiraron del jardín…

Una vez en el cuarto que ocupaba el pisciano… recostaron a Shun, y le dieron a comer algo dulce… rápidamente se sintió mejor…

¡Gracias… no se que paso!

¡No debiste salir aún! – decía molesto su padre…

¡Señor, Leto!… creo que Shun ha demostrado ser digno de mayor confianza… le aseguro que a pesar de su apariencia… es muy fuerte – dijo algo tímido el pisciano, a quien Leto le dirigió una mirada un poco resentida…

¡Gracias… Afro! – Shun se acurrucaba en los brazos del peli turquesa ocasionando que este se sonroje… la verdad ni él mismo creía que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de sus labios…

¡Lo siento… Shun… habla con tu padre… ahhh, los dejo solos! – dicho esto Afrodita salió rápidamente del cuarto… se sentía muy avergonzado… "Con qué derecho le hable así"… se reprendía…

¡Creo que hiciste que se sienta incómodo, papá! – Shun miraba hacia la puerta… - ¡Ve y discúlpate!

¿Qué?

¡El aún no se perdona haberse acostado con Shaka… así que aún se siente avergonzado conmigo!... ¡Creo que es por eso que siempre intenta apoyarme!... ¡Por Shaka! – murmuró más para si que para su padre el peli verde… Shun miró a su padre con sorpresa, pues este lo miraba intrigado… - ¿Cómo lo se?

Leto acarició el rostro de su hijo… mientras afirmaba…

¡Me di cuenta!... ¡Shaka es mi maestro… y Afrodita lo es también!... ¡Lo leí en sus miradas cuando se vieron en Olimpo hace unos días… ya tenía mis sospechas… pero las confirme durante la batalla… pude ver claramente cuando Afrodita beso a Shaka… y bueno… escuche decir a Mime que vieron salir a Afro de uno de los cuartos en Giudecca… y luego de un momento… pues lo hizo Shaka! – Shun miraba la puerta mientras hablaba… suspiró profundamente… - ¡Shaka a veces es tan tonto!... no… ¡Ambos lo son!

¡Entonces!... – decía Leto soltando un largo suspiro también - ¡Iré a disculparme!... ¡Veo que le tienes cariño!

¡Sabes… siempre pensé… incluso antes de que fuera mi maestro…!... ¡Que olía igual a ma…má! – dijo el menor, dejando escapar sin querer unas lágrimas, que pronto limpio…- ¡No dejes que se vaya! – susurro sin mirar a su padre… su expresión era triste.

Leto no lo pensó… y simplemente se marcho…

¡Lestat!... ¡Ven! – susurró el peli verde abrazándose…

----

¡Bien… entonces esta todo claro! – decía Zeus, los demás lentamente dejaban el lugar… todos, menos Hades…

Ummm ¿Y bien? – dijo el Rey del inframundo mirando seriamente a Zeus…

¡Supongo que mi invierno será tu primavera, y mi primavera tu invierno! – dijo con una sonrisa Lestat, mientras su mirada se dirigía a una de las ventanas – Ummm ¡Esta asustado!... ¿Vienes?

¡Vamos!... ¡Ah!... mejor borra esa absurda idea de que estemos los tres juntos… ¡No pasará! – decía el peli negro adelantándose, mientras que Zeus sonreía pícaramente…

¡Pero yo no he dicho nada!... ¡¿No será que el de la idea… eres tú?! – dijo Zeus, rodeando al mayor por la cintura…

¡Eres irremediable! – dijo sonriendo también el mayor… - ¡No! – y soltó el agarre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afrodita se había encontrado en el camino con Shaka… al principio simplemente permanecían silenciosos e inmóviles… hasta que el caballero más cercano a Dios hablo…

¿Por qué fue lo del beso?

El silencio le responde… el pisciano simplemente permanecía callado… sus mejillas rápidamente se tornaron sonrosadas… mientras la escena era mirada desde un rincón por el Patriarca del Olimpo…

¡Quizás yo…! – dijo el rubio acercándose al peli turquesa - ¡Ambos… podríamos!... – Shaka tomaba el mentón del duodécimo caballero dorado - ¡Intentarlo…!

Afrodita no se movió ni un centímetro, mas cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse… llegaron en ese preciso instante dos dioses que se dirigían a donde el cosmos de su amado niño les llamaba…

¿Interrumpimos algo? – dijo el Dios de Dioses con tono irónico… justo al momento en que ambos dorados se alejaron sumamente avergonzados…

¡No, señor! – dijo el rubio seriamente, y cerro sus bellos ojos para no dejar ver en ellos, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Afrodita, pues pudo percibir… que no eran otra cosa que, celos… el dolor se colocó en el corazón del pisciano… y simplemente dirigiéndose a ambos hombres también negó con la cabeza…

Shaka prefirió retirarse muy cortésmente… antes de hacerlo volteo pero no quiso abrir sus ojos, más sintió que Afrodita se había cerrado con él… su cosmos simplemente no pudo tocarlo.

¡Con su permiso… yo también me retiro! – dijo el pisciano más…

¡Espere, caballero!… ¡Creo que debemos hablar! – dijo Zeus… indicándole a Hades que él podría adelantarse… Leto que había presenciado todo también decidió retirarse… aunque una vez que se hallaba a una distancia prudencial… se detuvo… "¿De qué hablarían?"…

¡Usted dirá, señor! – dijo Afrodita con una reverencia…

¡Mi pequeño hermano, se ha encariñado mucho con usted!... aunque… dijo mirando hacia uno de los pasillos… creo que lo que deseo pedirle… se lo diré mañana… jajajaja mejor vaya prepararse… ¡hoy es sólo celebración! Jajajaja – Zeus se alejó de un confundido Afrodita…

¡Vaya que es extraño!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Y QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME TRATEN ASÍ! – Shun primero saltó al cuello de Hades, lo beso… minutos después también se refugió en los brazos de Zeus… y se besaron… pero luego comenzó con una quejadera que hizo que los mayores sonrieran muy a gusto…

¡Ah sí! – decía Zeus acercándose - ¡No creas jovencito que he olvidado que pusiste tu vida en riesgo…!

¡SOY UN CABALLERO… NO LO OLVIDES, LESTAT! – dijo firme el peli verde… luego se puso pálido… Hades lo sostuvo cuando parecía estar a punto de desmayarse…

¡Tranquilo!... ¡No volverá a suceder! – susurró el Dios del Inframundo…

Zeus sonrió y acarició el rostro del mas joven una vez que Hades lo colocare en la cama… un hermoso cuadro… el ángel durmiendo y sus dos poderosos amores, uno a cada lado, velando por su sueño…

---------

Las celebraciones habían dado inicio… a excepción de Zeus, Leto, Ikki, Sky, Nao y Shun… todos bailaban… los recién nombrados por respeto a la memoria de Esmeralda y Jade, simplemente observaban felices las demostraciones de alegría de los caballeros…

Reían, bailaban, bebían… en especial esto último… pasadas varias horas, y luego de deleitarse con las melodías no solo las de los caballeros Sorrento y Mime, sino también las de Phoebus Abel… los ánimos se habían vuelto entre algunos un poco más cariñosos… y entre otros… bueno digamos que les entro sueñito…

Shun contemplaba a Afrodita, quien estaba en una de las mesas próximas, algo tomado… parecía tan deprimido… por lo que se sintió un poco incómodo… esto llamó la atención de su hermano quien… pidió a su padre… si podría llevar al pisciano a su cuarto a descansar, a lo que Leto accedió sin problema…..

A la distancia… Sky no dejaba de sonreírse al ver a uno de sus pequeños primitos hablar con una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera oscura…

¿Ocurre algo Pandora?... ¿Pareces molesta? – preguntaba Ikki acercándole una copa…

¡Y no es para menos, Ikki!… ¡Quiero descubrir quien fue el simpático que le pidió a Hipnos que me durmiera para que no participe en la batalla! – decía la mujer echando chispas… - ¡Solo me dijo que era uno de los señores!... ¡Y ya se que no fueron ninguno de los jueces!... ¡Y Hades no haría algo así!

¡A menos que lo hiciera a pedido de su cuñado!

¡Sí… a menos…! – la mujer no termino la frase… miró confundida a Ikki…

¡No quería que te pasara nada malo! – dijo el guerrero de cabellera azulada - ¡Alguna vez me dijiste, Pandora, que querías ser también la hermana de Shun!...

La joven miraba sorprendida al caballero, este estaba serio… y se notaba que también estaba sobrio…

¿Aún quieres serlo? – susurró acercándose lentamente a los labios de la mujer, quien cerrando los ojos acepta esa simple demostración de afecto…

Shun, Lestat y Hades miraban la escena… el más joven con una sonrisa inmensa… los otros dos con una mirada de sorpresa entremezclada con celos, más al ver la felicidad en la expresión de ambos jóvenes, no pudieron más que sonreír también, celebrando la buena nueva…

------

Esa noche fue muy corta y ardiente para unos, y muy larga y solitaria para otros…

El las habitaciones que ocupaba Zeus, todo eran besos y caricias… entre Shun y Lestat… y entre Shun y Hades… al pequeño, a pesar de no parecerle muy correcto, y bueno… que no debería… pero… que… "me gusta"… y… jijiji tuvo que aceptar que definitivamente era difícil negarse a esos dos…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los rayos de la mañana traían buenas nuevas…

Kanon no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de quien había dormido profundamente entre sus brazos y a quien definitivamente, no dejaría escapar jamás…

Decirle que sí a una propuesta de matrimonio, nunca había sido tan complicada… más haberla aceptado trajo solo una muestra de todo lo que les esperaría como esposos, opinaba Mu feliz de descubrir que no había sido solo un sueño todo lo que había pasado…

Poseidón despertaba entre besos a su amado general… este simplemente sonreía al abrir los ojos, para contemplar esos bellos océanos que eran los ojos de su amado señor…

Había otro que pesadamente abría sus ojos, descubriéndose rodeado de unos poderosos brazos que eran su refugio… se sintió aterrado al dudar de quien pudiera ser… por que a pesar de que su cuerpo le decía claramente lo que había sucedido, y lo peor, cuanto lo había disfrutado… no podía recordar, cómo, cuando…. y con quien había venido a pasar la noche… más al sentirlo despierto, el mayor simplemente levanto el mentón para mirarle… "Señor… Leto"…

Otros, a quienes los rayos de sol despertaban eran, primero a Hades… quien no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la escena… luego, Lestat cuya mirada pícara hizo sonrojar al peli negro… y por último, Shun quien emitiendo una pequeña risa abrió los ojos para mirar soberbio a ambos Dioses al afirmar…

¡Son Míos!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nueve meses han pasado…

Atenea salía con Hilda de compras mientas comentaba…

¡Así es… mi hermano Abel me contó que fue buena idea acceder a acompañar a Elis en su viaje!

¿Cómo así?... ¿Dónde fueron?

¡Pues ella le dijo que lo llevaría a un lugar que a ambos les encantaría… uno que era además de belicoso, cálido!

¡Ah! jajajajaja

¡La boda de Ikki fue tan bonita!... ¡Pandora tiene mucha suerte!... ¡Supongo que solo ella sería capaz de tolerar el carácter que tienen él! – decía sonriente la diosa de la Sabiduría…

¿Entonces sería Ikki el que tiene suerte?

Si… jijijiji

Ambas diosas suspiraron mirándose mutuamente…

¡Qué envidia!

-----

¡Ya Ikki, si sigues caminando de aquí para allá vas hacer un hoyo en el suelo! – Sky intentaba serenarse más no podía hacerlo de su primo…

Más aquel sonido, hizo que ambos estuvieran alerta… Nao, Leto, Hades y Zeus se pusieron de pie mirando las puertas… estas se abrieron y dejaron pasar a Pandora quien traía a una hermosa criatura de cabellera oscura… sonreía al mirar a su hermano al enseñarle el gran parentesco…

¡Héctor! – dijo el Hades orgulloso…

Casi inmediatamente después de Pandora, salió Afrodita quien en brazos traía a otra hermosa criatura con un delicado cabello celeste… el pisciano miro atento a Zeus al momento de afirmar… este sonrió y tomando al niño en brazos, lo nombro…

¡Alexander!

¡El se encuentra muy cansado… pero esta de excelente salud! – acotaba Afrodita al momento de aceptar el abrazo del Patriarca, quien le beso en los labios, pues estaba feliz de ser abuelo…

Al principio Shun no lo tomó muy bien… pero bueno… Ikki le había hecho entender que una de las desventajas de enamorase de un dios… es que cuando estos quieran ser padres… no hallaran problemas en serlo… después de todo… que es embarazar a un joven, para un dios…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy lejano, en tierras griegas, el caballero más cercano a dios dirige su mirada a los cielos… sonríe por saber que ya ha pasado… está feliz por su discípulo… una mano amiga le reconforta…

¡Estoy bien! ¡Soy feliz… por que sé que es feliz! – murmuró el Virgo, justo al momento en que nuevamente cierra los ojos y acompañado de su fiel amigo Mu, se adentran a la sexta casa de Virgo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dos dioses en una excursión… felices ven lo sorprendente de esas maravillas que son las pirámides… una extraña presencia llama la atención del mayor… acariciando los largos cabellos de su compañera… le indica cual sería el mejor regalo para los nuevos príncipes de Olimpo… cuando esta va a adquirirlos… en una rápida demostración de presencia cósmica de Abel… la presencia se aleja…_

_¿Qué pasa?_

_¡Nada!_

_----_

_Todo es paz en la Tierra… ahora… todo es paz…_

_FIN_


End file.
